Silenced with a Kiss
by alibac
Summary: Rachel has restored Echo Village to greatness and reached a personal goal in profits, so naturally a celebration is in order at the famous Watch Tower Tavern. However, her keen senses tell her something is amiss, and she sets to uncover the secret. But what she discovers will set her life in an entirely new direction all together. *Harvest Moon characters belong solely to Natsume*
1. Chapter 1

I'm pretty excited with this idea I came up with and couldn't let it go. The story starts after the complete renovation of Echo Village but is not the Harvest Moon game you played. I will _attempt_ to keep everyone in character, but no promises. Some original characters are likely but will play no major role.

It is rated M so NOT recommended if you are looking for something lighthearted.

Comments are welcome, however...let us be civil. In advance...thank you for reading, and I hope to hear what you think every once in a while.

* * *

Rachel became ecstatic when her bank account reached a million in profits. After living in Echo Village for two years, the barely twenty-two year old would celebrate the completion of the town restoration plans Dunhill laid before her. She successfully returned the village to its former glory, and with the help of her hired hands, she opened the east and west ends of her farm. The village became a regular tourist attraction with an onslaught of new visitors every day. Clement's reputation as a culinary master spread throughout the area, and Hossan's Inn gave visitors a stay they would never forget. But the most sought after hotspot in the village was the tavern known as The Watch Tower which provided special after hours entertainment along with any drink a patron could imagine.

It would be an understatement to say Rachel was anything less than excited, and she couldn't wait to show the numbers to her father who lived in the city and worked in banking and real estate. People often told her how fortunate she was for obtaining his good business sense and achieving such astounding goals for being so young.

But until she could see her father, there was always The Watch Tower, where she could drink and celebrate with friends. Rachel felt particularly feisty this evening and decided on a short black skirt, a tight red and black tank with small black flats to match. After swiping a little blush over her fair cheeks and lacing a thin silver choker under her long blond hair, Rachel slung a purse over her shoulder and headed through the door.

A fifteen minute walk came between Rachel's ranch home and the tavern as she cheerfully gazed at the stars in the night sky. "Such beauty to see in this village." She thought as she momentarily shut her eyes and inhaled the warm summer air deep into her lungs. But as she opened her brown eyes once again, red eyes peering at her from a bench nearby kept her from releasing the air. Rachel cautiously pressed forward on the walkway and pretended not to notice the blond sitting under the lamppost, but it must have been her lucky...or was that unlucky night. He sat there with his camouflage pants tucked in a pair of black boots with thick buckles that fastened over his calves. It surprised Rachel to see him missing his signature red jacket which he normally wore no matter what the weather. Regardless, it was missing tonight and a long-sleeved black shirt covered his arms but rolled to the elbow.

Since Rachel moved to this village, she attempted to become friends with Neil, but it was always the same. The twenty-eight year old male would snap at her before insulting her in some way or tell her to get lost. Sometimes he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence at all. The only time he had a half decent attitude was when she purchased farm animals or feed, but god forbid she bothered him with no intent to buy anything.

A couple of months back, she was planning a night out with the girls which every bachelor in the small town knew. The men talked about hanging out with the female prospects and staying out late, but Neil decided this would be a good time to sabotage all twelve bags of Rachel's bird seed by slicing the bags down the middle with his knife. She fought back the tears and gave up her evening of fun while carefully transferring the seed to the storage shed, because her farm hands already left for the day.

The girl struggled to understand why he was so harsh since she was only ever nice. She gave him fresh products from the farm and occasionally dropped off a meal that he liked. He never really knew how to react when she did things like this but accepted the items none the less. Rachel learned early on that Neil did not like sweets, because one afternoon he threw the chocolate cake she spent all morning baking right back at her and accused her of trying to piss him off. That was yet another day the animal provider caused Rachel's eyes to water as she left.

Three weeks prior to this moment, Rachel completely gave up any intentions to further pursue the animal supplier. It was the spring flower festival, and Rachel instructed her workers to diligently raise various types of flowers specifically for this festival. She handed every resident a home-grown flower but made a special bouquet for Neil at Hana's shop. He barely reacted when she left it on the stand where he worked, but that wasn't what upset the girl. What bothered Rachel was seeing it half-ripped to shreds shortly after. Apparently Neil thought so little of the gift that he threw it to some of the animals he was selling.

So, after two years of dealing with his spiteful attitude, the demise of the flowers was all she could handle. Rachel realized she had no chance in hell and cut off all contact unless her animals needed supplies. Still, just looking at the gorgeous blond took her breath away, and Rachel couldn't help but meet his eyes as she approached.

"You're going out...in that?" Neil stood in front of her and crossed his arms. Rachel wondered why he spoke with irritation and how the matter of her clothes even concerned him in the first place. She remained quiet and attempted to maneuver around the blond who stood above her by a foot, but eventually sighed and looked at him helplessly questioning his motives for preventing her from passing.

"Your asking for trouble by wearing that outfit on a night like tonight when tourism is at its peak. Your skirt shows too much leg and your breasts are going to pop out if you bend too far. I wouldn't even think of playing pool." Neil scolded the farmer when she dropped her hands to her sides in defeat and lowered her head. Then the man observed one tear followed by another as Rachel's voice faltered beneath her tears.

"I don't understand what I ever did to you. Why must you be so cruel? I didn't expect you to really like the flowers, but did you have to destroy them?" Rachel finally gave up and said no more to the animal provider as she felt his glare on top of her head. His words never caused her to become this emotional before which caused her to conclude...she developed feelings for him without knowing. That was the only way she could have become as bothered as she was.

She sighed and lifted her head when Neil did something that completely caught her off guard. He placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her face within inches of his own. His stern expression and heated breath caused her to lose her balance, but he quickly moved his arms to catch her. For several moments, Neil looked in her eyes as if to finalize a decision in his own mind. But as he waited, the pressure of his closeness became too much for Rachel to bear. She slid her palms between the two of them in protest, but he shook his head and spoke. "The alpaca grabbed the flowers when I turned my back to find a safer spot, so there's no need to keep crying because I did not give the bouquet to the animals." Then he firmly placed his lips over her mouth and silenced her cries. Actually, every limb on Rachel's body ceased to function properly as Neil continued to intoxicate the woman with his freshly showered scent. Small, exasperated breaths escaped her lips when he deepened the kiss.

After a couple of minutes passed, the woman flushed as he slowly removed his arms from around Rachel's body, looked at her with a softer expression and quietly walked from her sight leaving the poor woman more confused than ever. She remained perfectly silent, still not completely sure about what happened.

But after coming to her senses, she finally reached the tavern and descended down the stairs to the basement where she heard clamor and loud music blasting at the bottom. "Sounds lively tonight." She thought as she pushed through the door. Once inside, she was met by her friends, Felicity-a modest woman with long blond hair, Tina-A loud mouthed short-haired brunette and Yuri-a classy fashion designer with short red hair.

"What took you so long!" Tina immediately put her arm around Rachel's neck and drug her to the bar. "Here, you need to catch up with us." Tina smiled wide at her friend and handed her a tall glass filled with some sort of concoction filled to the brim.

Yuri commented and rolled her eyes. "Actually, Felicity and I have taken it easy, but you will have to drink at least four of those to catch up to her."

But Rachel was too dazed over the kiss with Neil to focus on her friends. She was glad that he didn't give the bouquet to the animals like she concluded, but he could have just told her that without the kiss. That must mean he does like her...at least a little, or rather he isn't repulsed by her. Oh yeah, her clothes. He seemed displeased with her appearance. Maybe she should have changed first. It was too late for that now, and Rachel became entranced in her daydream and wondered if she should tell her friends what happened when she suddenly heard their loud voices talking to her and somebody pulling her arm.

"What has gotten into her?" Felicity's voice now sounded loud and clear to her blond-haired friend, and Rachel downed half the glass when she looked at the three women who gazed at her incredulously.  
"We completely lost you for a second there. Are you alright?" Yuri raised her eye with confusion.  
"Well...I don't really know what I am." Rachel answered with an equally puzzled expression.  
"Does it have something to do with you being so late getting here?" Tina questioned.  
"Sort of." Rachel smiled but still said nothing.  
"Well spit it out already. Now you have us wondering what's gotten you so distracted." Yuri was not the type to wait, but neither were the other two.  
"I can't say, because Tina is a journalist...rather a gossip columnist."  
"Oh!" Felicity smiled with excitement. "If she's worried about you printing it, Tina, it must be good!"  
"Oh my god, you have to tell us! I swear nothing will end up in the morning news." Rachel gave her a wary stare. "I promise, Rachel. And I always keep my promises. You know that."

"Alright. Well..." Rachel started, but at that moment Neil walked in with Allen-a red-headed hair stylist who was too good for any woman and Rod-a good natured blond who sold household pets. All three took a seat two tables behind the girls. There was no way Rachel could tell them about the kiss now. She attempted to slyly glance behind to catch a peek but regardless of the three appearing to engage in a deep conversation, Neil's eyes were steadily on her. She whipped her head back around to face the bar when the girls also looked behind. "Don't look!" Rachel whispered forcefully. "I can't talk about it with them there."

"Why is Rachel suddenly whispering?" Tina lowered her voice. "You have never whispered around them before. Does it involve them?"

"Shh! We can talk about it later. Okay?" Rachel pleaded with her eyes and Yuri immediately started talking about a new fashion design she thought Rachel would be interested. However, Tina and Felicity couldn't let it go and kept peering behind like Rachel was hiding some scandalous secret. They couldn't wait for the men to leave so she could spill the information. But Tina didn't want to sit forever either and beckoned the other women to come dance after they finished their drinks.

Rachel followed but caught Neil's disapproving gaze as she entered the stage, except by that time, the alcohol started taking effect. The four women started moving with the music and attracted random dance partners and free drinks as well. Rachel wondered why there were more male patrons than female on this particular evening. There were plenty of women, but the men far outnumbered them. Her father always told her to pay close attention to the people around her, especially their faces. The woman looked at the entrance to the tavern. "Funny." She thought. "People keep filing in, but the number of patrons stays the same." The woman made a mental note of this fact and wondered if the patrons were on the top of the tower viewing the scenery. She decided to see for herself as the song came to an end.

"Let's get another drink." Tina motioned the others to the bar, but Rachel stayed put and spoke to the brunette.  
"Will you order me a Long Island, because I'm going to freshen up. Oh, and tell them to use their private stock. I don't want a killer hangover in the morning."  
Yuri laughed. "Too late for that now. Whatever you drank earlier was filled with cheap liquor."  
Rachel sighed at the news. "Oh well. Anyways, be right back."

Rachel was thankful the stairway to the top was near the restrooms and out of eye contact with the three men near the entrance. So she casually escaped from their view.

Beautiful blue marble tile lay over the entirety of the rooftop balcony with small benches and tables to suit. Rachel leaned against the railing and admired the river from underneath large pines and the mountains to the north. But then she realized that other than herself, only a few patrons were on the top-level. This greatly intensified her curiosity, and she determined to find where the other customers hid. With such an enormous building, there was likely a first and second floor in between the basement and the roof. But why would these sections not be advertised as the tavern. So Rachel speculated that there were a second set of stairs located somewhere in The Watch Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel ran her fingers along the railings of the rooftop and repeated her actions with the table and chairs. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for but eventually gave up on finding anything on the balcony. So she descended back down the stairs to join her friends as they probably wondered where she disappeared. At the bottom, she spotted the empty table behind the bar and wondered where the three men escaped. She joined Tina and Felicity, but Yuri was no longer with them.

"Where did Yuri run off to?" Rachel asked the other two.  
"Who knows. You know mingling isn't really Yuri's pastime." Felicity answered.  
"Oh..so, about my drink." Rachel gave a meaningful glance around the pub as if looking for any clues on her suspicions.  
"You mean your half-watered down drink. Here you go." Tina pushed the glass towards the blond."  
"Uh." Rachel grimaced. "Bartender. Another please."  
Rachel grabbed the glass the bartender set in front of her and proceeded to move away from the bar.  
"Where are you going?" Felicity enquired of the woman.  
"Well." Rachel responded. "I thought I saw a cute man in the corner and will go introduce myself."  
"No fair." Felicity pouted. "Just because you own this town doesn't mean you can take all the cute men for yourself."  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "You make it sound as though I bring them home with me. If you want to meet someone, then you need to abandon that shy personality and start talking to people."  
"You don't have to say it like that, Rachel." Felicity grumbled.  
Rachel shook her head. "You know I'm only looking to make business relations anyway and am in no way interested in finding a boyfriend." Then she looked at Tina. "You're a loud woman. Why aren't you taking Felicity to talk to the patrons?"  
"Of course you aren't looking for a boyfriend. Everyone in this town knows you are infatuated with Neil anyway. He has something to do with earlier, doesn't he?" Tina countered.  
"Well..." Rachel thought back to the kiss, but cursed herself for making her interest in the animal dealer so obvious. "I will have to tell you tomorrow."

The woman almost forgot about the kiss in light of wanting to find another stairway or entry. She didn't know what she was searching but was certain there were two more levels to the tower. Rachel didn't really have some man to talk to and casually roamed throughout the bar observing...looking for anything suspicious. She ended up in the back corner beside the dance floor when a voice spoke behind.

"What are you looking for?"  
"Ahhhh." Her heart beat fast for seconds as the intimidating blond walked in front of her. She never remembered anyone causing such immediate fear as Neil could, and she thought of a quick excuse." I am simply admiring the fine details of the interior and wish to duplicate it elsewhere."  
But Neil didn't buy her story and ignored her words. "I bet you are."  
"What are you talking about?" Rachel momentarily regained her composure and lifted her eyes.  
"Snooping...will get a pretty girl like you into trouble." He briefly met her stare before walking back to a table where the other two men now sat.

Rachel wondered why they suddenly watched her every move when they always left her alone, but she never paid this close attention to them either. Maybe they watched her all along. She started pondering over all her misgivings on the farm...especially in the evenings. Rachel only went to the tavern a few times because every time she planned to go out, some emergency presented itself on the farm. Were they preventing her from visiting this tavern, because they knew she would discover something they didn't want her to see? Now Rachel was dead set on finding out the secret to this place and completely ignored the men staring at her. After all, she funded this town and had the right to know every happening within.

The woman thought for a few seconds and headed to the exit. "I'll make them think I'm leaving." She gave her friends hugs as they protested her departure and left up the stairs. However, she didn't leave but waited outside the building for around twenty minutes. When Rachel returned, she looked through the window of the entrance and noticed the men's seats were vacant. Her friends were merrily drinking the night away, and Rachel would have no problems getting past the drunk women. She steadily watched every movement the patrons made and which direction they disappeared. That would give her at least a clue to where the hidden entry was located.

Ten minutes passed and Rachel still noticed no area of particular interest. The people still only moved to and from the restroom area. "Perhaps.." She pondered and moved inside quickly through the crowded club and approached the bartender.

"Games over. Where's the secret entrance." Rachel demanded in a barely audible voice.  
She saw surprise pass through his eyes that she asked such a question, but he spoke with complete control. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Rachel chuckled. "Thank you for answering me. I owe you for not making me hassle with searching further." She smiled and started to turn away when he responded back to the woman.  
"I still don't know what you mean by an entrance."  
She gave him a humored expression. "One does not need words to give an answer. In the future, you may want to control the direction of your gaze." Horror rushed through the man's countenance as she calmly walked from the bar to...the stairway. That is where the bartender glanced, after all. Although nothing caught her eye, Rachel knew she was hot and started slowly up the stairs.

"Ah." She stopped half way and noticed a picture slightly off center. "Drunk people need to execute more caution when entering a secret place nobody else should know about." Then she partially slid it upward and a button came into view. "How clever." She pushed the button and an entryway showed through the wall. Rachel straightened the picture and pushed through before the door quickly shut again. But then she looked with distress. There was no button on the other side for which she could press and return the way she came. This revelation sent a chill throughout her body. What if the people who went through the door, never actually left? "Geez, that must mean there's a separate exit."

She slid against the wall down a curved hallway towards music and dim lighting. What could possibly be at the end of this hall. When she stood at its end, Rachel peeked at what seemed a casino. There were set poker tables with serious faces spread around. A Roulette wheel in the distance, several slot machines and what looked like several people playing Baccarat. Then she spotted a bar at the far end and decided to take the casual entrance. If Rachel acted like nothing was out of the ordinary, there was a chance nobody would be suspicious of her. As she strolled through the crowd, two women dancing on stage caught her attention. "Men." She grimaced. "The same no matter where you go." She glared at her surroundings and wondered who employed these people. Did Rachel even consider who actually managed the Watch Tower in the first place. Other than collecting leasing fees for the buildings she built, Rachel had no idea who operated the club. How negligent for the woman not to look into that bit of information. Her father would deem her an amateur real estate agent. She could picture his disappointment even as she reflected.

The bartender spied her approach and looked a bit skeptical. "I haven't seen you around. Did you get invited by one of the VIP's?"  
She didn't know how to respond and noticed a single man in a suit two seats down. So she scooted his direction while gathering her hair to one side and laying her fingers on his shoulder. "I'm with this gentleman here."  
The bartender wasn't convinced, but the man slipped his arm around her waist and nodded.  
"Alright then, what will you have?"  
"Hm." Rachel thought. "Give me a double shot of vodka and a margarita on the rocks..salt."  
The man she was next to glanced up at the blond with surprise. "That's a lot of liquor for one so young. Can you handle it?"  
"Absolutely." Rachel responded. "Bartender, I want top shelf, please."  
"Of course." The bartender gave her a sly smirk and brought her drinks within seconds.  
She gulped half the vodka and exclaimed. "Mm. This practically slides down your throat with no burn. Usually when I order top shelf, I only receive something mediocre. Excellent." Then she swallowed the rest and turned to her margarita.  
"The boss has me order the absolute best, so that's what you can expect when you come to this place." The bartender replied when a cocktail waitress approached with an order from one of the tables and quietly waited for its completion. She glanced at Rachel with the man who had his arm around her waist but said nothing. But as Rachel returned to her drink, she could still feel the waitress' piercing eyes on her.  
"Does she have a problem with me?" Rachel questioned when the bartender looked at the man beside her.  
"Well, it seems that Halsey here struck an interest with her last week, but..." The man called Halsey interrupted.  
"But that interest has completely dissipated now that you stand next to me. You seemed much more refined than any waitress."  
"Oh!" Rachel smiled uncomfortably at the devious stare the man gave her.

When the bartender left the two alone, Halsey looked at Rachel. So, now that he's disappeared, do you mind telling me who exactly you are?"  
Rachel thought about his question and didn't want to give him her real name, so... "Rio. My name is Rio."  
"Ah. Pleasure Rio. I guess you will be my lucky card tonight. Come and join me."  
"Oh, but I really shouldn't." Rachel responded to the invitation as he grabbed her hand.  
"Unless you want me to inform the boss of your unwelcomed presence, you will do as I say." He had a point and she unwillingly complied with him as he guided her to the Roulette table. "All I want you to do is put these chips where you think they should go. Got it?"  
"Okay." Halsey set the chips in Rachel's hand as she set them against three different numbers. The dealer signaled all betting finished and rolled the wheel.  
"Black fifteen." He called out and the man seemed pretty pleased as Rachel had placed a few chips on that number.  
"Do it again." Halsey commanded and this time Rachel bet on the same two numbers that didn't win before and chose a new third number.  
"Red twelve." The dealer called earning a satisfied grin from the man.  
"Very good, Rio. One more time and then we're out of here."

Rachel seemed disturbed at his words and placed her bets one more time. As Halsey watched intently for the results, Rachel slowly drifted backwards until she made a clean break and spotted an open doorway down a short hall. When she entered, she couldn't believe her eyes. This was probably the worse hiding place which Rachel could have retreated. The woman fisted her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes. She would have had a better chance at living if she just went with that man, because now she knew if anyone caught her in this room, they would kill her. Around her were several tables arranged in rows, and on top lay flat black trays lined with cloth. But in those trays set assorted handguns, pistols and machine guns. Other trays contained dozens of rounds of ammunition and still others with various gemstones.  
"I just had to know." She silently condemned herself for ever coming to this place.

Just then she heard steps and Halsey entered the room with obvious irritation written all over his face. "You just had to run, didn't you? You know what has to happen now that you've seen this room." The man advanced toward the woman who took slow steps back. When she bumped against the wall, he placed both hands on either side of her head and spoke. "But...there's no reason not to enjoy a pretty girl like you before making you disappear." Out of desperation, Rachel kneed the man directly in the groin, but however much it hurt, it wasn't enough for her to escape far. "You little bitch." The man shouted and gave Rachel a furious slap to the side of her face causing her footing to falter and her head to crash against the corner of the table.

"Uh." Rachel groaned and retracted her fingers from her head. A red substance covered the tips and she groaned again from flat on her back. The man proceeded to straddle her and Rachel tried to resist but failed miserably as her shirt was roughly lifted above her breasts.  
"I guess you stumbled into the wrong club tonight, sweetheart. Let me show you why you don't mess with the big boys."  
As Rachel's vision started to fade, Halsey raised his arms from the woman as she heard the sound of a click followed by a voice.  
"We don't permit that sort of behavior in this establishment. You would have been better to shoot the girl, rather than attempting to violate her. Filthy scum like you give people like us a bad name." A muffled shot was the last noise Rachel heard before losing consciousness altogether.

When Rachel awoke, she struggled to recollect the events which led her to this room. "Did that man have his way with me." Tears started forming around the edges of her eyes and she moaned as she felt her head but felt relieved to feel it bandaged. "No, that man didn't assault me further, because that voice...saved me?" She noticed the room was small, only big enough for the small bed which she slept and a single end table. The woman attempted to sit, but immediately fell back to the bedding and returned to darkness. But little did she know, eyes steadily gazed upon her from a seat in another room. The man who saved her crossed his arms and pondered about what to do with her.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not completely satisfied with the format fanfiction lets me use, so I guess I could leave a space between quotes if that is easier on the eyes. Again, thanks for reading :)

* * *

When Rachel finally opened her eyes a second time, she reflected on her strange dream but quickly spotted a bottle of water and aspirin set on the table next to the bed. "Uh..not a dream." She told herself and carefully lifted her body and took the water. It took some difficulty to open, but she swallowed four pills and drank a mouth full of the liquid. Unsure of what to do now, she sat there staring at the wall. The small cubicle for a room contained no windows so she was unsure of the time, and the only source of light came from a single bulb in the corner. She spotted what looked like a door except there was no knob on the inside which meant the only way to leave was for somebody to let her out. This place probably had a series of one way entries.

Rachel laid her face in her lap and held her bandaged head for several minutes, before the door quietly opened to reveal three familiar faces. She lifted her eyes to silently face the men. Neil and Allen crossed their arms, and Rod's hands hid in his pockets.

"Are you going to let me leave?" She asked with a distressed tone which sounded more like a plea. At first they said nothing but Neil spoke first.  
"I warned you not to poke your nose where it didn't belong, and now you have gotten yourself in trouble. The boss decided to keep you here for the time because you saw more than you should, and we do not take chances."  
"That man last night..did he get killed?" Rachel questioned earning a response from Allen.  
"The boss made sure he would never again touch another woman in an inappropriate manner, but Halsey aside. You are lucky he didn't blow your pretty face off the face of the earth. What made you think you could waltz in a place like this and not suffer repercussions? You should have thought a little further ahead."  
Rachel slumped her shoulders and wondered what they planned to do with her. She couldn't stay here forever, because people would eventually wonder where she was. She had a ranch to run and a village to oversee. "So what does this boss intend to do with me? My absence from the town will not be overlooked."  
Rod smiled innocently at the woman, but she figured if he was with certain company, he certainly wasn't all innocent. "Well, we are actually here to give you your choices." He grinned.  
"Choices?" Rachel frowned at her feet but then straightened her back. "What sort of choices?"  
Neil exchanged glances with Allen but pointed at Rod before both he and Allen stepped out of the room. Rachel flinched and noticed the butt of a gun handle showing from Rod's back pocket as he turned and nodded at the men. "Well." Rod began. "Sorry you had to get mixed up in all this, but the boss has made his intentions perfectly clear. You have one of two choices. The first is that I make you disappear." The smile Rod gave the woman did not match his action of retrieving the gun from his back pocket and showing it to her. "Honestly, I prefer you take option two, but it's up to you." Once again Rachel's eyes started to water as she faced the possibility of being erased, and she looked up at Rod and wiped her eyes. "And number two?"  
"Right." He answered. "Number two is in that table drawer, but I'm going to get to my pet stand while you mull over your choice. Neil works too, but I think Allen is off today, so he will be back in a little while. See you later, Rachel."

Rod scooted out the door as though the two had a friendly chat on another normal day, and Rachel couldn't understand how they were taking this matter of getting rid of her so lightly. What sort of operation was this boss running here anyway? The woman gazed at the drawer of the table which held option number two. What if there was some sort of explosive device waiting for her on the inside? Maybe what she really chose was the method in which to end her life. She sighed and barely slid the drawer open as if to uncover some sort of wiring, but the drawer seemed empty. Rachel wondered what an empty drawer could mean until she saw something reflecting from within towards the back. She then pulled the drawer out entirely. What was she supposed to do with this? The woman pulled out the most beautiful ring she ever saw. It was engraved with the name Tepori and traces of reddish streaks somehow marbled the band itself. On top were tiny diamonds surrounding the name, coming to a point before the first and last letters. Three minute rubies set against each point totaling six rubies in all. The detail astounded Rachel as she carefully examined the object, but then she remembered that this was option two. What did that mean exactly?

As though he read her thoughts, Allen startled the woman when her abruptly entered the room. "Have you decided which option?" He gave a sly smirk as though the situation humored him.  
"What does this ring mean?" She lowered herself to the mattress while grasping the ring.  
"You noticed a name on the ring, didn't you?" Rachel nodded weakly. "It would mean you belong to the boss from now on and do as he says."  
"What?" Allen affirmed with a nod and an evil contorted grin as she further enquired. "Like a servant?" Rachel's eyes widened at the thought.  
"Might as well be called a servant!" Allen responded. "That is a commitment ring."  
"What! He wants me as a girlfriend!" Rachel exclaimed incredulously as she stood.  
"Choose option one, and I will take care of you quickly if you would rather." Allen showed her his hand gun but slipped it back within the confines of his jacket. Upon remembering what happened to Halsey, Rachel forced the ring on her finger and huffed back down to the bed causing Allen to emit a chuckle. "I figured as much. Well, at least the boss will be happy. Personally, I wouldn't have minded making you vanish, but the boss has watched you for a while. With time, I'm sure you will come to accept the situation, and maybe even embrace your change of lifestyle." Allen opened the door to leave but left Rachel with some final words. "You will receive further instructions after we inform the boss of your decision. For now, I will send someone to take you to a different room where you can eat and bathe."  
"But.."

The door closed cutting Rachel's words short, and she slumped to the pillow. "Date the boss?" She thought out loud. "What did Allen mean by he's been watching me? Do I know of him?" Many questions plagued Rachel as she meditated on her future. She sorted through what she did know. "He probably runs this casino, and for some reason or another keeps a room full of guns, ammo and gems. He killed a man without a second thought, and if I don't do what he says, I'm probably next." As she considered the possibility, her heart raced uncontrollably, her body shook and her hands became sweaty. But then another thought entered her mind. "What about Neil?" As Rachel reflected on the blond, she could only conclude that she was no loss to him anyway. After two years, he virtually showed no interest until recently, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She agreed to date the boss even if it was to save her own life. But he was the boss of what exactly...this establishment or something much more complicated?

Rachel did not dare to think more on the matter and attempted to clear her thoughts of this day away, if only for a few moments. But again she was interrupted when a couple of men in their early twenties entered the room and beckoned her to follow. When she exited the small holding area, Rachel followed the two men down a hallway until they came to a set of stairs. They didn't take her down the stairs but around a corner down another hallway. It looked like something you would find in a hotel with closed doors on either side, except there were no door handles and no numbers on the outsides. They stopped at the end and opened the door with a censured key-like entry card and gestured her through the door. The men said nothing as they closed the door behind them.

Rachel stood in the middle of the new room with no windows and no way out. There was some sort of tray set on a table by the bed, and a television mounted on the wall above an oversized dresser. She noticed fresh clothes laying on the queen sized bed but realized they belonged to her which meant whoever brought them went to her house. And so her new life as the boss' girlfriend began. The woman peeked inside the bathroom and viewed a spacious bathtub with neatly folded linens laying on a shelf above the commode.

"A hot bath will do me good." She spoke her thoughts and started undressing, figuring a heated soak would ease her nerves. Rachel turned the knob on all the way, allowing the water to begin filling the tub. When the level neared the top, she slowly submerged her body letting herself get used to the temperature. Once in, she laid against the back of the tub and closed her eyes. Under different circumstances, Rachel could easily enjoy such an occasion, but a dark reality lurked in her mind and constantly reminded her of the true nature of the situation. She sighed and removed the bandage from her head. A tall, decorative mirror set against the wall behind the tub of which she examined her injury. She revealed a two inch gash and decided to carefully wash her hair. Once that was out of the way, Rachel reexamined the wound. It looked much better and she applied a softening formula to her strands. After rinsing, she wrapped a towel around her hair and slipped her arms through the bathrobe hanging on a hook next to the sink.

When she came out of the room, Rachel spotted a black evening dress laid across the bed with a pair of strappy heels at the foot. On the dress, one shoulder strap adorned the top with a long slit down the side. She wondered to herself. "Am I supposed to wear that?" She slumped on a chair beside the bed when a voice startled her from the love-seat in the corner.  
"Yes, you are."  
"Ahhhh!" Rachel jumped causing the towel around her head to fall to the floor. "Neil?" She huffed back to the chair and grabbed the towel.  
"The boss wants you to make an appearance in the casino tonight as his new girlfriend."  
"Can I ask a question?" Rachel looked at Neil with a pained expression.  
"You can, but I won't guarantee an answer."  
Rachel frowned and felt her cheeks get warm. "Never mind, then."  
"Suit yourself." Neil laid a first-aid kit on the table. "I'm supposed to dress that wound of yours, so come here." Rachel lifted her body and sluggishly advanced towards the blond. He applied a thin layer of ointment and covered the area with a slender bandage. His gentle manner surprised her, and he stopped briefly to gaze in her eyes. "Guess it's too late to date you now since you accepted another's offer." Rachel could say nothing in return and looked to the floor with sadness as he headed to the door. "We will come for you in an hour. I noticed you didn't touch your food, but I advise that you do so before the party."  
"Party?" Rachel mouthed with confusion.  
"Yes, it will be a full house tonight, so you will need your nourishment. No doubt you will drink, and we will not have you make a fool of yourself by passing out at the bar."  
"Wait." She called when Neil closed the door, leaving her to sulk on the chair. "Perhaps option one would have been the wiser choice." Rachel silently sobbed in her pillow.

Rachel did not feel like eating and let the hour pass without putting the dress on either. When Allen entered her room, he looked displeased that she still wore the bathrobe. She almost didn't care that she angered him until he pulled out his gun from inside his jacket and set it on the dresser. "You are the one who agreed to the courtship, and I will not wait for you to put that dress on. If you don't, I will force it on you myself." His tone frightened her, and she quickly put the dress on despite her objections. "Now come sit here. I will explain the rules while I fix your hair and make-up."  
"Rules?" She winced at following some set of rules as Allen styled her hair.  
"Yes, and I suggest you remember these or it could be your life." He momentarily paused to give her a serious look. "Okay. Rule number one. You will not go by Rachel, so think up a nickname for people other than the three of us."  
"I go by Rio."  
"Fine then, just make sure you tell no one your real name. Rule number two. If you ever mention that room you saw to anyone, we will get rid of you..pretty simple." Rachel sighed at the mere mention of the room and hung her head with regret when Allen scolded her. "I cannot fix your hair with your head down, so pick it back up." She rolled her eyes and did as he said. "Rule number three. Should we ever let you return to your ranch, don't try to escape. Be aware that we have every route out of the city covered. It will be a pointless attempt on your part and you will be punished accordingly. Got it so far?"  
"Sure." Rachel answered with disgust.  
"Rule number four. You are the boss' girlfriend, so act like it. You will earn instant respect just by walking around with his personal ring. No one in this building will touch you as long as its on your finger, so never take it off. That's an order by the boss."  
Rachel then interrupted the red-head with a question. "Wouldn't you agree that I should get to know more about the man? Why exactly do you call him boss? When do I get to meet him?"  
Allen laughed and pulled Rachel's hair slightly. "I do not answer questions for the boss. When the boss wants you to know something, then we will tell you without you asking. Which brings us to rule number five. Don't ask questions, and do exactly as you are told. So for now, we have a party to attend."

Allen hid his gun back inside his jacket and immediately led Rachel by the arm through the door. They returned down the same hallway that she was led through earlier that day, except this time they descended down the stairs. At the bottom, the stairs led way through another hallway with doors on either side, and at its end was the casino. The difference between today and yesterday is that Rachel came from the opposite end. This time the bar situated directly in front of her...which meant, she stood next to the room that started her whole ordeal.  
"I need a drink." Rachel declared, and Allen released her arm.  
"Very well, but remember...we always know where you are, so don't try anything funny."  
"You do not have to keep reminding me, okay?" She muttered under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: The names used are fictional and are in no way intended to portray real people. (Just so that's covered.) Also, I think I'm going to go for skipping lines between quotes.

* * *

When she approached the bar, Rachel casually rested both arms on top and waited for the bartender to come her way. As he did, she smiled politely and completely forgot about the ring on her finger when she spoke. "I left without paying for my drinks yesterday, so I will take care of them now."

But upon seeing the ring on her finger, the bartender replied. "I believe the boss will be paying for your drinks."

"Hm?" His words momentarily confused the woman until she remembered the ring and sighed. "Oh..right. Will you make me a Cosmo then."

"Top shelf?"

"Of course." Two seconds passed when he set the drink in front of her, and she sipped the contents dry. "Another." She whispered trying to catch her breath.

"Very well. So..." The bartender started. "What's your name?"

"Ra...Rio." Rachel caught her blunder before it was too late.

"You're dating the boss, are you?"

She ignored his question with a question. "I have a feeling you are going to see a lot of me, so what is your name?"

"My name is Stewart, or Stew if you prefer."

"Very good, Stewart. I'm going to walk around for a bit. It's a pleasure officially meeting you."

From a room on the top floor, the boss watched her wander from one spot to another as though she mentally snapped pictures of everything she saw. Rachel's eyes scanned the room, from every single hanging picture to the rows of tables. She strolled to the poker players and viewed each member of the three separate games in session. Of those who sat, there were four new faces from those of last night. It also seemed that two were missing. A couple of the men glanced her way as she passed, but she was too interested in something else that caught her attention. It was another door with a button much like the one she pushed to enter this place the previous evening. "That must be the exit and there it stood beside the bar the entire time." She thought, but much to her dismay, Allen also watched Rachel and intercepted her thoughts of running.

"Going somewhere?" Allen looped his arm through hers and pulled her in a different direction.

"Of course not." Rachel responded dryly. "I would never want to reap the consequences from an attempted escape." However, without realizing, Allen actually proved that was indeed the exit, and Rachel made a detailed imagery of every room and turn of the hallways as she scoped the place. "So when can I meet the boss?" She asked even though she didn't expect an answer.

"I guess when he feels like showing himself to you. Besides, how should I know what the boss thinks anyways? I couldn't give you an answer even if I wanted to." Rachel sighed as Allen led her to the bar. "Stewart." He spoke to the bartender. "Have you met the boss' girlfriend yet?"

"We have met." Rachel answered instead and set her second empty glass to the back of the bar. "How about a Vodka Collins?"

"Coming right up, Rio."

Allen scolded the bartender. "You know better than such formalities."

"Of course, sir." The bartender gave a humbled nod and set another drink in front of Rachel. "Miss Rio." She observed the stern look planted on Allen's face and sighed.

"Much obliged, Stewart."

After an hour, the place filled with men in suits and women dressed in evening gowns. Rachel turned to Allen and questioned. "So, what is the occasion?"

"You are." He replied with a devious expression.

"Wh..what do you mean, I am?" Rachel objected. "Mr Tepori cannot mean to exploit me like some sort of trophy."

"Oh..but he does. There are people eager to see who he chose against his father's wishes."

"You cannot tell me he is serious?"

"Didn't I tell you he had his eye on you?"

"Yes, but I'm sure in his line of work, whatever that is, he could pick any woman."

"Too true. That's why I think he's deliberately trying to piss off his father, because his father attempted to arrange a meeting between Mr. Tepori and the daughter of a business mogul, but the boss flat refused to meet her."

"So he's using me to dodge a potential romance."

"Well, I wouldn't say he's using you, because he really does have an interest, but don't get excited over the courtship if that's what you mean. In the end, Mr. Tepori knows good relations with this woman would benefit both families. He would be stupid not go through with an introduction eventually. But, who knows. Tepori doesn't always do what's expected of him, so...I couldn't say what he will choose."

"Right." Rachel rolled her eyes. She was probably no more than a toy anyway.

"Hey, now that the place is full, just follow my lead. I will take care of the introductions." Allen led her to a table crowded with suits. "Hello, Ferron." Allen greeted a man with dark hair that slicked back to his collar. He wore no tie and the two top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned with a beige suit jacket covering his arms.

"Allen. I'm pleased to see you again and am delighted to find time to visit. Tell me, who is this lovely young woman next to you?"

"Yes, let me introduce the woman Mr. Tepori has chosen. This is Rio, and Rio...this is Ferron Patenzo."

Rachel needed no prompts for introductions from her red-headed escort and held out her right hand. "Mr. Patenzo, it's a pleasure."

"Rio. Pleasure is certainly mine." He brushed his lips to the top of her hand and turned to Allen. "Why don't you let me escort Rio for a while, and don't worry, Allen. I will take good care of the woman."

Rachel glared at Allen as he pondered the request.

"Very well, Ferron. But remember who claims her."

"Of course." Ferron bowed slightly as he guided Rachel to the other end of the club. But Allen's willingness to pass her to a stranger and treat her like some sort of object angered Rachel immensely. However, Allen closely watched Ferron around Rachel as though he would need to intervene at some point.

After Ferron introduced her to many people, both male and female, He came to a man who stood playing a game of Craps. When the man turned around to face both, the woman gasped. Something about his curt expression seemed vaguely familiar, but Rachel couldn't pinpoint where she had seen him before.

"Ferron, you dumb ass." The man quipped. "Can you not see that I am in the middle of a game? Craps is not something I can just walk away from for some measly woman."

"But, Gero..this is Mr. Tepori's new lover. I figured she would be of some interest to you and came to show her off."

"Hm." The man stopped long enough to look at the woman and then grabbed the ends of her long strands. "Hm." He repeated and tilted her chin to face him. After looking at her for several minutes, he lifted her hand with Mr. Tepori's ring. "Interesting." He continued to intimidate the girl. "You certainly look familiar." When he spoke, she realized she had seen him in her house back in the city.

He gave her a malicious smile making fear rush through her veins. Rachel was always aware of people she came in contact. He knew her father, and even though she recognized his face, her father never formally introduced her to a single one of his clients. Since her mother's death three years ago, her father warned her to stay wary of all his former associates, because he didn't believe her mother actually committed suicide but instead was murdered. Rachel would have resisted the introductions wholeheartedly if she knew she would be recognized, because unfortunately, Rachel's father made plenty of enemies in his line of work and suspected Rachel would be the next target. That is the reason he sent her back to Echo Village in the first place. They all lived here for a time some years back, so he figured she would be safer here than where they lived in the city. At this moment she begged to differ.

Rachel politely smiled at the man and spoke. "My name is Rio, and you are sir?"

"Geraldo. Geraldo Bonaldi."

"A pleasure, Mr. Bonaldi. Now if you will excuse me." Rachel briefly nodded her head to the man and started to turn away."

"Rio...I will see you again soon."

Rachel glanced behind as she steadily walked towards the exit. She was a couple of steps away when she heard a famous click. "I would not move another step." Allen's voice rang behind causing her eyes to slightly water. The situation kept growing worse and she was sure to die one way or the other.

"Do you know what's scarier than your gun and your threats?" She whispered, and Allen noticed the fear in her eyes and became attentive. "That man, Mr. Bonaldi, recognizes me, and I sense hostility behind his eyes. If I were Mr. Tepori, I would look into the matter immediately. But Mr. Bonaldi is here by special invitation which means you could all be responsible, so why don't you just kill me now and get it over."

Allen ushered Rachel to the bar and snapped at Stewart to bring them both drinks. "How do you know Geraldo?"

"I don't." Rachel swallowed the shot in front of her. "I never knew his name, but I assure you that I don't forget a face."

"But he knows you?" Allen questioned.

"Ye..." A phone rang from Allen's pocket when he interrupted her and spoke to a person on the other line.

"I have no idea what's going on, but we may have a problem. Yes, my sentiments exactly." Allen looked at Rachel. "Yes, I will deliver her immediately." Then he hung up and started heading behind the bar to the back room. "We have to go a different way now, because you might be in danger."

"How is it you threaten to kill me, force me to stay, and then usher me from danger?" Rachel returned with a whisper.

"Just hurry and shut up." Allen took her by the hand and placed his fingers over a dark plate hanging on the wall that captured his finger prints causing the large shelf lined with extra bottles of liquor to slide sideways. He pushed her in a hidden elevator and immediately spoke. "Press the button. Neil will be waiting at the top."

"But..?"

"I have to go back to the casino and make sure everything looks normal."

Rachel sighed as the elevator door shut and pressed the only button available. Her body trembled with fear and she leaned against the back for balance. When it stopped, Neil waited for her as the two doors opened and grabbed her hand, leading her in an entirely different direction than she previously followed. Everything happened too fast for her to get a clear picture of where she was in the building. Eventually, they came to the end of a hallway, identical to the one she was led through before, and Neil pulled her inside. The room contained screens which relayed all correspondence from every level in the Watch Tower and its perimeters. Rachel looked incredulous at Neil. "Mr. Tepori _let_ me find the entrance. He purposely did not prevent me from entering. Why would he do that?"

Neil took his cell phone from his back pocket after securing the door shut. "Hey. Allen needs your assistance immediately. Put on something formal and get down here now. I'll explain later. Yeah, she's still here." He dropped it to a table and adjusted the cameras to follow Allen around the club. Then he turned up the volume but Rachel couldn't hear because Neil wore a headset. She watched the screen and viewed what looked like a heated argument between Allen and Geraldo. Allen had his arms crossed inside his shirt which meant he prepared to use his pistol. "Shit." Neil slammed down some type of control mechanism and tossed the headset. "I have to go help Allen, so you stay put, and don't touch anything."

"Well, I have no way out, so where do you think I'm going to go." Rachel fell to the seat and watched Neil strip his clothes to replace them with dark slacks and some sort of suede coat. She couldn't help admire his toned muscles until he removed his gun from the red jacket and tucked it in his back pocket. Afterwards, he placed both arms on either side of her shoulders while grabbing the table behind.

"I meant what I said before. Don't touch anything. If you behave yourself, I won't need to punish you." Then he went out of the room.

Rachel watched Neil walk down the hall and slick his hair back with his fingers as he descended down the stairs. Once in the casino, he joined Allen. Rod arrived shortly after and approached both men. Rachel put the headset over her ears as Neil began talking to Geraldo and asked how he knew Rachel. But it seemed Geraldo refused to talk in such a crowded area. Then Neil nudged his head towards a room, and Rachel saw Geraldo snap his fingers at two other men before the six of them headed to a quieter spot. The only furniture in this room was a coffee table between two sofas. "Geez, what an operation Mr. Tepori is running." She spoke out loud, but when she took a closer look at the two men next to Geraldo, they also looked familiar.

Rachel knew there was a connection between her father and Mr. Bonaldi, but where did Mr. Tepori and his men fit into the picture. Did her father know Mr. Tepori too. Her next step was to find out why they called Mr. Tepori Boss and talk to her father. While Rachel considered what linked these men, Neil and Geraldo walked to the corner of the room and talked quietly between themselves. Rachel wished she knew what they discussed but was unsuccessful in switching the volume location as it too was fingerprint sensored. After fifteen minutes, they all exited, and Geraldo and his men left the building. Neil stopped at the bar and appeared to discuss matters with Stewart. But an hour passed when he returned down the hallway, leaving Allen and Rod to continue monitoring the casino. Rachel attempted to leave the headset where he left it on the table and retreated back to the chair when Neil walked in the room. He gave a quick glance as he sat and fidgeted with a couple of mechanisms from his monitoring system. Then he gazed at Rachel and picked up his day clothes.

"Didn't I tell you to behave?"

"Wh..what do you mean?" She suddenly froze as the blond started towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel wondered if he knew she touched anything when he grabbed her arm and exited the room. A few doors away, Neil placed his hand over yet another black plate beside a door, and the two entered an enormous, dimly lit room with a king sized bed surrounded with large black duffle bags. Rachel stopped at the bags, looking at the guns when Neil stepped directly in front of her and tossed his regular clothes on a nearby table. She tried to turn away from is glare, but he shook his head and pressed her to the wall behind them.

"I told you not to touch anything, didn't I?" His expression remained serious as he began unzipping the side of her dress. "So now it's time to punish you?"

"But, I... You can't." Rachel objected as the blond lingered over and slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder.

"You have sought my interest for two years despite my obvious lack of attention, and now you suddenly protest my advances."

A tear slid down the woman's cheek at his words. He was right. She had tirelessly pursued him everyday since he arrived in this town. But this isn't how she pictured anything. Rachel assumed she would soften the brick wall that surrounded his exterior and maybe work her way to his heart. But now she was stuck wearing Mr. Tepori's ring and mixed up with guns and her father's old acquaintances.

Neil chuckled and shook his head back and forth. "I guess that bouquet was the least of your worries, but crying still doesn't suit you." He stroked her bare shoulders and consumed her lips with urgency. She attempted to resist, but his kiss provoked such strong feelings that she lost all control of her own movements. When he felt her body give way, his arms tightened around. Rachel wondered if he could feel her heart pound as he traced her skin with his fingers, sending chills along her arms. But then something occurred to her.

"What about Mr. Tepori?" She abruptly declared.

The name instantly angered the blond, and he paused his efforts before pushing her to the bed. As she lay silent, he climbed on top and wrapped his fingers around her cheeks and clenched her hair. "You are not allowed to mention that name around me again. I do not ever want to hear it from your lips. Understand?" But she was too terrified to answer, and he repeated the question with force. "I asked if you understand!"

"Y..yes." Her voice shook when Neil released her strands and removed his gun from his back pocket. But instead of threatening her with it, he set it on the nightstand and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Go take a bath, because you smell like the casino." He crossed his arms and pointed to the washroom. "Besides, I am no longer in the mood to have you." He spoke with a harsh tone, however Rachel noticed his eyes seemed disappointed.

"I want to go home." She actually found the courage to speak. "Please let me go home. I have to check on the farm and the town. People are going to wonder what happened to me."

"No." Neil gave a prompt answer. "I have personally ensured that your ranch and the town is running smoothly."

"But why are you keeping me here? It's not like I'm going to say anything." Rachel pleaded.

"You are not leaving, and that's the end of this discussion. Now go."

By this point, Rachel could no longer control her tears and slammed the bathroom door behind her. There was a small chair against a vanity in the washroom and she slumped on top and placed her head in her hands. Her eyes overflowed as she mentally prepared herself to never be free again. Rachel was thrilled when her father agreed to let her stay in this village. That meant she wouldn't need an escort everywhere she went. But after two years of doing as she pleased, fate intended her to return to the prison lifestyle. Even if Mr. Tepori did let her go, she would have to hide from Mr. Bonaldi anyways. Rachel grumbled to herself and turned the water on high. "Nobody is supposed to recognize me. I need to talk to Daddy."

She quickly washed and rinsed and didn't bother with her hair. Afterwards, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around as she exited the wash area, but Neil was no longer on the bed. "Damn it!" She spotted a tray on the table and threw it to the floor. "I'm not hungry. You will not make me your prisoner." Rachel knew they could see her on the monitors and proceeded to one of the black duffles. "Can you see this, Neil?" She shouted and dumped an assortment of guns on the bed. It was a heavy bag with several cases of ammunition at the bottom. "If you don't let me go, I will shoot my way out."

Rachel bent over the bed and grabbed one of the pistols. Then she looked over the ammo and dumped a box on the bed. When the gun was loaded and ready, a voice spoke to her from the sofa. "You had better duck if you plan to shoot that thing in here, because these walls are made of four inches of solid steel."

"Ahhh!" Rachel screamed and dropped the gun on the bed causing it to fire. As soon as it happened though, Neil jerked Rachel to the floor and shielded her with his body as the bullet ricocheted off the door and pummeled to the wall behind. Then it diagonally bounced off that wall and finally halted at the television on top of the dresser. Afterwards, Neil lifted his body and began to assess the damage to the room as Rachel attempted to suppress a giggle. She clamped her lips together when she saw the destroyed television and fragments of glass all over the floor.

"You were extremely careless." Neil set his hands on the floor and leaned back to view what was left of his television. It was almost as though he wanted to laugh at her idiocy for dropping the loaded weapon, but only his eyes showed humor.

"You protected me." Rachel stated with shock of his rapid response when the gun accidentally went off, but Neil ignored her and questioned her abilities.

"Who taught you how to handle a weapon. I was actually impressed until you dropped it like a moron."

"Well, Daddy taught me how to handle them and shoot, but he would never let me carry one without the safety engaged."

"No wonder." Neil scoffed.

"Well, you scared me."

"You should know never to drop a loaded fucking weapon."

"You should know better than to startle a woman who holds a loaded weapon."

"Tsk. And you should have never loaded that weapon in the first place." He glared, but this time Rachel sighed."

"I was desperate." She wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her chin on her knees. "But it doesn't really matter now anyway, because you are the least of my worries."

"That man, Bonaldi...how do you know him?"

"I remember seeing him in our house a few times. How do you know him?"

"Hm. If I tell you, I might have to make you disappear?" Neil raised his eye at the woman causing her to slouch in defeat, but she glanced back up when he started to speak. "Your fingerprints are all over those guns now anyway, so I'll just turn you in should you open your mouth."

"Wha..?"

"Who are you trying to kid. I knew you couldn't resist checking those bags."

"That's not fair. You tricked me." Rachel sulked.

"You threw fair out the window as soon as you entered this place." Rachel sighed, but Neil stood and reached his hand towards the woman. Then he sat on the bed and motioned for Rachel to do the same.

Since you have both the interest of Bonaldi and Tepori, I suppose it's only fair to tell you what you're up against. Bonaldi and Tepori are two of three mafia families in the area. Bonaldi runs the Southeast area, Tepori runs the clan in the Southwest, and then there's the Grandiose Group of the North. At one time, these groups worked together and controlled all financial institutions in the area. When Bonaldi's father died of heart failure some years back, Geraldo became the boss of the clan and wanted more control of the other divisions. He attempted to pressure the other two to join forces. However, both groups flat refused and angered the new boss. We still invite him to functions so he believes we are on good terms, but in reality, we use his absence from his territory to acquire information. We have found that he actually aims to get rid of the other boss' so he can unite all groups under his power."

Rachel pondered the information. All this went on without her or anyone else knowing. But was she really that surprised? The woman had heard of the Grandiose Group before, and now that she thought about it further, she realized it was her father that spoke the name. Her father must have had dealings with these different groups considering he was a banker. Is this why he sent her away? Did Bonaldi aim to control the way her father conducted business? More importantly, did Bonaldi have something to do with her mother's death? Her father must have known Mr. Tepori too, but for what reasons were they interested in the banker? Other than adding funds to their accounts, there shouldn't have been any other relations. Rachel always figured the people who posed a threat had their home repossessed or were refused a loan. These were all questions her father would have to answer.

Rachel clamped the towel around her body tight and turned to look at Neil. "Where do you fit in all this? Do you belong to the Southwest Faction or do you simply work for them?"

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Neil reluctantly answered her question. "Let's just say I'm related."

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed while standing, instantly realizing that Neil was the mafia boss in question. That would certainly explain his cold stance towards her all this time, but what was with his side job as animal provider? The woman was not brave enough to ask about that right now and instead asked something else. "Are you going to let me go home now that you have my fingerprints?"

Neil glared at the woman before standing. "Do what you want, but be back by six tomorrow. I will have someone meet you in the hallway before the casino."

"And if I don't come?" Rachel provoked the man to stand and grab the towel around her body. He jerked her flush to his chest and let go of the towel causing her to gasp. However his eyes never strayed, and he spoke with a sharp whisper while firmly holding her shoulders.

"If you don't come, I will punish you severely. So do not make me have to come get you."

Neil walked out and let the door shut behind him, and Rachel grabbed the towel off the floor and immediately covered her body. She didn't know what to make of this situation. Did she actually capture the interest of Neil, a mob boss? She certainly never pictured herself involved in anything like this. Everything seemed normal a few days ago, and now nothing was the same. Rachel sat on the bed. Her thoughts swirled around her mind, completely overwhelming the woman until she closed her eyes for a second and laid back on the pillow.

Somehow she fell asleep, so when she woke up the next morning, Rachel realized somebody draped the covers over her body. Then she peeked underneath and noticed she was nude. Did she do something she didn't remember? She concluded the answer was no, because she would have definitely remembered something like that. She peered around the room and couldn't tell the time but spotted an outfit and a note at the foot of her bed. Her hands shook because she hadn't eaten at all the day before, so she had to steady her fingers before she could even read the note. It said...

"I have added your prints to the security system. There is a door to the right of the entrance you found...use it! Make sure you are back by six. And remember to keep your mouth shut! -The Boss"

"Hm." Rachel stretched before scooting her legs to the edge of the bed. She grabbed the lavender dress somebody brought from her house and threw it over her arms before sliding into a pair of sandals. "So I'm free to leave but have to return." She made the bed before exiting the room and cautiously walked down the hallway to the stairs. As she descended, the casino seemed vacant and eerily silent. There were no traces that a party ever occurred. Rachel continued to the exit and pushed through a door which led down another set of stairs and ended directly behind the bar. She would have never guessed there was a secret exit behind the bar when the bartender made her drinks that night before she found the casino.

Rachel exited the Watch Tower and closed her eyes to absorb the sunlight above. Then she reflected on the building itself. "This place is magnificent. I should definitely raise the lease. I wonder what the boss would say about that." She smiled and continued through the village, because he would probably pull his gun on her. As terrifying as he seemed, she didn't figure he really wanted her dead considering he actually protected her three times...first from Halsey, then from Mr. Bonaldi, and finally from the stray bullet.

As she walked from around the building, Rachel realized she would have to pass by the two animal stands that were already set up for the morning. That meant it was after ten in the morning. She decided to nonchalantly pass by the two men, but as she came closer, two women rushed towards her. Rachel closed her eyes and braced herself as she would surely be bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been? It's not like you to not tell anyone when your going on a business trip."

"I'm sorry. It was sort of spur of the moment." Rachel answered. "I faced a proposition that I couldn't refuse."

"Oh!" Tina exclaimed. "Like when I saw that handsome man come out of your house that one morning. Wasn't that also a business meeting you couldn't pass over?"

Up to this point, Neil and Rod ignored the women a few feet away, however Neil stopped long enough to glance in Rachel's direction and raise his eye.

"Yes, but it wasn't that kind of business venture." Rachel countered.

"But his shirt was unbuttoned when he left, and it's not the first time we've seen a hot man leave your house in the morning."

Rachel sighed and ran her fingers through her blond hair before starting to braid it down one side. "I'm afraid I have work to attend."

"What is that!" Tina yanked Rachel's hand from her hair. "A ring? Who gave this to you? Does this have something to do with the other night, or is this the real reason you were missing all day yesterday?"

"Right. You never did tell us why you were so late to the club." Felicity added.

"Are you hiding a secret lover from us?" Tina glared.

"Not fair, Rachel. Why do you get all the good-looking men?" Felicity huffed and crossed her arms.

Rachel gently removed her hand away from Tina and started walking from their annoying questions. "Why is it you are always so secretive about your dealings. We could use a little adventure around here." Tina pouted.

"You mean a good story." Rachel muttered.

"Fine, we will corner you later." Tina declared before noticing that Neil stared at her. "What?" She addressed him with an annoying tone.

"You have a really big mouth." Neil stated simply and returned to his work.

"It's not like you care who Rachel's with." Tina lashed at the blond. "She's only been trying to get with you since before I arrived, and all you have done was turn her away." Rachel looked at Tina incredulously. "But it's your loss, because right now there is a man wearing a sharp black suit at her house waiting for my beautiful blond friend."

"Is there, now?" Neil returned with almost a wicked looking grin and disappeared behind his carriage. Then Rachel took off in a flash down the road towards her house. She had to get there before whoever Neil was calling arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel huffed up the porch to her home but calmly opened the door. The man in the black suit was a messenger her father sent. The twenty-nine year old was one of four agents sent to relay information between Rachel and her father, since it was too risky for the two to correspond directly. She was thankful he sat at the table alone.

Rachel quietly shut the door and turned towards the man. "Good Morning, Sir. I will make us some tea." After several minutes, Rachel set two cups on the table and sipped from the one in front of her.

"You didn't come home last night, Rachel."

"Ah, yes. I was at a friend's house." Rachel answered. "So, how is Daddy? Any word on the investigation?" She asked when he stared at her with a strange look in his eyes. At that moment, Rachel noticed her ring had gained his full attention.

"Tepori." He stated unfazed as though the name seemed familiar.

"Do you know him?"

"Does your father know you wear his ring?"

"Why? Would father have a problem with him?"

The man put his finger over his lips indicating for Rachel to stay silent and stood. He skimmed over the room searching for something, before heading in different directions. All of a sudden he pounded the counter with his fist. Rachel wasn't sure what was going on until he pointed to another and smashed it too. It was a tiny hidden camera. After he destroyed yet a third, the man seemed satisfied that there weren't anymore.

"A friend, huh? Or were you with Tepori?"

This man was beginning to make Rachel feel uneasy. He visited the woman several times, but this time he seemed different than usual. "No, just a friend."

"So...it wasn't you who was spotted in Tepori's casino?"

"Well, yes. I did stumble in the casino part of the club a couple of days ago."

"Hm..." He seemed to think. "I am going to step outside a moment."

"Alright. Should I prepare a meal for you?"

"No." He stated and walked out of the house.

Rachel gazed at the door and wondered what was going on and who he was calling. He never refused a meal from her before making her wonder if she should anticipate a lecture as he walked back inside. But the man walked around the room before he settled to the sofa and Rachel inquired of her father once more. "Is there any word from Daddy? That is why you're here, isn't it?"

"No." His voice was flat.

"Then why are you here?" Rachel pushed the chairs under the table and stopped to look at him. The messenger stood, and his cold stare sent chills through her spine. Somehow Rachel knew she was in trouble with him when he started walking towards her.

"You lied."

"What?" Rachel stated with surprise when he reared back and slapped her. She stumbled with the force against the side of her face and stared with hurt and shock. "I don't understand."

"You were seen leaving the tower this morning, which means you were with him last night!" He stated with rage causing Rachel to tremble with fear. "And your entire house was bugged! Do you honestly think you are fooling anyone by playing innocent this entire time?" The dark-haired man fiercely wrenched her to the wall and knocked the air from her lungs with the impact. But as she gasped, he backhanded her other cheek and launched her to the floor leaving Rachel to crumple where she lay. "I don't work for your father, so let this be a warning to you both. He either consents to the change in authority, or next time we won't be so nice to his precious daughter." As he turned to leave, he looked back and dumped the contents of the cup down his throat. Then Rachel heard the door slam behind him.

"Uh.." She moaned and crawled through the dining area to the kitchen. Once she made it to the counter, the woman pulled herself to her feet and placed her face under the faucet. Water tinged with red washed to the drain, and small cries escaped her lips at how much the water stung her cheeks. She grabbed a wash cloth to dry her face and stumbled to her bathroom closet to retrieve the emergency phone her father left for her. Up until this point, she never used it once. But when she dialed, the automated recording stated it wasn't a working number. Rachel tried three more times before pitching the phone back to the closet floor. "Of course." She mocked. "Why wouldn't the emergency number work." That meant if Rachel was to talk to her father at all, she would have to go see him in person.

Rachel slid to the floor beside her closet. Her body ached and blood trickled off her chin with the tears that started to flow. She couldn't move and slowly let the rest of her body drift to the floor as she fell unconscious.

A few minutes passed when she attempted to open her eyes at the sound of her door swinging open. Whoever opened it did so with such urgency that it slammed back shut by itself. A figure came running up to her. "Rachel!" He called but all she could do was mumble in return. She never thought she'd actually be happy to see Allen as he lifted Rachel off the floor and laid her in her bed.

"A..Allen." She attempted to speak but strangled coughs was all she managed.

Allen took out his phone and made a call. "Hey, it's me.. Yeah, but I didn't get here in time.. No, they are all smashed, and you need to get down here, because something's happened." Then he hung up and turned his attention back to Rachel. "Who did this to you?" He voiced with anger as he dabbed a dampened cloth over the cuts on her cheeks. She didn't know her side was also lacerated until he lifted her dress and began dabbing an area above her waist. "Do you know?"

"I...it's complicated." Rachel returned.

"All I need is a name."

"How bad do I look?" She grabbed the headboard of her bed and pulled herself up while ignoring Allen's inquiries.

Allen shook his head and started to push her back to the bed. "You need to lay down!"

"No. I need to talk to my father." She locked eye contact with the red-head and steadied her feet to look in the standing mirror next to her bed. "Uh. I look like I've been run over by a bus. Can you mask these bruises, Allen?"

"Are you out of your mind? What for?"

"I bet he'll be at the casino tonight."

"You mean the person responsible."

"I'll be ready this time." Rachel slid her feet towards her refrigerator and grabbed a loaf of bread and a container with butter.

"We will not put you in danger. The boss won't go for that. That was never his intentions."

Rachel chuckled and sat at the table. "I think _you_ are the danger. You do remember how this whole escapade started, don't you?"

Allen shook his head apologetically as Neil barged through the door. He looked at Rachel with shock and immediately went to inspect. "Don't worry about these little nicks. Allen will apply some make-up, and I will be fully ready to join you tonight at six as you requested."

"Like hell you are!" He scolded and turned her cheek one way and then the other. "Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill the bastard!"

Allen pointed. "Don't forget about her side." The sight where blood seeped through and stained her dress received an evil glare from Neil.

"Who did this? I want a name right now!" He demanded.

"Only if I accompany you, tonight." She returned.

"You are not entitled to make demands. Why the hell would I do something stupid like deliberately putting you in danger anyway?" Neil moved to the window and was likely plotting revenge.

"Because that man was a personal messenger of my father and he turned on me. Because he thinks I know something that I don't. And because he attacked me first for wearing this ring. Please, I deserve to know why." Rachel sighed. "Because I was already involved in this mess way before visiting the casino...I just didn't know I was."

"You said your father's a banker?"

"Yes."

"What bank?"

"I..I don't know." Rachel looked at the floor in despair. "He wouldn't tell me."

Neil rolled his eyes. "Well, what's his name?"

"Alberto Collins."

"Alberto Collins?" Neil pondered the two names with confusion. "Allen.." He pointed at the red-head.

"On it, Boss." Allen stood and exited Rachel's house.

"Where is he going?" Rachel questioned the meaning of the silent orders.

"Where else? To do a check on your father and see what we come up with."

"Oh." Rachel wrapped up the bread and put the lid on the butter. "You can do that?"

"We can't, but we know people who can." Neil watched Rachel put her items away and further questioned the girl. "Your farmhands...who hired them for you?" She stood at the counter and thought about it a second before his question made her face twist with horror.

"My father's couriers recommended them."

Neil shook his head. "You can't stay here anymore."

"But..what about the ranch? I can't just desert everything I've worked to build."

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you that you won't be staying here, and I'll send someone to gather your belongings. For now you will come with me."

"I have to change my dress first."

He looked at her torn dress and the large stain on the side and huffed. "Show me to your closet."

Neil pulled his gun out of his jacket and watched her grab a light blue dress. But then she looked at him as if to ask if he was going to watch her change too. However, he crossed his arms and grew impatient. "Look, I have already seen you nude, and I'm going to have you eventually, so there's really no point in me looking away." She sighed and turned around, quickly removing the dress. When Rachel tried to pull the clean one over her head, Neil gently turned her waist and examined the cut on her side. "This cut is deep. Do you have any bandages? I will call Klaus when we get to my place."

"Yours?"

"Well, I can't have him fix you at the Watch Tower."

It was then that Rachel caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw how many bruises lay against her body. Neil watched her eyes water before she turned around and seemed occupied with buttoning the dress. But Neil grew angry all over again when she quickly wiped her eyes.

"That man who was in here..." She started.

"Yeah."

"I trusted him. He was sent by my father. He was supposed to protect me. Yet he told me he won't be so nice next time. Maybe I should thank him, huh?"

"You're under my care from now on, and I will gladly thank the asshole for you. I want his name." Neil lifted her chin and peered in her eyes for an answer. Even though he seemed a little less terrorizing, Neil was still pretty damn intimidating.

"I..I don't know his name...only his face."

"Geez, Rachel. Your father didn't tell you a whole hell of a lot."

"Well, I never thought to ask questions he didn't volunteer to answer. He is a stern sort of man and very serious at times. If you met my father, you would understand."

"Let's just go." Neil mumbled and grabbed her hand. "You've been living in a fucking death trap."

Before they exited the front porch, he tucked his gun in his back pocket and waited for her to slowly step down the stairs of the porch considering she had just been attacked. The two hadn't even turned the corner when two of Rachel's farm helpers appeared in front of them with knifes drawn. Neil immediately stepped in front of Rachel and reached his left arm around the girl, holding her against his back when one of them lunged forward and stabbed through Neil's jacket, but Neil continued to glare without flinching a muscle. Rachel stood horrified at the blood oozing through the cut on his right forearm, yet he did nothing but back both of them further away from the attackers.

"Why would he do nothing?" She thought. "Is he trying to protect me?"

Then one of the farmhands spoke. "This has nothing to do with you, Tepori. Give us the girl, and we will leave you alone."

"Please." Neil started. "You can have this woman when you kill my ass." At his words, one of them reached inside their uniform shirt causing Rachel to instinctively pull the gun from Neil's back pocket and point it at them.

"Why do you want me?" She demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

"There is no way you are going to pull that trigger. You don't have it in you to kill anyone." One of her trusted helpers grabbed a gun from his belt when she shot it out of his hands. At that moment, Neil took the gun from her and shouted. "Get back inside, Rachel! Now!" Neil emphasized, and she began backing to the porch. Unfortunately, Rachel stumbled right into the arms of her two other helpers who covered her mouth when she tried to scream. But she struggled in their arms making them temporarily lose their grip. "Neil!" She cried when she heard two shots fired and the blond appear around the corner.

"One step closer and we will blow her away right in front of you." Neil froze, but the anger he felt became visible as he glared at the man who pointed a gun at Rachel. "What a predicament you are in." One of the men gloated. "Here we have the woman, and the boss of the Northwest Clan is helpless to do anything. This will make us especially popular around the others in our sect.

Just then, a loud blast sounded behind Rachel and the man on the right collapsed to the ground. Then another fire sent the other man to duplicate the first. Rachel looked at the two men beside where she stood and started to cry. "Why? Why are they suddenly trying to kill me. I trusted them."

Neil looked at Rod who stood behind the bodies with a dumb looking grin. "I was on my way over when I heard shots. Figured you might be in a bind." Rod looked at the two lifeless men and smiled. "Guess I was right. No need to think me, Boss. I love my job."

Neil rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Rachel while talking to Rod. "Call Bear and Whiskey. Tell them there's a clean-up job...four of them."

"Really, I missed out on half the fun?"

"Rod, you're a moron. Get to it!" Neil commanded and Rod took out his phone. While Rod proceeded to take care of the situation, Neil managed to get Rachel back to his place.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel looked to the ceiling as Dr. Klaus mended her wounds. Apparently, this wasn't the doctor's first run-in with Neil, because there was no look of surprise, and he casually cleaned and sealed the skin on Rachel's side back together. It was somewhat deep but not bad enough to need stitches, and he placed a waterproof bandage over the area when he finished. While the doctor examined Neil's knife wound, Rachel looked around Neil's house to keep her mind off of how sore she felt. She viewed a television mounted to the ceiling and a laptop that laid open on his counter. Rachel's father never let her watch regular television but was occasionally allowed to watch a movie. However, the laptop interested her. She knew how to work one, but her internet access had always been closely monitored. Rachel wondered what unmonitored internet was like but didn't know if Neil would let her see his. A guitar also set against the sofa. The girl couldn't picture Neil playing the guitar, but maybe he practiced in his off time.

After the doctor left, Neil insisted on her laying down and resting before evening came. Klaus gave him several ice packs which he applied to her bruised areas. It wouldn't make them disappear, but they should fade considerably. He didn't want to bring her to the casino with her injuries, but if he was going to catch the scumbag who hurt her, Neil would have to consent. They considered using the cameras but ultimately decided that Rachel's presence would speed up the man's capture, otherwise they would have to communicate through cell phones which might give the man enough time to escape if he knew they were on to him. This time Neil would personally escort the woman to ensure her safety and not allow the earlier incident to repeat itself. As she lie, the bruises began to darken in color. She would have to wear sleeves tonight, because marks started to surface along her arms. Rachel observed him stop and stare at her. When he decided to involve her in his life, he probably never expected her to have any connection with the people he knew. She almost felt as though she involved him, except she knew he dealt with these sorts of issues all the time. Neil looked at her once more and shook his head.

"I'm getting in the shower. Take my gun. If anyone tries to come through that door. Don't wait, just shoot. Got it? Oh..and keep in mind there is no safety on this gun."

Rachel nodded and watched him disappear in the washroom. The door remained wide open as he turned on the shower and peeled off his clothing. Rachel couldn't help but admire his form. She had liked him for so long. His body was everything she expected when she peeked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Rachel appreciated the way his arm muscles flexed as he lathered his body. And the way the water slid down his toned abs made Neil look enticing. Just watching him made her face flush, but the girl quickly looked away when red eyes peering back caught her attention. "How humiliating to have him catch me." She thought and scooted to face the wall. "He probably thinks I'm some sort of deviant."

Rachel sighed when the water went silent and decided to fake sleep to avoid the embarrassing inquiry. But her body tensed as his footsteps neared closer. She heard something fall to the floor making a thud sound and then the covers were drawn back. "I know you are not asleep." He bluntly stated as he slid next to her. She felt his arm slither underneath her body and gently pull her close.

"If you wanted to see me nude, you should have asked instead of stealing glances. Since you wear that ring, you are entitled." His breath against her ear instantly sent chills down her neck.

"I..I didn't m..ean..t..to."

Her words of defense were choked, because Neil brushed his fingers along the skin above her knee and slowly slid them under her dress to the inside of her thigh. "Um... ah!" She breathed with surprise as his cool lips met her neck. However, before she could protest, he leaned his body against his elbow and turned Rachel to face him. Then he placed one finger over her mouth. "However, I too am entitled to the same. Too bad you are in no condition for me to ravish."

A small, cunning smile set against his lips, and Rachel's cheeks grew a deep scarlet when she realized the item he dropped to the floor was his towel. But Neil ignored her timid state and pulled her against his bare chest.

"We have a few hours until anyone should bother us, so go to sleep. Besides, I'm in no hurry to socialize anyways."

Rachel stayed silent and stared at him disbelieving that he held her in his arms. This entire last few days had to be a dream, except his scent was real. And the way he tangled his fingers through her hair made her limbs go numb. Neil then cradled her entire body. She watched him drift to sleep and couldn't help thinking how angelic he looked. By seeing him in this state, she would never guess he was a mafia boss who eliminated two men earlier. But the gun sitting on the table beside his head reminded her of the truth. Rachel wasn't sure if she agreed with ending someone's life. On the other hand, if you were born in that lifestyle, it was probably a matter of kill or be killed. And her farm-helpers certainly intended harm, so they sort of deserved it.

Neil's steady breaths eventually lulled the woman to sleep, and before she knew it several hours passed before abrupt pounding on the door startled the two awake.

"Nhh..." She struggled to move but the attack on her body earlier made her shriek in pain.

Neil released her from his arms and scooted to the edge of the bed. While he pulled on a pair of pants and slid a belt through the loops, he observed Rachel roll into a ball and hold her knees. He shook his head and sighed as he tucked his gun into his back pocket and went to open the door.

"How is she?" Allen questioned and Neil pointed to the bed while making his way to the bathroom cabinet. Rachel heard the shuffling of pill bottles and the refrigerator door before he approached her on the bed. His stern voice returned as he spoke to the woman, but she reveled at having seen a softer side to the blond, even if it was for a short while.

"Come on. You need to sit up and take these." Rachel pushed herself with all her strength and finally sat and faced the men. As she held out her hand, she looked at Neil cautiously when he handed her the two pills and an open bottle of water.

"What are you giving me? Th..they won't put me back to sleep, will they?"

"They might make you drowsy, but look at you! You have to take something." Neil seemed annoyed that she questioned him. But she was in a lot of pain and didn't question him further as she took a drink and swallowed the pills. Then she fell back to the pillows and covered her face with the blanket. Her words were muffled but she managed to utter. "Thank you."

Neil and Allen sat down at the table on the other side of the room while the medicine she took started to work. It didn't take long and Rachel moved her feet to the floor and started to the wash room. She closed the door and hesitantly looked in the mirror. Rachel couldn't believe how appalling her face looked and hoped a shower would sooth her swollen cheeks and her aching body. She didn't ask Neil but hoped he wouldn't scold her for using his personal shower. After some time passed, the door opened and Neil entered. "Here's a towel. When you're finished come out and let Allen see if there's anything he can do with you." Neil left and Rachel reluctantly turned off the water and stepped to the bath mat outside. She dried and wrapped her hair in a pile on her head. Between the pills and the hot shower, Rachel felt a little better but still looked a bit beaten. She summoned the courage to face the men and exited the washroom, but when she did, Allen looked at her and grimaced.

"It's going to take more than a little concealer to cover those marks."

Rachel's appearance already put her in a bad mood and she snapped. "Can you do it or not?"

"Your crying did nothing to help those puffy cheeks." Allen placed his fingers on his chin and continued. "Remember, it was your idea to go tonight, so hold the attitude."

"Right." She sighed. "Please, do something."

After smudging here and brushing there, Allen seemed satisfied with the result and fixed her hair to cover her neck. Rachel would get dressed at the tower, before they would subject her to the crowd. But first she had to pass the first floor and those patrons. Once inside the tavern, the three didn't stop to talk and continually pushed forward to the stairway. Other than a few glances, the tourists were already absorbed in their own activities to really notice the three walking through. Rachel dressed in Neil's room. As she did so, Rachel smirked at the new television sitting on Neil's dresser. He ignored her expression and rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Here. You will wear this gun tonight." He didn't ask and began securing a strap and holster to her thigh. "Your marksmen skills are surprisingly impressive the way you shot that gun from the man's hand earlier. But if you pull this thing out, be ready to kill. It is not a game. If you don't, they will."

"Okay." She spoke with a hushed voice when Neil took her hand and led her to the casino.

What stares the two didn't receive on the first floor, were more than made up for in the casino, because when Neil ushered her to the bar, heads swiftly turned and gasped. For as long as Neil managed the casino, no one ever saw him walk in with a woman. He pointed at the bartender and pointed at both himself and Rachel, causing the bartender to halt what he was doing and come over.

"Good evening, Mr. Tepori. Miss Rio." He bowed slightly. "What will you have?"

"I'll have the regular." Neil answered and glanced at Rachel. "Give her a margarita, but go easy on her liquor tonight." The bartender left and Rachel gave him a look. "Listen. You're medicated and those pills do not mix well with alcohol. I don't need you turning into a lush."

"Fine." She complied and Neil muttered under his breath.

"These people are like fucking vultures waiting for the kill."

"Hm?" Rachel spoke with confusion. "Then why do you run this place?"

"Actually, this isn't the only casino I run. However it is the only one I don't fully own." Rachel lifted her eyes to meet his as he continued. "Why do I run a place like this though? I like to make a profit as much as you do with this town. The man with the most money calls the shots. Wouldn't you agree? Plus it's a good exchange spot for quality items."

"You mean that room?" She asked in reference to the room full of guns.

"Nobody comes around this far to ask questions." Neil looked at her as if she should have figured this out for herself. "And that animal carriage I use...let's just say it transports more than animals."

"Ah!" Rachel mused. That explains why he and Rod pose as animal dealers.

"Here you are Mr. Tepori. Miss Rio."

Neil nodded and whispered in Rachel's ear. "If you ever call me by that name, I'm going to beat you until you forget the name all together."

A hint of a smile spread across her face as she provoked the blond. "Why not? It kind of makes you sound distinguished."

Neil pulled her chin and spoke against her lips. "Go ahead and try, but I cannot guarantee you will be safe afterwards." Rachel was starting to get used to Neil's harsh voice. However, she didn't dare challenge him further and kept her mouth shut under his silent gaze. "Stewart." Neil turned to the bartender. "Keep an eye on her for a minute." He looked at Rachel who protested, but she huffed and faced the bar when he motioned for her to stay put. Before he left, he walked behind her and whispered in her ear. "Don't make me wipe that pout off your face."

"What?" She mumbled in return.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Neil walked away, and she turned slightly and peered after the man. But then she sighed and grabbed her drink and began scanning the crowd. On first sight, no face stood above the rest. But that's when the same waitress as the first night Rachel was there walked up to the counter and gave Stewart an order. The waitress absent-mindedly watched the crowd when she noticed Rachel sitting a few seats away.

"You!" She began. "What did you do with Mr. Halsey?" Rachel wrinkled her nose and continued to graze the crowd. She didn't have time for the disgruntled waitress when there was a possible killer on the loose. But the waitress wasn't leaving without an exchange of words...or more and approached Rachel while grabbing her arm. "Since you came in here the other night, I haven't seen Mr. Halsey at all. You did something and now he won't return my calls."

Rachel closed her eyes and moved to look at the woman. "Are you serious? You and I both know that Halsey was a pig who used you to get a few cheep thrills. Wake up and find someone who appreciates you."

Apparently those were not the words the waitress wanted to hear, and she punched Rachel square in the cheek. Rachel moaned with distress before she looked back at the waitress and stood to her feet.

"I have had a really bad day and my face already hurts from an earlier attack. I don't have time for disgruntled waitresses who pines the loss of abusive scum like Halsey." She whispered in a low, harsh voice. "Mr. Tepori may run this casino, but I own this town." Then Rachel reared her fist back and decked the waitress, knocking her to the floor. The waitress glanced at the woman who calmly sat back on the stool.

"You are Miss Rachel." The waitress's eyes looked at her disbelieving.

"Uh. Call me Rio." Rachel took a sip of her drink. "Let's keep my name between me and you, okay?"

"There's talk that you and Mr. Tepori are lovers. Please don't tell him what I did."

Rachel understood her concerns with the mob boss but figured Neil had more important issues than to knock off a waitress for hitting her. What she really wondered was how the waitress knew her name.

"Hm. May I ask who is spreading this information?"  
"Um. I heard it spoken by the suits in the VIP room."  
"You don't know their names?" Rachel inquired.  
"No...we are not allowed to ask questions or talk to the guests."  
Rachel pondered her answer. "Well, that's probably best." Rachel sighed. "What is your name?"  
The waitress looked with surprise at the inquiry. "I'm Angie."  
"Tell me, how does one become employed at a place like this?"  
As the words left Rachel's mouth, she spied Neil making his return from the other end. And from the look on his face, he was not okay with Rachel talking to Angie.


	8. Chapter 8

Angie looked sad in remembrance when Neil came around the corner and snapped at the waitress. "What are you doing talking to this woman? Go back to work." Angie quickly grabbed a tray of drinks from Stewart and disappeared at Neil's sharp tone. "And you..." He looked at Rachel who returned her gaze to the bar. "I leave you alone for two seconds." Rachel casually looked up at him when he continued. "The only worker you are allowed to talk to in this place is Stewart. He's part of my faction even if it is on the lower end. Do not talk to anyone else."

"Why not?" Rachel questioned.

"Because they cannot be trusted. The only reason they work here is because they were some VIP's toy. They are no-names who should have never set foot in this establishment to begin with." Neil pointed at Angie. "That one in particular overheard a little too much from her careless date Halsey and threatened to go public with the information. "After we explained her choices, she consented to employment."

"As opposed to...?" Rachel raised her eye.  
"Tsk. You can figure it out."  
"And the dancers...? Or are they simply for amusement?" Rachel averted her gaze from the blond who locked his eyes on her face.  
"Jealous?"  
"No." Rachel lied and was actually bothered by the thought of Neil being around the half-dressed women.  
"Then why won't you look at me?"  
"It was simply a question." Rachel pushed her glass back. "Stewart, may I?"  
"So now you're asking other men for drinks?"  
Rachel let out a breath. "Only because he's the bartender."  
"Stewart." Neil addressed. "If I am present, do not make this woman a drink unless I order for her."  
"Neil!" She protested under her breath, and he reached his arm around her waist.  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you to mind your manners around me...especially in my casino. Do you want me to order for you?"  
"You know I carry a gun."  
"Hm. Is that a threat?"  
"Am I going to have to dance topless too?"  
Neil huffed at the thought of Rachel on stage. "No. Your penalty will be much more severe."  
"Fine. Yes, I would like another drink, please." She consented and slouched in the chair.

"Stewart." Neil held up two fingers to the bartender who actually already made their drinks and set them in front. Neil took the glass intended for Rachel and set it in her hand. "Come. We have people to hunt." Rachel grabbed his left arm and realized it hurt to walk a lot more than she thought it would. But Neil noticed her struggle and held her steady as the two walked through the large room looking this way and that. "I saw you looking around earlier. Did you see anyone?" He asked.

"Not yet, but I believe the VIP room would be a good place to start." Rachel avoided his eyes and looked forward.  
"How is it that you would know about that room, since I haven't showed you yet?"  
"There are always special rooms for the most distinguished guests at places such as these." Rachel responded but Neil stopped walking.  
"Did someone tip you off?"  
"Do I have to tell you everything?"  
"You have no choice in the matter." Neil put his hands on Rachel's shoulders and wouldn't let her move until she disclosed what she knew.  
"The waitress knew my name."  
"Did she?"  
"But she only told me about the room when I asked how she knew my name."  
"And that's why I should have taken care of her to begin with."  
"I don't believe that is necessary."  
"Is that all that was said?"  
"Well..." Rachel wondered if she should really tell him everything since he never verified they were lovers or even really dating. Just because she caught his attention, didn't actually mean he liked her. While she thought all this, Neil still stared at her impatiently.  
"Well?"  
"Well, I think they believe we're lovers." Her cheeks grew hot as the words left her mouth, and she looked in any direction except Neil's.  
"Hm. Do they?" He tilted her chin back to his face. "I would like to see who is talking out of line in this room and was going to take you there anyways. But don't think I'm letting the waitress off the hook that easily. You could have been anyone she spilled that information to."  
"You should just leave her alone." Rachel stopped to look at him.  
But Neil glared at her. "I don't answer to you, now do I? And you will not tell me how to conduct business."

Rachel was starting to wonder if Neil had a genuine interest in her. She couldn't help but notice that he neither confirmed or denied that they were a couple and reluctantly held his arm as they walked down the hallway and entered an enormous room. This room had long walls and high ceilings. A small bar lined with expensive wine and glasses set near the entrance with one attendee behind the counter. Several leather sofas rested against the walls, and six round oak tables sat with three situated near a stage at the end. In the center was a woman dancing for the sheer pleasure of the men present. But Rachel saw they didn't pay attention to her at all. Maybe she was only there to lighten the strain in the air.

Neil approached the tables near the stage and spoke. "Good evening, gentlemen." Neil's greeting amused Rachel, because when he started, she felt his arm tense as she held it. She considered the possibility that he wanted her with him for support, so she smiled at the table and waited for him to continue. Are you enjoying yourselves this evening?"

"Yes." One of the patrons bowed. "The experience this casino offers is always above expectations. We can always expect a time worthwhile when we visit."

"Very good." Neil answered. "Are the waitress' treating you well?"

"Never better, although..." The man stood and laid his arm around Neil's shoulder causing Rachel to lose her grip. But she was still close enough to hear what the man had to say. "Perhaps your establishments would benefit from offering the patrons more private sessions. I'm sure it would add an abundant amount of wealth to your already escalating profits."

While Neil was speaking to the man, a member of the table pulled Rachel to the vacant chair and whispered. "You are a beautiful young woman. Tepori was wise to keep you hidden all this time."

Rachel smiled politely but said nothing. Her mind was clouded with who at this table knew who her name, because she recognized no one. However, when she glanced at the other two tables, it would seem this shouldn't be the table of focus. Because two familiar faces stared at her from the last table, or perhaps that was the first and this was the third. Rachel didn't know, but there sat two of her father's couriers not including the one who assaulted her earlier that afternoon. "Excuse me gentleman." She attempted to politely stand when the man held her arm rather forcefully. "Sir, if you please. I'm sure Mr. Tepori would not appreciate your hands on what is his." She looked directly in his eyes, and he released his grip.

"My apologies, Miss." He then looked at Neil and winked. "If only my woman was as obedient." Rachel silently fumed at his words when the VIP turned back towards the table and spoke low to the others. "Tepori's a lucky bastard."

Neil may have seemed occupied talking, but he never took his eyes off the tables once. In an instant, both Neil and Rachel saw one of the men at the other table reach underneath, and Neil immediately slipped his hand in his coat and aimed a gun at the men. The woman on stage shrieked, but the male patrons only backed away to allow the owner some room to do his business. They knew the rules. But as Neil did this, the man he was just talking to did the same, however Rachel automatically reached for her pistol and pointed it at his head. "Do and you will get that private session you requested. I promise." The man returned both arms to his sides and froze as Neil knocked him in the temple with the shaft of his gun.

"I told you to shoot!" He spoke in a low, angry voice.

"You can't get information from a dead man, can you?" Rachel countered.

Rod and Allen finally made their entrance and aimed their guns at the two men in question at the other table. While the boss and Rachel were tending to matters on the floor, they were busy watching the monitors upstairs.

"Rio. Do these men look familiar to you?" Rachel closed her eyes at Allen's question. These were men who stayed at her house. She made them dinner. They sat and drank tea together. Worst of all, they talked about her father and made her think they were his trusted aids. As she stared at the men, she almost thought they felt shame for the way they deceived her the entire time.

"Yes. That's two of them, but not the one and there's still another."

Rod shrugged. "Guess you have to come with us. We'll let the boss visit you later."

Rachel watched them proceed to yet another hidden room behind the stage as Neil still focused on the tables. But when she glanced back at the bar attendant, she noticed the door to the VIP room was slightly opened, and a figure stood in front of the door. The barrel of his gun was pointed directly at Neil, and at once, she pushed the boss out of the way as a shot was fired.

"Get down!" Rachel screamed when she saw the dancer would now be in the line of the shot. Then she immediately fired her own gun at the man's right shoulder causing him to drop the gun. Before Neil could act, she started near the man. Rachel would recognize him in the dark, because it was the same aid who attacked her earlier. At that moment, something inside her snapped, and she didn't even know she was crying as she spoke.

"So. Did you enjoy knocking me in the face earlier? Do you like having innocent victims at your feet?" She then shot his left shoulder causing him to fall to his knees. "Is it now worth jerking me against the wall and taking my breath, then throwing my helpless body to the floor?" Another blast sounded and lodged in his left leg causing the man to breathe heavily and protest.

"Just kill me already."

"No!" She shot yet again and blasted his right leg. "You deluded me into thinking you were my friend. All of you, and yet you turned on me and pelted me like I was nothing! Tell me your name!"

When the man stayed silent, Rachel aimed her gun around his body. "Where shall I shoot you next, because I have no intention in killing you."

"Turner!" The man uttered. "Sully Turner." She bent down to look him in the eyes. He was telling the truth.

"Why?" She asked when Neil calmly walked behind her and took care of him all together.

"Enough." Neil voiced in a quiet but firm manner and lifted her by the arm. "It's finished."

"Why didn't you let him answer me?" She sobbed.

Neil shook his head and grabbed her cheeks. "In this business, it's better not to know. And somehow you are obviously linked."

Rachel viewed the surprised looks of the patrons around the table as Allen and Rod returned to remove the other man who still lay unconscious on the floor. Their eyes were momentarily fixed. She didn't know if it was her skills or the incident they just witnessed, but they kept exchanging baffled glances with the other. She hadn't considered they might turn her in, but since they lounged in the VIP room of a secret casino run by the mafia, she figured this wasn't their first encounter with such. They were likely part of one of the factions themselves. However, the dancer did cause her concern. As Neil escorted her back towards the stage, she looked at him and questioned.

"Will the dancer say anything?" Neil glanced at the woman who already continued her routine and answered.

"No. This isn't her first time to witness such a scene, but we always lecture her afterwards anyway."

"Geez." Rachel commented. "This is pretty common then?"

"It's not like we plan these things." Neil's voice deepened. "Did you plan that just now?" He pointed at Turner with five bullets holes in his body.

"N..no, but that is different." Neil's gaze caused her to tremble.

"I was born defending myself. There's no difference. We face these situations everyday and do what needs to be done...just the way you did a minute ago. As you have proven, even innocent young women will ruthlessly shoot a person if provoked to do so."

Rachel shook her arm from Neil's grasp and frowned at the blond. "I'm going to bed if that's alright with you, Sir."

Neil sensed her unwillingness to stay with him and listened to her choice of words with distress but noticed she could probably use some time away from the VIP room. "Give me your gun." She handed it over expecting him to tuck it in his back pocket. Instead he ejected the ammo cartridge and moved around the bar to insert a new one. "Fine, go. I'll meet you in a while."

Neil's eyes lingered on the woman for seconds before she exited through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel went directly to her room. There she peeled off the sleeved dress and soaked in the tub before laying in bed. Exhaustion overwhelmed the woman, but she couldn't help but reflect on everything that happened. How does so much change in one day? It seemed that she had been living a complete lie and was suddenly faced with not only being involuntarily involved with the mafia through Neil but being directly involved through her own father. He had some questions to answer. So Rachel wanted to wake up earlier than the others and head to the travel agency to see Charles. He could bring her to the city where her questions would be answered.

But even though time was on her side when she woke the next morning, Neil decided this would be a good time to sleep next to her. Rachel quietly crawled out of bed as not to disturb him and slipped on her sandals. She needed to get going before he woke and grabbed her bag on her way out. Once again, all was quiet and she repeated yesterday's steps and left the place. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she walked and approached the travel agency. Charles stood behind the counter when she entered. As always, he seemed overconfident with his appearance and thought he was a sight to behold. Rachel rolled her eyes at the man's fake blond hair and rested her hands on the counter.

"I would like you to take me to the city." She mustered a smile at the annoying pilot.

"Ah, yes. But there's a problem with my plane and it won't be running for another couple of days."

"Oh." Rachel shut her eyes at the news, but then she saw his expression and how he avoided her. "I see. May I ask what caused it to stop running?" Rachel questioned but knew where this was going and her face grew hot.

"It will need a thorough inspection to ensure safety." He answered as though making himself believe his own words in the process.

"Okay, but doesn't an inspection of that nature take at least two days. How can you tell me it will be running in two days when you don't know what's wrong with it yet? It seemed to run fine yesterday when you made several trips with the tourists.

"Yes, but I believe it overheated."

"An engine problem now? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That could take a week." Her inquiries were beginning to make Charles uncomfortable, but she saved him the hassle of making up more excuses. "Let me guess." Rachel stated dryly. "You are on his payroll too and have been ordered not to let me out of this town."

"No. Neil never came in here and told me anything."

"I never said whose payroll." She shook her head. "Clearly, Neil needs to hire a better liar."

Charles seemed nervous when Rachel stormed out of the building. Before she returned to the tower, she stopped home long enough to retrieve the emergency phone her father left her and a few articles of clothing. The ranch seemed in order, but she would have to find more helpers to keep it running.

It was still early when she returned to her room, and Rachel threw her bag to the floor. Neil most likely noticed it last night anyways. He was no longer in the bed and probably waited for Charles to turn her away. Or perhaps, Neil already ordered the man not to take her anywhere. That's right. Allen did say they controlled any exits from the city. All Rachel knew is she was stuck in this town with no communication to her father and no way out.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and realized the bruises were significantly lighter. Maybe the icepacks worked, but her body screamed with pain. She wanted to visit Clement's cafe for a meal and have a normal conversation with Felicity that didn't involve guns or criminal activity, but there was no way she could leave this building without being cornered for questioning. She would have to wait until she walked normal so people wouldn't ask how she got hurt. "Sigh." Rachel crawled back under the covers and smothered her face with a pillow and screamed. It was all too much. What would she do for the next few days?

"Knock. Knock." Rachel uncovered her arms long enough to throw a shoe at the door. "Knock. Knock." Whoever it was could not get inside, so she scooted out of bed, but before she could get to the door it banged again. "Knock, kn..knock." Rachel opened the door with annoyance.

"Good morning, Miss Rachel." Angie stood there with a tray in her hands.

"Uh, what's so good about it?" Rachel started back to the bed and plopped down on top of the pillows. "Let me guess. Now that you know my name, Mr. Tepori has reassigned you as my personal handmaid." Rachel spoke with distaste.

"You really know the boss." Rachel could only shake her head. "He didn't give me clearance to your room and ordered me to knock until you answered."

"So like him not to ask my opinion. Very well, please put the tray over there." Angie did as Rachel asked and waited for her next instruction. "Is Mr. Tepori down stairs, Angie?"

"He is."

Rachel scribbled something on a sheet of paper and tore it from the notebook. As she folded it, she handed it to Angie. "I would like you to deliver this to the boss and return immediately."

Five minutes passed when someone knocked on the door again. Rachel answered it quicker this time, and Angie entered with another tray.

"So..what did he say?"

Angie repeated Neil's reaction. "Well, he growled, snapped at the cooks, handed me this tray and then said _no_."

"Tsh." Rachel uttered. "Well, at least he agreed to let you eat with me."

"What?" Angie looked confused.

"I told him that I didn't want to eat alone and can't leave my room with so much pain."

"And he agreed?"

"Well, not with everything obviously, but if he insists that you cater to my needs, we might as well become acquainted. So..come sit with me."

As if this were a trap, Angie reluctantly removed the lids from the trays and sat across from Rachel. But the new maidservant stared at her food when Rachel turned to look at her.

"Look, this isn't some sort of ploy to set you up. I'm just not used to being cooped up in a room all day."

"Okay..." Angie responded.

"How long have you been Mr. Tepori's employee?" Rachel spoke while cutting into the omelet made with bell peppers, onions and potatoes topped with cheese. "Hm. This is as good as what I make."

"You cook?" Angie stated with surprise.

"Don't be shocked, however you didn't answer my question." Rachel raised her eye at the woman trying to avoid the question. "Alright. Let's try this." Rachel started. "My name is Rachel which you already knew. I came to Echo village two years ago and stumbled on the casino three days ago. Now you try."

"I'm Angie and I've worked here for two weeks. Mr. Halsey brought me here one night, and I saw him shoot some man after a heated argument. Then he rambled about this establishment."

Rachel took Angie's silence as her turn to speak. "Hm. I knew Mr. Tepori as Neil on the outside and liked him for two years. I thought I was clever for finding the entrance to the casino, until I realized he let me."

Then Angie spoke. "I had no choice but to work here but still thought I was Halsey's woman until you showed up."

"Better to know sooner than later that he was scum...even amongst present company." Rachel countered.

"But now I have to stay in the employees dorm."

Rachel then inquired. "Do they let you out?"

"Yes, but not without careful instructions."

"Well, it seems we are in similar situations. Mr. Tepori is watching me non stop." Rachel waved to the tiny camera mounted to the corner of the room. "See, they watch me night and day."

Angie glanced at the wall and shuttered. "Don't you think he's frightening?"

"Sigh..." Rachel rested her chin on her hands. "Yes, he can be."

"Do you love him?"

Rachel looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "Enough talk about the mob boss. Do you have family?"

Angie was about to answer when the door to Rachel's room opened. Alright, enough chitchat." Allen announced. "I have to speak to Rachel." He snapped at Angie, and Rachel held up her palm to say good-bye before Angie left. She then crossed her arms when Allen held the door open wanting her to go with him.

"Can't you just talk to me here? I hurt."

"Really? You didn't hurt so much when you tried to escape town this morning."

"I wasn't trying to escape. If that were the case, I would have held my gun to Charles' deluded head and made him take me to the city. I was simply trying to contact my father, and the emergency number he gave me isn't in service any longer."

"I see. But that's just the topic the boss wants to speak to you about."

"And why can't he do it here?"

"Please. The boss caters to no one. Besides, he's busy looking at paperwork in his office."

"Very well."

"Oh. And here's some medicine and a bottle of water for you."

"Fine, Allen."

Rachel took the meds and sluggishly followed Allen down the hall. There she entered the room full of monitors and saw Neil sitting at a large desk behind the screens. He seemed intent as he shuffled from one sheet to the next. Allen left Rachel alone in the room with Neil and shut the door. But the blond never acknowledged her presence, and she wondered if he brought her there to scold her for trying to leave that morning. Rachel quietly took a seat on the sofa and started to doze when the man finally looked up.

"About your father."

"Huh?" He roused her from sleep causing her eyes to open. "Oh. What about him?"

"A banker named Alberto Collins you said?"

"Yes."

"The search we did shows there is no such person anywhere."

"Huh? But that's impossible."

"Well, either you are lying, or..."

At this Rachel forced her eyes open. "Why would I lie about his name? I never gave you false information. Not to mention, I have been going by Rachel Co..."

"Ahem!" Neil commanded her attention and snapped his fingers at her.

"Y..yes."

"Or that is not his real name."

"Huh?" Rachel remarked in a drowsy manner but understood exactly what he suggested. "I have a phone that he gave me. The emergency number doesn't work anymore, but maybe you can trace the phone to the owner."

"Really? Where is the phone now?" Neil approached the woman who closed her eyes and stared at her. "Geez, those meds worked fast." Then he ran his fingers along her arm to nudge the woman conscious. "Rachel. Where's the phone?"

"Um. It's in my bag in my room. Neil, why am I so tired all of a sudden?"

"Because, I gave you some pain meds that make you sleepy."

"You are so cruel."

"I would never give you anything that hurt you. Come on." Rachel could barely move making Neil lift the woman from the sofa. "Those meds weren't supposed to work this quickly, though." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mm. You smell nice. Am I really your girlfriend, because I don't even know if you like me?" Her truthful state caused Neil to smirk as she slightly squeezed his arm. "You know, you're strong too. Your arms feel pretty amazing around me."

Allen walked back through the hallway and noticed Neil carrying the woman, so he helped by opening the door to her room. Neil looked at him and spoke. "How many of those damn things did you give her?"

"Three. Why?" Allen answered indifferently, but Neil's expression hardened at the statement.

"Hell, someone of her frame only needs two...max. No wonder she's zoning out like this."

"Don't look at me like that. Sheesh, you said you wanted her to sleep." Allen countered.

"Not for two damn days."

"Tsk. She'll come out of it before evening."

Allen was beginning to anger the mob boss with his indignant nature. Neil never intended the woman to pass out. He then laid her in the bed and pulled over the covers when she laid her palms on his chest.

"By the way... You have an extreeeemly nice body. Why don't you show it to me again sometime?"

Allen couldn't help but give an amused smile causing Neil to take his gun from within his jacket and aim it in a slow circle around the red-head. "You say one fucking word." Neil voiced harshly.

"Hey, that thing is not a toy. Put it away!"

Neil set the gun on the table and gestured to the floor. "There's a phone in her bag. We need to trace the owner, so get to it and leave."

"There's no need to get snappy with me just because she's expressing her desire for you."

"Not in front of you, she doesn't."

"Being possessive over a girl isn't really your style." Allen quickly countered.

Neil tapped his fingers on the table as Allen retrieved the phone and left. Then he returned his attentions to Rachel. "You need your health, and rest is the best way." Rachel closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't leave me."

But he kissed her on the forehead and removed her hands. "I'll check on you in a while." Afterwards, Neil went to search for whomever the phone was registered.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter. I figured I'd better post before I got too ahead of myself. Thanks for the comments, and I hope you enjoy the story even if it isn't quite the Harvest Moon tale.

* * *

When Rachel finally stirred that evening, there was no sign of anybody at all. She vaguely remembered some of the statements made to Neil and colored from remembrance. "Uh. I can't believe I hugged him like that." Rachel dressed and walked through the quiet casino. Actually, Stewart was busy setting up for the evening which meant it was after four but not time for the place to open at six. So she exited downstairs and glanced at the bartender there. The woman wasn't interested in correspondence with anyone in this building and left. She felt a little better, however groggy and decided to hang out at the cafe.

When she entered Clement's restaurant, Felicity greeted her with a huge smile and took her order. Sadly, she couldn't talk with Rachel during the rush hour. So, Rachel scanned for a table and found an empty seat next to Michelle who was in the middle of performing magic tricks for the customers. Michelle used to live in this town years before Rachel and returned from a circus venture when Clement invited her back to the bustling city. The bright pink-haired girl readily accepted and moved into the one gaudy house Rachel had built with leftover materials. But it suited Michelle, and the two different personalities became friends instantly. Michelle sort of toned down Rachel's business-minded nature and introduced her to a world that was colorful and fun. Ever sense a few months back, the two hung out when opportunity allowed. Rachel was glad to see Michelle. Her performance took her mind off of everything going on in her life. When Michelle finished, she unpinned the pink hat from her head and sat across from Rachel.

"Well, well. It's about time you escaped."

"Escaped?" Rachel immediately thought to the casino.

"Yes. That ranch and this town is taking up way too much of your time. It's time you took a break." Rachel made an uncomfortable laugh and decided to relax.

"Yes, it is definitely time to let loose." Rachel grinned. "What do you have in mind."

Michelle smiled deviously and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Come on."

Rachel almost forgot about the her current state of affairs, until Michelle dragged her to none other but the Watch Tower Tavern. Rachel shook her arm loose of Michelle's grasp when the two descended and stopped at the door. "Are you sure you want to come here?"

Michelle gave her a look of surprise. "Why wouldn't I? Are you okay, because you have never questioned a chance for adventure with me."

"Well." Rachel couldn't breathe a word to her about the last few days and decided to suck it up. "You're right. Let's have some fun."

As the two waded through tables, Rachel quickly scanned the room for any unwanted visitors from the casino. When she saw the coast was clear, Rachel sighed with relief, and Michelle ordered some drinks. The women continued to a pool table where a couple of men were playing.

"Hey." Michelle announced in a seductive voice to the men. "You two want to play doubles with a couple of beautiful women? We will gladly join you if you're paying." Rachel's eyes widened at her words, and she emptied the contents of her drink.

"Hm, you are beautiful." One of the men laid his arm around Michelle when the other spoke to Rachel.

"Does that go for you too?" Michelle gave Rachel a look that told her to live crazy once in a while, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I'm game."

The man smiled a gorgeous sincere, smile which made Rachel remember there were normal people who visited the town. As he began racking the balls, he looked at her. "Good. You're on my team."

The men's names were Frederick, who joined Michelle, and Caleb, who joined Rachel. They played several games of pool before Michelle and Fred found the dance floor, leaving Rachel feeling a bit awkward alone with Caleb. But then he turned to her. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Rachel looked at the man's beautiful blue eyes and decided one dance couldn't hurt. After all, he bought her drinks and paid for the pool games. She could at least return his efforts with a dance. Besides, he seemed really nice. Caleb was a welcomed change of pace from being drugged and ordered around. His gentle movements made Rachel overlook the fact that she was being watched from members upstairs. That is until he reached his hands around her cheeks and planted the most delicate kiss on her lips. But he looked at her with a saddened expression when she didn't return the kiss.

"I..I'm sorry. I did that too quickly when we only just met. It's that...you are sweet, and something came over me."

Rachel tried to smile, but Neil kept running through her thoughts. Despite everything that happened, it was only his face she saw...that she wanted. Rachel sighed and grabbed Caleb's hand.

"Thank you for a fun evening, but I really must go home now."

"Can I see you again?" Caleb asked with hesitancy because he already knew the answer by the look on her face. Rachel slowly shook her head and excused herself to the women's restroom.

When she was sure the coast was clear, Rachel removed herself from the bottom floor and emerged upstairs. There she avoided the casino and went through the private door at the entrance which led to her room. Rachel stood before the door and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. But as Rachel entered her room, she froze where she stood and couldn't budge. All she could do was gaze with a terrified expression at the blond who sat on her bed with his hand over his forehead. He glanced in her eyes but quickly turned away. Even though Rachel knew he watched her, she never expected him to wait for her in her room. The fact that he didn't immediately scold her, scared her even more. But Neil finally spoke after several grueling minutes.

"So... The first chance you get, you run to another man's arms? Is that how it is?" Rachel couldn't respond at his saddened voice. Somehow, even though she did nothing that terrible, she felt a huge sense that she betrayed him. "Is that what you want? Someone else? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"I..I turned him down." She mumbled under her breath. "I came back here."

"Did you come back because you felt guilty? Or were you afraid of my reaction?"

"Y..you would say something like that." She returned with a resentful whisper.

"What do you want from me?" He questioned as he stood. "I show interest in you, and you dance with some other man while wearing my ring." Neil's saddened tone turned angry, but he spoke out of frustration more than anything.

"This ring?" Rachel lifted her hand. "I had no choice but to wear this ring."

"So you never took the ring seriously, even when you found out it belonged to me?"

"I'm supposed to play the part of your girlfriend, yet I don't even know if you like me. You never confirmed we were a couple. What am I supposed to think?"

"Like you?" Neil placed his fingers over his right temple and tried to make sense of her words. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, do you?" She trembled at how he might answer and started to cry.

But he shook his head with defeat and looked at her incredulously. "You are the first woman I've ever let around me for more than an hour. "You have been in my house, in my office and in the room I have here in the tower. If you can't figure out that I like you after two years of ignoring you, then maybe you should go back to that man downstairs." She stared at him disbelieving when he added to his defense. "I am who I am. I'm not one of those helpless romantics. And I won't shower you with meaningless gifts. But that doesn't mean I'm not capable of liking someone." With those words, Neil walked out of her room and slammed the door.

Rachel still didn't move and thought about his words. He did like her. A small smile graced her mouth, but...now she made him mad. Should she go after him? What if he told her to leave? What if he told her he didn't want anything to do with the girl now?

Rachel decided she would bathe and give Neil time to settle down. When she finished, she looked through the clothes brought from her house. Neil made sure she had everything while she stayed in the tower. Once she was dry and dressed, Rachel headed to the next hallway to Neil's room. She stood outside and hesitated in front of his door. Shuffling of gun cartridges could be heard from the other end, and maybe he intended to end her life altogether. Rachel put the foolish thought aside, but still didn't gain the courage to knock. It was when she heard the lamp button click, that she figured she'd better knock before he fell asleep.

Her hand slowly raised, and Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. "Knock. Knock. Knock."

Then she braced herself for what might come when he answered...but nothing. He ignored the knock altogether. Did he know she would come? Now she had to muster up the courage to knock again. So Rachel made it count this time and pounded hard. "Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!"

She wouldn't knock a third time and decided to give up if he still wouldn't answer. But that's when the door opened, and he glared at her from the entryway.

"What the hell do you want?" His anger burned against her ears, and she wanted to run away from the half-dressed blond. Rachel suddenly wondered what made her think this would be a good idea.

"What is so damned important that you disrupted me when I am trying to go to sleep? I have to work early tomorrow."

His mere presence almost took her words, but she eventually found her tongue and mumbled under her breath. "I..I came to tell you I'm sorry."

"What?" He questioned the woman who already shivered under his stern expression. She knew Neil heard what she said, but he would force her to repeat herself.

"I said I'm sorry for not knowing your feelings."

"Hmph. It's not your fault that you were born an idiot." Neil spouted making Rachel languish with mental exhaustion over another one of his insults. "Besides I only said I liked you. I never said anything about feelings."

"But..it's the same thing." She protested. But under his scrutiny, she was beginning to question her own thoughts. No, that was just Neil mocking her again. "Fine. I'm..sorry to have disturbed you. Good night, Neil."

She started to turn away disappointed, but Neil grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room. "Is that _all_ you wanted to say or was there something else?" His gaze pierced through the girl as he pushed her against the foot of his bed. "You know...going to an angry mob boss's room in the middle of the night could get a pretty young woman into serious trouble."

Rachel stayed silent under his penetrating eyes and stood her ground even if her legs did threaten to give way at any moment. "Ah!" She exclaimed and held her breath as he slipped the lightweight sundress over her head causing a deep scarlet shade to spread across her cheeks. All that was left to cover her body were her sheer panties and lacy brazier.

"Hm." He gave a sinister chuckle. "This is where you resisted my advances before. Is it possible that you want me to take you?" Rachel dug her nails in her palms with anxiety and attempted to avoid eye contact when he lifted her chin to face him. "Well, will you run away?"

However, his expression seemed different than she expected. Instead of the hardened glare he wore a minute ago, Neil looked at her with lustful desire. He took this opportunity to sink his mouth deep in her neck causing Rachel to lose the balance she so desperately wanted to keep. Now Neil would know she was under his control.

"Ahh."

A whimper escaped her lips at the way he made her feel when he pulled her body next to his. With her skin exposed to the warmth of his bare chest, it wasn't difficult for him to command dominance over her. Then he gripped her body flush and lowered them both to the bed behind.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

He yanked his fingers through her hair and began kissing her with fervor. Rachel gasped when he straddled her, and the weight of his upper body pressed her further in the bed. His mouth intensely devoured areas under her chin and moved lower above her breasts causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. But she never pushed him away which compelled him to lift his eyes and mutter.

"You...have one chance to leave the tower, so do it now if you choose." He affirmed in a low, breathy voice. "Otherwise, I will have my way with you and show you exactly what being my girlfriend and wearing that ring involves. Then I won't stop even if you scream in protest."

Rachel's heart pounded underneath his muscular frame, but she made no attempt to move a muscle inducing him to speak further as if giving her one last opportunity to back out. "Do you understand what being my lover means for you? It means you will be subject to this lifestyle forever. There is no turning back once you are with me. If you try to leave, I will find you and put you in your place."

Rachel closed her eyes and readied her mind to enter a point of no return, but Neil only granted her a few seconds when he laid his hand on her cheek, waiting for a reply. When she still didn't talk, Neil gripped his arm around her back and pulled Rachel to his body causing her to mumble in response.

"You..leave me no choice but to stay."

"Oh? But I'm giving you that chance right now." Neil stated dryly half-expecting her to take his offer. However, Rachel looked at him with glassy eyes which threatened to overflow.

"Y..yes, but I love you."

Neil never expected to hear those words. No woman ever told him that. But Rachel's eyes showed the truth of her statement. Even after knowing who he was and what he was capable of doing, Rachel still confessed her feelings for him. She actually loved him in spite of everything.

After the words slipped from her mouth, Rachel became fearful with the awkward silence. But then Neil unsnapped the fastener on her spine which supported her breasts leaving the cool air from the room to rest against her hot skin. She glanced at the man momentarily, but closed her eyes and moaned softly when he massaged her exposed bosom. Neil frequented between one and the other, gently sucking, making the woman's breaths faint. He then brushed his fingers against her abs stopping on the outside of her panties. As much as her own sounds embarrassed her, Rachel couldn't help but cry out when he suddenly slipped his fingers underneath and began tracing her most sensitive skin.

"Hm. You like this?"

Neil continued and slid a finger within her throbbing flesh. "Your body tells me you are ready, but I'm not done with you yet." He deliberately stopped to tease the woman and she sighed with frustration, begging him for attention. Neil looked at her with a evil expression. "Maybe I should stop pleasuring you and punish you instead. You did let another man kiss you tonight." Rachel said nothing as she realized that he hadn't let that go. "You didn't think I forgot, did you?"

"I'm sorry." She stated with haste.

Neil pulled her panties off and caressed her long enough to get her heated again before vexing the woman further. "I should teach you not to wander to another man's company...or arms...or least of all, let him kiss you."

She started to sit and protest, but Neil forced her back to the pillow and held her firm with his chest. He then brought her so close to climax that she felt pained and waited for release. Neil paused for a moment but did not remove his hand.

"The next time a man touches what's mine, you are going to suffer heavy consequences."

She was almost delusional when he kissed her deeply and brought her to a state of complete elation. "Mmmm!" She moaned against his lips. Then he stood long enough to remove his pants and raise her knees apart.

"Now...I will claim you."

Neil held her arms tight against the pillow and peered directly into her eyes. After some seconds of manipulating the girl with anticipation, he pressed himself against her and pushed through her obstruction causing muffled screams to escape her lips against his ear. With so much pressure, she could barely take the pain as he fully penetrated her body. Then he slowly removed himself only to plunge through her warm inner walls again.

"P..please." She pleaded, needing a moment to get used to his intrusion when he shook his head and whispered in her ear.

"You belong to me, now. And I want to feel all of you."

With his words, Rachel feared his driving force. She wanted to wipe away her tears, but Neil still prevented her arms from moving with his death grip. However, he noticed her suffering and waited several minutes before moving against the woman. When her body relaxed and her tears slowed, he spoke against her lips. "I was going to give you your first lesson as my lover, but...I hate to see you cry."

His words seemed severe, but Neil handled her first time with tender, gentle movements. He aimed to bring her pleasure and wouldn't be rough with her this night, and his grip on her arms loosened. But as long as Rachel wanted him, she quickly ignored the lingering pain and laced her fingers around his back. Then she panted against his neck in her delirium.  
"God, Neil. You feel so fucking good."  
"Damn, Rachel!"  
He stated with surprise but instantly possessed her in a way that was sure to satisfy her desires. Her soft, constant moaning was more than he could handle. And she finally brought the man to release, causing him to nearly collapse on top of her.

After the two caught their breaths, Neil lifted himself and rolled to her side. Rachel seemed a touch embarrassed when Neil moved her dampened bangs from her eyes.

"You are going to make a very good girlfriend." He shook his head and wrapped her against his chest with his arms. "I am going to enjoy having you immensely."

Rachel blushed as Neil kissed her forehead and traced circles along the back of her neck. Their moment was exhausting, but she had never felt anything more sensuous in her entire life. Rachel anticipated but also feared what this new status as Neil's lover would bring her. But at the same time, she was in love with him and already accepted that he was not your ordinary man...even before she found out he was part of the mafia. However it would turn out, Rachel fell asleep that night with a smile against her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

I think this is going in the direction I want. It's kind of my experimental story, because I am writing what comes to my mind, instead of thinking it through. Even so, I don't think anything is contradicting anything else. Hmm...  
And thanks for the comments. I do enjoy what you think!

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke with a jolt. The man she went to sleep with was missing from the bed, and she panicked over his absence. However, she calmed herself when she remembered he needed to work early. So Rachel eased herself to the edge of the bed and raised her body. On top of her healing bruises, she was extremely sore from last night's ordeal. "Uh." She mumbled and shuffled through Neil's medicine cabinet for some meds. She found an assortment of bottles, none of which were labeled, and decided to wait until she asked about which ones to take. She freshened and exited the washroom when she noticed the sheets on the bed. A full blush colored her cheeks as she yanked them off. Whoever cleaned would have to apply fresh bedding, because there was no way she was leaving these on his bed.

After fastening her bra and sliding her panties over her hips, Rachel searched for her dress. "Great." She thought, because the woman had rolled it with the sheets. She then became embarrassed all over again upon finding the dress and quickly slipped it over her body. It was time to return to her room for another outfit. However, when she got there, Rod was busy stuffing all of her clothing and possessions in two large baskets. She looked at him with hurt and wondered what was going on. It crossed her mind that after one night with the mob boss, he was turning her out completely. Rachel didn't think he would do such a thing, but considered she wasn't the first woman he slept with. For all she knew, this could be a common occurrence for the man. She finally gained enough courage to ask.

"W..what are you doing with my belongings?"

As if he just now noticed her, Rod looked up at her and smiled. "I'm cleaning out your room. Or at least it used to belong to you."

"What do you mean? Are you taking my stuff back to my house?" He smiled and continued until she couldn't take anymore of his cheerful attitude. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

Rod paused and looked at her innocently. "I don't ask questions. I don't answer questions. I only do what the boss tells me to do. If you have questions, maybe you should go ask him. He's in his office."

"But I need to change." Rachel looked down at her wrinkled dress. "I can't walk around looking like this.

Rod shrugged. "I am not allowed to let anyone touch these items. Boss' orders."

"But..those are my belongings."

"Sorry, the boss was pretty clear when he told me he would shoot me if anyone touched them. He may not have meant you too, but I'm not taking any chances." Rod paused as if to justify his words. "You have seen him in action."

"Fine."

Rachel huffed out of the room and stormed down the hallway. But her pace slowed as she reached the other end and stopped in front of Neil's office door. With a sudden feeling of deja vu, Rachel found herself in the same awkward situation, wearing the same clothing as the night before. But she wanted to know the meaning behind the removal of her belongings and knocked. When nobody immediately answered, Rachel tried her luck with the fingerprint sensor beside the door. As it jarred slightly open, the woman silently exclaimed. "It worked." So she peeked inside to see Neil sitting at his desk, focusing on the computer screen in front of him. He glanced up at her but returned his attention to the computer.

"Sigh." She was never going to get anywhere if he ignored her and quietly slipped inside and looked at him. As if he knew she would start questioning him about something, he briefly stated to the girl.

"Shut the door." Rachel shook her head at never being given the chance to speak and started to leave when he finally looked up and voiced with slight sarcasm. "With you on the inside, Rachel." It seemed obvious to Neil that he wanted her there.

"Oh."

He said nothing more, making her feel rather dumb just standing at the entry. So she walked to the sofa and decided he could ignore her while she sat. But it appeared that Neil was quietly taunting her, because as soon as she did sit, he gestured his finger for her to come to him causing her to huff at the man. Then she approached him, and Neil set her cell phone down and looked straight in her eyes.

"When I mentioned the mafia groups to you before, did the Grandiose name sound familiar to you at all?"

"Yeees." She answered slowly. "I heard that name mentioned a couple of times." Rachel seemed confused over Neil's unexpected question.

"Hm..." Neil nodded and continued with his thoughts."

"Why?" She then picked up the phone to examine it for an answer, but the blond removed it from her hands and ignored her. "I asked why." She annoyed him by repeating her question and he uttered pointedly.

"It's nothing."

But Rachel could tell it was something and questioned him again. "Does it have something to do with this phone? And what about my father's men that you hold. Did they tell you anything about me?"

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you without you asking. Besides, I'm still verifying details."

"You can't ask me something like that and not tell me anything." Rachel objected to Neil holding some truth from her. He then focused all his attention on the woman and narrowed his eyes.

"Actually, I can." He held up her finger to show her the ring.

"That's not fair, Neil. I have a right to know about matters that directly concern me."

He responded with a mocking chuckle. "You know how I feel about fair."

"But you can't leave me out. The more I know, the better I can defend myself."

"You will not argue with me!" He snapped. "Since you are with me, I will handle all matters that concern you. If you need to know, then I will tell you. So don't ask questions, because you are now my responsibility."

Rachel crossed her hands over her shoulders and frowned at his reproof, but Neil wrapped the girl against his body with his arms to show her that she was under his protection, even though his tone was sharp.

"Anyways, you have other affairs to attend."

"What?" She had no idea what he was talking about now, but decided he was trying to change the subject and talking to him about the phone was getting her nowhere.

Neil sighed. "I have some business to attend in the city, so I will be leaving in a couple of days."

"Oh." Rachel mumbled and started to twist from his grip with disapproval when Neil held her firm.

"You don't want me to go?" He looked at her and noticed her disappointment.

"What does it matter what I think. You will do what you have to anyway." She stood helpless to move.

"Well, I can't go to a banquet at my largest casino alone. Especially since I'm hosting the event, per-say, even though Allen is handling specifics." He raised her chin. "Plus, you can't be trusted to stay here by yourself, since you let just any man kiss you in my absence."

Rachel huffed and mumbled with frustration. "I didn't even kiss him back. Will you ever get over that?"

"Probably not. And to make sure you don't stray too far from my sight, I took the liberty of removing your belongings from your room."

"Y..yes, I know. That's why I came in here to begin with. Because Rod wouldn't let me grab a single item to change into."

"Aha. And that's why I recruited him."

"You threatened to shoot him."

"Yes, I did. That's the most effective way to get what I want."

"Will you threaten to shoot me too?"

"No. And we never actually pointed a gun at you either when you found this place. We only clicked the hammer a couple of times."

Rachel deemed his statement probable, because Neil only needed to scare the girl into submission. He could intimidate her like none other. "But what is he doing with my stuff?"

"You will find some in my room but the rest is in my house."

"Huh? Why? You want me to stay with you?"

"And why wouldn't I want what belongs to me by my side at night?"

"Sheesh, I am not an object."

"Hm. Maybe not, but you are mine." He looked thoughtful.

"Well, what will I do with my house? And the ranch? I can't let it whither to nothing."

"I told you I would look after you, so I made a few calls this morning and arranged for some more-trustworthy hired help. They will manage your house and your ranch. So go meet with them after you've freshened. Tell them what you want done. Then return to me when you're finished. Got it?"

"Don't you open your stand today?"

"I do. So you can report to me there."

As Neil released his grip and Rachel started for the door, he reached back for her hand, pulling her with gentle force back to his body. Then he kissed her fully making Rachel weak-kneed in his grasp. Afterwards, he shooed a stunned Rachel away leaving her to wonder about his sudden display of affection, just like the first night he kissed her.

When Rachel arrived at her house, she finally took some pills to alleviate her aching body before heading out to meet the new help. It took Rachel most of the day to show the farm hands how to handle the ranch, since they weren't exactly familiar with this line of work. In fact, she would guess they had never before been to a ranch at all. She was rather humored by their reactions to the animals. It was much the same as her original thoughts with the idea of living on a farm. But at that time, she could only think about making the town a success so she wouldn't disappoint her father. The newly obtained freedom didn't hurt her outlook either. So it went.

Now was a completely different matter, and how it all changed so quickly was beyond her imagination. As she thought this, she viewed one of Neil's rookies chasing a chicken around the coop. Then he fell to the ground being unsuccessful in catching the chicken. Another pushed one of the cows towards the barn with all his might, barely making it budge any. The woman attempted to hold her laughter until her horse, Sandpiper, galloped passed her with a third man holding the reigns while being dragged through one of the fields. As he flew by a second time, he looked at her.

"Y..you th..think this is funny!" Then the horse pulled him around her house and back towards her. "Would a li..little help kill you?"

Rachel held her stomach while catching her breath. "Okay. Okay." She looked at the horse and held her hand to the animal. "Whoa Sandpiper. It's alright. He won't hurt you."

The horse immediately came to a halt but sent the man flying forward towards Rachel.

"I..I won't hurt h..him! Are you kidding me? That beast almost killed me!"

"No. I'm not kidding. He was only taking you on a tour." She chuckled then became serious. "If the animals know you're afraid, they will be defensive to you. Try to take the natural approach. Pretend they are a helpless puppies, and they will do what you want. Also..." Rachel walked over to a stand holding a bell. "If you ring this bell, all the animals will return to their separate housing."

The man with the chickens grumbled. "Now she tells us."

"I couldn't tell you before, because it would have ruined you getting a feel for the place."

Rachel started for the path towards town when the man pushing the cow looked up in a panic.

"You can't leave us here...alone."

"Would you like to tell Mr. Tepori that I couldn't return because you needed me?"

"Hell no, but..."

"Relax, I'll be back in the morning to train you some more. For now, go inside and rest. I already showed you your rooms, so take advantage, because tomorrow will be another long day."

"Uhh!" The men groaned but followed her advice.


	12. Chapter 12

It was well past time for Neil to close his stand, and Rachel was sure he wondered about her. However, she wasn't clean enough to enter any place of business and decided to stop by Neil's house instead. He did say her clothes were there. It was completely dark when she placed her hand over the sensor to his door, and she entered the quiet house. Rachel flipped on a switch and examined her new sleeping quarters. The place was simple for a man of wealth which made her wonder why he wanted the high profits. Even her own home was more luxurious than his.

"Hm." The girl spied the laptop and looked this way and that. "Maybe he won't mind." She had never had access to any electronic gadget without somebody monitoring her activity. Rachel opened the device and waited for everything to boot. But then she sighed. "Password locked. Tsh!" Her excitement shifted to disappointment as she let the item close. Then a single drawer directly below the counter caught her interest. "No harm in sliding it open." She thought. Rachel didn't really expect to find anything in there, but she saw a stack of envelopes. They were all blank and opened, so Rachel decided to have a look. "Hm." She pulled one out that read...

"Son,  
Quit ignoring me and go meet this woman! Merging with this family will stop Bonaldi's claim to power. It is apparent that Bonaldi will not give up his quest as our lives become increasingly threatened. Grandiose already lost one, and the same looms over us all. Bonaldi will stop at nothing. Should he get the girl before you, he will control two-thirds of the area, forcing you to hand over your claim. You need to seriously consider what is at stake here.  
Your father"

Rachel mumbled to herself. "So it's true. Neil's father does want him to meet another woman." She didn't intend to read anymore letters when she noticed a sheet of paper not returned to its envelope.

"Dear Mr. Tepori,  
I know your father has written you repeatedly and urged you to accept my proposal. This offer is not made lightly, since she is my only child and the sole heir to my fortune. I know you are a serious type man as am I, and loath others telling you what to do. But it should be a huge compliment that I consider you at all. If you were to marry her, it would mean both territories would be under your control. I love my daughter with my life, but it seems that I am no longer able to properly protect her since several of my most regarded members recently turned. If I act now, they will know I'm aware of the deception. This will prevent me from weeding out other potential impostors.  
I want you to consider that Bonaldi has an insatiable desire for power, so it is imperative to merge our groups. I understand you need more time, but time is also limited.  
I trust you will see the seriousness of the situation and act accordingly.  
Sincerely,  
Grandiose"

"Tsh." Rachel slammed the drawer and huffed to the other room. How would she ever compete for Neil against some fortune and another boss's daughter. She pouted and spotted the television. After finding the remote control, she began pressing the up and down arrows, flipping through channels. Nothing caught her attention since she really never watched the screen before, until she came to a channel with men walking in suits. "I need sound!" She shouted at the remote with frustration and tried to push the volume button to no advantage. The men looked unhappy to have a camera crew recording them, and the man in front held a manilla envelope in front of his face. Rachel continued to watch them approach a limousine, when the man who covered his face stepped into the vehicle. But as he did, he lowered the envelope covering his face. Rachel's jaw dropped and she stared with shock. "Daddy!"

She couldn't believe her eyes as she sat on the bed, still watching continually. The last man to enter the limo was none other than the forth courier her father used to send messages to his daughter.

"Oh my god..."

It must have been some sort of news station and went on to other reports. However, the girl sat on the edge of a chair still entranced. So many thoughts rushed through her mind. Why was her father on television? There must have been something going on if they filmed him against his wishes. And why did he hide his face?

Rachel looked to the floor and closed her eyes when the door tumbled open and quickly clicked shut.

"You didn't come see me today." Neil removed his red jacket and laid it over a chair before looking at her.

"I worked late and just got here." Rachel responded but still stared at the screen on his wall. She decided to keep her father's appearance on television to herself for now.

Neil looked at her with confusion. "Why are you watching tv without sound?"

"Oh." Rachel looked down at the remote for a moment. But there was no way she wanted to tell Neil that she never worked one before.

"Don't you know how to control the volume button?"

"Well...I did, but nothing happened."

He took it out of her hand and aimed it for the television. "Hm. I still had it on mute."

"Oh." Neil held it back to her when she subtly glanced up at him but looked away. "Why don't you find a channel that you like?" She stated.

"Because I want to know what types of shows you normally watch." He returned.

Still not wanting him to make fun of her, Rachel took the remote and began pressing the up button repeatedly. But her shifting through channels was starting to annoy him. "Just press the channel number you like, Rachel."

"I'm finished watching television, so I think I will shower instead." Neil studied the girl as she turned to him. "Will you please tell me where my clothes are?"

"What's your favorite show?"

"Um." Rachel thought. "Phantom of the Opera."

"That's a play." Neil stated with a raised brow and a half smile. "Give me a show on tv...any show."

"Busted!" She thought. "Alright already. My father never let me watch television."

"Really... So I'm dating a girl who can load and use a firearm but can't work a simple remote."

"Sigh. Will you tell me where I might find some clothes."

Neil pointed to the dresser at the end of his bed, but continued to question her. Have you ever worked a computer?"

She immediately remembered trying to use his and hoped he wouldn't notice anything different. "Yes. I know how to work a computer, but I wasn't allowed to use it without supervision."

He walked over to the laptop and noticed the drawer below slightly open. "You haven't been nosing through my personal belongings, have you?" Rachel took a deep breath when he opened the drawer. He would definitely notice a difference with the order of the letters, because she didn't take care to put them back correctly. Rachel's entire body tensed. "Did you read anything interesting?" She looked at the floor resentful that she couldn't hide anything from the blond. "Hm. I will handle your intrusion on my privacy later. But if it makes you feel any better, right now I have some other woman I would rather protect."

Rachel graced a slight smile at his words even though she knew she was in trouble. Then she gathered her clothes and paused to look at him before retreating to the washroom.

"Yes, you may go. I'm finished quizzing you for now."

After the two showered, Neil looked at Rachel who sat on the sofa flipping through a couple of his magazines. She was humored over the material, because she held one with various farm animals and the other advertised weapons and ammunition. A small, quirky smile rested on her lips as she held up both covers for him to see. Neil dared her to comment with a glare and yanked both from her hands. After tossing them aside, he ignored her silent inquiry and questioned the girl.

"Have you eaten?"

She shook her head. "Not since this morning."

"Well, get your sandals on and let's go."

She did what he said and looked at him. "Where?"

"Clement's place."

"Are you sure about that?" She seemed a bit concerned that they would be among the locals together.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Come on."

Once inside of the restaurant, Neil sat on one side of the table and Rachel on the other. She felt awkward dining with Neil at this restaurant, especially when her friends sat nearby. There was no way they would let this go and not embarrass her in some form or another. Felicity could barely speak as she took their orders, but the surprised look on her face gave away her thoughts. However, she was working and resisted the urge to ask questions. Too bad Tina didn't bear her same discreet nature and made a point to approach the pair.

"Hm. Is it possible that you two are on a date? You must have taken my words to heart, Neil." He rolled rolled his eyes and said nothing. Rachel did try to warn him. "But I still never would have expected to see you two here together."

Neil glanced up long enough to counter her remarks. "You are still a loud mouth. Maybe you should work on that."

"And you are still an ass." She stated matter of fact.

As Neil continued with his meal, Tina lingered around the couple waiting to join in on their non-existent conversation. There wasn't really anything they could talk about in such a local place, so they stayed silent...until Neil had enough of the irritating journalist.

"You are like a damn vulture. Can you leave so I can eat in peace. Geez."

"Are you two dating?"

Instead of leaving, Tina interrogated the blond. Rachel didn't know if he wanted her to answer, so she said nothing and looked to see his expression. Then Neil stood and whispered in her ear before exiting outside.

"Well, now that he's gone... What did he whisper to you? Are you two...a couple?"

"He told me to tell you whatever it took to get rid of you."

"Hmph. He is so rude!"

What Neil actually told Rachel was to use her pistol and rid Tina altogether, but Rachel paraphrased. "Yes, though. We are seeing each other now."

"Really? How strange he chooses now after all this time. Well, maybe you will be good for him. Better you than me, because Neil is definitely not good company. Anyways, I'll let you sit with the unsocial man. He is in no way pleasant for me to hang around."

Tina found her seat again and continued socializing with Iroha, a long-haired brunette who mastered hand tools, and Soseki, an older man with dark shoulder-length hair who wore eastern-style clothing. Both Iroha and Soseki were of Eastern decent and had dated for several months.

Rachel sighed with relief when the ordeal with Tina was over, although the journalist would no doubt question her further at another time. Unfortunately, Michelle came through the door. When she spotted Rachel at the table, she immediately approached the woman.

"What the hell happened to you last night? You completely ditched me and Frederick while we were dancing? You could have at least told me you were leaving." Michelle stated apparently feeling jilted.

"I'm sorry. I had to leave right away. Maybe I can make it up to you."

"Maybe? No, you are definitely going to make it up to me. Because I'm going to see Frederick again, and Caleb will be with him."

"Oh...him." Rachel shut her eyes when Neil walked behind her pink-haired friend.

"And I'm sure he wants to see you again. Besides, you were having such a good time. I just don't understand what happened."

"It's like I said. I had something urgent to attend." Rachel breathed deep as Neil crossed his arms. She would never hear the end of this now. But Rachel's luck worsened and to further add to her distress, Michelle then crossed her arms and frowned." But Caleb thought the two of you hit it off pretty well."

"That might have been his interpretation, but I told him I couldn't see him again." At her words, Rachel wanted to flee the restaurant and jump in the river.

"His interpretation? You seemed happy enough to me when you were dancing with him. Don't tell me you're still aiming for that insensitive prick who has repeatedly turned you down for the last two years." Rachel placed her head in her hand and slowly pointed to a body behind Michelle. At any other moment, Rachel would have laughed as Michelle turned around and exclaimed. "Oh shit!" And her eyes opened wide as she stood in shock. But she finally realized what was going on as she looked at Rachel and then Neil. "You're kidding, right?" Michelle obviously did not approve of her friend on a date with the man. In her eyes, Caleb was the better choice, and Michelle huffed and moved away from their table.

Neil returned to his seat, and nobody else approached the couple. He said nothing and finished his meal in absolute silence before pushing his plate away. When Rachel did the same, he motioned for her to follow him out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

On the walk back to Neil's place, Rachel clenched one of her arms with her hand, anticipating what he would say. However, he didn't say anything which made Rachel conclude that he was livid beyond words. She wasn't sure what to do or how to act when they entered his house. Then she watched him with confusion, because Neil stripped to his undershorts and went straight to bed. "Now what?" She sat on the sofa for a minute before deciding to take a walk. Maybe her absence would give him time to calm down. But as soon as she went to the door and reached for the handle, she heard footsteps rushing toward her. Then Neil grabbed her hands from behind.

"Where do you think you are going?" He growled in her ear with a low, angry voice causing Rachel's body to tremble in front of him.

"I...thought I would go for a walk."

"You don't go anywhere without my say-so. Do you understand?"

When Rachel said nothing, he swiftly turned her around and stared at her hard.

"Y..yes. But I was going to come back."

"Do you want to die?" Rachel's eyes widened at his remark and wondered if he would actually shoot her, but then she understood as he continued. "Do you not realize that all those aids who corresponded between you and your father were impostors. And that even though you think there's only one more at bay, there are probably more. If they capture you now that you're on to them, you will be used as leverage to persuade your father to give in to their demands...whoever your father really is. If he cannot, they will probably do way worse to you than you could possibly imagine."

The helpless look on Rachel's face made Neil soften his stare and his tone as he wrapped her in a tight embrace. "You need only do what I say to stay safe. Do not make me worry about you."

At his words, Rachel forgot all about the comments made at the diner. Hot tears began to trail her cheeks as she mumbled in Neil's chest. "I..Is it really as bad as all that?"

It then occurred to her that he probably wouldn't answer even if he did know something. However, Neil sighed and wiped her eyes with his thumbs. He started to open his mouth and speak when a loud blast sounded outside of his house. Neil automatically jerked Rachel away from the door and threw her body to the center of the room. As one window was shot, glass spilled into the house and Neil yelled at her.

"Get down!"

But before she could act, Neil knocked her flat to the floor and covered her with his body. Rachel could feel his arms tighten around her as more glass exploded into the room. Then seconds after it began, the firing ceased. For moments, Neil hesitated to move his body from the woman who he secured firmly underneath. But he finally peeked around the dark room in observation and pulled Rachel between his legs as he sat. The two stared with silent horror at the place where they stood only moments before. The glassless windows didn't even phase them, but the door speckled with holes made Rachel's body go numb. Considering what could have happened if Neil hadn't stopped her, Rachel gave him a look of panic. At her fear, Neil laced her curled body in a bear hold. He too acknowledged what could have ended Rachel's life as he grabbed his cellphone off the table and flipped it open. He only pressed one button before Rachel heard it ring.

"Hey. Are you upstairs...? What's going on...? He what...? Tell me you're fucking with me...!" Neil held the receiver away from his ear and snarled with anger before placing it back to the side of his face. But even though he was on the phone, his limbs tightened around the girl as if to protect her from whatever matter was being discussed. Then he spoke with rage. "Yes, we are fully aware of the escape...! How? Because there's about a thirty fucking bullet holes in the front of my house, that's how...! No, I don't want you to come here...! You're lucky my house sits alone. It will make it easier to explain this shit to the mayor... Whatever, just make sure the other two are no longer a threat. Got it?"

Neil snapped the phone shut and slid it across the floor. Rachel felt him inhale deeply before burying his face into her neck. "Are you hurt?" He asked with the most disturbed, gentle tone she ever heard from his mouth. In reality, she was petrified beyond belief but for the sake of easing his worries, she spoke with an assured voice even though her body was still shaking.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Thank you for saving me."

He nodded his head and turned her chin to face him. "One of your messengers escaped. I'm not even sure if they want me or you anymore, but we are leaving town tomorrow. I have a place much safer in the city. If we aren't here, then whoever the ringleader is behind these attacks won't mess with the residents. And we will be better equipped elsewhere."

"And the banquet?"

"Hm." Neil thought. "I have no choice but to attend since it's the fifth anniversary celebration. But these people would never openly fire a weapon where there are that many witnesses. Plus, when such large events such as these take place, there are always security officers present. The perpetrators wouldn't dare make themselves the object of focus. Publicity is always frowned upon."

Rachel sighed at all the information. "I'm really tired."

"Come on. We'll go back to my room at the tower."

Rachel woke up the following morning in a daze. She noticed the blond man still sleeping soundly beside her and quietly moved herself to the washroom. The cold water felt nice on her hot cheeks. The mirror reflected a woman she hardly recognized anymore. The bruises were unnoticeable on the outside, but her mind felt overwhelmed. What exactly did she get herself into? It was more a matter of moving forward without remembering what her life was like a few days earlier. But the woman had to admit to herself that her life was ever anything but normal. She wished it normal for a short period of time while in this town. But there had always been occurrences that made no sense at all. If anything, she would now get the answers that she always sought. Well, if Neil would tell her...

After feeling more human, Rachel exited the wash room and looked at Neil. It was hard to believe that she was finally with the gorgeous blond. And it wasn't a dream, because she woke up next to him and there he was still sleeping. She decided to slip back under the covers and rest before he told her it was time to pack for their departure. The new farm help would have to wing their way through the chores after only one day of training.

But Neil stirred when she pulled the covers over her body. Then he rolled sideways to face her and opened his eyes. His expression remained as serious as always, however his eyes looked somehow softer than usual. He laid his arm around Rachel's torso and closed his eyes shut. But suddenly he mumbled her name.

"Rachel...?"

"Hm?" She breathed contentedly at having him hold her and gripped both hands upwards around his arm.

Neil opened his eyes again to see her innocent face lying beside him, and he had to know. "Why...did you chase me for so long even though I constantly rejected you?" He questioned the female who held to him firmly.

She considered his question carefully before answering. "To be honest, I saw you as a complete challenge at first. My purpose was to see if I could make you speechless with gifts or nice words. But sometimes you would have such a bewildered looking smirk that I started aiming for even the slightest smile. Before I knew it, I.." Rachel sighed in remembrance. "I guess I fell for you without really knowing I did."

Rachel stared at the ceiling when he said nothing in return to her answer. It wasn't until several minutes passed that he eventually spoke.

"I refused you because I didn't want to involve you in any of this. I thought you deserved better and hoped you would forget about me and find someone else."

Now Rachel stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. Neil then added to his previous statement. "In truth, I have had an interest in you for over a year. When..." Neil hesitated to continue, but did after a second. "When you stopped talking to me for those three weeks...well, I missed your smile."

Rachel looked at Neil with shock. But he was not the type to lie, or relay his feelings or speak at all for that matter. She knew it was true.

"Sorry about making you choose between the ring and disappearing...although we wouldn't have actually killed you. But you didn't know that either. I had test you. I had to see if you could handle something of that nature, because if you couldn't...there is no way you could endure the mafia itself. Being by my side will put your life at risk too."

Rachel sat up and leaned her body against the top of his chest. As she rested her head on her folded hands, she looked at him with a somber expression. "Except now you are in more danger because of me."

Neil shrugged. "Eh. I'm used to it, so it makes me no difference. Besides, I believe we have the same enemies anyways. But now that you have my ring on your finger, it seems to have pissed them off. I thought my name alone would protect you, but... I never expected you to have your own connections to these people."

"But not knowing what's going on..." Rachel muttered absentmindedly and laid her head directly on his chest.

"Your father's couriers..were working for Bonaldi." Neil was finally giving her some helpful information and the woman bit her lip to keep from asking questions, hoping Neil would continue.

"And that phone...?" He started but was interrupted.

"Yeah?" She answered a little too quickly when Neil looked at her and paused. Then he chuckled at her eagerness and decided to tease her.

"You really want to know, huh?" Even though she said nothing, Rachel practically begged him to tell her. "First, give me your body." He smiled while eyeing the girl for a reaction.

"Neil, please. Tell me now, and I will give you whatever you want afterwards."

"You mean you will do anything for a little information? I might get angry if you make that offer to anyone else."

"Wh..what? That's not what I meant."

"Hm. I think you should be taught a lesson on not bargaining yourself for information."

"Why are you always so difficult? Can't you just tell me under whose name the phone was registered?"

"If I tell you now, what would I use as leverage next time? So behave, and I'll give you some information every time you do what I say."

"So not fair..." Rachel pouted at his decision to withhold the truth from her.

"Right now, I want you. So be a good girl and let me take away that sulky expression on your face."

"But.."

"Shh." He whispered and pressed her lips. "Shut up already, because we don't have a lot of time."

"Mmm." She responded to the heat he was stirring inside her belly with his kisses and held her weight above him.

"See. At least your body knows what it likes."

Rachel moaned as he lowered her panties and began stimulating her further. "Y..you are so cruel, Neil."

"Am I really treating you so terrible when your body is begging for more?"

"It's wrong that you can manipulate my body to do what you want."

But by this point, Rachel's heavy breathing revealed that she was weak to his touch and caused him to move his lips to her neck.

"Tsk. You know you like being under my control, so don't deny it."

As he said this, Neil flipped the woman underneath and pinned her arms with one hand and slid her underwear off the rest of the way with the other. Since he slept nude the night before, he only need get them in position.

"Ahh!"

Rachel whined as he gently persuaded her body to allow for his size. Then he waited just long enough for Rachel's expression to shift, before ravishing every part of her curvy form.

Afterward, the two lay content with their legs still woven through the other's, and they savored the quiet solitude left between them for the moment. Neil breathed softly against Rachel's breasts as she laced her fingers through his hair. The very sight of his bare body caused her to catch her breath. While she reflected over how he made her feel, Neil glanced slightly in her direction.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh." She considered her thoughts on the intimacy between the two and decided she definitely couldn't tell him the truth. "N..nothing. Why?"

"Nothing is certainly causing your heart to pound against my ear."

"Caught." She thought, but Neil didn't press the matter. Instead he scooted from her chest leaving the chilly cool air to replace his warmth.

"I guess we should start packing before Allen beats on the door." He headed for the washroom and Rachel pulled the covers over her head to delay getting out of bed. But Neil grinned at the blankets and yanked them off with one jerk of the wrist.

"Hey!" She attempted to pull them back over her when she realized they were no longer on the bed, leaving her completely exposed.

"If I have to get up, so do you. But don't worry... You will be more than satisfied with our room at the hotel we will stay." Neil hinted a smile and kissed her forehead before shutting the door to the washroom.

"Hotel?" Rachel wondered and finished setting the last article of clothing she was bringing when Allen knocked on the door as if right on cue. Neil sighed and flung the door open but resumed with his suitcase. Allen's arms crossed with impatience, and he watched Neil as though he would hurry him along.

"Would you quit standing there like it will make me go any quicker. When you see my suitcase close, then I am ready. Go wait for us downstairs, will you?" Rachel watched Allen reply to Neil's curt attitude.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have a flight to the city this early in the morning. After all the calls I made to ensure your departure, the least you can do is hurry up and not miss the flight."

Neil grabbed his gun off the table when Allen stared at him and shook his head. "Just hurry."

Allen left, and Neil immediately went over to Rachel and began securing another gun harness around her leg.

"Will I really need that?" She questioned as he pulled the strap tight against her thigh and placed a forty-five caliber pistol in the holster.

Neil gave an irritated grimace and inhaled deeply before answering. "The attack at my house last night could have killed either one of us. The only reason it stopped, is because the weapon ran out of ammo. Asking shit like that just makes you seem dumb which I know that you're not. And I wouldn't be wasting my time if it wasn't necessary, anyways. Think smart, Rachel." Neil lifted her chin and briefly pressed her lips. Then he went for the two suitcases. "Let's go before that conceited ass returns, and I really do shoot him this time."


	14. Chapter 14

On the plane ride, Neil and Rachel dressed more appropriately for the hotel. The celebration would not start until tomorrow, but Neil insisted the two wear their most formal attire since many famous and important guests would stay at the hotel for the event. These wealthy celebrities and business connoisseurs booked the expensive luxury rooms for days, maybe even a week. Neil needed to look the part when corresponding with the influential visitors and potential clients. He was always game for new business opportunities. Rachel too knew how to conjure clients, except she was on a much smaller scale than Neil. If he gave it much thought, Rachel's social skills far surpassed his and he could use that to his advantage. But right now, Neil had more important thoughts on his mind regarding the girl...like keeping her alive.

As their limousine pulled into the u-shaped entrance, Rachel stared up at the amazing establishment with awe. Not because she had never seen something so beautiful in her entire life, but because she had. Rachel was not only familiar with the Royal Flush Hotel, but she had stayed at the beautiful seaside resort on several occasions. This hotel was adorned with high vaulted ceilings, marbled floors, and crystal chandelier. There were around fifty-five floors with twenty rooms on each, and a penthouse suite at the very top. And she had never seen anything with more splendor.

However, as soon as she would arrive with her parents, her father insisted that an escort bring her inside. Rachel barely had time to view her surroundings before being shuffled through an elevator door. And she was never allowed to attend any parties or celebrations. She was granted permission to enjoy other amenities such as the theater though. There she could watch movies early in the day, and live performances in the evening. It was the one form of entertainment that Rachel ever truly enjoyed. But when her mother passed away, Rachel's father brought her along only when necessary. To date, she never understood why he didn't want her seen with him.

When the limo stopped for the valet attendants, Neil grabbed Rachel's hand and briefly ordered. "Look. When we enter, hold my arm and don't let go for any reason. I don't care who approaches us. And don't speak to anyone voluntarily. If they ask a question, give short answers, but mostly just smile and nod. Be polite but trust no one, and remember you have a gun. After we settle in our room, I will give you a tour so that you are more familiar with my resort. Sound fair?"

Rachel nodded as he escorted her out of the limo's door, before she thought about his words. "What?"

"Wait...your resort! You own this establishment? I thought you said you owned a casino."

"I do, and it's located on one of the lower floors in the building."

"You never said anything about owning an entire hotel."

"Hm. An oversight."

For a moment, she stood in wonder of the building. The place itself seemed every bit as intimidating as its owner. Neil gave Rachel a moment to admire its grandeur before nudging her arm and moving forward.

As the two entered with the luggage boy on their tail, several female greeters welcomed Neil.

"Mr. Tepori. It's so wonderful to have your presence among the staff." One of the women bowed with a wide smile. Whether they were really happy to see him was anybody's guess, but they tended the entrance politely.

Another also bowed and spoke. "I trust your room will be exactly the way you prefer. Please call if there are concerns."

And yet one more smiled and added to the other's courtesies. "Please be sure to visit the restaurant. I believe the chef has prepared a special menu in your honor."

At their showing of respects, Neil never smiled but showed his appreciation by nodding. When Rachel glanced back, it seemed that the women's eyes were burning into her head. Perhaps Neil never walked into the hotel with a woman on his arm before, and they were curious. At the counter, she received the same sorts of stares as the greeters bestowed. Neil didn't even seem aware of the attention that his new companion compelled. But that was Neil. His personal life was just that, and he ignored the developing gossip.

When he received the room key, Neil led Rachel to the other side of the main lobby towards the elevators. Since it was still before noon, no important figurehead stopped to chat. It was only Neil and Rachel, the luggage boy and the elevator attendee. Rachel noticed the employee push the button to the highest floor. While she stayed in the hotel before, the woman had never been to the very top. She may have been curious back then, but not nearly as bold as she was now. At present time, she would hesitantly explore the upper level rooms, but none the less, she would explore. Sometimes Rachel was the sort of person to act first and consider the consequences later.

The elevator finally came to a halt, and the luggage boy stopped in front when Neil held his palm to him. Apparently Neil preferred him to keep a distance when he opened the door to the room. Not only did he insert the room card into the slot, but there was a lengthy code he needed to punch in before it would open. When the door unlatched, Neil gestured the boy inside. He entered, carefully setting the two suitcases on the entry table, and turned to Neil.

"Shall I send someone to help you unpack?"

Neil furrowed his brow and raised his eye to the young man. "You must be new."

"Y..yes sir."

"Very well, I will tell you once. I always do my own unpacking, so remember that."

"Yes sir." The boy bowed.

Neil left the room for a moment to tip the two attendants and found his way back inside. After the door shut, it was just Neil and Rachel and a stifling amount of silence. Neil was usually quiet, but Rachel was too stricken with the view off the balcony to speak. Upon noticing her fascination, Neil tapped her on the shoulder.

"You can walk out there."

"Oh!

Rachel looked around for a moment, trying to find a way to unlatch the sliding glass door when Neil approached to assist. "It's hidden on the top right corner. Now that you know, you can enjoy the balcony whenever you please. Just make sure to lock it again when you come back inside."

She nodded and eagerly exited to the full-sized terrace. There was an utterly magnificent view of the water, and the waves crashing along the beach could easily entrance the woman for hours. Then she turned to Neil who walked up behind her. "What floor are we on?"

"Floor Sixty, so if you're thinking of jumping, I seriously doubt you would survive." His flat statement made Rachel roll her eyes and turn back towards the ocean.

"This view... I have never seen its likeness."

"Yes." Neil neared closer and slipped his arms around her waist tenderly. "I have never seen its likeness either." Rachel smiled at his affection until Neil added to his previous statement. "But the beach view is nice too."

Then her eyes widened with shock when he pushed her hair aside and rested his chin against her neck. They were both enjoying the scenery until Rachel's stomach growled. It made sense that she would be hungry since neither her nor Neil ate that morning.

"I guess it's time to show you the restaurant." He voiced and squeezed her hand which rested on the railing.

"I suppose so."

Even though Rachel felt hungry, it was such a rare pleasure to see Neil so relaxed. She would have almost rather starved a couple of more hours than give up this moment with him. But when she considered that he needed to eat too, Rachel took his hand. With everything locked, he led Rachel back towards the elevator.

They entered the restaurant and were immediately approached by the hostess.

"Mr. Tempori, we have expected you. Please, right this way. We let no one disturb your regular table." But Neil interrupted the woman and questioned.

"Is the veranda occupied at the moment?" He pointed through an open door to the deck. On the deck set several round tables covered with silky white table cloths. It also had a lovely view of the beach.

"Nooo, Sir." The hostess gave a bright smile and seemed genuinely happy about his change of preference. Please, follow me."

Once on the deck, Neil very subtly pulled Rachel's chair for her. But she couldn't help capture the hostess's eyes sparkle at the display. While Rachel saw Neil as the man she chased for so long, maybe other's saw him as the lonely, unsocial owner. His change of scenery seemed a welcomed change to the hostess. Then she spoke.

"The chef has prepared a special for you, but if you prefer, I will bring you menus."

Neil thought for a moment. "No, I would hate to disappoint the chef. We will have what he has prepared, but bring one menu for this woman anyway. I'd like her to see the regular choices as well."

"Of course." The hostess bowed and left the couple alone.

Before long, a sommelier approached and poured a small amount of liquid in one glass and handed it to Neil. Out of respect for the wine, Neil swirled the contents in his glass to catch its aroma. Then he tasted. After Neil approved with a nod, the man filled Neil's glass halfway, and followed suit with the second. Neil placed a glass in front of Rachel and gestured for her to try it. When she smiled, the sommelier bowed and set the bottle on the table before leaving.

"Wow!" Rachel exclaimed. "This is some establishment you own."

Neil responded. "Anyone could accomplish as much if they are smart with their money. But you already know this since you brought that dusty, desolate town to what it has become."

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "But that holds nothing on this place."

Neil hinted a smile at her compliment. "Well, glad you like it."

"Can I walk to the rail?"

She smiled at Neil for permission who casually gestured her to her interest a few feet away. But as she stood and took one step, a man dressed in a black suit approached to greet the owner.

"Mr. Tepori."

Neil stood and shook his hand, but Rachel noticed Neil appeared bothered by the intrusion on his privacy.

"What an unexpected pleasure to have you arrive a day early. I'm pleased to be the first of my company to greet you."

That's when Rachel turned completely around at the man. That voice sounded oddly familiar. The man noticed her in passing as he continued with his smalltalk, but at feeling Rachel's eyes on him, the man looked at her.

"Tell me, who is this beautiful woman accompanying you this afternoon?"

Rachel deemed his notice more a formality than an actual interest. But when he looked closer, the man froze with shock.

"Rachel!" He stared as though he saw a ghost.

"Mr. Sullivan!" Her reply was equally shocked.

"And you two...know each other?" Neil interrupted coldly and grabbed Rachel's hand. But she couldn't speak a syllable.

"Yes. As a trusted agent of Rachel's father, he appointed me as her personal assistant and bodyguard until she left the city a couple of years ago. I used to guide her through all of her father's travels. But I'm surprised to see her here with you instead of her father." Mr. Sullivan looked in Rachel's eyes. "Does your father know you are in town?"

But Neil was swift to redirect the conversation and would not let Rachel speak. "We will alert Rachel's father of her arrival as soon as we've settled. When should we expect his presence?"

"Oh..." The man seemed slightly confused. "He did send you confirmation that he would attend the event, so he will arrive sometime tomorrow as agreed."

"Very good, thank you." Mr. Sullivan bowed lightly, and Rachel and Neil found their seats.

"Were you going to tell me you have been here before?" Neil crossed his arms.

"W..well, I considered telling you." Rachel looked down at the table and nervously fidgeted with the hem of the tablecloth.

"So you are already familiar with the establishment." Neil stated with both anger and disappointment in his voice.

But Rachel shook her head sadly. "I...am only familiar with room number forty-nine and the theatre next to it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means Mr. Sullivan was given strict orders not to let me out of his sight. I was under his scrutinizing eye and confined to my room. I ate, drank and slept in there. There were no windows and no outlet. When he felt like it, he would take me to the theater. But only because it was on the same floor, and I was never allowed to talk to anyone. For some reason, my father never wanted to be seen with me."

Neil's expression softened and he lifted her chin. "Go on."

"There's nothing more." Rachel aimlessly focused her attention on the beach. "Who knew the stay could be this beautiful." She tried to change the subject without any luck.

"What about your mother? In all this talk about your male relation, you have deliberately left her out of the picture."

"My mother..." Rachel sighed. For the first time ever, Rachel would disclose information about her mother who she never talked about. "My mother...died a year before I went to the town. It was called a suicide, but father sent me away because...because she was killed. He wouldn't give me details. Mr. Bonaldi was one of the men I remember visiting my father before I left." Rachel closed her eyes to hold back the tears. "My mother was beautiful and graceful, and my father kept to himself after her death."

Neil stood and much to Rachel's surprise, pulled her to his body and hugged the girl right in the middle of the deck. "I think your father was trying to protect you by not letting you be seen with him. It had nothing to do with his wish to not have you around."

Rachel thought about his statement and nodded her head with agreement. She knew he was using a false last name around her, so that would explain a lot.

The meals of freshly grilled shrimp and seasoned vegetables arrived. Fancy crackers and lemon wedges were set as a garnish. Afterwards, the chef set two delectable slices of chocolate cake in front of them and bid them to enjoy. Rachel chuckled at the disgusted look on Neil's face.

"I see, in your honor, they served your absolute favorite. Are you pleased?" Rachel jokingly mocked Neil's most loathed menu item. However, his reaction would not stop her from tasting the tempting treat. "Mmm. You...do not know what you are missing."

"No." He spoke repulsed. "I know exactly what I'm passing over. You would think, after as many times as I've sent the dessert back untouched, they would get the hint."

Rachel smiled and pushed her cake away after a couple of bites. "I am finished. Will you still take me on a tour?"

"Hm. You kept important information from me, yet you want me to reward you?"

"But you already gave me your word." She looked at him and pleaded her case.

"Is there anything else I should know about first?"

"Well..." Rachel thought back to last night.

"Yes?" Neil sighed at always having to wait for her to tell him something.

"I did see my father on television last night."

"Oh?"

"He was covering his face but had to briefly remove it to step in the limo."

"Limo huh? What order did he enter the vehicle?" Neil's question confused the woman. "Like was he first, second, third...?"

"He was the first to enter." Neil nodded as if this gave him some unknown insight. "Does that mean anything particular?" She questioned.

"All it means is that he was more important than the men he was running with."

"I also saw the fourth aid that used to visit me, and this all happened close to this hotel."

"Well then, I guess you better stay close if you expect to make it through this tour alive."

"So you're taking me then?"

"Only because you cooperated with what I wanted to know."

Despite the stern look he gave her, she smiled and grabbed his arm as they headed towards the elevator again.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel viewed multiple lower-level floors. Floor five, which was one level below the ground floor and main lobby, contained an accessory stand centered with a tailor shop, a shoe boutique, and a jewelers around. Then floor four turned into a large banquet hall as soon as the elevator doors opened. Special dinners and celebrations were held here. Floor three was the grand casino of which Neil spoke. This casino was around four times the size of the one in the Watch Tower. It also didn't open until six, so the place was vacant. Rachel walked around for a moment in admiration before joining Neil who stood in front of an empty bar.

"Come. There's one more level to show you."

"But...?" Rachel pointed as Neil led her in a completely different direction than the main elevator.

"Please, you should know that I have other forms of entries. Besides, this place is only common knowledge to the most elite. Special invitation only."

"Oh!"

After pressing a button behind the bar, Neil walked to another room and waited for a doorway to reveal itself. Once it slid open, an elevator awaited down a narrow walkway, and Rachel's hand unknowingly tightened around Neil's arm with slight nervousness. At her action, Neil ruffled her hair for reassurance.

Then there was the basement level. A large, circular hallway circled an enormous room that looked like a theater. Fifteen rows of seats started at the floor before ascending upwards. And these rows made one complete half circle around the auditorium. Rachel noticed four special balconies for the most elite guests above the regular seating, and a jumbo sized stage set directly in front. Long wooden tables lined the spacious empty area behind the stage causing Rachel to contemplate their use, since there was currently nothing on top.

Rachel normally would have enquired of Neil about the use of this assembly hall. But as she began considering a remarkable theater already existed upstairs, it could not be for entertainment purposes. She again surveyed the area. There were many seats, yes not as many as would normally be in such a large room. Only those with a special invitation were allowed. She viewed the tables behind the stage and thought. "They sell items on that stage." But what sorts of items would be advertised in a room that wasn't common knowledge to the people. Rachel turned to Neil and spoke.

"That room at the Watch Tower. The one I stumbled upon..."

"Yeah."

"You auction those items here, don't you? ...And probably more from somewhere else."

"Hm. Aren't you clever?"

Rachel gave him a look as though it wasn't all that difficult to figure out and he brought her to a room in the back. When he opened the door, who else would be sitting behind a large table but Allen. He lowered his glasses long enough to acknowledge the two, then went back to the sheets in front of him.

"Allen?" Rachel's eyes widened as she spotted the red-head sitting and wondered how he arrived in the city so quickly, since Neil and Rachel were alone on the plane.

"Allen. Let Rachel view the guest list. Apparently we know Rachel's father and sent him one of our invitations. I want her to see if any of the names look familiar." Neil ordered and Allen handed her an envelope. But Rachel briefly glanced through the pages before handing it back.

"This isn't going to do any good, because Daddy never introduced me to anyone. Hell, I don't even know his real name for that matter. But if I were to go home..." Rachel coveted the two men's approval. "Then I could question him directly."

Neil thought for a moment before speaking. "I will consider taking you, but that's all I'm going to say on the matter for the moment."

His answer wasn't exactly what she wanted, however it was better than nothing at all. "Call if you need anything, Allen. I'm going back to the room."

"Of course." His reply was slightly sinister. "Leave me to work and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you. I fully intend to do just that." Neil matched his sarcastic tone. "Try to remember that I pay you a lot of money for your services, and I doubt that you would make half as much elsewhere."

Allen mocked him with a laugh. "Tsk. As if you would let me leave your side alive."

"True, very true." Neil answered back as he and Rachel left.

When Rachel and Neil entered their room again, a bottle of wine and several small complimentary bottles of liquor were arranged on the table. Along with those were sodas and a container of ice.

"Finally. A moment of privacy before the crowds."

Neil muttered to himself as Rachel already made her way back to the terrace. He set two glasses on the counter and decided on a drink. After pouring one glass for Rachel with vodka and another with bourbon, he mixed fruit juice in Rachel's drink and poured soda over his own. With a slight stir, he took the woman her glass.

"Here. You're going to need this before we gather for a pre-celebration party in the banquet hall."

Rachel smiled and took the glass. In truth, she didn't mind socializing half as much as he did.

"So. What time are they expecting you?"

"Ha." Neil responded. "What time are they expecting us." He took a big swallow at the thought.

"You don't think people will wonder about me if you bring me in with you?"

"Who cares. There's no way that I'm leaving you here by yourself. Imagine the trouble you would get into. And since I don't have cameras here, I have to be able to watch you. I mean...you're either getting mauled by a man, or you're letting one kiss you."

Rachel huffed at his comment. "So, do you normally attend alone? Or do you always have a date."

"I think you're jealous of other women around me." He smirked and held up his glass. "I have always attended alone, but this is how I get through it."

"Hm. Is it really wise for the owner to become intoxicated?"

"No. But I hold my liquor pretty well. There have only been a couple of incidents to date, but those weren't recent episodes either."

"Oh?" Rachel raised her eye and inquired further. "What happened?"

Neil shook his head. "I doubt you really want to know."

"Maybe I do." Rachel set her glass on the table and braced herself for his response.

"Fine. I ended up in some strange woman's room on two different occasions."

"Hm." Rachel nodded and emptied her contents. "You were right. I definitely did not want to know."

"Ha. Jealous again?" He vexed the girl further, but she resolved not to give in to his jives and answered simply.

"No."

"Heh." He saw right through her facade and wrapped his arms around. "I wasn't drunk when I had you. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"You are a very cruel man." She contorted her face with protest.

"Then you must like calloused, insensitive men, because that never stopped you from stalking me." Neil laughed, but Rachel's sunken disposition showed she was actually bothered. On the other hand, for a mob boss, he was rather guarded when it came to women, especially compared to the lewd ventures of most of his members under him. "But I can tell you one thing that will make you feel better."

"Oh?" She responded with a disheartened tone as she looked to the ocean.

"No other woman has ever been in this room."

"Mmm." Rachel helplessly murmured in reaction to the kiss he planted below her ear.

"And you are the first to wear my ring." He continued lower after sliding the strap off her shoulder. "And...you are the first woman to capture my interest at all."

Neil moved her to face him and parted her lips with a long, passionate kiss. Rachel finally pulled away in a daze, having completely forgotten how that moment began. Any jealousy she felt was also long gone. But she glanced at the sky and realized it was quickly becoming evening.

"Wait, when does the banquet begin?"

"Uh. You'd rather go to a banquet than have alone time with me."

"No. But..."

"Then..." He grabbed her waist and brought his lips underneath her chin.

"Mmm." She breathed, but... "Neil."

"Fine!" He huffed and left the balcony with frustration. "It starts at six. So we better leave soon."

Rachel quickly freshened her appearance. When she came from the washroom, Neil waited at the door with his suit jacket over his dress shirt. She couldn't help but stare at the man as he made sure she still had the gun properly secured against her thigh. His appearance was a long shot from the camouflage pants and red jacket. At the same time, she almost missed that image. After all, that's what she saw him wearing whenever she was around him.

As they descended down the elevator, Neil stayed quiet. Rachel assumed his reaction on the terrace was really caused by nerves. So she linked her hand through his arm and gently grasped his bicep to put him at ease. Initially, he tensed with the contact and frowned, but immediately afterwards she felt him breathe and his body relax. But It wasn't until they reached the fourth floor that he opened his mouth to speak.

"You know the drill. Be cautious and remember you have a gun. Also, don't drink anything that either I or the bartender doesn't hand to you."

They entered the banquet hall where music now masked any suspicious sounds that otherwise could have been heard. That meant they needed to keep their eyes open. As Neil once said, they like to keep their enemies close, so chances are, there was somebody waiting to attack...even in a fairly crowded area.

Many eyes were on the couple as they advanced further into the room talking to this person or that. Rachel followed Neil's demands and said as little as possible. While he spoke, she gave him support and scouted the room for shady activity. So far nothing, and no one particular stood out. There were only employees and men and women dressed for the occasion. Rachel noticed several women glance at her with disgust. She figured they envied her and how Neil escorted her through the room. Never the less, she would keep a close eye on them in case they meant to cause her harm. After talking to dozens of people, Neil brought her to the bar and ordered them both drinks. Then he glanced back at the room before resting his gaze on Rachel.

"Fake!" He took a drink and refocused his attention on her. "There is nothing real about these people. The animals I ship are less conniving than some of the people here."

Rachel turned around to keep a full view of the people present when Neil followed suit and placed his arm around her shoulders. "You see. That's why I like you. You're genuine and innocent. It's like you don't know any better."

"Huh?" Her eyes shot to Neil. "Is that a compliment or an insult?" Rachel didn't know whether to smile or frown when Neil kissed her on the cheek.

"They must be worthy traits if you're with me."

"I guess..." She responded.

Before Neil could sip half of his drink, three women approached. They were beautiful women a few years older than Rachel who probably knew no other lifestyle. From their dresses to their make-up, Rachel couldn't find a single flaw which suddenly made her needlessly conscientious of her own appearance. In her mind, she had nothing on these women. Then one of them spoke.

"Mr. Tepori, I would have gladly accompanied you if you needed a date. There was no reason to bring this no-name when you could have gone with me."

Neil ignored her and turned partially hoping she would get the hint, but to no benefit to the blond.

"Maybe you want to ditch this little blond tramp and come back to my room again. It was such a memorable night." The woman purposely gloated.

Rachel flinched and Neil briefly closed his eyes and tightened an arm around her. Then the woman directed her resentment towards Rachel.

"What did you offer him to get him to escort you here. You paid him, didn't you? Mr. Tepori never walks in with a woman. It's all a publicity stunt, isn't it?"

Rachel thought. "I paid him? Really?" At any other time, she would have laughed at the ridiculous allegations. Except she could only think that this was one of those incidents that Neil revealed earlier. And even though it wasn't recent, it certainly didn't seem like years ago either.

"Mr. Tepori..." The woman touched his arm at which Neil lurched around to face her.

"Do you not see that I am with someone?" Neil spoke with anger at their interruption. Normally, if Neil didn't approach someone to speak to them first, he felt highly put out and loathed their existence. Especially if they continued to pester him.

"I don't believe that you are with this woman. It's merely a guise to ward off the unwanted."

"Unwanted? And who are you again?" Neil retorted.

"What? How could you say something like that?" The woman announced indignantly. "I am beyond offended. You would think with a night like we had, you would at least have the courtesy to acknowledge my name."

"It's called alcohol, and thank god I was drunk." Neil glared and whispered to Rachel. "If I take out my gun, I will shoot them dead. So take out yours and scare them away."

"Neil!" Rachel exclaimed with a smirk.

The woman scowled at Rachel with fury. "How dare you address Mr. Tepori with such informal manners. Mr. Tepori deserves the utmost respect."

Little did the woman know, Neil ordered Rachel never to call him by that name. Then the woman leaned to grab Rachel's arm which instantly put Rachel on the defensive. It suddenly didn't matter what the situation. The woman simply lacked manners. Rachel looked at Neil as if to ask permission to speak to which he readily complied.

Rachel burned fire on the woman with her eyes and lowered her voice to prevent the other guests from hearing. "What is it with you disgruntled women that you feel the need to fight me because you're angry over a man. First I contend with a disgruntled waitress and now my boyfriend's angry one night stand. Did it ever occur to you that if that night meant anything to him, he would have..let's say called you, or saw you, or contacted you again. You are just a trashy suck-up who only sees him as the owner of a hotel?"

For some reason Rachel angered her further causing the woman's eyes to narrow, and then she raised her hand back at Rachel. But the woman pushed Neil's patience too far when she aimed to hit his girlfriend. He stepped in front of Rachel and took the blow himself. This caused the woman to cringe as he spoke.

"If you ever talk to me or my girlfriend again, I will see that you never set another foot inside this hotel. So leave now, before I tell her to shoot all of you. And she will not miss her target."

The other two women's eyes widened with terror as they realized their friend punched Neil, and all three left without a second thought.

"Geez." Rachel closed her eyes. "I have a gun because somebody is trying to kill me, not to ward a bunch of stupid women away."

"And that's why I drink. The stupidity around this place is easier to tolerate when I drink."

"Sigh. And that's exactly why those women approached in the first place."

"Forget about them. Allen will be here soon, so our shift is almost finished." Neil chuckled and finished the drink in front of him. "So who was the disgruntled waitress?"

"Oh!" Rachel bit her lip and sipped her drink.

He raised his eye. "Angie, by chance?"

"Yes..." Rachel solemnly admitted.

"I already knew anyways. Rod was pretty excited to obsess over your ability to give a punch. I understand you knocked her straight to the floor. Allen and Rod were viewing the cameras that night."

"Of course they were." Rachel answered with a sigh. "I'm always being watched."

"Heh. I wouldn't have let you handle those women just now, except I knew you could if you had to."

"Right."

"Come on. Let me pay my regards to a few more clients, and then we can leave."

Rachel wondered how Neil ever made it this far in the corporate business world, since he really loathed socializing. However she took hold of his arm and dared not speak her thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

I _think_ I'm getting this story straight, so here goes nothing. Anyways...thank you so much for the comments and letting me know what you think. :)

* * *

"Ahhh. Finally." Neil announced once the door to the room shut behind him. A suit jacket and tie flew to one of the chairs before discarded black leather shoes hit the floor.

"Are you more comfortable?" Rachel asked while gracefully slipping out of her heels.

"Much." He responded before hitting the liquor table. "But I still need a drink before I'm fully relaxed." Neil picked up the bottle and showed it to Rachel.

"Wine would be nice, thank you." She answered his gesture.

"And they brought the exact vintage of Merlot I requested." He screwed the wine key into the bottle and popped the cork. Before he poured both glasses, he tasted a small amount of the contents. "Yes. It's perfect." Then he poured Rachel a glass and handed it to her. "Taste and see if you agree."

She sipped and grinned. "It is very good. This is...let me guess." Rachel put a finger on her chin and smiled. "1987."

"Close, but wrong. However, that was also a good year. This is 1985." Neil looked at the bottle and then at Rachel. "So you can guess the year of wine but can't work a remote." Rachel pouted at his teasing and countered.

"Television cannot corrupt everyone."

Neil chuckled and seductively stepped toward the girl. "Not to worry. I will gladly take on the challenge." He set his wine down and started to unzip her dress. "And I have all night to do so."

"Oh!" Neil set Rachel's skin on fire, and her cheeks glowed when her dress hit the floor. He cooly backed her to the bed and retrieved her glass at the same time. When she started to speak, he shook his head slowly while removing her satin support.

"Be quiet, and let me make love to you."

As soon as he kissed her, there was nothing more she could say because all thoughts of protest vanished from her mind, and she helplessly found herself under his command. Neil handled her body in ways she didn't think possible. And what emotions he suppressed in everyday interaction, certainly surfaced through their moments of intimacy.

Neil woke the next morning and gently traced his fingers through her hair. Rachel had fallen asleep the night before with half her body against his chest. As his movements caused her to stir, she smiled but didn't open her eyes. "Five more minutes." She whispered and snuggled into his warmth. At this, he held her close and enjoyed the sounds of her soft breathing. But then he moved from underneath and slid to the edge of the bed, leaving her to curl in the vacant spot.

"Where are you going?" She squinted with the sun shining through the window.

"To take a shower like I do nearly every morning." She sulked but continued to watch him look for clothes until he turned his head. "You could shower with me?" Rachel blushed and shook her head. "You don't have to worry. I would be easy on you."

"Wha? I wasn't even... That's not..."

Neil smirked at her loss for words. "That's fine. Twice in one night is bound to make you sore. I'll be out in a minute."

Rachel cupped her hands over her cheeks, feeling flushed. Why must he embarrass her so early in the morning. But as she moved to make coffee, Rachel realized the truth of his words. She ached...a lot. So much so, that it was really uncomfortable to walk. Rachel didn't notice how rough he must have been until just now. But he was so amazing last night that she couldn't get enough. She grinned and reminisced about the previous evening while slipping into a silky gown.

Just then, a plain white envelope slid underneath the door. Rachel presumed it was a summary of charges and curiously went to see what the penthouse suite cost per day. The same type of envelopes were always placed under the door in the morning when she stayed here before. But as she unfolded the white sheet of paper, all color drained from her face. She stood in shock...and terror. Her body immediately trembled as she rushed to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. "Damn these coded doors!" She mumbled to herself and rushed to the glass door of the balcony. In her haste, Rachel couldn't get out of it either. But she remembered that she needed to unlatch the corner. Then she darted out and looked all around the beach. There was nobody...nobody at all this early in the morning. In anger, Rachel crumpled the note and stretched her arm back. As she started to throw it at whomever scribbled the words, a hand grabbed the wadded ball and placed an arm around her waist.

"Stop! Let me go!" Rachel cried and tried to force the arm off, but it further constricted her body "Don't..touch..me!" She struggled.

"Rachel!" The voice shouted. "Calm down! Look! I have you!"

She panted and heaved when she recognized that the voice belonged to Neil. Then she slumped to the flooring having no strength left to stand. At seeing her state, Neil straightened the cause and read for himself. He looked at her and read it again.

"Final warning, Ariana. Your father is a poor negotiator, so we will bypass the middleman and take what we want from his daughter. The terms have been made. Tepori will not be the victor in this war."

Neil lifted the woman off the floor and set her on the recliner inside. Then he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. After closing his eyes and breathing deep, he stroked her arm and questioned. "Are you Ariana?" Rachel nodded, but couldn't get past the shock. "Why didn't you tell us your real name?" He stated as calmly as he could muster without making her cry further, but she profusely shook her head back and forth.

"I...I have never once gone by that name. Ever. My first name was never a thought. No one could have known."

"Well, obviously somebody does." Neil opened his phone. "Hey, drop what you're doing and get up here now! New information." Neil never gave the other line a chance to speak and hung up the phone. Then he went to Rachel's suitcase and poured its contents on the bed. "Separate everything that came from your house."

"But...everything came from my house." She stated.

"Fine." Neil began feeling different items and looked at Rachel. "Give me your jewelry." She unfastened her necklace and pulled off a ruby ring that she wore. Then she grabbed a bracelet off the side table and hesitantly handed them over. "You must have a tracking device in one of these. Who gave them to you?"

"They..belonged to my mother."

Neil sighed. "I'll give them back at another time. Right now you can't wear them." He put them in a small bag and zipped the seal.

A loud knock was heard at the door to which Neil whipped his head around and questioned angrily. "Who is it?"

"_You_ called _me_." Allen grit the words through his teeth. Rachel could picture Allen crossing his arms at the boss's tone as Neil huffed to answer the door. The red-head stood there looking more tousled than Rachel had ever seen. "This...had better be important." He stated pointedly. "Because I was definitely in the middle of something."

"Oh!" Rachel thought. "That would explain his appearance."

Neil handed Allen the note which he quickly read. Then he looked confused. "Ariana? Who the hell is that?" He mumbled, and Neil pointed to the girl on the bed. "What? You have another name. Well, wouldn't that have been helpful?"

"I think she's bugged. Take these and have them checked."

"Ah. Jewelry. Yes, a common item to hide a tracker. Wouldn't you agree, Boss?" Allen raised his eye.

"Watch your mouth, Allen." Neil spouted back.

Allen stared again at the note and eyed Neil. "Tepori will not be the victor in this war." He put a finger on his cheek and seemed to come to a conclusion. "War... or what they consider imperative to merge with the Grandiose group?" Then he looked back at Rachel and shook his head.

"What?" She questioned wanting to know what he meant.

"Hmph. A banker, huh?" He shook his head again while handing the paper back, then walked straight out the door without giving a single explanation for his statements.

"What is he talking about?"

"Your father... We suspect he has more influence than practicing banking."

"That's it?"

"For now. So, get dressed."

"Where..are we going?"

"First floor."

"For what?"

Neil just looked at her and pointed until she grabbed a dress off a hanger and retreated to the washroom.

Once the two made it to floor one, Rachel observed several workers preparing for the evening's auction. She guessed everything looked in order, because Neil nodded his approval with each item they passed. It wasn't until Neil observed one man polishing the frame of what looked like a rare painting that she gained a glimpse of what being the boss meant. This man had no clue the boss was directly behind when he started spouting nonsense.

"I can't believe they have us doing such menial labor. What is this about anyway? Shouldn't we do something useful for a change?" The man carelessly handled the painting while glancing at the guy next to him. "Doesn't this kind of work piss you off, too?" But the guy said nothing. "Aren't you going to answer me?" The guy still said nothing." Then the man gave a small push to the guy when a noise sounded from behind.

"Ahem!" Neil crossed his arms and glared. "Tell me, since you are so smart. What does being a member of this clan mean exactly?"

"Well.. I.. Um.." Apparently, Rachel wasn't the only one intimidated by the blond, and she thought she was going to witness another murder. But she knew better than to question his authority, especially in front of a subordinate.

"Hm. You have nothing?" Then Neil pointed his pistol at the man's head and watched him buckle with fear. "This type of work shows me you are willing to do anything for the good of the organization. You aren't allowed to talk because it teaches you how to think on your own. If you kept your mouth shut and thought more, you would have sensed someone behind you. And you wouldn't have my gun aimed at your head right now. Would you? If I were the opposition, you would be dead. This isn't a game, and I have no need for a prospect with an eager trigger finger. So leave now, and don't show your face around me again, or it will be your last."

The man started to object when Neil calmly clicked the hammer. "Final warning." But no further action was needed as the man hurried to the elevator, and Neil continued his inspection after putting his gun away.

Rachel followed Neil as he unlocked the room that held the guest lists and other paperwork for the auction. As Allen ignored the boss and shifted through papers, Neil spoke with irritation. "Isn't Rod supposed to supervise those guys out there? Where the hell is he? I nearly had to shoot one of them."

"Yes, but I sent him down to see Donnie with the new info."

"And you left the prospects to handle the merchandise alone?"

Allen lowered his glasses to look. "Rod will be back in a minute. If you prefer, next time I'll send an e-mail."

Neil shook his head at the testy statement. "Go ahead. Leave a paper trail and see what happens to you."

"Tsk. I figured you would say that. But I have things under control, so you can go find something else to do now."

"Some way to keep things under control by leaving them alone." Neil's sarcasm could not be ignored.

"Yes. But when I saw you inspecting, I came to finish the last few arrangements for tonight's auction."

"Talking to you is wasting my time. Come on, Rachel." Allen stood as Neil pulled her hand out of the office.

After entering the elevator, the couple stopped on floor five. Rachel looked at Neil with confusion and started to speak when he held up a finger ordering her to hold her tongue.

"Wait here, and don't go anywhere. I need to talk to the clerks for a moment." Then he went inside the jewelry shop. After five minutes, he came out with a small bag and proceeded inside the tailor shop. Some time passed in this store, and Rachel was growing antsy. She considered entering but decided to stay put, rather than putting up with a lecture.

"Psss." A sound came from around the corner making Rachel jump. "Psss." She cautiously looked around to see where the voice came. "Come here. I need to speak to you." The voice sounded vaguely familiar causing Rachel to freeze where she stood. "It's important, Rachel!" It whispered causing her eyes to widen at her name. No. The voice couldn't belong to him. But Rachel forgot about being told to stay put and circled the corner to the joining hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Rachel turned the corner, a large hand grabbed her and dragged her all the way to the end and inside a room. When the door shut, she looked at the man with shock.

"Daddy?"

"I'm so glad you're okay, Rachel." He wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I have waited so long to see you." She started as tears began to fill her eyes. "So much has happened lately that I don't know where to begin."

"But...what are you doing here? This place is too dangerous for you. Why aren't you at the ranch house?"

Rachel sighed. "I'm in danger no matter where I am. You have no idea what the last several days have been like. I have been attacked, beaten, threatened, and shot at."

"I..had no idea they were impostors, Rachel. Not until recently did I even suspect, but I had no way of getting in contact with you. You can imagine my surprise when I thought I saw you here last night."

Rachel lost track of time as the two continued. "They think I know something that I don't. Earlier, I received a threat saying they were coming for me, because you weren't giving them what they want. They used my first name. I didn't even think anyone knew my first name."

Then her ring caught the full attention of her father. "What is this you are wearing?" He asked eying the name.

"Please, Daddy. He is a completely different matter. And speaking of names... What is yours?"

"He...didn't tell you? Does he not know?"

"Who didn't tell me what? You're making no sense."

"Rachel, listen to me. Stay close to Tepori, and I promise to tell you everything as soon as the immediate threat has ended. If you see me at this hotel, don't acknowledge that I'm your father. Don't! Don't even tell anyone you saw me. Do you understand? A few might know, but if everyone knew the truth..." Rachel's father shook his head. "It would put you into unthinkable danger. You should go."

"For god's sake. I carry a gun and I'm an excellent shot. Why don't you just tell me who you really are?" Rachel frowned and stood her ground.

"Of course you can shoot. That's because you're my blood. But no, you have no choice but to trust me on this matter."

"Tsk. I am not leaving without answers, Daddy.

"You are as stubborn as your mother. I said go. Go now, Rachel!"

"Fine." Rachel turned the knob and said no more to the man knowing better than to argue with her father. But he briefly grabbed her fingers before she left and mumbled.

"Rachel. I love you more than anything. Remember that no matter what happens."

She may have been angry and frustrated, but he was her father. So Rachel whispered in return. "I love you too, Daddy."

She glanced back once more and hurried down the hallway. What excuse was she supposed to give Neil if she couldn't tell him she talked to her father? Rachel didn't deceive herself about his reaction once he found her. She knew it wouldn't go well. Rachel felt hurt and flustered with everyone. It seemed nobody wanted her to know the truth, and she didn't see the point in keeping everything hid. She took a deep breath before she turned the corner, but nobody was there. Surely Neil was finished by now, and she glanced in the shops. There was nobody in there either...which meant he was already looking for her. She didn't know where to go and decided to take the elevator up to the ground floor. When it opened, there was the usual greeters from yesterday, but there also seemed to be a slew of guests who weaved to and around the girl. With so many people, it was impossible for her to focus on what to do next. She could ask someone at the counter, but the lines were long. And chances are, they wouldn't even remember who she was. The attendants probably turned away crazed females after the owner all the time anyway.

"Sigh."

Rachel sat on one of the guest sofas and watched the commotion take place. One woman, who claimed to be an actress, was extremely rude to the greeters. She treated them as though they were nothing and demanded they address her like a goddess. Another claimed he was the prime minister of some adjoining country. Then one man mentioned that he was the personal assistant to a prince visiting the hotel. Rachel considered the banquet must be some special event to attract foreign royalty. But after a while, she had enough of those claiming importance. If they were really all that important, then they wouldn't have to convince everyone else of such.

Rachel found a back door with a deck and view of the water. At least if she had to wait, she could enjoy the ocean. However, she didn't wait long when Neil stormed out to deck and scowled at the girl. One look at his expression told her she was definitely in trouble, and Rachel instantly turned her head to the water. But Neil forced her chin to meet his eyes and spoke with a low, furious tone.

"You can't fucking wait for me ten whole minutes without disappearing? I thought I was pretty clear when I said you weren't to leave my side. Where the hell did you go?"

Rachel's heart pounded under his reproof, yet she couldn't say anything to the blond. Her silence further enraged him, and Neil yanked her hand and pulled the girl to his chest with a thump. "I asked you where you went, so you had better answer me now."

"I d..didn't go anywhere." Rachel averted her gaze when he clasped her cheeks with both hands.

"You're hiding something."

"P..please don't. I had no choice." Rachel choked down the tears. She knew if one fell to her cheek, she would start crying and lose all control of herself. First she saw her father who she couldn't talk about, and then her boyfriend scolded her for something beyond her control.

"No choice in what?" When Rachel said nothing more, Neil narrowed his eye and firmly gripped her arm away from the rail. "Fine. I will teach you to never leave my side again."

Rachel shut her eyes for a second as he began pulling her through the crowded lobby towards the elevator. If Neil hadn't been so irate, he would have reconsidered making a spectacle of the pair. But this once, he acted with emotions instead of thinking clearly.

When they entered the penthouse, Neil flung Rachel to the bed. As he began searching through his bag, she shivered at the sound of metal clanking together. He tightly gripped whatever it was and started back towards her. With steady movements as though he had done this before, he snatched her hand and brought it to the right corner of the headboard. It happened so fast, Rachel hardly comprehended what happened until she found her left wrist handcuffed to the bed.

"You..aren't really going to leave me like this?" Her eyes widened at her current predicament. "It wasn't even my fault."

Neil leaned one arm down her side and bore his eyes straight into the woman, making her sink further to the blankets as he spoke against her lips. "You will learn your place as the lover of a mobster and will not go against my orders. I don't care if you like it, because what I say goes. I will know where you are at all times. This is what you agreed to when you didn't leave my room that night at the tower. And you will not make me worry about you again."

Neil left with a slam of the door, leaving Rachel to sulk. "Geez." She looked at the bed rail and yanked her arm a couple of times. "He'll come back, won't he?" She glanced at the door. "Sigh. He won't come back for a while, at least."

Rachel looked at her purse sitting on the table eight feet away and stretched her foot as far as it would go. It wasn't happening. Her foot could only reach so far past the edge of the bed. So she stood, still attached to the headboard, and looked behind the bed. There was a small space where she could possibly slip her free arm and scoot the bed away from the wall and closer to the table.

"Nhh."

She pushed against the wall and the bed with all her might, but the carpet prevented the bed from moving at all. All she ended up with were red indentions on her arm from the rail. Rachel needed to get closer to the floor if she was going to move the bed away from the wall. Rachel scooted the bedside table. Then she managed to stand and wedged both her knee and her free arm behind the middle of the bed where most of the weight set.

"Nhhhh!"

Rachel then forced the bed away from the wall with every bit of strength she possessed. "It moved!" She exclaimed. Unfortunately when it did, she slipped from the impact causing an instant burning sensation on her secured hand where she hung. Rachel winced from the pain, but that just made her more determined. She was now able to fit her entire body behind the bed when she held one leg against the wall and moved the bed forward with the other.

The bed was close to the table on the side of the room now, and Rachel reached her leg sideways and slipped her foot through the strap of her purse. She emptied it's contents on the bed and picked up a hair clip. After breaking out the middle of the clip, she bent the remaining several times until she transformed one side of the accessory into the perfect wedge. The thin piece of metal that was left had a wider end on one side and then tapered slightly, fitting directly into the cuffs.

"Free!" She smiled at the simple task. The bed had been more difficult than getting out of a simple pair of handcuffs.

She forced the furniture back in place and stood. The woman certainly wasn't one to be kept contained for long, and she looked at the coded door. Only a few people knew the code, and sadly, she wasn't one of them. So she decided to look for a phone. She didn't notice one on any of the tables, but surely there was one somewhere. Even Neil knew better than to take the phone from the room. Rachel checked all the drawers and found the hotel phone in the bottom of the entertainment center. After she hooked it up, Rachel made a call to the front desk. Then she opened the patio door and waited for them to arrive.

"Knock. Knock." Rachel smiled to herself and opened the door. As she pointed to the balcony, Rachel blocked the door from closing with her shoe. Then she approached the sliding glass door and closed it fast while securing the lock.

"I'm sorry." She smiled while she shouted. "I'm really sorry to do this to you, but I have no choice."

Rachel left the wide-eyed manager wondering exactly what happened and feeling extremely duped. He watched her replace all the items back inside her purse, including the handcuffs, and slip her shoe back on before exiting the room. Rachel headed for floor five. If her boyfriend wouldn't tell her anything, and her father remained mum then Rachel would have to take matters into her own hands. She had a plan...an ill-conceived plan, but that never stopped her before either. If she gave any serious thought to what she was doing, she may have reconsidered, but her curiosity far outranked her fear of consequences, at least for the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel walked straight up to the tailor in the clothing shop and greeted. "Hello. I will need two dresses. One violet and one with a pearl tone along with an employee uniform."

"Excuse me. Two dresses, an employee uniform. Did I hear you correctly?"

"Why yes, you did. Will you be able to grant my requests?"

"Are you an employee?"

"Well...not until I get a uniform." The clerk raised her eye. "Look." Rachel started. "Give me what I ask with no questions asked, and I will make it worth your while." But then the clerk noticed the ring.

"Miss Rachel?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and spoke with a sinking voice. "Yes."

"Why didn't you say who you were in the first place. Most women wouldn't have passed up an opportunity to flaunt that status around."

Rachel shrugged. "I prefer to be subtle about my relationships."

"Understandable, I suppose...given his position. Well, then. On to your requests. Since I have been ordered to give you anything you want, I will have those for you in a second."

Rachel waited mere minutes before the tailor showed Rachel the items. "But..you didn't ask my size."

"Ah. Not to worry. Mr. Tepori already put your measurements on file."

"H..he did. When?"

"Not important, my dear. Should I have these delivered?"

"Um, no. I will take them if it's okay."

"Of course. I have wrapped them in plastic to keep them safe. So, please come back to see me."

"Wait. I haven't paid for these yet."

"The owner has ordered everything charged to his account."

"No, I insist on paying for them myself." Rachel knew if Neil saw what she purchased, it would mean trouble.

"Why would you not want him to pay for your items? Out of all the women that would take advantage of that, I'm a little surprised with you."

"Because I have my own money and insist upon paying for these things myself." Rachel raised her voice as she fisted her hands on the counter.

"Sorry, Miss. I will lose my job if I let you pay for them yourself."

"Very well." Rachel conceded. "I bid you good day."

She then entered the jeweler's and stepped to the counter. "I need to purchase a thin chain. Something that is delicate but will hold a heavy charm." The man behind the counter led her to a glass case and Rachel pointed. "That one is lovely. If you please, Sir." He retrieved the necklace and handed it to her. While she fastened it around her neck revealing a perfect length, she reached inside her purse and pulled out some cash. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Miss." He stated with surprise.

"Wha? It..cannot be free."

"I added it to Mr. Tepori's account, Miss."

"Oh. I see." She shook her head and sighed. "Thank you, sir. You have been very kind."

The same thing happened when Rachel purchased shoes and other accessories. The clerks wouldn't let Rachel pay for those items either. Rachel wasn't sure if Neil was being generous or just trying to keep dibs on her purchases. If she knew Neil, it was definitely the latter. Then again, she wasn't supposed to go anywhere without him. So he would already know what she was buying.

Rachel headed back to the ground floor and approached the counter. There was no line at this time of day since most guests already checked in. It was nearly five in the evening and Rachel needed to hurry if she was to make it to the start of the banquet.

"Hello." She greeted. "I would like to purchase a room." The counter attendant stared at her with a shocked expression. "Did you not hear me?" Rachel questioned with annoyance. This time she kept the ring hid, but the receptionist still seemed to know who she was.

"Yes, ma'am. But...you already have the best room this hotel offers. Why would you want a second room?"

"That is a private matter." Rachel voiced exasperated. Neil's hand seemed in everything she tried. "Never mind. Thank you for your time."

The woman walked away and left a very dumb-struck attendant behind the counter. She headed straight for the lobby restroom. At least _it_ appeared to have no guard blocking the way. She locked it fast behind her and stripped off her clothes. After fifteen minutes, Rachel looked in the mirror. What she saw didn't look like herself at all. With the employee uniform, a short, dark wig and a hat, Rachel looked like someone completely different. Finally, Rachel removed the chain and looped it through Neil's ring before fastening it back around her neck. She couldn't pull off her new job with that displayed around her finger. Then she unlocked the door and breathed. "Show time."

All Rachel had to do was make it to the elevator a few feet away without being noticed. With a brisk walk, she stood before the elevator doors and waited for one of the four doors to open. It was taking forever with so many hotel floors, making Rachel antsy with anticipation. Of course, everyone would be heading to the party. But it finally opened and Rachel started to rush inside. If she had looked first, she would have waited for the next. The luck gods must have passed over Rachel, because along with three other guests stood Allen and Rod. Rachel stayed absolutely silent and looked at the wall away from the two. As the door opened on floor four, Rachel hesitated to exit as the rest filed out. But Allen looked back at the girl.

"You're late. Can you explain your tardiness to such an event?" Rachel shook her head but wouldn't meet his eye. Then he gave her orders. "Mr. Tepori wants all hors d'oeuvre platters to promptly be replaced once they are half empty. Got it?"

Rachel nodded as he pointed to one table and immediately left him standing with Rod. Well, at least her disguise worked.

It was easy for Rachel to find her way around the banquet hall, because she already knew where everything was from the tour Neil had given. Rachel diligently replaced the trays as Allen had ordered while scoping out the guests. She saw Allen and Rod talking to a couple of men in suits, but nobody else looked familiar at the moment. The other employees kept giving her strange looks, but they probably wondered how a new girl was given banquet duties. If she had to guess, mingling with the VIP's probably was something earned over a long period of employment. However, Rachel didn't care about their reactions. Even as a pretend employee, she still held up her end. It was almost no different than the celebrations she used to attend back at the town . Wow. That seemed like such a long time ago with everything that had happened.

Rachel finished setting a full tray on one of the tables when she saw Neil sit at the bar. The girl immediately trembled at seeing the man. If he was furious about her disappearing earlier, he would be beyond the realm of control once her latest stunt came to light. But then she saw who sat next to him. "No way." She whispered to herself and aimed to get closer. While she seemed busy straightening the platters on a table near the two, Rachel intently listened to the start of a conversation.

"Mr. Tepori." Rachel's father Alberto addressed.

"Sir." Neil glanced his way and then back at the bar.

"This is quite the event you are showcasing. It should bring many new clients and profits alike." Neil nodded but seemed uninterested in conversation. "Are you not in the talking mood, Tepori?" Alberto questioned, and Neil shook his head in return.

"I have something on my mind."

"Or someone?" When Neil turned towards the man, Alberto smiled. "Yes. I ran into a lovely young woman earlier. She bore your family's name on her finger. Does this woman have your interest?"

Neil seemed annoyed when he spoke. "Yes, quite. Why? Has she captured your interest as well?"

"Of course not. Such a beautiful creature is way beyond my grasp. Too young, too beautiful and too good for the likes of me." Neil glared at the man who he conducted business with on several occasions. He knew enough about Alberto to know he never set any female on a pedestal. This could only mean one thing to which the blond inhaled deeply...kinship.

"I see..." Neil turned away from Alberto and gestured for Allen to come over.

"Anyway, I hope she didn't get into _too_ much trouble earlier. It was all my doing, you understand. I insisted on seeing the girl who obtained the interest of Tepori."

"Hey." Neil spoke with a low voice when Allen approached. "Bring Rachel to me immediately. I need to speak to her."

Alberto smiled as Allen left towards the elevators, but Rachel cringed. She closed her eyes and willed her body to meld with the floor. No luck. It would be ten minutes tops, before Neil set the place on fire with those red eyes. Well, she might as well listen to the rest of what the men had to say, before life as she knew it ended.

Alberto spoke again to Neil. "Does this woman cause you to worry? When I saw her earlier, those eyes showed me nothing but trouble. She will be difficult to handle." Neil said nothing to the inquiry, and Alberto continued. "When my own little girl was fourteen, she had the pool boys convinced that our tree held invisible grapes. I went outside and asked them what the hell they were doing up in the tree. They explained to me that when they shook the branches, the grapes would become visible and fall to the ground. And that's when I noticed my daughter retreat inside her window. As they shook the limbs, she would throw grapes to the ground." Alberto shook his head. "If those boys had any sense at all, they would have known that grapes don't grow on trees." Neil briefly looked at the man, clearly humored by the story.

Rachel thought to herself. "Of all the accomplishments I made, that's what he remembers."

Alberto's face suddenly became serious. This was the look that Rachel remembered him wearing most of her life. "So Tepori. Let's talk business."

Rachel thought. "And that would explain why the sudden change in expression."

Alberto continued. "This object of interest that I possess. Are you ready to negotiate the terms?"

Neil thought over his words carefully and didn't answer right away. After many moments of silence, he finally responded. "Do you think..it is wise for me to make a decision about such a precious commodity without bringing it to the light."

"Perhaps not, but there is no choice in the matter."

"Is there a reason that this object is unknown to the general public."

"I won't discuss details, Tepori, but it's simple. Either we come to an agreement, or the object falls into the wrong hands."

Neil looked to the bar and mulled over his words. "Very well. I will give you a decision tomorrow morning." Neil stated and went back to his drink."

"Very good. Meet me in the restaurant at ten. We'll discuss the particulars." Then Rachel's father downed the rest of his drink and disappeared inside the elevator.

Rachel took this moment to play employee and replaced all the trays as needed. She reflected over the men's conversation and wondered what item made Neil and her father so serious. It must be rare and valuable if they needed an appointment to talk about the specifics. Maybe it was stolen. Unfortunately, not once did Neil ever address her father by his last name. So in the end, she really learned nothing new.

"Uhh." Rachel mumbled when she saw Allen return to the bar with the manager on his tail. One look at Allen's face told Rachel it was all over. She replaced two trays near the men, and all she heard was Neil's final thoughts on the matter as the manager walked away. He turned to Allen and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. No, it was more like the one someone makes before they kill you. Neil's eyes showed how he really felt about the disclosure.

"Let me see if I fully understand." He breathed slowly. "She freed herself from the handcuffs." Allen nodded. "Then she found the phone and told the manager that we needed refreshments brought to the balcony. When he asked to speak to me, she said I was busy...doing unthinkable things to her body." Allen smirked and resisted the urge to laugh. "Then..she locked the manager outside and escaped altogether."

"Yes. You seem to completely grasp the situation. Rachel is extremely clever."

Neil shook his head and waved his hand through the air. "That's it! I've had it! Where is she?"

"Here's the catch. The tracking signal...traces her right here in this room."

Neil looked at Allen, and then both started peering around banquet hall. Rachel wondered what tracking signal they spoke about when it suddenly occurred to her. Neil took her jewelry this morning for the same reason, and Allen's gave that sarcastic response.

"Wait. They are tracking me with his ring?" Rachel pulled the necklace out of her shirt and stared at it a moment. "Is that why he told me to never take it off? Did it have nothing to do with showing we were together?"


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel felt her eyes swell at the thought when somebody grabbed her arm. "Hey, you. These trays need replacing." A woman snarled at Rachel, however the girl was too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to the haughty female. "Did you not hear me?" Rachel noticed Neil glance over at the obstinate woman but continue his search. He too had other thoughts on his mind. "I said...!" The woman started again when Rachel whipped her head around and spoke with a hushed voice.

"Would it kill you to treat those around you with a little respect. I promise a beautiful woman like you will have better relations with other people if you toned down that attitude and ask nicely." While the woman stood speechless, a man dressed for the occasion came forward to speak to the girl.

"Very bold of you to speak to her that way. I thought the guests were always right at this hotel." He raised his eye.

"Excuse me. I will exchange the trays immediately." Rachel gave a small bow and rushed to the kitchen with three trays of hors d'oeuvres only a quarter finished. As she returned to place the fresh platters, Rachel hoped both the woman and the man would be gone. However, Rachel deemed herself unlucky upon her return because the woman still stood in front of the tables. "Here are the fresh platters. Enjoy your evening."

"Wait." The woman responded. "I have never had someone talk to me the way you did a minute ago. Did you speak the truth?"

Rachel responded. "I said nothing extraordinary, so why would I lie?"

"Hm." The woman sighed. "It's nice to not have everyone suck up to me and tell me what I want to hear just because I'm famous. My name is Lucy. It's a pleasure."

"Rio. And the pleasure is all mine. If you will excuse me, I hope you enjoy the party."

"Thank you." The woman gave Rachel a genuine smile and turned back to the crowd.

Rachel walked to the corner of the room to revamp her thoughts. "No." She thought. "Neil has a true interest in me." She could tell that he did even if he didn't openly admit it. That episode he put her through earlier was more out of worry than anger, even if that was the side of him she saw most. He probably didn't know how to relay his feelings. At least that's what she was going to believe.

She stood and viewed the crowd. "One down, two thousand more to go." She thought in response to the woman who gained a change of attitude a moment ago. "If all minds were so easily changed." She smiled to herself, but caught something suspicious out of the corner of her eye. There was a man in the back. No. Two men stood in the back with guns raised. When she looked at whom the guns were aimed, she noticed Neil paying no attention and still scouting the room for her. Rachel would never be able to forgive herself if he put his guard down because she left the room. She saw the men click the hammer and Rachel immediately snatched her gun from the holster and fired two shots. Some people whirled around to see what happened. But by the time anyone spotted the girl, she replaced her gun in its holster and already had two trays in her hands. She thought it was funny that no matter how many people were present, not one was paying enough attention to even know who fired the shots. They didn't even know there were two dead bodies in the back of the room and quickly forgot about the firecracker-like sounds altogether. That is...all but three of them.

Rod looked at the woman with a short dark wig at the same time as Neil and Allen. But it was Neil's reaction that caught her attention when he crossed his arms and beckoned the woman to him. She froze and didn't know whether to go to him or enter the elevator a few feet away. But Neil read her thoughts and started for her faster than she could make an escape. As she attempted her getaway, he halted the elevator door from closing. Then he entered beside her and pressed the button to the top floor.

Nothing was said between the two until he had her safely inside the penthouse. Neil removed his coat and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. "Were you the one who fired those shots?" Rachel lowered her head and nodded. "Should I alert anyone to clean up the damage?" Again Rachel nodded her head. "How many?"

She responded. "There were two men in the back who were about to shoot at you."

Neil pulled out his phone. "There's a double clean-up job in the back. Handle it before anyone trips. Oh, and I doubt I'll be making it to the auction. Make sure everything runs smoothly." Then he ended the call and sat on the bed. When Rachel unlatched the sliding glass door, Neil snapped his fingers. Rachel sighed and returned to sit on the chair. She wasn't exactly sure what she waited for, but the minutes passed slowly before she started to stand. When she did, Neil snapped his fingers again. "Do not move unless I tell you." He said with a harsh, flat tone and crossed his arms. Rachel closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears, but this time they wouldn't stop. With thoughts of her father and of Neil, Rachel could no longer put the pain in the back of her mind. She did manage to stay quiet though. As long as Neil didn't see the tears, she could let some of them out. Except Neil...chose that very moment to start speaking to her.

"What exactly were you thinking tonight?" Rachel then pulled off the wig and protected her chest with her arms. "I am utterly speechless by your actions."

"You are tracking me. Is that the only reason I'm supposed to wear your ring? So you will always know where I am." When he didn't answer, she squeezed her eyes tighter as the tears soaked her face.

"Yes, you wear it so I can keep track of you." She nodded and thought she understood the true nature of their relationship. All he was doing was keeping track of what was his. There was nothing else to it. But that's when he spoke again.

"Come here, Rachel." She knew he would order her again if she didn't, so she hesitantly approached the blond on first request. As he looked at her face, she did everything she could to keep him from getting a full view of her puffy eyes. But she was forced to grab his arms when he abruptly lifted her legs from underneath her and folded them to his hips. "You know, for a clever girl, you sure can overlook the fucking obvious."

"What do you mean? And wha..what are you doing?" She asked as he began unbuttoning her blouse and unfastened the lace around her breasts.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He continued to push it off her arms and stripped her of her skirt and panties.

"You're making me feel like a possession."

"Hm." He rolled her underneath his body and pulled his shirt over his head. "You do belong to me." He added and slipped his belt from the loops. "And I should beat you with this for your disobedience." Rachel's body tensed at his words, but he tossed it aside and removed his pants. "You are so far above other women that it's almost humorous, and yet you don't even know why I track you." Neil lowered his body flush and gently lifted her legs around his to give him full access to the woman. But Rachel's eyes started to water again and he questioned. "What's with the tears? Do you not want me close tonight?"

"That's not it. I do want you, but..."

"Rachel...I'm here with you. Do you seriously think I would give anyone else this much attention?"

Neil kissed her tenderly, trying to show her with his lips what he could not say with words. When Rachel could no longer resist, Neil proved who he wanted with his body. He lifted her hips and made sure she felt all of him until there was no question left in her mind about how he felt.

Afterwards, Rachel breathed hard against his neck as he clenched her tight against his chest. She could tell something was on his mind, but he didn't talk about it. Maybe it had something to do with the appointment between him and her father. Rachel still didn't tell him she saw her father earlier. Her father told her to tell no one. And from the conversation she overheard, she didn't know Neil knew the man was her father. It never occurred to Rachel to read between the lines where her father and boyfriend were concerned, because they were the two people who mattered most. She wasn't looking for any hidden meaning to their words.

After a few minutes, he raised his body and yanked the chain off her neck. It didn't hurt, but he took the ring and placed it around her finger before rolling her on top.

"Don't ever take it off again." He gave her a menacing look but clamped her in his arms. "It's only eight. Do you want to attend the auction with me? It starts at nine."

"Okay." Rachel answered but in truth, she would have rather stayed in his arms.

Then Neil stretched his arm to the table but gave a confused look. "I don't remember the side table being so far away from the bed." But he scooted away and slid out the drawer, before returning to the pillow with a small box in his hand.

Rachel looked at the table that was definitely further away by a foot. "I kind of had to push the furniture across the room earlier to get my purse while I was handcuffed."

"Ah, then it isn't my imagination. But...tell me, how did you do it?"

"You want me to show you?" She smiled and grabbed her purse.

"Yes. You have my full attention." He set the box back down as she pulled out the handcuffs.

"Give me your hands." She spoke innocently but her eyes showed anything but innocence.

"Tsk. I don't think so." He yanked the cuffs from her fingers and out of her reach.

"You want me to show you, don't you?"

"Ha!"

"Awe. Let me have them back."

"Fine, but I warn you. Consider who you're dealing with."

"So...give me your hands."

He breathed deeply but let her do what she wanted, and before he could reconsider, she had both of his wrists handcuffed to the headboard. She straddled his bare body and crossed her arms to admire the view.

"Okay. You've had your fun. Now release me."

She grinned at his agitated tone when she delayed setting him free. Then Rachel pressed her finger against her cheek. "But Mr. Tepori, this position is completely suiting for a man of your status. Don't you like being at the mercy of your sweet, innocent girlfriend?"

"Cough." He narrowed his eye and smiled fiercely. "Mercy? Mercy is what you will be begging me for when I get out of these if you should wait any longer."

Rachel pouted. "Why must you use threats against me?"

But Neil just stared at her. "I don't make threats, Sweetheart."

Rachel circled her legs around his hips and stroked her fingers along his chest. She breathed in his scent and looked in his eyes with pleasure. Only Rachel would be able to convince the mobster to allow her to handcuff him to the bed. The girl trailed her fingers through his hair and gasped as she looked at him again. She suddenly couldn't resist and pressed her lips on his. He glared at her actions but eventually kissed her back. What started as a playful gesture suddenly turned into overwhelming desire, and she could feel him begin to swell underneath her. Rachel drug her nails along his back and whispered in his ear.

"Okay. I will set you free if I can have you."

Neil didn't respond, but Rachel decided it was time to quit taunting the mob boss just in case he really was getting angry.

As she grabbed a clip from her hair, a knock on the door startled the two. Then the person came right on in, and Rachel instantly pulled the sheet over them both.

"Well..." Allen grinned with a humored expression. "When I called and there was no answer, I immediately came to see if everything was alright. But..." He chuckled at the sight which provoked Neil at being caught in such a state.

"Would you shut up and unlock me from this damn bed?"

Allen shook his head. "I believe...she has that covered, Boss."

"I swear to god, Allen. I would shoot your ass if I could reach my gun."

Allen chuckled. "There's plenty of time to shoot me later. I'll be leaving now." As quickly as he came, Allen was gone and left the two to themselves.

Neil grit his teeth and scowled at Rachel. She returned his look with a sheepish grin and began her handiwork with the clip. Then she showed him the thin piece of metal and instantly freed him from the cuffs. He huffed as she lowered her body from the headboard, and he situated her perfectly on top. Then he pulled her hips flush to his hardened member.

"N..Neil..please..." But this time he had no intentions of going easy and answered her whimpered pleas.

"I told you that you would be begging for mercy. You shouldn't play with the big boys if you aren't prepared to handle the consequences."

She felt an intense mixture of pleasure laced with pain as he continually forced her against his swollen length. Rachel ended up digging through the skin on his shoulders as she clutched her hands behind for support. By the time he released, Rachel collapsed around his chest as all strength left her body, and it took great effort just to catch her breath.

Neil ran his fingers through his hair and replaced them around her spine. He felt a little guilty for being so rough with her, but in the end, he knew most of her cries were from pleasure and justified his actions. He gently massaged her back until her breaths returned to normal and her body stopped trembling. Then he scooted his legs off the bed and carried her to the washroom.

"Wha...?" She started to speak as he turned on the water.

"Shhh." He set her feet on the shower floor and centered the sprayer. Neil sat on the edge of the shower seat as Rachel stood still, letting the water slide around her body. "What's wrong?" He looked at her. "Too tired to shower." Rachel grabbed the soap, but it slipped from her grasp and hit the floor.

"Maybe you should go first." She gave Neil a weak glance.

"No." He answered and stood behind her. "This is mostly my fault, so I'll help you wash. And don't give me that look. You started it."

When the showers were complete, Neil shut the water off and handed Rachel a bathrobe. "Here, wrap yourself in this, and go lay down."

"Are you leaving?" She questioned as she sat on the bed.

"I need to make my presence known, and you are too exhausted to come with me. I'll be back when it's over, so don't worry."

Rachel shed the robe and pulled the covers over her chest. Neil was right about her being tired, otherwise she would have argued her point. As he leaned down to kiss her forehead, she blinked her eyes open to him.

"There's something in that box to replace the jewelry I took from you earlier." Neil pointed at the side table. "And by the way. The handcuff trick was impressive." He winked and left her to rest. Rachel smiled to herself and opened the box. It was a gorgeous black choker necklace with a teardrop pendant attached to the middle. Rachel stared back at the door with wonder before fastening it around her neck. She couldn't believe he bought her a gift. Rachel happily grasped the necklace and fell asleep soundly.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Rachel rolled over to the still empty spot causing her to wonder if Neil ever made it back the night before. She moved to get out of the bed but found that her body wouldn't immediately work the way she wanted. Rachel sighed and forced herself to stand. "Uh." She moaned and made her way to the washroom. She didn't bother dressing and slipped the robe around her arms while staring at the door. She didn't imagine the manager would fall for the trick two days in a row, so she sat and waited. Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing her to watch and see if somebody would enter. After all, she obviously didn't know the code. But the door clicked, and it jarred slightly before Rachel called out.

"I'm awake. You can come in."

With a sigh of relief, the same man that Rachel locked on the balcony yesterday entered. She noticed that two assistants followed him. Rachel guessed they were with him just in case she tried anything. Then he spoke.

"Mr. Paolini wanted us to bring you a meal and the items you left in the guest restroom yesterday."

"Oh, thank you. Who is Mr. Paolini again?"

"Allen Paolini."

"Ah, yes. About yesterday, Sir. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. Allow me to make amends."

"That's alright." He started. "One time, I had a guest lock me in the washroom for two days for bringing her two towels instead of three. And she didn't give me a lovely smile and an apology after doing so. At least you left me refreshments."

Rachel chuckled. "Well, thank you for the items."

"It's my pleasure." He started to leave, but Rachel could tell he wanted to ask her something."

"Yes? Is there anything else?" She smiled to the man and glanced at his assistant behind.

"Well, rumor has it that you freed yourself from a pair of handcuffs. Is that true?"

Rachel raised her eye. "Well, how would such a rumor have spread so quickly?"

He responded. "Some of the staff overheard parts of a conversation."

"Well..." Rachel suddenly pondered how quickly gossip spreads no matter where a person resides. "I cannot confirm that I did such, but if I did...I bet it wouldn't be as hard as people think." The manager bowed with amusement, and Rachel returned the gesture. "Sir. When should I expect Mr. Tepori?"

"Um. I believe he has a couple of appointments this morning. One with Mr. Grandiose and another with an investor. The second should end shortly."

"Thank you." She bowed again and the manager left. "Mr. Grandiose?" Rachel thought. "Didn't he want Neil to marry his daughter? Did Neil agree to meet with him after all?"

Now Rachel paced the room with extreme anxiety. Would Neil possibly agree to a marriage? What would become of Rachel if that happened? Rachel lifted the lid off the tray with her meal and instantly placed it back on. Suddenly she had no desire to eat as panic filled her body. "Where is Neil?" She silently glanced to the door. It was no use willing him to enter when he was still taking care of business. And why didn't he come back last night? He did tell her he would be back after the auction. Rachel huffed and unlatched the sliding door to the terrace. Maybe a view of the water would ease her nerves.

A few minutes passed and Rachel decided to replace her robe with the violet dress she purchased the day before. It was a simple, two strapped dress and hung past her knees with a slight flare. Afterwards, she sat and waited. An hour went by before the door opened and a disheveled Neil walked through. He took one look at the girl on the chair and held up a finger.

"Not now, Rachel."

Then he disappeared in the washroom, and Rachel heard the shower. She sulked and went back to the balcony. There she looked at the ocean and was at least grateful that Neil was alright. But she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He looked like he'd been in a fight.

When she heard the washroom door open, Rachel glanced back but didn't go back inside. It wouldn't do her any good anyways, because Neil only talked when he wanted to talk. However, the sliding door opened, and Neil stepped out and sat in one of the chairs.

"Sorry about not coming back last night." She nodded but kept looking forward. "We had a situation during the auction. Apparently those two men you shot were part of a group, and all of them were ordered to take me out."

"I see." Rachel glanced back.

"I had to leave and let them follow me a ways, that way they disturbed nobody at the hotel. That's why I didn't come back until this morning."

"Okay. Did they get away?"

"No. Allen, Rod and some of my members were following behind. That situation is...handled." Rachel nodded again. "Rachel..." She turned her head to face him as he spoke. "Come sit for a minute." The woman sighed at what he would say and walked to the seat next to him when he suddenly pulled her to his lap. As she looked at him, Rachel noticed his eyes seemed dull. Maybe it was lack of sleep, but she guessed it was something else too.

"What's wrong, Neil?" She finally just asked and gave the blond a worried look.

He gently slid his fingers through her long hair several times before pausing to give her a serious look. "I'm in love with you, Rachel. I don't want to lose you. And I have never felt this way before." Rachel's eyes widened at his words, and she couldn't stop staring at him with shock. She never expected him to tell her that. Then she noticed his heart beating fast, and she wrapped her arms around his head and brought him to her breasts. "I...love you too, Neil."

Neil seemed out of sorts, and something was seriously bothering him. He tilted away from her body and placed his palms around her cheeks. "Will you love me no matter what, Rachel?" She looked at him with confusion. "I..have to do something that you won't like. Hell, I don't even like it, but I need you to stay with me regardless of the outcome. It's..the only way I know to protect you."

"And you won't tell me what it's about."

Neil hesitated but couldn't tell her anything. "No. I...can't."

Rachel closed her eyes and tightened her grasp around him. She assumed that he agreed to marry Mr. Grandiose's daughter and her heart fell. What would she be then...his mistress? She couldn't live like that...could she?

"Neil. You're asking me to agree to something without giving me anything in return." Rachel's eyes filled with tears at the thought of him marrying another woman-even for the purpose of formalities. She didn't care if there was no intimacy between him and the woman. The thought of sharing Neil made her nauseous. Rachel became highly frustrated and abruptly stood away from him. "It isn't fair that you know something that will affect my life and not tell me. And then you want me to agree to the unknown." She walked to the rail but changed her mind before turning back to him. Neil stayed silent while he rested his head on his fist. But he never took his eyes off Rachel and tapped his fingers on the table seeming to think over the situation. Then she spoke. "Will you take me to the restaurant?"

As Neil breathed deeply, he stood and opened his hand to her. Then the two exited to the elevator.

At the restaurant, Neil was greeted in much the same way as a couple of days before. Except this time he did choose his usual table in the back. Rachel wondered about his unwillingness to sit in the open and guessed it had something to do with the information that he wasn't telling her. When the server approached and their orders taken, Rachel stood and whispered in the server's ear.

"Will you please inform the chef that Mr. Tepori's most loathed dessert item is chocolate cake, and he really doesn't like sweets at all. Then perhaps he can come up with something that the owner does like. Maybe an after dinner cordial." Their attendant seemed shocked and replied. "We...had no idea. I will mention the preference immediately."

"Thank you." Rachel nodded slightly and smiled.

Neil looked at her with a questioning expression but didn't ask what she had said. His mind was still occupied with other matters. Rachel looked at him and spoke. "I forgot to freshen my appearance in the room. Will you point the way?" Rachel smiled and excused herself while he watched her leave to where he pointed.

In the women's lounge, Rachel looked in the mirror and sighed. She dampened a towel and pressed it against her cheeks. Not knowing what was going on was taking its toll on the woman. A few minutes passed, and she disappeared in one of the stalls. As she straightened her dress and made sure the gun was fastened securely, two employees entered. As Rachel heard Neil's name, she stood quietly and hardly breathed. She absolutely did not want to alert the women of her presence as they continued.

"I can't believe Mr. Tepori is getting married. As many women as he passed over, he finally agreed to take a wife."

"I don't know. Before he agreed, he hit Mr. Grandiose three times, and the last hit knocked him flat. I have never seen the owner act like that. I wonder what Mr. Grandiose said."

"You do know they are both part of the mafia. But they really don't publicize that part of their lives."

"Yes, I know. That's why I try not to make anyone mad around here."

"But what about the woman he has at the table now? I thought Mr. Tepori seemed happy with Miss Rachel."

"True. I think so too. So maybe it's an arranged marriage with Mr. Grandiose's daughter."

"Sheesh. You would think that they would be able to marry for love. I thought arranged marriages were obsolete."

"Maybe that's why rich people are so unhappy. They have to leave the ones they truly love behind."

"That's such a sad story. I couldn't imagine."

By this point, Rachel had heard everything she needed to hear and slowly unlocked the stall. She walked straight to the women and looked at them.

"Oh my god! We are so sorry."

"We didn't know anyone was in here."

"Of course you didn't." Rachel spoke with disgust and slipped the ring off her finger. "If you will please return Mr. Tepori's ring to him, I would be most grateful. And make sure not to keep it, because there's a tracking device inside."

"No, please don't go. Please, Miss."

"He will be so sad if you go. We see how he looks at you."

"I'm sorry. If you were in my shoes, you would leave too."

"But..." The women tried to plead with Rachel, but she kept walking forward. She left the rest-area and continued to the restaurant exit. If Neil saw her, she never looked back and made a mad dash for the exit of the hotel. Rachel was never happier that she chose to wear casual flats this particular day.

She hadn't been out of the hotel since arrival and kept running as far as her feet would take her. By now, Neil was throwing one hell of a fit with the two employees and making calls to Allen and Rod. She almost feared the two right-hand men would be around the corner waiting for her, and she slipped into a fancy looking tavern beside her. Since it wasn't quite five, there were few patrons present, and Rachel tried to calm her breathing as she approached the bar.

"Please. Give me a double shot of bourbon."

"Are you of age?"

"I'm twenty-two." Rachel replied with a still breathy voice.

"I am going to need to see some ID."

"Sheesh." Rachel commented. "I don't have an ID. Just give me a soda please." The bar attendant nodded. At this moment Rachel missed the small town life where nobody cared about your age and took your word as the truth.

"Here you go, Miss. That will be three dollars."

Rachel handed him a five. "Keep the change." And the man smiled and nodded his thanks. After two seconds, he set the bourbon she requested in front of her, and Rachel gave him a wondering look.

"A truly underaged person would have argued with me. I believe you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

She turned to stare out the window but saw nobody in particular as of yet. So she quietly flipped her shot upside down and closed her eyes. This nightmare had to end sometime. She wanted to ask for another shot, but the bartender already went out of his way once. But maybe he would be kind to her.

"Sir." She called. "Would you be willing to give me another?" She set the empty shot glass to the back of the bar and he raised his eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

So he came over and set a double bourbon on the rocks in front of her. Maybe he thought the ice would dilute it some. "I haven't seen you around before. What brings you in here this evening?"

She emptied the glass before the ice could melt and answered. "Well. My boyfriend accepted a proposal to marry another woman, but before I found out, he asked me if I would stay with him no matter what. I never did give him an answer."

"Well, I haven't heard that one before."

"Well, I wish I didn't either." Rachel responded truthfully.

"I'm Howard." He shook her hand.

"Rio."

"It's a pleasure, Rio."

"Likewise."

As the time rolled past five, the place started filling with patrons getting off of work. Rachel became a little concerned and quietly kept her eyes open for familiar faces. Neil was probably in a state of hysterics now, but Rachel had to leave. She could not settle for the title of mistress. While she sipped the soda, Rachel noticed that the bar attendant turned on the television. One television tuned into some soccer channel and another on the news. She supposed news and sports were the general standard for these places. As Howard brought her another drink, Rachel glanced up to see her father on the news again. She immediately looked at Howard and exclaimed. "Howard, who is that man on the television?"

"Oh, him. He's been all over the news here lately. Apparently he's the prime suspect of the murders of his wife and her lover."

"What?! For the love of god, turn it up! Please, Howard!"

Rachel received some attention from nearby patrons for her outburst, but she paid no attention. Howard turned up the television as requested, and this is what she heard.

"Breaking News: Alberto Grandiose has officially been detained for questioning regarding the murders of his late wife, Celia Grandiose and former associate, Peter Luciano. Originally thought a suicide, an anonymous tip led investigators to track the bullets from both Luciano and Grandiose back to a firearm in the Grandiose household. However, investigators are still looking into the matter. Further more, Ariana Grandiose, the couple's only daughter and sole heir to the estate, has still not been found. As you can see, a photo of the woman has finally been released for the first time. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Ariana Grandiose, please call the number on the screen and you will be transferred to an agent on the case."

"Holy fucking shit!" Rachel gasped with panic and put her hand over her mouth...especially after she viewed an extremely outdated picture of herself on the television. But if anyone looked closely, they would still be able to tell it was her. However, no need, because the next picture shown on the screen was an age progression photo of Rachel. The likeness was uncanny.

The woman trembled and thought. "I have to get out of here. Now!" She threw some money on the table and rushed to leave the place.


	21. Chapter 21

I had to give some serious thought to these next chapters. After I wrote them, there was so much proofreading to make sure everything lined up. *sigh* But I hope you like where I'm taking the story. I admit, it has been exciting to write. Also, thank you so much for the feedback and support. I really appreciate you taking the time to do so. :)

* * *

Rachel barely reached the door when somebody behind her grabbed her arm. "Hey. You're the girl on the news."

"Let me go!" She cried and yanked her arm hard but it was held fast.

"Sorry, Miss. Can no do. We have our orders." Her head whirled around fast at the stranger. She couldn't pull her gun with so many people present, so she kneed the man between the legs and darted out the door to the sidewalk. Unfortunately, he was not alone, and she heard footsteps behind her as she started for the hotel. Rachel didn't even have time to process the fact she was Grandiose's daughter or that Neil wanted to marry her as she rushed back the way she came. Luckily, as she attempted an escape, Mr. Sullivan came from the shadows and quickly impeded the attackers from apprehending Rachel further.

"Rachel, run!" He yelled as she neared the hotel, and two loud shots resonated through the air. She glanced back to see Mr. Sullivan slip his gun back to concealment and disappear before anyone could question him.

"Mr. Sullivan." Rachel panted and lunged up the steps to the hotel. Her mind was spinning circles, and she ignored the countless guests in the lobby as she hurried to the counter. "Where..." Rachel attempted to speak but started choking from the shortness of breath her panicked run had caused. "Where..is Mr. Grandiose?" She finally spurted.

"Miss. I cannot give out that information. I'm sorry."

"Listen. I am his daughter, and I demand to know where he is...Now!" Rachel's words shocked the attendant silent, but Rachel was not leaving without an answer. Apparently, they knew Grandiose was in the mafia too. Rachel was in no mood for patience and looked the woman straight in the eyes. "I will pull my gun on you if you do not tell me what I want to know." Whether or not Rachel would pull her gun was anyone's guess, but her eyes seemed serious and the attendant didn't want to take that chance.

"H..he is in the c..casino."

Rachel didn't stop to say thanks. She didn't give the counter another glance. She didn't see the sixty inch television behind her with her picture flashing across the screen again which is probably why the attendant took Rachel at word. All she could think about was asking her father if the charges were true.

Rachel stood in front of the elevator door and punched the button. Because it wouldn't immediately open, she punched the button several more times trying to speed it along. When she did enter the crowded elevator, Allen stepped out from around a corner and pointed. His pace quickened, but Rachel ignored his attempts to gain her attention and pressed the close button on the elevator. Many people exited on floor five and four which made Rachel grow more distressed with anxiety. She ran her fingers through her hair as she exited on floor three and realized that this casino seemed even bigger when swarmed with patrons. Then there was the problem with the bouncer...Rachel being his problem.

"You can't come in here." His enormous frame tripled that of Rachel's, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Who says I cannot come in here?"

"Mr. Paolini just called and ordered me to hold you at the door, Miss Rachel."

"To hell with that!" She rushed passed with him on her tail. But her smaller body fit through the crowds quicker than his, and she easily got away.

"Damn it!" She muttered to herself and began wading through the groups. "Where are you, Father?"

As Rachel passed the bar, she grabbed a drink and continued her search. Then she spotted him...Mr. Grandiose himself. Her father had a drink in one hand and some floozy on the other. Considering the news report earlier, the very sight of him with this woman made her sick. He never saw her coming and before Rachel knew it, she stood directly in front of him. A short-haired brunette hung on his arm, and four other men stood around. Maybe they were part of his mafia group. She didn't know, and one of those men also had some woman with him. Rachel scoffed at the gathering when one of the men noticed her.

"What's this, Grandiose? A disgruntled fling who's out to get revenge?" They mocked Rachel amongst themselves, and the woman on her father's arm glared at Rachel and spoke against the girl. "Can't you see that you are interrupting Alberto, and you are not wanted?" Rachel noticed she was on a first name basis which infuriated the daughter more. What was worse, is that her father took the situation in stride. This was probably because he already had several cocktails and seemed intoxicated.

"Am I?" Rachel leered at the woman, then at the others. "By chance, have any of you watched the news today?"

"News?" One of them answered. "No wonder Grandiose dropped you. We don't like intelligent women who ask too many questions."

"Hey." The two women on their arms complained. Her father laughed, but Rachel was not amused and questioned him.

"Are the headlines true...Mr. Grandiose?"

"Rachel." Her father gave a stern expression. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay far away from me."

"You see." The woman next to him sneered. "You are a bother." She started to forcefully push Rachel away when Rachel yanked her pistol out of its holster and pointed it at the woman.

"_I_...am a bother! You are nothing but trash to me." Her actions instantly gained the men's attention, and one of them pulled a gun on her. But at that moment, Rachel didn't care. "Go ahead." She glanced over. "Pull that trigger. I dare you."

"Put your guns away. Both of you!" Alberto waved to the two, however neither withdrew their weapons. "Rachel, what is this about? Where's Tepori?"

Rachel momentarily forgot about Neil, and fear crossed her eyes. A tear escaped as she looked completely helpless at her father. "It's about the death of my mother. It's about my picture being broadcast for the entire world to see. It's..."

Just then, Neil came up behind the girl and jerked the gun out of her hand and pointed it at the man. "I suggest you not aim that thing at my future wife if you expect to live tonight."

"Mr. Tepori?" He stated and lowered his firearm. "What? If you are... Then that makes her..." Rachel saw him turn pale at the revelation, before Neil yanked her arm away from the entire group.

"Wait. Stop, Neil. Stop! Please." Her pleas did not phase him, and she began struggling to free herself as he dragged her past the bar and lifted his arm to snap at someone. But when he entered a rest lounge in the back, Rachel became hysterical. "I need him to answer me, Neil. My father needs to answer the question. Please, let me go back. Don't do this to me." She used every muscle she had to free herself, but Neil clenched her fiercely and continued his silence. When Allen stepped in a couple of seconds later, Neil gave a serious nod while gripping her in a bear hold on the floor.

"Do it!" He demanded, and Allen thrust a needle in Rachel's arm causing her to instantly calm in a trance-like state. Then Neil turned to the red-head. "Go pull my Mustang around and send Rod in here in case I need assistance."

"On it." Allen tucked the syringe in his coat before leaving.

Three minutes later, Rod came in and was missing his signature smile. He looked at Neil and helped to lift one of Rachel's arms while Neil raised the other. "Let me see if she can walk." The boss spoke. Rachel could, so Neil escorted her to the elevator with Rod behind as backup. Other than a saddened expression, Rachel's legs took her wherever Neil led. It was all a blur when they reached the black Mustang, and Neil tucked Rachel in the back seat. As he opened the driver's side door, Neil spoke to the two men. "Allen, go smooth things over in the casino. And Rod, stand in at the auction tonight until Allen finishes."

The shot in Rachel's arm started taking full effect on the way to wherever Neil was driving, and Rachel could only blankly stare forward. She couldn't understand any of what happened, and quietly cried to herself. Her father had been so flippant about the situation, and then Neil forced her to leave. "Why?" She looked to Neil's face for an explanation where he silently sat behind the wheel.

Neil finally turned a corner to a large, secluded house obscured by tall pines, and a ten foot tall metal privacy fence. When the metal gate shut behind them and Neil parked, Rachel sighed as he pulled the key from the ignition and looked at her. "Can you walk?" At her silence, he got out of the car and opened the back door. Her body seemed numb, so Neil lifted her with his arms and carried her inside the house. He laid her on his bed and removed her clothing, leaving her in her undergarments. Then he pulled the sheets over her body. "We will stay here tonight." Neil walked out of the room and started making calls to this person and that. However, Rachel became drowsy. No matter how much she attempted to stay awake and listen to his conversations, the woman couldn't keep her eyes open and drifted in and out of consciousness.

* * *

The next morning, Neil had his arms clamped around her body when she began to wake. A few seconds passed when the events of the night before raced back to her mind, and Rachel gasped for air as her heart sped mercilessly against her chest. Her body bolted to sitting and jarred Neil awake. When he looked at Rachel, she was already crying again, and he pulled her frame to his body.

"Shhh." He squeezed his arms around her. She felt so angry about everything but didn't resist his arms. Objecting against him would have been pointless anyway. Rachel did stare at him with questions though and hoped he would answer her silent inquiries.

"As part of the agreement to marry you, all ties between you and your father have been severed, and you have been placed solely under my charge from now on."

Rachel looked at Neil with hurt and shock. "He agreed? How could he agree to something like that? I am not an object."

Neil answered her bluntly. "Your father chose me as a partner, so he had no choice in the matter. I made my demands concerning you perfectly clear."

"But...why would you do that?"

"To keep you safe...why else? Be glad you captured my interest outside the mafia, because I would have never agreed to meet the daughter of Grandiose. You saw how many letters I ignored."

Rachel huffed at his words and tried to pull out of his arms when he clamped her tighter. Then she looked at him and spoke. "Why did you want me to promise to stay if the option never existed in the first place?"

"That was a test to see how much trouble you were going to cause me in keeping you grounded. You failed by the way, but I knew you wouldn't give me an answer and had already made the agreement with Grandiose."

"Well. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I considered it." Neil gave a hardened stare at the ceiling with whatever passed through his thoughts. "I never trusted your father's ranks. That's one of the reasons I would never agree to meet his daughter. And since you are her, there's no way I'm going to risk you being around him." Neil started but shook his head and breathed.

"You can't keep me from my father?"

"It's already done, Rachel."

"But I have questions for him." Her body sunk from his reply.

"I will be the only one you talk to for answers."

"Damn it, Neil. Can't you give me something? After I saw my picture on tv last night, two men tried to abduct me. The only reason I made it back to the hotel is because Mr. Sullivan intervened and took the men out."

Neil nodded. "And that's why he will be a trustworthy member when all this goes down." He was avoiding her inquiries causing Rachel's temper to flare.

"Neil! Tell me something! For god's sake, I can't fucking do this anymore!"

"Fine. You want the truth. I'll give you the truth, but you need to understand something. Breaking your silence on any of it will mean your life. Do you grasp what I'm saying?" He grabbed her chin roughly and looked in her eyes.

"Who, Neil? Who will order a hit on my head? You?"

"No, Rachel! I would be the one forced to take care of you myself!"

At his words, Rachel carefully grabbed her pistol off the nightstand and pointed it at her own head. "Neil, please believe me when I tell you this." She slowly clicked the hammer and spoke without hesitance. "I am so completely afflicted right now, that if you don't give me the information I request, I will take my own life. I don't care anymore. My entire existence has been a sham."

Neil fisted the sheets with silent horror at her action and looked at the tears slipping off her chin. The seriousness in her eyes showed she meant what she said. Rachel may very well choose to take her own life. He couldn't risk losing her and finally decided to tell her the truth.


	22. Chapter 22

"Rachel." Neil spoke her name in as calm a tone as he could muster and held out his hand. "Give me the gun." His words caused her to lower the pistol but not to hand it to him. Then she uttered sadly.

"How could you ever doubt my loyalty in the first place, since I've saved your life more than once with my own hand? Isn't that proof enough to earn respect if you judged me by the same rules as your other members even though I'm not one? Or are you trying to use scare tactics, so I won't ask questions in case I'm ever put in the position to tell? Either way, I deserve the truth."

Neil looked at the gun, then in her eyes. She was right. She earned the right to know the truth. She also proved herself useful in a situation regarding his organization. Saving the boss would advance any regular member to a higher rank. If he viewed it from that standpoint, he should have no problem telling her the truth since she saved his life on four different occasions. So the fact she was his lover held him back. But Rachel called him out, and he could no longer keep her in the dark as if she were an ordinary girlfriend.

"I figured you had ties to the mafia. I even told you as much. It was your emergency phone that confirmed your connections, because it was registered under Grandiose. Problem was, Allen and I thought you were the daughter of a high ranking member of the group who wouldn't give into Bonaldi's demands to change sides. The real truth came as a shock. We just couldn't fathom Grandiose telling his daughter nothing. You overheard the conversation between your father and I, and I spoke to him that next morning about the arrangements. Of course, he knew I'd agree because you wore my ring, however I made the terms of the agreement. At first he wouldn't comply, but by the end of our discussion, he saw the situation my way."

Neil paused with reflection, so Rachel tapped his arm gently to nudge him from his sudden bout of silence at which he sighed. "Alright Rachel, I'm going to give it to you straight, and I will not dilute my words to spare your feelings."

"Fine. I fully understand." She gave him her attention.

"As I told you before. All three groups worked together and conducted business with the other. More can be accomplished that way than being constant rivals. However, when Bonaldi took over the Southeast Clan, he wanted to expand his escort services to my territory. I generally would have approved, because that sort of business would bring more visitors and sales to my hotels for obvious reasons. But when Allen and I discussed the proposal, we both concluded Bonaldi had ulterior motives. What he really wanted was complete authority over my area. So after several failed attempts to change my mind, Bonaldi set his sights on his next object of interest-Grandiose's claims."

"Initially, Grandiose wanted nothing to do with the two other groups except for a few minor business transactions to keep good relations. But sometime after he suspected his wife was having an affair, Grandiose became a heavy drinker and started attracting more attention to his group than needed. His attitude changed, and he started making careless mistakes. Anyways, his members started losing faith. So much so, that a couple of the higher ranking asked me to intervene. I refused. Publicity and I do not get along. That was, until I was indirectly involved. Grandiose thought it would be a fantastic idea to offer me his daughter...even involved my retired father in the delusion. Again, I refused not wanting to become tangled in his disorder. Merging with Grandiose sounded like nothing but drama. But Grandiose was not discreet about his wishes for me to have his daughter, which sparked outrage once word reached Bonaldi. You see, Bonaldi saw Grandiose's daughter as a bridge to expand his own power and take over the Grandiose businesses when the old boss retired. He felt absolutely jilted over not being offered the daughter and made his displeasure known. So Grandiose invited Bonaldi to his personal residence to smooth the relationships between the two bosses. A show of faith, if you will. But that was his worst mistake ever. You do not invite an opposing member, boss mind you, to your house. Your home is forbidden to the majority of your own members, much less a member of the opposite clan. It was just plain moronic, and he placed his entire family in danger. This is another example of how he wasn't thinking clearly."

"Afterwards, Bonaldi took the opportunity to weasel his way into the picture. He convinced several members of the Grandiose group to do his bidding, probably with useless promises. If those members would have stopped to think even for a second, they would have realized that Bonaldi would eliminate anyone who changed sides before his merge. No boss keeps a member who has already proven disloyal."

"And what of my mother? How did she die?"

Neil sighed, because he knew Rachel would not like this part. "It's simple." He crossed his arms. "Celia felt neglected. I can't say if she was or wasn't, but they used her to get to Grandiose. Somebody placed tracking devices in your mother's jewelry to keep dibs on the woman Grandiose cared most about. They would follow her and allow Grandiose to catch her in compromising situations." Rachel nodded with understanding. "In the mafia, men can have sideshows, but it doesn't work the other way around. That's an easy way to earn a death warrant with most members as they are very territorial." Rachel thought back to the reaction Neil had when that guy kissed her, and she shivered. "However, other members might make you watch them dismember the competing male. Who's to say?" Neil paused and leered at Rachel causing her to understand his meaning perfectly. "But Grandiose let it slide, because...he loved her. So they changed their strategy. They knew if he caught Celia having an affair with another man in his house, Grandiose would go off. Which he did, and they are using evidence of the shooting as leverage."

"So he killed her." Rachel looked down at the bed, but Neil shook his head.

"He only shot the man with her, Rachel, but Celia flung herself across the man's body after the shot was fired. She gave her life for an affair with a traitor against your father. That's about all to that story."

"After that, they continued scheming against your father, and I had the hit placed on my head for simply being considered as the potential partner. It didn't matter that I refused the offer multiple times, Bonaldi still saw me as a threat. That's how my luck goes." Neil looked at Rachel who set the gun on the table. "Are you following me so far?" She nodded and he continued.

"The rest of what I'm going to say is what Allen and I have speculated. Keep that in mind. Anyway, Grandiose's daughter was unaware of his involvement with the mafia, and he sent her away to protect her from the grasp of Bonaldi. She had absolutely no idea what she was up against, and the agents chosen for correspondence were none other than impostors. Bonaldi hadn't given up on having her hand, but her father thought he could sway the opposing mob boss in a different direction. However, Bonaldi just wanted to get whatever he could from Grandiose before taking the girl anyway." Neil lifted her chin to see Rachel's eyes. "Unfortunately...the beautiful, innocent blond developer caught the attention of Mr. Tepori, and her ring caused an uproar among Bonaldi's group."

"I see." Rachel gave a short response and wondered about the agreement between Neil and her father.

"I see you thinking, and so I'll tell you the terms." Neil scooted to the edge of the bed and started pulling on his pants. "There were two separate agreements. The first was always to protect and marry his daughter. You already know those terms. Second, I must weed out all impostors from his clan and find some dirt on Bonaldi, so he won't be able to use that evidence against your father. When I'm finished proving my worth, I gain the entire Grandiose estate. At which time, your father agreed to retire and remain scarce." Neil ran his fingers through his hair. "In the mafia, there's no backing out once you give your word."

"I..heard you hit him. You don't like him, do you?" Rachel watched Neil pull over a long-sleeved black shirt.

"I have plenty of respect for what he has accomplished as a leader, but as a father..." Neil shrugged. "He put you in a life-threatening situation by sending you away, even if he didn't intentionally do so. That's all there is to it. Plus, he allowed his member to point a pistol at his only daughter last night to save the slut on his arm. Your father should have taken immediate action, yet he did nothing. My ranks know better than to pull a gun over a whore. A prime example of why your father isn't allowed to see you. And by the way, I have already handled the disrespect of that member. You just don't do shit like that in my hotel. I simply won't allow it, and especially not with you. If anyone ever points a gun at my woman, they have basically signed their demise. I don't care if they know who you are or not." Rachel bit her lip and perceived the meaning of _handled_.

"And yes, I did hit him, but that's because of the consequences if I can't carry through with the agreement which does _not_ need mentioning again. Got it?" Rachel nodded not wanting to anger him since he just revealed to her more than she ever thought he would.

"You know...I fired those irresponsible, mindless employees. All staff in my hotels are specifically told that the only talk allowed will be work related. Yesterday is a prime example of what can happen when you gossip at this hotel. I don't have to agree with everything the guests do in their personal time, but I strive to keep confidentiality. Plus, I place the rule for the employees protection as well. I didn't even have time to settle the information in my own mind, before you ran away."

"Right." Rachel looked down at the bed in hopes he wouldn't start in on her about that after hearing everything he just told her.

"I'll let that slide this once since you thought I was marrying some other woman, but if you ever take this ring off again..." Neil gripped her hand and pushed the ring back over her finger. "I will think of a better way to punish you than using handcuffs."

"Okay." She complied.

"You should seriously take my warning to heart." He gently pulled through her hair to meet her eyes. "But that aside, you ran out before either one of us could eat yesterday, so get some clothes on."

"But..I only have the dress I wore yesterday."

Neil raised his brow. "You should know by now that wherever I stay, you will have belongings brought over ahead of time." He pointed to a closet and Rachel looked at him with surprise. "Alright. Go shower and get dressed."

Rachel tried to come to terms with her new situation as the hot water rushed over her face. She breathed deeply, but it was all too much. Her body ended up sliding to the shower floor where she hung her head, suddenly overwhelmed by the news. But when she remembered pointing a gun at her own head, she panicked. "Look at what this life is forcing me to do." She thought, scared of her own actions. But Rachel knew everything now, as least enough. After being so fully aware of everyone else who came into the home, Rachel didn't even know her own parents. She felt both of her parents actions were irresponsible.

"Knock, knock, knock!"

Rachel didn't hear the pounding on the door or see Neil barge through and stand directly in front of her as she was entranced in her own thoughts. "Ahhh!" She screamed as he abruptly swung the glass door open.

"What are you doing? Do I need to put you on fucking suicide watch!" Neil sounded angry, but after earlier, he was just really worried about losing her.

"S..sorry." She answered. "I was only thinking."

Neil swallowed and looked down at her on the floor of the shower. "I swear to god, do not get any ideas?" But she ignored him and stood, making him wonder if she might carry through with her threat. She did say she didn't care anymore.

"Will you please hand me the robe." Rachel pointed to the hook on the wall as she turned off the water. When she pulled it over her arms, she turned to him. "Sorry I took so long in the shower. I guess...the water was soothing." As Rachel stepped out, Neil would not let her pass. So she stopped to gaze at him as he held her arm and prevented her from dressing. "You told me you would kill me. Out of everything you said, that is the most shocking." Rachel looked at the floor to hide the hurt she felt over those words.

"Rachel..." He slipped his arms underneath her robe and pulled her to his chest. "I will protect you no matter what. Just stay close to me, and you will be safe."

Rachel closed her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides with defeat as Neil stared steadily at the wall behind, hoping he could do just that. If nothing else, he would lay his ass on the line for her. He at least knew that much. Unlike any other time in his life, he actually cared about someone, a woman no less. He never imagined that would happen.

At his revelation, Neil placed his hands firmly around her cheeks and gave her a serious, pain-filled expression. "I am willing to die for you, and I have never felt that way for anyone before. So don't you ever point a fucking gun at your head again! Do you hear me!" He momentarily ignored her teary eyes and gripped his fingers tighter through her hair. "I said is that clear!"

"Yes I..I'm sorry." She instantly started crying causing Neil to kiss her with intensity, knowing no other way to silence her tears. Before she realized what was happening, Rachel found herself sitting on the washroom counter with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist while he erased every thought from her mind except himself.

When he finished, he looked at her and kissed her again while trying to catch his breath. "I cannot...will not live without you." He uttered before finally releasing her to dress and zipping his pants up again. That image of her with the gun was weighing heavily on Neil's mind. It was almost unbearable that he could cause her to do such a thing. "Uh!" He voiced with frustration and ran his fingers coarsely through his hair.

"W..what is it?" Rachel questioned while pulling a white blouse over her skirt.

"Nothing." He sighed. "My own carelessness." He gazed at her standing in the doorway making Rachel self-consciously look down at her black skirt and smooth the flare against her hips. Neil didn't speak, only admired the view and gestured her to come to him. As she stood in front of him wondering what was wrong with her outfit, he sifted his fingers through her hair. Then Neil wrapped her in his arms as if afraid to let her go. "I love you. I will not let you leave me." He whispered before pulling away and opening the door for them both.


	23. Chapter 23

On the ride back to the hotel, Rachel turned to Neil. "Do you tell Allen everything?"

Neil looked at her and raised his eye. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well..." She sheepishly looked at him and turned her gaze back through the windshield. "I..have an idea."

"And..what is it?" He narrowed his eye and glanced at her but turned his focus back to the road.

Rachel shook her head. "You won't like it, so I need someone with an open mind to hear it too."

"If you already know I won't like it, there's no point in talking to Allen. The answer is _no_."

Rachel sighed. "I will tell you both anyway. Come of it what may."

Neil looked back at the woman and shook his head. "Fine." Then he pulled his phone out. "Hey, meet us at the hotel restaurant... Do you really think I care who you're doing right now...? Remember, I pay you to cater to _my_ needs... Whatever. I'll be there in ten minutes."

When Neil hung up the phone, he looked at Rachel. "I swear...for someone who thinks he's better than everyone else, he sure..." Neil huffed. "Forget it. I don't even want to think about what he does in his free time."

Rachel smiled. Allen was a little arrogant, so she too couldn't imagine how any woman ever convinced Allen to bring her to his room.

At the restaurant, Neil and Rachel were already eating when Allen neared the table and grunted to his seat. The server immediately approached and gave a widened smile.

"Welcome, Mr. Paolini. What will you have this morning?" He gave her a bothered look and glared at Neil.

"I'll take black coffee and whatever they are having. Make it quick with the coffee." The server nodded and left. Two seconds later, she set a cup of coffee in front of the red-head and bowed before leaving.

"Don't give me that look." Neil returned an equally annoyed expression. "It's nearly noon. It's not like it's six in the morning."

"You forget that I was up late dealing with her casino incident. Then I had to tend to the auction. You could at least release the reigns a bit." Allen picked up his cup with irritation. "Is this important, or did you just want me for coffee and omelets?"

"Business." Neil pointed at the woman. "Rachel, speak."

"Well..." She looked at the gazes of the two men and swallowed. Rachel didn't expect them to put her on the spot like this. They were awfully damn intimidating when they both stared at her waiting for her to talk.

"What is this about?" Allen huffed and took another drink. "Don't waste my time. If you need to say something, say it."

The server returned with Allen's plate and set it in front of him. He barely acknowledged her, and Neil spoke instead. "Nobody is to come over to this table until we call. Understood?" The server silently nodded and left. Allen unrolled his silverware from the cloth napkin and took a bite.

"Well, Rachel. Spit it out already." He stared at her while chewing.

"I think..." Rachel started with hesitance but then regained her bold business nature. "I think I should take over my father's position while he is incarcerated. I want to gather all the highest ranking members and..." She breathed in deeply before continuing. "And announce a merge with Bonaldi."

"Cough!" Allen choked on the bite he took, and Neil dropped his fork on his plate making a high-pitched, resonating sound throughout the restaurant.

"That's it!" Neil tried to restrain his voice, but he couldn't hide his anger. "You have officially lost your mind. As if the gun incident earlier wasn't enough."

"What gun incident?" Allen enquired, and Neil pointed at the girl.

"Hey, I got the information I wanted, didn't I?" Rachel countered.

Allen set his fork on his plate. "Enlighten me."

"Forget it!" Neil cast his eyes to Allen.

"For god's sake, you did not let me finish." Rachel glared. "You want to weed out the impostors, don't you? What better way than for Grandiose's daughter to step in and announce a merge. Of course, the merge won't happen until after Bonaldi is out of the picture, but they won't know that. So if you review footage of the member's reactions, you will be able to pick out your traitors by seeing which ones are agreeable with the news. It's easier than trying to pick them out one by one."

Neil crossed his arms. At least she wasn't proposing what he originally thought, but he still responded fiercely to the suggestion. "There is no way in hell! Absolutely out of the question!" He gestured with his hand, but Allen stayed quiet and also crossed his arms. It looked like Allen might actually be contemplating her words.

"Think about it." Rachel continued. "You will be an opposing mafia boss going into the ranks of my father. Those members who have turned aren't just going to raise their hands and say _shoot me_. How are you going to weed out any impostors if you don't know who you can trust in the first place? It just makes more sense for me to do it. I mean, just for a couple of weeks."

Allen still said nothing and returned to his food, but Neil lifted his hand harshly to the man. "Don't tell me you are actually entertaining this ridiculous gimmick. Up until yesterday, she didn't even know her father was in the mafia. And now she's going to direct his entire clan. I won't have it!" Neil stood and threw his napkin in the chair. "I'll be back." Then he turned to Rachel. "Don't you dare even think of leaving that chair for any reason."

After Neil walked out, Allen sighed. "A female in the midst of the Grandiose group? They will pulverize you as soon as you hit the podium."

"I have Mr. Sullivan. He can help me."

"That makes two of you against dozens."

"And if Neil goes in there, he probably won't come back. I'm too valuable as the daughter. They at least won't kill me."

"Love." Allen paused. "No, they won't kill you. There are far worse things they could do with you."

Rachel swallowed at that thought, but still. She felt she had to try. "Then I will have to make an example."

"Ha. You'd better have a lot of ammo. And that's before the announcement. After the announcement, you will surely be a target."

"If any turn on me after the announcement, then they aren't loyal members, are they? Isn't that how it works. They don't need to be there in the first place, because there's no questioning the decisions of the person in charge."

"Alright. Let's say you establish your authority and weed out the impostors. You will still have to prove you are serious about the merger with Bonaldi to obtain any dirt on him. Do you understand what that involves?"

"I don't follow."

"You might as well plan on sleeping with the man, because that's the only way you can retrieve that leverage on him. You would have to charm Bonaldi, before he would ever trust you. Bonaldi's not stupid. He will be expecting such a scheme. He won't even attend our functions right now, because he suspects we are using his absence. And he's right."

"Sleep with Bonaldi...?" Rachel completely loathed that thought, but could she do it to keep Neil from being targeted? Probably not. She couldn't even think about it. "There has to be another way to get what I want. Maybe I could lure him away long enough for Neil to find something incriminating on him."

"Sigh." Allen rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "We would need Grandiose's approval for starters. If you haven't noticed, your father is highly protective of you. Hell, that's why he chose Neil as a suitor. And Neil might be in charge of you right now, but he has no say within the Grandiose ranks until later."

"Oh..."

"That means you would have to go visit your father to request permission. But part of Neil's agreement is that you have no contact with your father. And Neil certainly won't willingly send you to risk your life. He would go mad if something happened to you, Rachel. Surely you have grasped that much about how he feels concerning you." Allen looked up and stopped speaking when Neil returned to sit.

"Please. Don't stop talking on my account." Neil sarcastically spoke to the red-head."

"I was finished anyways." Allen returned to his plate.

"Well?" Neil continued to look at him.

"Well, what?" Allen casually glanced up but shifted his gaze to Rachel. "You mean...her?" Neil gave him a look that told him to answer the question, so Allen added. "I gave her all the cons on the proposal."

"And..."

"It could work if she's careful."

"Son of a bitch." Neil shook his head condemning the scheme and threw his arm in the air. "Fine. I'll be back in an hour. Don't let her out of your sight...and keep your damn hands to yourself."

"Heh. I don't have a death wish." Allen responded as Rachel called after him.

"Neil. Wait. Where are you..."

"Stay!" He darted his eyes to the chair. "I said I'll be back."

"Tsh. Let him go, Rachel." She sighed as Allen rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers at the server who came right over. "I guess I'm taking care of the bill. Go ahead and add it to my room...again."

"Very well, Mr. Paolini." The server bowed and Allen stood.

"Well, come on. I guess I'm babysitting you again."

"You could just leave me in the penthouse."

"Ha. Because that worked so well the other day. I think not. You will just have to come with me."

Rachel grabbed the arm he held out for her, and he led her to the lowest level where the auctions were held. Allen walked past Rod, who was supervising some prospects handling auction items, and entered the office. "Here." He handed her a large stack of note cards.

"What are these?" She shuffled through them and questioned.

"We are taking inventory. You might as well help me since you can't go anywhere. Look, just call off each card while I cross them off my list. That means they have already been sold, then I will print an updated copy."

"Alright." Rachel began. "Antique set of pearls." Allen made a slash on the sheet in front of him. "Emerald ring-B" Rachel looked with confusion. "What's the B stand for?"

"It just means there are more than one. Emerald ring-A was sold the first night."

"Ah. Okay. Next is a 1990 Colt forty-five."

Rachel continued calling out cards for the next two hours. When they were finished, she placed a rubberband around the cards and set them on the desk. "Allen, that was really boring."

"Heh. See what I deal with."

"So, where do you think he went?"

Allen shrugged. "Probably to blow off some steam after your proposal. That's my guess anyways. Maybe he went to see what Grandiose would say. I don't know."

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Rachel questioned and glanced at the computer on his desk. "Can I use your computer?"

"Go ahead." Allen pressed the on button and proceeded to answer her first question. "I think your idea would be more plausible if you were a man."

"What's wrong with being a woman and taking over. Women are strong." Rachel defended and started clicking the mouse to the computer. Then she typed and waited.

"Not in the mafia, plus you also have age against you. Even as a man, twenty-two is barely old enough to advance in rank. Only the very determined have ever been promoted at that age."

"Geez. Do you have anything good to say?" Rachel crossed her arms and watched the screen. "Look. My picture showed up after I typed in my name."

Allen stood behind her and glanced at the screen. "Well, there's no hiding your identity now. Is there?"

"I may not have known who I really was, but nobody else knows that. Maybe I can convince them that my father's plan was to put me in charge all along."

Allen narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to convince anyone of anything. You see. If you were really supposed to take over the entire time, you would already know that. You will speak as if there is nothing to dispute. Your word is law."

"Tsk." Rachel started typing again.

"Hey. I'll be right outside this door. I have calls to make."

"Fine. I'll be right here. Oh, that's because I can't go anywhere. I forgot." She sighed.

"Don't get smart with me." Allen pointed and stepped outside the door.

Rachel typed in her mother's name and a series of articles popped on the screen. She didn't know which one to click, so she started with the first. It seemed the older articles calling her mother's death a suicide were near the bottom, and the most recent charges against her father at the top. Rachel read the articles for forty-five minutes while Allen continued talking on the phone. He was still in the way of the door though, so leaving was out of the question.

"Sigh." Rachel stood away from the computer and knocked on the door. Allen whirled around, obviously in a heated discussion and held his hand up to Rachel. She briefly looked around the room and knocked again. Allen glared at her and held up one finger. After a minute, he finally hung up and forcefully opened the door.

"That...was an extremely important business call. Next time wait for me to finish."

"Fine, but I am not getting anything accomplished by waiting around."

Allen huffed annoyed. "Neil is on his way to relieve my shift with you."

Allen had barely finished what he said when Neil came through the auditorium, forcefully grabbed Rachel's arm and left without even looking at Allen.

"Come with me."


	24. Chapter 24

The two entered the elevator and exited on floor five. Neil dragged her to the same room she spoke to her father before and knocked. When it opened, the two went inside. Neil nudged Rachel to the sofa, and her father sat in a recliner a few feet in front.

"Tell him what you asked me, Rachel." Neil ordered and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Her father picked up a small glass and rocked the ice back and forth before taking a drink.

"Rachel, Tepori tells me you want to take my place and lead the Grandiose group during my absence." Alberto spoke as he poured some more gin into the glass. "Whatever possessed you to think you can run an organization such as mine?"

"I just want to do it for long enough to end the problems...not forever. Anyways, do I have a choice...Father?" Upon hearing the truth the night before, Rachel had no desire to call him daddy. It suddenly seemed like ages ago that she did.

Alberto looked at her and took another drink. "My only wish was to protect you, and then you propose some ill-conceived scheme like this and render my efforts void. Tepori is supposed to protect you from Bonaldi...not send you to face him head on."

Rachel felt Neil's hands tighten as her father finished and Rachel began. "_This_ is ill-conceived, but sending me away with no knowledge of being a boss's daughter, or that I'm being targeted for a wife for three years was not." She breathed deeply and briefly glanced back at Neil. "The way I see it, Father. Neil is already dead. Because as soon as he or his men steps foot in your camp, the traitors will be on high alert. How long do you think it will take before they succeed in taking them out? After all, their entire goal is to take over the Grandiose Clan, and they aren't going to like Neil lingering around asking questions. So we have to draw out the impostors first. If Neil's dead, Bonaldi won't stop until he gets me anyways, and he'll use that evidence as leverage to force my hand."

"Here's how this works. You have one chance to succeed. You either win or you lose. And this plan, if you can call it that, will have to happen quickly. You cannot give these men enough time to dwell on what's going on. They were my men, after all. I promise they will catch on given time, especially since you wore Tepori's ring. Tepori never gave his ring to any woman, and they won't believe he let you go just like that. That ring is a huge symbol of possession. If you fail and your true intentions are exposed, they will ensure that you never leave, and Bonaldi will force your hand even if Neil is still alive."

Rachel ignored his lecture and placed her hands loosely on her lap. "So, will you agree to my request, Father?"

"I'm sure Paolini explained the risks." Rachel's father glanced at the girl but quickly looked away.

"He did."

"I always wanted you with Tepori because he better suited your tastes. Obviously, I was right."

"It wouldn't have mattered if Neil did agree to take me as a wife before now. We would be in the same situation, because Bonaldi always had evidence against you. Bonaldi was biding his time all along to obtain further information about the Grandiose Clan. Tepori's ring only caused him to take immediate action."

"Damn it, Rachel! Don't you get it you stubborn, headstrong girl? If you take charge of my group and slip ...I will be forced to hand you over to Bonaldi. Otherwise, he would rather kill you, than ever chance you ending up with Tepori. I will not see my only daughter dead! That's the beauty, or horror if you prefer, of the mafia. Sometimes you do things you hate. I won't be able to protect you from behind bars, and Tepori would never get there fast enough."

"But Neil can get that evidence against Bonaldi if I lure him with a merge." Rachel clenched her nails against her palms, becoming highly peeved by his words. No wonder Neil hit him, because he probably gave Neil the same spiel if he failed. She swallowed the remarks she wanted to spout and spoke slowly and clearly. "I fully understand the consequences, Father. Do I have your blessing or not?"

Alberto scooted forward in the recliner and removed a ring from his finger. "If you are so determined, then fine. You have my complete blessing. But it's not up to me. Tepori already accepted my offer, and you are his responsibility. Take this, Tepori. You give it to her if you think she's up to the challenge, otherwise use it for yourself to instruct my ranks." He handed Neil the ring passed down from his father and his father before him. "This will show that either of you have my approval however you wish to use it. And Rachel... If Tepori allows you to go through with this, you will have one opportunity to establish your control...even if there were no impostors." Her father took a pen and wrote down a number. "Tepori, this is Sullivan's number. He will bring you up to date as far as contacts and meeting places. Also..." Alberto pointed at Neil. "Remember, you accepted my daughter's life in your hands. I have no doubt you would aim to protect her. But if you do choose to send the girl to my ranks, and something goes wrong...please note that I will take care of you. So consider the consequences of your decision carefully."

With that, Alberto waved the two away and began filling his glass to the brim. Rachel stood and nodded once before letting Neil lead her back out of the room. What she didn't see was her father's worried look as she left. Neither did she see him sigh and put his head in his hand.

* * *

The couple entered the penthouse where Neil sat in the recliner and stared at the door in thought. Rachel attempted to capture his attention, but nothing. After some time, Neil looked at Grandiose's ring and the phone number and shoved them in his pocket. Then he took out his phone.

"Hey. Come up to my room... Yeah, Grandiose left it up to me." He hung up and looked at Rachel. "I can't do this. I would rather lose my life than send you to lose yours...or worse. I gave my word to protect you, and I intend to follow through."

Neil always thought Grandiose was careless to let a woman have such a hold on his mind, but he was letting Rachel do the same thing to him. He needed to rid his worries of her and start thinking rationally. So he decided to _not_ send her to the Grandiose ranks and devise a plan with members of his group instead. Neil then walked to the closet and took out a suit and a pearl toned formal dress. As he set them both over the recliner, a knock came at the door. Allen entered and looked at Neil. "You called?"

"Yes. Call Harrison. Get it ready. I want to bury any intentions this woman has to go behind my back and handle the situation herself."

"Fine. If that is what you wish. It's done." Allen started to leave again when Neil stopped him. "Wait. I called you up here to give you this." Neil pulled out a stunning diamond ring from his pocket causing Rachel's eyes to widen. "Have everything we discussed the other day ready by seven."

"One hour. That's all you're giving me?" Allen replied with irritation.

"That's right. The sooner this little problem is cleared, the better."

"Very well." Neil waved Allen out the door, and Rachel carefully watched as he punched in the code and left the two alone again.

"I purchased that for you the day you faked employee. Put it on while I take a shower." Neil pointed to the gown and removed his sleeved shirt as he headed towards the washroom.

But Rachel panicked. "What are we doing? What is Allen getting ready?"

"You're a smart girl. I'm sure you have figured it out already." Neil's shirt flung to the bed as he approached and gripped his hand around her head. "After you become my wife tonight, I will make the news known throughout the ranks. That way, you will have no choice but to stay put. Bonaldi will have nothing to do with you after that. And he won't be able to kill you if you are here or at my house."

"No, because he will be too busy trying to kill you then. Don't I have to agree to this? Don't I even get a say?" Rachel contested.

Neil scoffed and shook his head. "I am too smart to get killed. And no, you don't get a say. Mafia marriages don't need the woman's approval to happen."

"But..." Rachel quietly objected to his words. "I won't be able to do anything then."

"Precisely." Neil narrowed his eyes on her. "I said I wouldn't let you leave me."

"You c..can't do this, Neil. It's not fair."

"There you go with what's fair again. It's already a done deal, so get dressed."

"No. I won't. I won't do it. I won't let you risk your life."

"Oh? I guess you will have to get married in this room then, because you most certainly will become my wife."

"No." Rachel crossed her hands through the air. "This is not okay."

Neil was growing fed up with her obstinance and backed her against the wall. "You _will_ do what I tell you!" He scolded. "I have heard enough of your ideas and foolish suggestions. Women were not meant to take leading positions in the mafia. You will accept who you are and listen to me from now on! You will not question me again! As my wife, you will obey my every word if you want to live. Is that understood?"

Rachel became furious and pushed hard against his body in an attempt to get away, but she only made it a couple of feet when Neil gripped her arms and pressed her against the dresser. He glared at her resistance and spoke. "I will teach you to submit to my directive even if I have to tie you to the bed. I will not worry about your safety while doing what I must with the Grandiose ranks."

"Stop..holding..me!" She continued to struggle in his arms causing Neil's temper to escalate and slap her out of her frenzy. Rachel instantly stopped her tantrum and held her cheek with a pain-filled expression even though it only hurt her pride. Then her shock turned to anger and she slapped the mob boss back...hard.

A distorted sort of smirk settled on Neil's lips causing Rachel to tremble as she realized her slap left a scarlet handprint on his face. He scornfully shook his head and shoved her to the bed.

"You _will_ commit to my bidding without defiance eventually, I promise." He straddled her body and ripped her blouse off causing buttons to hurl through the air. When she pushed against his chest in protest, he popped the snap on her skirt and jerked her bottoms from her feet. Then he unfastened her gun and holster. "Remember, I am the one who's going to keep you alive. You were placed in my charge for a reason. Maybe your father couldn't get a handle on you, but I will not have that problem. However you look at it, you are mine to do with what I want." His words made her angrier still, and she strained against him until her efforts proved futile.

"You will not win against me." He looked at her exhausted state with amusement. "Do you really think you are my match?" He moved her bangs from her face and pressed his lips over hers.

Too tired to protest anymore, Rachel gasped as he lowered his mouth to her neck and then her breasts. She was peeved with the blond and did not want to enjoy any of it. It would only encourage his dominance over her. But she didn't do a good job at hiding her pleasure and slightly lifted her hips, wanting more. Neil smirked at her response, knowing she was at his command. "You cannot resist me, can you?" He spoke assuredly in her ear.  
"Y..you cannot make my body like what you're doing." Rachel countered adamantly with an aggravated tone.  
"Oh no?" He then slung his own pants aside and climbed on top of her again. "Shut up and let me be the judge of what your body likes." Neil then claimed her body and continued to thrust against her, until she could no longer control her whines.  
"Ah." She breathed in response to the sensations, causing his pace to quicken. "Oh..Mmm... Neil." She tightly clenched his neck and wrapped her legs around waist. Neil loved hearing her voice whisper his name in that heated moment before she climaxed. He also loved that he could make her lose herself to him, but her cries made it impossible for him to hold off any longer, and he gripped her hips hard against himself.

The two stayed still for minutes when a loud pounding came at the door, and Allen walked inside. He briefly looked at the couple before closing his eyes and shaking his head. Then he opened his eyes back up and crossed his arms with anger. "You said seven. I made the arrangements, and you're late...again!"

"You...did not have to come get me!" Neil whipped a sheet over them both. "It's not like you couldn't figure out what happened. Give Harrison more money, and don't let him leave. Now get out!" Neil looked at Rachel who flinched when the door slammed. "I swear he fucking enjoys catching me off guard." Niel huffed and rolled away from the girl. "Now get dressed, Rachel, and no more arguing."

As Rachel sat in the bed and hugged her knees, the shower turned on. She looked at the washroom and then at the door to the room. Rachel repeated this action several times before she found a new blouse from the closet and put her black skirt back on. The woman then did something that was sure to piss the blond off beyond imagination. She found the pants he was wearing and pulled out her father's ring and Sullivan's number. Then she carefully placed Neil's ring in the bottom drawer of the dresser. Rachel breathed in and closed her eyes, suddenly petrified of what she was contemplating. But if it was going to happen, it couldn't wait any longer. She slipped on her shoes and punched in the code she saw Allen use for the door earlier. Before the girl exited, she looked back to the shower and thought.

"I would have liked to marry you tonight more than anything if the circumstances were different." She sighed. "Please understand."

But Rachel knew he would be anything but understanding when he realized she escaped...again, and she shuddered to think of his reaction as she descended in the elevator to the main floor.

"It's simple." Rachel thought to herself. "I have a death wish. I'm escaping my boyfriend and avoiding a marriage. My father will have my head, because I will lead his ranks without the approval of my intended. Then there's the opposing mob boss, who wants to trap my ass as leverage to obtain my father's estate." Rachel sighed and closed her eyes again. She must be the most foolish mafia daughter alive, and she couldn't imagine the uproar she would cause in ten minutes. The very thought made her shiver, so the woman needed to move...fast.


	25. Chapter 25

On the ground floor, she approached the counter for use of their phone. Rachel quickly dialed the number off the paper when a man immediately answered on the other end.

"Yes?" He spoke cautiously and waited for a reply.

"Mr. Sullivan?" Rachel spoke.

"Rachel?"

"I need you to come get me in front of the hotel. Right now! How soon can you be here?"

"Two minutes tops."

Rachel thanked the attendant for the use of the phone and walked brusquely out of the lobby to the front stairs. Sullivan was true to his word and pulled up with a screech, opened the door for her, and then peeled away.

* * *

Neil stepped out of the shower completely unaware of his girlfriend's disappearance. He heedlessly dried his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. As his reflection stared back at him, Neil contemplated everything that would have to take place after his marriage to Rachel. He closed his eyes and sighed before walking from the washroom to retrieve his suit from the recliner. But when he did, Neil noticed Rachel's dress still draped over the chair. He became annoyed that she wasn't dressed and eyed the bed for the girl. However, Rachel wasn't on the bed. Neil narrowed his eyes towards the balcony where again, he did not see her. His breathing deepened as he went to the pants he was wearing and checked the pockets. Then he dropped them again and looked around the room.

"Arrrrrrrr!" He launched everything off the bedside table and shattered the lamp against the floor. "Son of a bitch!" He opened his phone and pressed a button. "Where are you?" He spouted angrily at the man on the other line, thinking it possible that someone let her out.

"What do you mean? I'm here with Harrison where you should be right now. It's already half past seven."

"To hell with Harrison! She's gone! Rachel's gone, and I want her brought back to me now! Get everyone in my ranks that showed for my wedding. Gag her. Drug her if you have to. Use whatever methods necessary. But find her, and bring her back to me unharmed! I will take care of this little matter myself once she is returned."

Neil hung up and started to pitch his phone at the wall when he thought better. Then he glared at the bodiless pearl gown and dialed a number on his phone which he had never before called.

* * *

Sullivan glanced at Rachel in the back seat and wasn't going far without answers. He didn't want anyone lecturing his ass for taking the girl somewhere he shouldn't and stopped in a parking lot several blocks away.

"What's going on, Rachel? What's this about? Where's Mr. Tepori?"

"I need you to take me to my house, Mr. Sullivan."

"Excuse me?" Something in Rachel's voice tipped off Sullivan into thinking the situation wasn't quite right. "I cannot take you anywhere without approval." Then he pulled out his phone.

"Wait. Here is your proof. My father gave me his ring to direct his ranks."

"Oh? And that's why you are in a state of panic."

Sullivan knew better than anyone about Rachel's worth and wasn't buying her words. But before he opened his phone, it rang.

"Yes?" He looked at an unknown number, then at Rachel through the rearview mirror. All she could hear was an irate voice on the other end but couldn't make out who it belonged to. At this point, it was a gamble as to whom it could be. But Sullivan listened intently and suddenly veered the car in the opposite direction without warning. "Yes, I see." He hung up the phone and said nothing to Rachel.

"No. Don't take me back Mr. Sullivan. I won't go back!"

He still said nothing to her protests when a red light came on them abruptly, forcing him to stop the car with a screech. Rachel plunged towards the front seat and felt desperate. Then she did the unthinkable. She flipped the lock up and darted from the back door into the street. Mr. Sullivan wouldn't let her escape that easily though and swiftly jerked the car around through the intersection to the other side of the street where she ran. Then he parked and began chasing her on foot. He was a good distance from the car when he caught up with her and grabbed her waist fiercely.

"Quit fighting me, Rachel, or you will leave me no choice."

"No..choice..in..what?" She struggled in his arms as he dragged her to a nearby alleyway, away from any bystanders. Sullivan then pushed her to the sidewalk face down and held her with his body. "Mr. Sullivan, please don't do this." She cried when he pulled out a syringe and forced it through the skin underneath the back of her skirt. The woman looked at him with despair as he lifted her with his arms and brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Why, Mr. Sullivan? Why can't you let me go...just once?"

"Sorry, Sweetheart. I'm only in the business of keeping you alive, not sending you to danger."

Sullivan continued to cradle her and took out his phone. "I've got her secure, but I'm not in my car anymore. She escaped the vehicle at a red light, so I had to chase her down... Right now she's sedated, so somebody will need to come get her... An alley off the corner of sixth and Main."

He hung up the phone and stroked Rachel's cheek. She was looking at him with that helpless look he knew all too well. "Darling, the sooner you accept where you stand in this man's world of yours, the better you will cope." But a tear slipped down her face which he quickly rubbed away. He continued brushing through her strands when a black BMW lurched to a stop.

Sullivan raised his eye at the sporadic driving of the person behind the wheel when three women jumped out and walked towards him. Two of them had guns drawn on Sullivan, and the other started towards Rachel. As Rachel slouched at his feet, Sullivan stood and pulled two guns from the inside of his suit and pointed at the females. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. This will be your only chance to leave with your lives."

"Let her go. This is _your_ one warning." A woman with pink hair spouted in a venomous fashion. Then the other voice sounded.

"We refuse to leave without her." A short-haired brunette pointed.

"You're from the town Rachel built, aren't you?" Sullivan shook his head. "Stupid women butting their noses where it doesn't belong." He spoke to himself, but they heard him and grimaced at his assertion. "You need to think about this and leave before something bad happens to you!"

"Not without Rachel." The third woman stated when two black Escalades pulled to a stop along the street, and Neil, Allen, Rod and four other member's of Tepori's group filed out. All wore slick black suits and the women flinched at first sight.

Neil was already outraged by Rachel's escape, so seeing these women trying to take his woman pushed the mob boss over the edge. "What the hell are you doing here, and what exactly do you hope to accomplish by pointing those guns!?"

When Neil spoke, the women suddenly froze upon recognizing the voice, because they certainly couldn't identify him in his formal attire. Then the first woman gestured to the other near Rachel. "Hurry up. Bring her, Now!"

But Neil had enough of this nonsense and crossed his arms with a pistol in one hand. "I wouldn't if you value your lives." He stated and spoke to the men beside him. Two of his members retrieved firearms and started towards the women, and the other two disappeared behind him. But the blond female near Rachel became desperate and suddenly turned her forty-five on the girl. This caused Sullivan to clench Rachel with one arm and still hold a gun at the aggressors with the other. However, at this time of night, there were too many bystanders around to have a fully fledged shooting spree. All the men knew this and held their fire.

Neil shook his head to the night sky and grit his teeth. "Taking her will be the last mistake you ever make. I promise." He stated in a deepened tone. "You have no idea who your messing with."

"Tsh." The first woman huffed and spoke. "We are saving her from _you_."

"By pointing a gun at her?" Neil scowled. "You are too stupid to even realize how ridiculous that sounds."

At his words, The blond pointed her gun directly at Rachel's head. "Let her go, or I will shoot."

"You are going to shoot the woman you're trying to save." Allen then declared causing the women to glance at the men and wonder what exactly they got themselves into. "If you take Rachel, you will further risk her life and doom your own."

"No, we are saving her. You are the ones who are trying to hurt her." The brunette countered. "Let her go!"

With a gun pointed directly at Rachel's head, Neil feared the blond might accidentally shoot because of her nervousness. He nodded once at Sullivan, who reluctantly let the blond take Rachel to the car behind her. But Neil glared at the woman who grasped Rachel's arm, and the boss had some final words for the females. "You should have never pointed that gun at her head. Even if you let her go now, I will find all four of you and make you pay for your interference."

Rachel walked staggering, half sedated and didn't grasp any of what was happening. When the blond woman put her in the BMW, the other two backed away slowly and fired warning shots. One bullet ricocheted off the building and grazed Neil's leg. The other bounced off the bulletproof windshield of one of his Escalades and hit one of the members in the arm. Then the sports car sped away, but Neil was hot on their tracks. The women may not have been good shots, but whoever drove certainly could maneuver a vehicle.

By this point, Neil was livid. It took everything in him not to shoot holes through their vehicle. He had to remember that Rachel was inside too, and she had no idea what just happened, even if it was her fault in the first place.

Neil thought resentfully. "We should be married right now, but no...instead, I'm chasing four imbeciles who abducted her." Neil never knew a woman like Rachel who could make him want to protect her with his life and rip her heart out at the same time. "Stop fucking screwing around and go faster, damn it!"

He demanded of Rod who was at the wheel. But Rod was doing everything in his power to make the swerves and turns after the women. It was only when they entered a residential area that two patrol cars waiting along the side of the road forced Rod to slow down. "Shit!" Rod exclaimed at seeing one of the patrol cars turn on its lights behind the women. The black sports car stopped and Neil exclaimed. "We can't pursue them now. Get the license plate and call the others. Tell them to follow the trackers they put under the car earlier and report back to me. We have no choice but to get out of here."

* * *

Tina looked at Yuri incredulously from the passenger seat. "Why would you make such a stupid move as to drive into a residential area? Now look at what you've done."

"It wasn't an accident, Tina." Yuri thought her plan was obvious.

"You mean you got pulled over on purpose?" Felicity questioned from the back seat behind Tina."

"I lost Neil, didn't I? He was forced to give up with the cops around."

"Clever." Michelle replied from the back behind Yuri. "But now what?"

"I don't know. Somebody pinch Rachel's arm."

"What?" Felicity didn't care to pinch her friend. She already felt bad for pointing a gun at her head.

"Hurry!" Yuri exclaimed. "The officer is exiting his patrol car."

"Oh, hell. I'll pinch her." Tina squeezed over the divider and pinched Rachel's arm with a twist causing Rachel to grumble.

"Just follow my lead." Yuri glanced back as the officer approached. She rolled down the window and sighed. "Good evening officer."

"License and registration." Yuri rolled her eyes where the officer couldn't see, and retrieved the documents from the compartment of her car. After looking over the information, the officer handed them back. "Ma'am." He replied. "Is there a reason you were doing fifty in a thirty-five?"

"I'm sorry, officer. My friend is allergic to bee stings and we were trying to find a hotel before the antihistamine wears off. We aren't from around here."

"Have any of you been drinking tonight?"

"Not yet." Felicity mumbled under her breath, and Michelle darted an eye at her.

"No, Officer. No one in this vehicle has drank any alcoholic beverage." Yuri responded.

"Where is your friend?" The officer questioned after peaking at the passengers inside and noticing Rachel who sat in the middle with a large, red whelp on her arm. "I see." The officer stated. "In any case, you should be more aware of where you are driving and pay attention to speed limits."

Yuri commented. "I won't be careless again, Officer."

"Very well." He walked away and started scribbling something on paper.

"Great!" Yuri commented. "He's giving me a ticket."

"The jerk." Tina added. "Officers just can't appreciate a poorly planned abduction."

"Heh!" Michelle fumed. "It's a good thing we spotted her when we did, otherwise she'd be in the grasp of that malignant prick."

To this, Felicity shivered. "I don't know. He looked pretty serious with his threats. I kind of believe him. Those suits they all wore made them seem even more terrorizing."

"No way! That's just Neil for you." Tina returned.

"Shhh!" Yuri declared. "The officer is returning."

"After running your information, I noticed you have no previous violations. So I'm going to let you go this time, but this is your only warning. Around here, going fifteen over the speed limit is a big deal."

"Thank you, Officer. I assure you that I will be more careful."

"Oh." The officer glanced before leaving. "There's a string of hotels just down that road if you want to get your friend to safety. I don't know what your price range is, but I understand they are rather high-class."

"Thank you for the information." Yuri rolled up the window and tossed the warning to Tina.

"Well." Michelle pointed. "Let's go find a room."

Yuri drove slowly down the busy street. Lights on tall buildings illuminated the area as if it were daytime. Banks, office buildings, restaurants, and hotels set against each side causing the girls eyes to widen with wonder. Then Tina pointed at a towering, extremely gorgeous hotel.

"We need to stay there! Have you ever seen anything more incredible?"

Michelle seemed more than excited about its splendor. "I bet there are single men visiting who are so rich, they would be willing to pay for our room if we gave them a good time."

Felicity grinned. "Let's try it out. Are you in, Yuri?"

"Sure. A place that fancy is bound to have some culture I can learn from. It could give me new ideas for my clothing line. Here, I'll pull forward and you and Michelle can get us a room. Okay, Tina?"

"Sure. I guess two beds are enough. We'll just squeeze them together and have one huge slumber party."

"Speak for yourself." Michelle tapped Tina on the shoulder. "I plan to go to bed with some gorgeous, successful business executive. Maybe even the hotel owner. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"It doesn't hurt to dream, Michelle." Yuri smiled as she pulled around the circular drive to the door.

As Michelle and Tina stepped out of the BMW and looked up at the incredible building, a man approached and greeted the two smiling faces.

"We are pleased to have you. Welcome to the Royal Flush Hotel." The man bowed.


	26. Chapter 26

These next chapters might not be perfect, but I have done so much editing that I'm just going to post them anyway. Thanks for your comments and reading. I know how far this story has ventured from the original game...so I appreciate your willingness to give it a shot.

* * *

The next morning, light through the window poured in on Rachel's face causing her eyes to slowly blink open. She stared at the ceiling before shifting her gaze to the terrace window and then at the second bed where Yuri and Michelle slept.

"What?!"

Next, she focused on the bed where she slept and found Tina beside her and Felicity next to Tina. The four women caused Rachel to gasp, and she leaped out of bed contemplating exactly what happened after Sullivan gave her that shot. All she coherently remembered was Sullivan trying to calm her while waiting for somebody to pick her up. Surely he didn't call her friends. Then a brief memory of a gun being pointed at her and Neil's harsh words in response passed through her mind. She looked at the women sleeping peacefully and shook her head. Rachel couldn't stand to think what would happen to her friends now, but then something else caught her attention...the room. "Ah hell!" She voiced out loud causing the women to stir. "Did you have to choose this hotel? Really?" She angrily stomped her foot to the floor and shouted. "Wake up! Tell me you did not take me at gun point last night and book a room at the same hotel I just escaped?"

"Wha...?" Tina rolled over having barely heard Rachel speak.

Then Felicity opened her eyes. "Hmm? What's going on?"

But Michelle looked at Rachel from the other bed. "What time is it?"

"You're worried about the time? We have to get out of here...Now!"

"What's all this about, Rachel?" Yuri sat up as Rachel put her shoes on and examined the firearm in her holster. Apparently her friends didn't know Rachel had a loaded weapon attached to her thigh.

"We can't stay here." Rachel started tossing the girls clothes to them. "What were you driving last night?"

Yuri responded. "I was driving my BMW."

"Fine. Do any of you have a cell phone?" Rachel started gathering her personal belongings when Yuri commented.

"Rachel must still be in a panic over running from that man last night. She's a little confused."

"Yeah, if it weren't for us, who knows where you would be now. We saved you from that man and then from Neil. Yuri had to outsmart Neil in a car chase, and we eventually lost the ass." Tina affirmed with a nod of her head.

Rachel spoke defensively. "He is not an ass. Well, maybe he is, but that's just because of his job. Actually..." She was momentarily lost in her thoughts but continued. "Anyways, how did you even know where to find me?"

"Oh." Michelle gave a devious smile. "That wasn't hard. Tina and I saw you and Neil leave town and suspected something was up. At first, Charles wouldn't tell us anything. But the night before last, we broke into Charles place and searched through his documents until we found where he had taken the two of you."

Tina continued. "And last night, Yuri was driving around looking for a place to stay when we spotted you jumping out of that car. Then we just followed...and saved you. You should thank us for that. That man gave you something too. So when we finally found a hotel, we had to pretend you were drunk to get you in the elevator."

Maybe it was because of the time of night, but Rachel couldn't figure out how they got her inside without being spotted. She still had plans to carry out and knew it was time to leave. Since it was already nearing noon, Rachel decided the best approach would be to simply exit the building without looking suspicious. She knew Yuri's car would be bugged, so using it was out of the question. Rachel turned to the girls and spoke.

"Like I said before, do any of you have a cell phone?" All the friends had a phone, and Rachel pointed at Yuri. "Order a rental car. Your car is being traced."

"O...kay." Yuri raised her eye. "Do you want to explain?"

"Order first, then I'll explain."

Seeing the seriousness in Rachel's eyes, Yuri did as asked. When she hung up, all the girls looked at Rachel with confusion.

"Are you in trouble, Rachel?" Felicity questioned. "Because those men we saw last night looked scary."

Rachel sighed. "Have any of you ever heard of the name Alberto Grandiose? He's been all over the news..."

"Yeah." Michelle nodded. "Big time mafia boss accused of killing his wife and her lover."

"Yeah." Rachel closed her eyes. "And...my father."

"What!" All four girls' eyes darted to Rachel with astonishment.

"My father offered my hand in marriage to Neil, which he accepted. I was supposed to marry him last night, but I found a way to escape instead. Now he will stop at nothing to get me back."

"Well, who could blame you." Tina voiced bluntly, but Rachel shook her head.

"I do want to marry Neil. The only reason I left was to prevent him from risking his life for me. He may sound cruel, but he really just wants to protect me. Having said that...which one of you pulled a gun on me?" Felicity regretfully lifted a finger and looked at the bedding. "Uhh. Why you, Felicity? When we leave, you need to stay with me. You three will walk behind us, and we need to get to the rental car as soon as possible."

"If you are in danger, Rachel, shouldn't you stay here?" Felicity pouted.

"Stay!" Rachel looked incredulous. "What?! Now you are starting to sound like Neil. No, I need to carry through with my obligations. And you will have to come with me, or Neil will surely follow through with his threats against you. I don't know what those were, but I'm sure they were made."

"He only said that he would make us pay for our interference." Tina revealed, and Rachel was sure he would do just that. Knowing Neil, he would put the women up for auction.

"Tina." Rachel spoke her name but looked in all the women's eyes. "I don't know how you managed to rent a room here, but Neil owns this hotel...and several others too."

"What?!" Tina looked at Michelle in the other bed. "He's the owner?"

"Impossible." Michelle countered.

"I don't kid." Rachel huffed. "And he will make you pay, I promise. So come on."

Yuri then looked at Michelle. "So much for sleeping with the owner."

"What?" Rachel looked at Michelle.

"Nothing." Michelle sighed and began putting her clothes on. "So much for that business executive I wanted to meet too."

Tina turned to Rachel. "Where were you going last night anyway?"

"To meet my father's ranks, where else?"

"What!" Felicity looked with horror. "You want us to go with you?"

"It's up to you. Would you rather chance it without me?" Rachel started to open the door and waved to the girls.

The women took the elevator to the ground level, and Rachel peaked around before exiting. She noticed four men at the door dressed in employee uniforms along with the regular two door attendants. Rachel then swiftly turned around.

"New plan. Those men do not work here. So I'm going to walk to the middle of the lobby, and you four hurry to the exit and get in the car." They gave Rachel concerned looks, but she smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you."

Then Rachel strolled to the center, turned around and calmly stood. When the men spotted her, she smiled sweetly and waved as they started towards her. If they thought about what she was doing, Tepori's men would have known Rachel wouldn't give herself up that easily. She only waited long enough to see her friends safely out the door when she rushed back to the elevator and took it one floor up. Then she hurried to the stairway and made her way down. At the bottom, she saw the men had entered the elevator, and Rachel hurried for the exit. Unfortunately, those men had already notified the boss of their confrontation, and he and Allen were on the ground floor as well.

"Rachel!" Neil shouted, but she wouldn't look back. "Stop her, damn it!" His voice sounded like he would hang her when he did catch her, so there was no time to spare. Rachel skipped down the stairway and found two men aiming guns at the rental car where the other four women sat, and Rachel pulled out her pistol.

"Leave them alone." She demanded and stumbled to the bottom. With Neil, Allen and whomever else shortly behind and these two threatening her friends, Rachel had no choice. She quickly shot the guns out of the mens hands and yelled to her friends.

"Go! Go, go, go!" She waved as the women peeled around the circular drive, and Rachel hurried across the lawn barrier to the street where Yuri came to a halt. Then Rachel lunged inside the vehicle.

"Gas on it!" Rachel yelled as several men rushed out of the exit of the hotel. She saw Neil dictate some instructions to his men and lean against the pillar with his arms crossed after losing her a third time. Rachel was still looking back at the blond and could only wonder what he would do with her when he did catch her as Tina thumped her on the shoulder.

"Rachel! Where to?" Rachel sighed before returning to her seat.

"I need a phone." When Felicity handed her phone to Rachel, Rachel shook her head. "No. I need my own. I don't need to involve you anymore than I already have."

Yuri commented in response. "Actually, we sort of involved ourselves without knowing. Is Neil in the mafia too? You know, that would explain a lot."

Rachel absentmindedly stared out the window as her friends eagerly awaited her answer. "I can only answer questions related to myself, but I will say he is extremely influential."

"So if he caught us now, what do you think he would do with us?" Michelle questioned when Yuri added.

"Is he really that dangerous?"

"Rachel rolled her eyes and shrugged. "It's hard to know what Neil would do. He was mad at me for leaving his side for thirty minutes, so he locked me in his room and handcuffed me to the bed. I've also been drugged a couple of times...last night being one of those times."

"And you want to marry this man?" Michelle glared.

"Yes, not that I have a choice. But if I did have a choice, I would still marry him." Rachel stated simply and sighed. "I really wish he would have worked with me on this."

"On what?" Tina questioned.

"Oh...nothing. Forget it." Rachel answered. Just enter the interstate and keep going. We will stop later."


	27. Chapter 27

A mere five minutes passed when Tina's phone rang. She looked at the number displayed across the screen with obvious confusion and answered.

"Hellllo..."

"Put Rachel on the phone." The voice commanded causing Tina to raise her eye.

"If she wanted to talk to you, Rachel wouldn't have gone through the trouble of leaving just now." Tina stated with annoyance.

"I said put her on the phone, damn it!"

As if trying to provoke the man further, Tina spoke with sass into the receiver. "I don't think I like your tone. You're going to have to adjust that attitude if you want to talk to my friend." Then she hung up on him.

"Who was that, Tina?" Rachel questioned but had a pretty good idea.

"An ass with an attitude." Tina curtly replied to Rachel's question.

"Geez, Tina. Tell me you did not hang up on him." Rachel sunk in her seat when Felicity's phone rang next.

Felicity looked at the caller's number and handed it to Rachel. "No way am I answering. He already has it out for me."

Rachel sighed and answered. "Yes?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! When I get a hold of your ass, I'm going to chain you where you will never get out!"

"But how did you get their numbers?" Rachel slightly lowered her voice but knew her friends could still hear her even if she did talk to the window.

"I can get any information I need, and you need to get back here now! Do you understand?! I told you not to make me worry about you! You have to be the dumbest smart woman I have ever met! I can't believe you would pull this shit!"

"I can't go back. If you aren't going to work with me on this, then I..I'm just going to have to carry forward myself."

"I told you that I would handle it!" Neil spoke to her with rage. "I told you I would protect you! And you didn't trust me. You left my ass when we were supposed to get married!"

"So romantic, Neil. You gave me an hour's notice. That's what every woman wants...a quick marriage only to see her new husband off to possibly never come back. I didn't want to become a widow after being married for a week. You are being selfish!"

"I am selfish?!" Neil screamed into the phone. "For wanting to protect the woman I love from being thrown in the middle of a group of drooling, savage men who will think of you as no more than a mere joke! You left me! I never left you! I at least put some thought into a ceremony for you...it sure as hell wasn't for me."

"Neil, you have seen me in action. I am not feeble. All I want is for you to trust me to help!"

"Trust you? I trusted you not to leave." Neil spout, but she sensed worry in his voice. "Why do you insist on doing this when I already said I would take care of it? Why?"

Rachel noticed her friends starting to shift in their seats and stare at her. By their expressions, she was sure they could hear Neil's words through the phone. "Don't look at me with those faces." She briefly covered the phone with her hand. "What were you saying again, Neil?"

"You know exactly what I was saying! What makes you think a little girl, with no prior knowledge that the mafia even existed in this area before the last couple of weeks, could pull this off anyways?"

"Little girl?! You weren't saying that the other night when you were using me as a pin cushion!" The women raised their eyes with surprise at her announcement. Rachel saw them smirk at each other, and she glared to shut them up.

"Excuse me? It's not like you weren't begging for me and calling my name, is it?" Rachel heard what sounded like suppressed snickers on the other line when Neil spoke to whomever was the cause. "Pay attention to the damn road!"

"Look. Maybe I didn't know about being the mob boss's daughter. But you know what? While other girls my age were dating and going shopping, you know what I did, Neil? I was busy mastering weapons, and maneuvering vehicles...and freeing myself from restraints. They prepared me for this life. These traitors have ruined my family. They threatened me. But most importantly, I want to keep my future husband from getting killed. I will not lose anyone else close to me!"

"Your mother...cheated on her husband. And your father deserves to go to jail for being careless." Neil's spoke with a low, harsh voice, but Rachel raised hers at his words.

"They preyed on my mother! And you know it! How could you say something like that anyway? They are important to me, so how could you be so heartless? You are so cruel."

"Yes, I am. But you knew that from the beginning, and you still didn't leave when you had the chance? I don't need your damn help staying alive. As a matter of fact, I don't need you at all! So...don't bother with me, Rachel. You've been nothing but a distraction. Do whatever the hell you want from now on. You want to direct his ranks, fine. I don't have time to contend with the Grandiose bullshit. All of you are a headache!"

"What? Wait, Neil! Don't do this...please."

"You did this, Rachel. I don't need a woman who doesn't trust me enough to listen to what I say."

Rachel shivered and looked blankly out the front window for seconds when Yuri spoke while looking in her mirrors. "Ummm... I think we are being followed." She instantly slammed on the gas peddle causing the car to jerk forward.

"Huh?" Rachel spoke into the phone. "Are you following us, Neil?"

"Not yet!" Neil's response was blunt indicating he would be soon, despite the spiel he just gave to Rachel.

"Shit!" Rachel yelled back but turned around to see the vehicle. "Quick, Yuri. Roll this window down and drive straight."

"Wh..what are you doing, Rachel." Felicity looked at her friend with terror."

"What are they driving?" Neil was still on the phone when Rachel started to lift her body.

"Black Porsches!"

"How many?"

"Three." She contended with the window before speaking on the phone again. "Sorry Neil...can't talk anymore!"

Then she looked at Tina. "Hold my legs!" But as Rachel headed out the window, the Porsche behind them rammed their car. "Ahhh!" Rachel exclaimed as her head hit the side of the door. "Hold my body instead." She yelled and slipped out and shot the tire behind. The Porsche quickly spun out of control when another trailed the rental car.

"What now?!" Michelle turned around and looked at Rachel.

"How good are you at driving, Yuri?" Rachel screamed while hanging halfway out the window.

"Pretty good!" Yuri shouted back.

"Okay, just don't do anything unexpected!" Rachel shot at a second tire making that vehicle whip to the shoulder when another Porsche plunged to the side of the car barely missing Rachel and making Yuri jerk right and then left. She desperately tried to keep the wheels under control as Tina gripped Rachel's body sturdy. Rachel shot her last bullet when two more aggressors came into view, and Rachel was out of ammunition. Then she got back in the car and questioned the women. "Where are those guns you used last night?"

"Where else? In Yuri's BMW." Rachel rolled her eyes at Michelle's answer and propped her arms on the divider. "We have one chance at this, Yuri, otherwise, we will all go down."

"Just tell me the plan." Yuri stated while keeping her eyes faced forward.

"Pull off the interstate!"

"But I don't know this area, Rachel."

"Fine!" Rachel then climbed over to the front seats. "Switch spots with me. Ready! Now!"

* * *

Rachel only knew the area because her father's chauffeur often took them through these streets, and Rachel tried to zigzag through the alleyways. She lost one of the pursuers, but as she turned down an empty street, an SUV parked directly in front of her. Rachel instinctively slammed on the brakes but collided into the driver's side door.

"Uhhh." Rachel looked up from the airbag having been knocked momentarily unconscious. She started for the door handle when she noticed the barrel of a pistol pointed directly at her.

"Do exactly what I tell you." The voice of the assailant spoke as he motioned for Rachel to step out. Her fingers tightened around the purse against her neck as she jerked the door open, knocking the man to the ground. She knew he wouldn't bother with her friends if she led him away from the rental car. So the woman never looked back and began running on foot. However, it was no use. By that point, eight of these attackers surrounded the area, with their guns pointed at Rachel.

Suddenly feeling the situation was hopeless, Rachel realized there was nowhere else to run. "I wish Neil was here." She didn't speak her thoughts and looked at all the men around her. They were clothed in black and seemed heavily armed. She knew if she made one wrong move, they would probably do something horrible to her. That's when the man she knocked with the car door approached and furiously slapped her. Rachel thought she would pass out from the impact and held her face when another man yanked her hands and tied them behind her back.

"Who the hell do you think you're dealing with? Stupid woman! You're lucky we were given specific instructions to bring you to Bonaldi, or I would have killed someone so ignorant."

Afterwards, he placed a solid strip of tape over her mouth and tightly knotted a large wrap around her head to cover her eyes. Then he forced Rachel's body forward when she heard several more vehicles screech to a stop. After that, someone knocked her to the ground causing extreme pain to shoot through her body as her bare knees and chest hit the pavement.

"Ngghh!" Rachel groaned with pain through the tape and suddenly heard a series of gunfire in the air. She lost count after the twelfth and rolled her body in a ball. When the firing stopped, a person's hands gripped underneath her arms and dragged her backwards inside a vehicle. Then, a single snap sent the vehicle speeding from the scene.

* * *

The vehicle slowed to a normal speed after several minutes passed, and Rachel heard a sigh beside her as the person placed fingers against her chin and started to slowly peel off the tape. However, the tape completely stuck.

"This is going to hurt." The voice stated and ripped the tape quickly across her face.

"Ahhh!" She whined when her mouth was free. Then her blindfold was removed. Rachel saw who sat beside her and closed her eyes momentarily.

"Do you see what happens when you don't listen to me?" Neil sat against the back seat of his Mustang and whipped out his phone.

"Is all clear on your end...? Good, take those impeding morons to the warehouse and explain how we deal with women who cross our paths and can't follow orders. And see if any of our members want to take one home with them, that way they don't get any stupid ideas." Rachel assumed Neil was talking about her friends, but there was nothing she could do for them now. She was at least glad that Neil didn't leave them for Bonaldi's men. Then Neil continued. "No, I need to make a couple of stops, then we are headed to my house... Yeah, I hear the sirens too. We barely missed that shit... And Rod..is he clear...? Good. Did you leave the evidence behind...?" Neil nodded with approval. "Keep me posted. I'll see you in a week."

When he hung up, Neil looked at Rachel. "You can probably get out of those ropes, but I'll cut them off for you anyway, so turn around." Rachel immediately did as he said. Once she was free, the woman sat back against the seat in silence and attempted to keep her emotions in check after the experience with those men. If Neil hadn't caught up with them, she would now be at the mercy of the opposing members. The very thought made her tremble. Maybe she did need his protection after all.

Rachel watched Neil remove a long pair of black leather gloves from his fingers and toss them aside. Then he grabbed Rachel's right hand and slipped his ring back on. "I told you not to take it off." Afterwards, Neil stared at the diamond ring from the night before and spoke without looking at her.

"You almost didn't have a choice about whose wife you became." Rachel looked down at her lap when Neil grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. "I made arrangements for us to marry in a week. That should give you enough time to get used to the idea."

Rachel nodded and suddenly threw her arms around Neil's neck.

"What's this?" He responded dryly at her unexpected affection. When Rachel continued her hold, Neil finally wrapped her in his arms despite still being furious with the girl.

"Thank you..for coming after me." She mumbled.

"Yeah...like I thought you could handle it on your own out there." Neil shook his head. "Maybe now, you will believe what I tell you and listen more. If I showed up a minute later, you would have been gone, and so would your friends."

Neil's words caused her body to shake. So at seeing her distress, he lifted her face and gave her a stern look. "Do not run from me anymore. Those men will not stop until they have what they want...which is you in their possession and my death. They have wanted me dead for a long time. You getting rid of any impostors in your father's ranks won't change that fact."

"Now..what?" Rachel frowned when he pulled her head to his chest and stared out the front window.

"We get married, we lay low because of that scene earlier, and then we remove the problem altogether."

Rachel sighed against his body. Neil's warmth made her feel so secure that she closed her eyes against him with an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. But before she knew it, Neil nudged Rachel where she slept and spoke.

"It's time."

"Time?" She gave him a confused look when he stepped out of the vehicle.

"We have to apply for a marriage certificate."

"Oh."

He opened the door and held his hand to her as the two men in front also exited the vehicle.

"Rachel, this is Ray and Jim. They are two of my highest ranking members and manage my hotel on the beach." They nodded their heads once as Neil escorted the woman inside with the two men behind to ensure their safety. When Neil and Rachel approached the front desk, a woman in a sleek white business suit looked at Neil.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes." Neil answered. "Harrison is expecting us."

Neil and his two men obviously intimidated the woman, but when she saw Rachel, she seemed puzzled. Rachel assumed she didn't fit in with current company and gave the woman a weak smile. After all, she was feeling pretty weary from the day's exertion. But it didn't matter what the receptionist thought of the group, because she was probably told to never ask questions. "Very well. Right this way."

Once the door to Harrison's office closed, Ray and Jim silently stood behind the couple as Harrison looked at the woman. "So she is the reason I was held up for two extra hours last night." Rachel sheepishly looked at the tall, burly man, but Neil pulled her closer to his body.

"I compensated you well for that mishap, so there is no reason to ever mention it again. Agreed?"

Neil's voice was fierce, and Harrison completely understood the suggestion and questioned. "Will this be mutual?"

"Yes." Neil answered as Harrison glanced with alarm at the men in back.

"Very well. I will need you both to sign this marriage license." Neil motioned for Rachel to sign first; then he signed. As Harrison tucked the form in a manilla envelope, Neil squeezed her hand for reassurance and headed back towards the door. Another of Neil's members brought one of the group's Escalades to a stop in the parking area. So Neil and Rachel rode the mustang back to his house while the other three went back to a warehouse to meet with Allen and Rod.


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next week, Allen supervised the preparations for the wedding. He was in a better mood over being given a week instead of an hour. Neil felt a little remorseful at giving Rachel no time at all to prepare the first time and gave Allen a credit card with no restrictions. Allen then spoke to Rachel about everything she might like. He also asked what her favorite foods were. With a limitless credit card, whatever Rachel wanted, Rachel would have. Time may not have allowed for everything, but he could definitely make it nice for her...a whole lot nicer than inviting a few members and having cake. The wedding would be held at one of Neil's warehouses which was hidden in an isolated area where interference could be quickly eliminated. Regardless of the building, Allen would see to it that the place was unrecognizable.

* * *

The night of the wedding, Rachel peered from a crack in the door at all the people who gathered. Most of them were Neil's members and their wives or girlfriends, but the scene was staggering. She knew there was probably enough gunpowder in that room to annihilate an entire city. Only his crew and few others were privy to witness the ceremony. For now, their vows would not be common knowledge and limited to the guests in attendance.

As she closed the door, Rachel was happy about one thing. Neil at least let her friends attend. They still were not in the clear as far as Neil went, but they were alive. Apparently they were placed with several of the members who became their _guardians_. Allen bought them all dresses so they could participate in the wedding. That made Rachel feel better. They could offer the support she needed by following them down the aisle. After all, Rachel had never been in the midst of so many strangers. If only her father could see her married. His presence would have made the wedding ceremony complete, even if she did have misgivings about his actions and decisions.

It seemed like no time passed at all when the music started. Michelle opted to go first. She still felt Neil was an ass but was now not willing to voice her opinion. Besides, Michelle wanted to walk down the aisle first, in case any wealthy, single men were watching. As long as they had money, she didn't care if they were part of the mafia. Michelle probably didn't quite grasp what having a guardian really meant. If she acted out of line, her guardian was sure to explain the situation again. Rachel knew enough to know that mafia men were highly territorial. Once they took the women in, no other was allowed to touch. Tina went next, followed by Yuri and then Felicity. Then it was Rachel's turn. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes before reaching for the door. That's when somebody gently grabbed her arm, and her eyes darted to see the intruder. When she realized who it was, she gave a small smile and reached her arms around her father. Neil must have felt sorry for Rachel and let him come after all.

"Rachel..." Alberto smiled and embraced his daughter. "You look absolutely stunning. Tepori is a lucky man to have you."

"Thank you. I'm so happy you could come." She fanned her face as he handed her a tissue to dry her eyes.

"Here. I have something for the groom. Tepori has never been one for jewelry, but here is a chain you can give him instead of a ring. If you look closely, you can see your name engraved in the links."

Rachel took the chain and wrapped it around her wrist twice. "Thank you. Will you be walking me?"

At those words, even Grandiose had to wipe his eyes. "Like I said, Darling...Tepori is a lucky man. Yes, I will walk you."

A small tap on the door let the two know that time was up, and Rachel held her arm out to him. Somehow, he was the same as always to her, and she couldn't fathom her father in the mafia at all. As the two stepped out, Rachel's nerves began to take hold with the silence in that room. Despite there being so many guests, even the music seemed swallowed by the silence. Everyone stood as she neared closer to the podium in front. Her friends stood to one side, with Allen, Rod, Jim and Ray to the other. But when she saw Neil, Rachel struggled not to faint. She couldn't understand how a man could be so gorgeous and so sexy yet absolutely terrifying at the same time. Neil always had an alarming disposition. But in spite of his cold nature, he often tried his best to show her a softer side to himself.

As if sensing her anxiety, Alberto tightened his hold around his daughters arm and spoke softly while the two walked. "I know he would never do anything to betray your trust. Tepori will make you happy, Sweetheart."

Rachel smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I know he will."

When they reached Neil, Alberto handed him Rachel's hand and spoke to the future son-in-law. "It's up to you now. Please take care of my daughter."

Neil nodded and took her away from her father and approached the podium where Harrison stood. Then he bent his head lower to Rachel.

"Are you ready for a life with me, little girl?" He whispered in her ear gaining a satisfying pout. When she sighed, he raised her chin to face him. Although there was really no choice but to marry, Neil still hoped that she wanted him.

"Just don't leave me. It would break my heart if something happened to you." Rachel searched his eyes when a smirk passed his lips.

"Tsk, but that's my line." He winked at her while holding her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Then they both turned to Harrison.

"Welcome to all of you who are present with us today. We are gathered here to unite this man and this woman in marriage. These two standing before me are prepared to accept the bond and commitment that marriage will bring. This unity is not to be taken lightly, and shall forever link the lives of both individuals. But they have accepted that challenge and intend to marry with you all as their witnesses, supporting their commitment to each other. So if any person present has any reason that these two should not wed...it would be best if you didn't speak and forever held your peace."

Harrison paused with the hushed snickers but continued when Neil silently shot him a menacing scowl. "Very well, no one objects. Neil, do you take this woman to be your wife..to love, respect, and protect for as long as you live?"

"I do." Neil grabbed her left hand and slipped a small band on her ring finger followed with the diamond behind. Then he uttered under his breath where only she could hear. "Believe me when I say I will only love you, Rachel, and will do anything for you." This caused her eyes to tear when Harrison turned to her next.

"Rachel, do you take this man to be your husband..to love, respect, and obey as long as you live."

Rachel took a deep breath and answered quietly. "I do." She then unwrapped the chain from around her wrist and barely made her fingers fasten it around his neck. Neil gave her a questioning look at which she replied. "I..didn't figure you would wear a ring, so this will be my symbol to you. It also bears the letters of my name." Neil gave a slight smile of approval and gestured for Harrison to make the announcement.

"Very good. May your love grow and bind you closer everyday of your married lives, because I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Neil affirmed while taking Rachel's cheeks with his hands and staring deep in her eyes. "So we are married now." He then fully kissed his new wife for seconds until Harrison finally cleared his throat and interrupted.

After Neil parted from her lips, Rachel squeezed her arms around his neck and mumbled. "I love you, Neil."

Of course, that earned her another kiss before the two stood for the crowd to acknowledge as husband and wife. The applause and whistles filled the building as the couple stepped off the stage to accept the guests congratulations.

The warehouse was decorated beautifully. One would never guess they were in such a place with all the flowers and ribbons surrounding the room. Tables were covered with silk. Some were set with endless rows of champagne and wine glasses, and others were lined with platters of every imaginable hors d'oeuvre. While a group of Neil's members were busy giving him their best wishes, Rachel was soon surrounded by her own friends along with several member's wives she had never met before. It was almost a shock that she was really married, and as soon as she thought it wasn't real, another woman would remind her that it was.

After meeting many new faces, Rachel silently stood, sipping her wine and watching the members with their partners on the dance floor. Even Rachel's own friends were dancing with their respective guardian's for the evening. Poor Michelle never had a chance with any other.

Rachel had just touched a bottle to fill up her glass when a voice spoke to her. "Allow me." She looked up at the older gentlemen and smiled her appreciation. As he handed her the glass, the man spoke again while giving her a stern expression. "I haven't met you before; my name is Antonio...Antonio Tepori and this is my wife, Nina."

"Oh!" Rachel's eyes widened, and she hesitantly looked up at his face. There were some wrinkles, and a large scar under his chin. His eyes were red, like Neil's, and he wore the same hardened exterior. Nina gave Rachel a warm smile and gently squeezed her hand, however she never said a word.

"So, you are the one who caused my son to defy me before finding out who you were. And now, the Tepori Group has to stay away from society for the next several weeks." Rachel gave the man an apologetic look and grasped the table for support. "I only wanted my son to marry you; I never expected him to fall in love."

Rachel briefly looked at the floor but gained enough courage to speak. "Would you rather he didn't have feelings for me?"

Antonio abruptly stated. "Did I say that?" His voice made her shiver and she could say nothing at all. She now saw where Neil obtained his intimidating qualities, but he then continued. "My dear, you must have went through hell to win over his heart. I never thought I'd see any woman gain my son's affection. But I was wrong, and you have earned the right to wear this. It is now yours to keep." Antonio had a pretty good idea of what Rachel went through to win Neil over, so he hooked a bracelet over her wrist. "This is a valuable family heirloom and will show that I approve of your marriage to my son. So do what he tells you from now on, that way he can make clear decisions without worrying about you. You both will have enough tough times ahead without your interference. But if anyone can keep you safe, it is my son."

Rachel nodded her appreciation as Neil's parents kissed her cheeks and silently rejoined the others on the dance floor.

Neil walked behind Rachel and placed his arm around her chest to her side. "I see my father approves of my wife." He lifted up her wrist with his free arm.

"I..don't understand. All those letters... I thought your father wanted you to marry me."

"He always approved of the marriage, but he didn't have to approve of you being my wife. At the time, marrying you would allow me to acquire Grandiose's ranks and combine the two groups, therefore ridding Bonaldi as a threat."

"So I am only a business interest."

"Well, if you put it like that." When Rachel sunk against his chest, Neil twisted her to face him. "If it makes you feel any better, I would have married you regardless."

She smiled shyly at his words and questioned. "Will you dance with me?"

At seeing her sulky expression, Neil gently grabbed her hand. "I guess I can't get out of dancing with the bride at my own wedding. But just this once."

They made their way to the dance floor, and all others backed away to give them space for their first dance as husband and wife. The couple swayed as if the only two people in the room, commanding everyone's attention. When they finished, another round of applause congratulated the newlyweds, and the couple gave their farewells and parted.

* * *

Back at Neil's house, Rachel quietly sat on the bed as her wedding dress layered around her. Neil looked at her sullen state and questioned.

"Are you upset that you're married now?" When Rachel didn't answer, he walked up to her and lifted her face.

"I'm not upset."

"Then...what's the problem?"

Rachel fumbled with part of the sash on her dress and tried to relax under his gaze. "You have a lot of members under you."

"Yes..." He unbuttoned his coat and hung it on a rack. "But that was only half of the entire group. Lesser ranks weren't invited." To this Rachel looked at the floor in obvious thought about the situation.

"Does my father have as many?" She asked.

"Grandiose? He has more." Rachel briefly crinkled her eyes and pondered how terrifying the mafia ranks could really be when in the midst of so many. After all, she headed to lead them when Bonaldi ambushed her. Neil bent down in front of her and grabbed her arms. "It's a little too late for fear, isn't it?"

"I..am not afraid." She protested.

"No? Then why are you shaking."

"I..don't know how to react."

"Hmph." Neil stood and removed his dress shirt. "I guess you start by listening to me."

It bothered Neil that she didn't rely on him enough to listen without question, and he took the matter personally since her life was in his hands. But he didn't want her afraid of her circumstances either.

"Do you like what you do? Being a mob boss, I mean." Her voice was hesitant at asking this question, and she didn't know how he would respond.

"I never considered any other way of life."

"Do you...have to take out a lot of people? Are you put in that situation a lot?"

Neil whipped his head around at the unexpected questioning. "What's with you all of a sudden? You already know that I do what I have to do. This is my life, no questions asked. And you do not need to concern yourself with matters that don't pertain to you."

"They do pertain to me though...with a boss as my husband, always in danger."

"I will not discuss this any further with you, so let it go before you piss me off. You don't exactly have a choice in your situation either."

"Then...what exactly am I allowed to do? I can't sit around doing nothing while you are risking your life. That will make me worry too much."

"Hm." Neil looked at her helpless state and sighed. "I'll have to think about it, before I give you an answer." As Rachel stood to unzip the back of her dress, Neil gazed at the girl. It crossed his mind that she might be the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. He smirked at her difficulty reaching the back of her dress and slowly walked up behind her. "Let me help you with that." But his fingers didn't only aim for the zipper, but her skin underneath as he pushed the dress to the floor. He felt satisfied when chills formed against her neck; then he breathed against her ear. "Most mafia wives stay at home and take care of children."

"Huh?" Rachel gasped but Neil rendered her speechless before she could object, and he tilted her head against his shoulder and pressed his lips to her neck.

"That means that I want you to have my child and no more birth control."

"But I haven't even thought about...mmm." She responded to his kisses and his fingers trailing along her chest. "Neil...shouldn't we talk about...mmm." He wouldn't give her a chance to protest as he gently pushed her to the bed.

"It would make me proud if my beautiful wife had my baby." He peered in her eyes with admiration.

"But it would be too dangerous with everything...ahh." Neil began caressing every part of her body making her powerless against his fingertips.

"You know I will always take care of you, no matter what." Neil stated while persuading her to surrender to him completely.

* * *

That night, sleep would not come easily for Rachel. On top of the couple being targeted by Bonaldi's members and being married, Neil wanted to add a baby to the picture. Was this a ploy to keep her grounded? Because that would definitely interfere with her doing as she pleased. Rachel gently removed Neil's arm from around her shoulders and slid to the edge of the bed. However, her movements roused the man to open his eyes.

"Hey, where are you going?" His voice sounded groggy, and he rolled to his side to look at her.

"I couldn't sleep and was going to get some water."

"Will you bring me some too?" Neil yawned and pushed the covers off of his chest.

Rachel nodded and slipped on a tank top and panties before bringing them both back a bottle. She drank a quarter and set the remaining on the bedside table.

Then Neil scooted towards her where she sat sideways off the bed and slipped an arm around her waist. "Rachel."

"Hmm?" She lowered her hands on his arm.

"Is this too much for you?" He asked while tightening his hold.

"What exactly? The mafia?"

"Yes."

She shrugged. "I try not to think about it, honestly. I just handle whatever without thinking too much. I don't want to think about you risking your life." She laid back in the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're wondering." She whispered. "I always want us together."

"Hmm." He returned her embrace and was happy she wanted him. "I never thought I could feel this way."

She closed her eyes and uttered under her breath. "I'm happy with you."

"Hm." He shook his head and kissed her forehead, unable to fully comprehend her words. He almost couldn't understand that she was really his. But she was, and he wrapped his arms around her body. "Good night, Sweetheart."


	29. Chapter 29

Neil wanted to stay out of the public's eye for a couple of weeks, but with all the controversy over the day Rachel was recovered, the entire Tepori Group had to stay away from unnecessary questioning for longer. The investigating team was not satisfied with the guns left at the scene. They knew it looked like Bonaldi's men killed their own members but suspected another group were behind the murders instead. But in the end, after they swept through every piece of evidence, the outcome was inconclusive, and Tepori was off the hook. There was nothing linking Tepori's men to the scene of the crimes. They even removed the rental car and towed it to one of Neil's warehouses, where it was completely restored and returned.

But their absence from society was not useless. Neil allowed Rachel to go back to her house in the city and retrieve some important documents to get legal identification. Then she returned to the town she built and ensured all was running smoothly while he checked on business at the Watch Tower and worked out of his office. He also set to collect goods for the next auction.

The men Neil recommended to care for Rachel's ranch turned out worthy of the task, and Rachel paid them more than their fair share as encouragement to keep up the good work. Rachel wondered why her friends weren't in the town, and more than once did she enquire of their whereabouts; but Neil would never answer the question to her satisfaction. He only told her that they interfered and it was none of her concern. Rachel would finally quit asking when Neil's temper started to escalate. That look he gave her always intimidated her to silence.

Almost four weeks passed in the tourist town. When they left, Neil set his sights on his small beach home on the Southern Islands. He also had a hotel there, but his personal home lay secluded among tall palm trees some stretch from the hotel grounds where the couple kept their distance. There were cameras strategically placed to make sure no one trespassed, so they were left completely alone during their duration on the island.

It was mid-November when Neil received word that the investigation was closed, and it was safe to come out of hiding. The couple packed the night before and prepared for their return to his main hotel in the city. Unfortunately, Neil decided it was in their better interest to keep the marriage a secret even though he initially wanted to spread the news. This would cause Bonaldi's men to ambush Neil with everything they had until they succeeded in killing him altogether. With Neil killed, Rachel wouldn't have him to protect her. However, the purpose of the immediate marriage was to prevent Bonaldi from being able to force her hand. Considering it was Rachel, Neil figured there was a possibility, because she often acted before she considered the consequences. So for now, only those in attendance knew about their marriage, and Neil knew they wouldn't talk.

Once they returned to the Hotel, it was straight business for Neil. This time, he spent many more hours discussing strategy with his men. However, he was mindful of those around the couple, even at his hotel. For extra protection, he personally placed security guards consisting of his own men outside each entrance. Neil fully trusted his members and didn't suspect them as a threat, but he wouldn't put it passed Bonaldi to make attempts. So he kept tabs on all his higher ranks. He wanted to know where they were and what they were doing. It turned out that Sullivan was a handy member of the Grandiose Group, and Neil took full advantage of the trust he held with those members. Between Tepori and Sullivan, cameras were successfully placed at the Grandiose Auditorium where all the members gathered for special announcements and events.

* * *

Already, a full week passed since the couple's return. While Neil was busy conducting business, Rachel accompanied him to all his meetings but wasn't allowed to speak. This was particularly hard for the woman because she wanted to voice her own ideas. But she sat in silence and listened to her husband and his team of men for many days on end. Some days they would sit in the casino. On others, they were in the hotel's restaurant. Occasionally, they met in the auctioning room on the first floor. No matter, the repetition was beginning to get to her. He still wouldn't allow her to do anything on her own...which was something he said he would think about. One evening after dinner, Tepori's members were meeting in the conference room of the hotel. Rachel asked Neil if she could catch up with him after a shower, which he granted her permission. Since Neil gave her a phone, he was slightly more lenient as far as where she went. That is, as long as she stayed in the hotel. As part of the deal for the phone, Rachel must always tell him where she was.

When she entered the conference room, eyes immediately turned towards the intruder. But everyone returned their attention to the boss after realizing it was only Rachel. By now, they were used to her silent company. Neil never stopped talking as he patted the seat next to him, indicating for her to sit down and be quiet. But Rachel could never get used to this scene. Most members were sitting on beige leather sofas, and a few others on recliners. There were a couple of them standing. But all of them had on their signature black suits. If she ever thought any one member was fearsome, an entire group was enough to make her hairs stand straight all over her body. She knew behind every jacket, at least one gun rested to the member's disposal. Of course, she carried two pistols now, but that didn't make _them_ any less terrorizing.

Rachel froze in thought when Neil briefly glanced her direction and motioned with his eyes for her to sit. As she did, he continued with the meeting.

"Like I said. When the announcement is made, we will need one or two of you who are excellent long distant shots. It will be a dangerous situation, so I will need to see how well you handle a gun at the warehouse. The test will measure your speed and accuracy. I realize you are all masters of the gun, but I will need to see for myself. Remember, we will only have one shot at this once we're in Grandiose's auditorium."

Rachel thought about his words. "Neil needs someone who is a good shot. I'm a good shot." Rachel turned to remind him of her talents when he sensed she was going to speak without being asked. He instantly whispered in her ear. "The answer is no. Go get me some coffee since we ordered the attendants to leave us alone."

Rachel huffed off the sofa as a couple of the other members conversed with the boss.

"So not fair." Rachel thought. "Why do the men get to speak freely, but I have to get the boss some coffee?" When she returned, it crossed her mind to accidentally spill the coffee into Neil's lap. That moments hesitation was all Neil needed to know exactly what she contemplated. He swiped the mug and firmly clamped her wrist with his fingers as a warning. Then a shooting pain trailed up Rachel's arm. When Rachel saw the look in his eyes, she gasped at realizing he was reading her mind. Then he jerked her down to the sofa where he gave a few final instructions to his members.

"We will meet outside the warehouse tomorrow morning at eight sharp. Do not be late or it will be your asses. Got it?" Before Allen left, Neil walked to the door and spoke to him directly. "Tell the attendants I still have business to attend and not to disturb me."

"Very well."

Allen guessed that business to which he spoke was Rachel, and he was about to put her in her place. Allen too saw the thought flash through her eyes a moment ago, and he knew the boss wasn't going to let that slide.

When the door was secure, an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Rachel figured, rather hoped they were leaving, and she started to stand when Neil pushed her back to the sofa.

"It's awfully brave of you to contemplate burning a mobster, a boss and your husband. Do you know what I would have done to a man who considered as much? I guarantee he would be begging me for reprieve right now."

Neil picked up his cup and flashed it before her eyes, provoking Rachel to panic and slide further to the end of the sofa. But he stood above where she now half-sat and glared. "How about I pour it on you, that way you will never contemplate burning your husband with a hot liquid again." Neil started to tip the cup when Rachel covered her head with her arms.

"I..Im sorry." She spurted out as fast as she could. "I wouldn't have really..."

"Did I tell you to speak?!" He slammed the cup on the table and grasped her chin to look straight in her eyes. Her fear of him made him pause momentarily; Then he pointed to the door. "Go to the room, and don't come back down!" His voice was low and fierce, and Rachel was too terrified to move. Neil only gave her a second before yanking her by the arm and shoving her to the door. "I will take care of you later, but don't expect me up there anytime soon!" His words scared her immensely, and Rachel reluctantly left the conference hall without being able to make amends.

* * *

Inside the penthouse, Rachel watched the time tick by. She couldn't help but wonder what Neil was doing or who he was with. By the time nine-thirty rolled around, Rachel could wait no longer. She decided to go look for her husband even if he did tell her not to come down. Rachel didn't want him drinking and ending up in some other woman's room either. Thoughts of those beautiful woman from before still plagued her mind. What if he decided Rachel wasn't enough for him? That was a pretty common occurrence in the mafia. So Rachel put on one of her more formal gowns, a white satin dress trimmed in black with one strap around the right shoulder. and slipped into a pair of clear strapped heels and headed down the elevator. Rachel figured Neil would be in the casino since there were no auctions in session tonight and descended to floor three.

Once she reached the casino, the bouncer didn't hassle her this time and seemed apologetic for their last encounter. But that was probably because he knew who she was now. Rachel strolled through and around poker sessions. Then she passed a black-jack table, and rows of slot machines. Rachel never realized how many heads she turned as she carried herself through the tables to look for Neil. She was too busy being intimidated by beautiful women who might try to seduce her husband. But to further her insecurities, when she did find Neil, there were two women attempting to make their moves on the mob boss. For a moment, Rachel contemplated going back to the room; but she decided to hang out at the bar and get a drink while spying on him at a nearby table.

At first, Neil barely acknowledged the women which was pretty normal for Neil. However, he was drinking, and Rachel wanted to know if these women could persuade him any. Fortunately, Rachel was close enough to hear the current one-sided conversation, and she leaned her back against the bar with her drink in hand.

"Mr. Tepori. Is it true that you have a girlfriend now? It's the talk of the town. But we wonder if that makes you completely unavailable. I mean, after all, aren't you still allowed to have a little romance." A brunette in a pale blue dress was sitting in one of the chairs at his table. She then rested her chin on her hand and conveniently leaned forward as to flash her protruding cleavage. As she finished speaking, her short blond-haired friend sat down beside her. She was also pretty...and well endowed in her short red dress. Rachel looked down at her own dress. At the time, it seemed elegant. But now, she hardly thought it sexy at all.

Neil never spoke, but he glanced at the short-haired blond and then turned away. Rachel didn't know if she interested him or otherwise, so now she really felt threatened. Neil must really be mad at her to not turn the women away.

Rachel twisted to the bar and closed her eyes. She really had nothing to offer Neil compared to these women. They were probably way more experienced and exciting than she could ever be. So Rachel sulked and pushed her glass to the back. When the bartender looked at her, she nodded for another. It took a couple of seconds for him to set her drink in front of her, and her thoughts consumed her as she quietly sipped. But Rachel stood alone and was completely unaware of the attention she was receiving. Her behavior was completely out of the normal, because on any other night, Rachel would be inspecting the place and probing the crowds. But this night was different, and thoughts of Neil completely sidetracked the girl.

Before too long, several gentlemen came closer, hoping for a chance at introductions. It wasn't until one man placed his arm around her waist that she even realized a change in clientele around the bar. She gave the bartender a confused glance at which he shrugged and came towards her.

"Do you want another?"

"Yes, please. Will you make me something fruity with vodka?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Rachel shifted from the man next to her and cast her gaze on his face. He was a taller man with dark hair and dressed in a business suit, but not like the kind Neil wore. She noticed a black chain rested against his neck when he lifted the teardrop pendant from underneath her chin. Rachel immediately backed her body from his grip and commented. "It is foolish to assume a woman wants you to approach her just because she stands alone at the bar...so please keep your hands to yourself."

"Really? I'd say it's equally foolish for a beautiful woman to stand at a bar alone and presume no gentlemen would approach."

"Hmm. I see your point. Never the less, I am taken."

"I see. But you seem available now."

"Trust me. I am not available."

However, the man wouldn't take no for an answer upon noticing that other men waited for their opportunity. He felt, since he approached first, that Rachel should oblige. So he started to take her hand when a tall red-head interfered and jerked her away from him. It seemed while Rachel watched Neil, Allen kept his eye on her. Allen grabbed her arm and turned to the man.

"You do know this is Mr. Tepori's girlfriend." She saw the man's face grow white at the news, and he grabbed his drink and completely left the area. Allen never let go of her arm as the two turned around and faced Neil. "Love..." Allen addressed with one of his typical nicknames, but Rachel reasoned his endearments were more like those she would expect from an older brother, instead of an actual show of interest. "Women have been harassing the boss for the past several hours. Maybe it's his money...or status, I suppose, because it certainly isn't his choice of words. He only stopped turning them away because when one would leave, another woman would sit."

Rachel sighed at seeing the same two women at his table and mumbled. "Those beautiful women are going to suck him right in."

"Sweetheart, women don't tempt Neil. Until you came along, the boss never even had a true interest. Trust me, you are the only one who has ever charmed the boss, which I never thought possible. And it wasn't because you have a nice body, which you do, but that's not what gained his affection for you. In Neil's eyes, those women don't hold anything compared to you. So would you please go rescue him and put him out of his misery, so I can go to bed?"

"But Neil's mad at me; I shouldn't even be here."

"Hmm. He would never admit it, but you hurt his feelings, you know. Here he's trying to stay alive to protect you, and you contemplate doing him harm."

"Oh." Rachel suddenly felt guilty about her thoughts in the conference room. "But I wouldn't have actually done anything. I was just mad, because he wouldn't listen to me."

"But you thought it." Allen let go of her arm and held his hand to the boss. "Who knows. Maybe he's still here, because he's wondering how long it will take you to miss him and come looking for him. Sometimes you have to look between the lines."

* * *

Rachel sighed again and hesitantly approached the table. She was two feet away when Neil finally spoke to the brunette who kept trying to get him to go to her room. "You know, you are completely wasting your time with me."

The brunette countered with a flirtatious voice. "Then what is it going to take to convince you otherwise." She ran one finger over the jacket along his arm causing him to frown and shift his body. That's when Rachel walked directly in front of him and settled in his lap. As she looked in his eyes, he gave her an icy glare making her heart pound profusely against her chest. However, Rachel didn't move away from him even if his possible reaction did terrify her.

"I thought I told you not to come down here." His tone was sharp against her ears, but he didn't shove her away or bother to tell her to leave either. Maybe Allen was right. She glanced at the two women around the table and shivered; then she fidgeted with the bottom buttons on Neil's shirt that peeked through his open coat.

"I came..to tell you I'm sorry. Please come to the room with me."

"Hmph! And I'm just supposed to let you off the hook?" Neil pulled a cigarette from a pack on the table and lit it up. Funny, Rachel didn't even know he smoked. Maybe he only did so when he drank, but she certainly was not going to ask him about it. As he exhaled, Neil turned to the women at the table and pointed them away with his finger. Rachel noticed the blond start to stand, but the brunette did not get the hint. Maybe she felt she had first dibs on Neil and thought Rachel was another toy who interfered with her interest. But Neil quickly eliminated her thoughts and lifted Rachel's chin to meet his lips with a deep, intimate kiss. When he pulled away, he turned to face the brunette.

"Leanne, isn't it?"

"You know her name?" Rachel muttered out loud without intentionally meaning to do so and shook her head trying to take back the comment.

"Of course. She only said it with every other sentence that came out of her mouth."

Leanne then added. "Yes, I don't have a name or a face that can easily be forgotten...and Mr. Tepori and I were in the middle of a conversation. I guess the more forward women don't care who they interrupt."

Neil coldly retorted. "Leanne, this woman happens to be my...girlfriend." Neil wished he could tell the truth, but he refrained.

"I see." Leanne scowled at Rachel for ruining her evening with Neil. She wasn't too happy that the girlfriend showed up, but she didn't leave at the news either.

Then Neil continued. "And did you know that my girlfriend also happens to be the daughter of Alberto Grandiose?"

But apparently, there were rumors about Grandiose's daughter floating about, because this disclosure caused the woman to leave immediately.

"Well, I guess your excellent marksman skills have spread throughout town. Notice how she didn't leave just knowing you were my lover."

"Yeah." Rachel sighed. "I guess it's common for the owner of this hotel to have hordes of women after him."

"Hm. Jealous, little girl?" Neil smirked and took another puff.

"N..no. I guess it's part of being with the wealthy owner. And you don't have to keep calling me that." Rachel now frowned at him.

"I like calling you little girl, especially because it bothers you."

Neil didn't know exactly how jealous his wife really was of all the women he attracted, but he had a pretty good idea. However, he had no wish to make her worry about them either. So he put out the cigarette and tangled his fingers around her cheeks and through her hair. As he slightly gripped her strands, he brought her face closer to his and kissed her fully, right in front of the gawking spectators. He only stopped when a flash caught his attention, and he snapped at Allen to take care of it. But this act suddenly made Rachel aware.

"You...you knew I was here the entire time." She stated in a disbelieving whisper.

"Please. What man didn't notice my wife walking through this casino. I was only wondering when you would gain the courage to come speak to me."

"So deceiving of you two." Rachel lowered her head but Neil quickly snatched it back to his face. His heated breath sent chills throughout her body as he whispered.

"It took you a while too. I noticed many male patrons eyeing what's already mine."

"Wh..at? They did?" Rachel slightly scrunched her eyes with confusion.

"Yes, they did. And if you didn't notice, you must have let your guard down completely. Very dangerous not to stay aware of your surroundings, Rachel. But I shall put an end to the male attention you received tonight."

As Neil said this, he pushed his fingers slowly around her shoulder and kissed her hard, putting to rest any ideas that she was available. Normally, he wouldn't have been so affectionate in public, but he did have a few drinks to ease his nerves. Then Rachel became embarrassed and pressed her hands timidly against his chest.

"N..Neil, please."

"Tsk. You are mine, and I'll do what I want in my hotel." Neil kept kissing her and pressing her spine to his body until there was no doubt in anyone's mind who she belonged to. When he released her lips, Allen slunk to the chair.

"I'm going to bed. And before you both make complete spectacles of yourselves, I would suggest you do the same; then who will confiscate the next camera that flashes in your face?"

Neil rolled his eyes. "It's not like I would take her right here in the middle of the casino. I was simply proving a point. And now I'm finished."

Allen scoffed. "After that display, you might as well have. Anyway, good night."

But before Allen could go far, Neil called him back. "Hey, don't forget we are having the challenge at the warehouse in the morning."

"Right." Allen responded sarcastically. "Like you're not going to call me way before hand."

"Hmph. Just for that remark, I will."

Allen glared as he made his way out of the place, and Neil looked at Rachel. "I guess I will take you with me in the morning. I'm kind of curious to see if you are better than any of my men."

"Really?" Rachel's eyes widened with surprise.

"Hey!" Neil stated firmly. "I never said I would take you to the Grandiose ranks...just the challenge."

"I know."

"But for now, I'm exhausted." He yawned. "I believe I will take Allen's advice this once and head up to the room. Besides..." Neil whispered in her ear. "I have unfinished business with my wife."

Neil lifted her off his lap and stood while downing the last contents of his drink. Then he grabbed her arm and headed straight for the elevator without acknowledging any other patron in the casino.

Back in the penthouse, Neil wasted no time in stripping the woman. Every time he thought of some other man fantasizing about his wife, the boss wanted to have his way with her more. He left no skin untouched on her body this night and claimed every inch for himself. Only when he was satisfied that she was thoroughly his, did Neil firmly hold her in his arms and finally get some needed sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Rachel groaned the next morning when she heard the door to the washroom open and the sound of the shower. She kept her eyes closed a few more seconds but decided to scoot out of bed before she fell back to sleep. It seemed like minutes since her head hit the pillow, but now it was already seven-thirty. Neil was always fully dressed before Rachel woke, so it surprised her to see the washroom door wide open. Then she decided to do something out of the ordinary and knocked on the shower door. Neil opened it slightly and eyed her suspiciously.

"You..left the door open, so I figured..maybe I would get in with you." Her voice sounded nervous, but Neil opened the door wider so she could step inside.

As he wrapped her to his chest, Neil commented on her statement. "I leave the door open now, so I will know if you are trying to escape." He chuckled as she sighed against him, and he began to wash her body. "I don't guess that's a problem anymore, though. Is it?"

Rachel rinsed and looked at her left hand. "I wish I could wear my rings." She closed her eyes and started daydreaming when Neil gently kissed her forehead; then he stepped to the floor mat and let her wash her hair.

After she finished and began drying her body, Neil walked back in the washroom.

"We are going to eat before heading to the warehouse. So you have ten minutes."

Rachel nodded and wrapped the towel around her body to look for something to wear when Neil tossed her a knee-length black floral skirt and white blouse. "Wear this. I like it."

Rachel shrugged and slipped into her silk underclothes. As she turned to pull the dress over her head, Neil stopped her and ran his hands along the sides of her body. "Tsk. I guess it will have to wait, or we will not have enough time to eat."

Rachel blushed at his comment and finished dressing. Then she threw a rubber-band around her hair and followed Neil to the elevator.

* * *

On the lobby floor, Neil left Rachel standing alone while he spoke to the attendants at the front counter. As soon as he turned his head, a group of women started to pass Rachel when they suddenly stopped and exclaimed.

"You..you were the woman last night with Mr. Tepori."

"How inappropriate to put yourself on such a public display."

"No self-respect whatsoever. You should be ashamed."

"You made a complete spectacle of yourself."

"Huh?" Rachel became exasperated and attempted to walk away.

"What...Mr. Tepori finished with you and threw you out? All of a sudden, you have nowhere to go. I guess _that's_ not surprising."

"Excuse me? No, I just don't feel like dealing with you." Rachel turned but one of the women yanked her arm.

"We don't like a woman who automatically assumes she gets whatever she wants. We saw you two kissing last night. You obviously took advantage of the fact he was drinking."

Rachel now looked at them directly and huffed. With everything going on with her life, she hardly wanted to take out time and counter these ridiculous accusations. Neil was no longer at the counter, so Rachel assumed he must have slipped in the back room. "Will you please just get away from me?" Again she started to turn away when one of them pulled her hair and broke the rubber-band holding the strands together. Rachel swiftly turned back around. "If you touch me again..." She shook her head but didn't finish and attempted to separate herself from the women one last time. Rachel did not want to cause a scene. But one of them provoked her further and pushed her feet unsteady. "If we touch you again...what?"

Then another woman ripped Rachel's purse from her shoulder causing its contents to scatter across the floor. When Rachel spotted the small handheld that tumbled out of her purse, she quickly retrieved it and hid it in her pocket. Then her voice became angry.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

But that's when one of the women picked up Rachel's new driver's license and looked with horror. "Oh my god!" She now pleaded with Rachel. "We're so sorry. We thought..."

"You thought what?" Rachel cut her off. "That I didn't have a right...as if you did?" One of the other women started to object when the first handed over the license. Rachel completely disregarded their pleas and showed absolute contempt against them. "I should have you shot for making advances towards my husband. How about that?!" Then she raised her skirt slightly, giving them a glimpse of her more powerful firearm attached to her thigh. "I tried to get you to leave me alone, and now it's too late for that!" Rachel took out her phone and dialed Neil's number.

"Rachel, I'll be there in a second." He gave an annoyed response.

"Neil." She breathed deeply. "I kind of have a situation. Some women found out who I am to you."

"Damn it, Rachel. I can't leave you alone for one second without... Never mind, I'll be right there."

Rachel made the women pick up her belongings and put them all back in her purse before waving them to the guest sofa with her hand. After a few seconds, Neil approached and shook his head.

"Rachel, why is it that your gender insists on causing trouble?"

"This is not my fault. I tried to walk away and gave them ample opportunity to leave me alone, but they assaulted me more than once."

"Wait. These women were at the casino last night. Tsk, I see what's going on. Too bad you didn't listen to my wife." Neil took out his phone. "Hey, I need you and Rod to come down and assist me."

Two minutes later, Allen and Rod strolled towards the boss with a confused look, and Allen gestured with his hand at the women. "What exactly is going on?" At the sight of two more mob members, the women now seemed especially remorseful of their actions. Neil then answered the red-head.

"Unfortunately, they thought it would be a good idea to attack Rachel because of our display at the casino last night. But now they know she's my wife, and I need you to explain the situation in detail. Take them to the conference room and make sure they understand."

Rod grinned at the women. "Well..." he shrugged. "That wasn't very smart to assault the daughter of one mob boss who is also the wife of another. I guess we will have twice the fun with you." Rod's voice sounded cheerful, but his words actually caused them to cry. They reluctantly stood and followed him through a door that led to the conference room.

Then Neil laid his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "You can't help but attract attention, can you?"

Rachel countered. "I was standing here minding my own business like always."

"Well, we will have to eat quickly now. Those idiots took up too much of our time."

* * *

The couple had minutes to eat if they were going to make it to the warehouse on time. When Neil led Rachel outside to his Mustang, a small smile appeared on her lips as she looked at him.

"No way!" He said and pulled her down the steps. Neil knew exactly what she wanted, and there was no way he was letting her drive his vehicle.

"Just once. I'm a legal driver now. You're car is begging me to sit behind the wheel."

"Are you out of your mind?" Then he whispered in her ear. "Do you know what we went through to have that rental car repaired? If I had known ahead of time what my mechanics would go through, I would have bought a complete new car."

"Huh?" She insisted with a whisper. "That wasn't my fault. I was trying to outrun several Porsches with a dingy rental car. I'd say I did well."

"The answer is still no." Neil stated flatly and opened the passenger door."

"Once." Rachel pleaded with a smile. "And I'll never ask again."

Neil grit his teeth and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine! Once! If it will shut you the hell up."

The widest grin spread across Rachel's face as she stepped through the driver's door. Neil probably would have let her drive anything she wanted if she kept smiling like that, but he certainly wasn't going to tell her how to get her way. When both were secure with seat belts, Rachel looked at him and gave him almost an evil smirk...just like the one she gave him that night with the handcuffs.

"Watch it, little girl." He stated and crossed his arms.

Rachel glared at him for calling her that name again. "I don't like your nickname, Mr. Tepori. You need to learn a lesson." Rachel pressed the gas, and the two sailed forward. Then she pressed the brakes as hard as she could. "Oops!" She faked, earning Neil to scowl at her and snap.

"That's it! Switch me places!"

"Tooo late." She slammed on the gas and drove out to the busy street and immediately weaved into traffic. "Where to?" She smirked but didn't dare look at Neil's face. She fully understood she was in for it when they stopped at their destination, and Neil just waited his time. He couldn't force her from the driver's seat now and knew she would clutch the wheel with her life if he tried. The boss would have to take care of her unruly behavior later.

"Enter the freeway. Go about two miles and take exit 298." Rachel did as he said and looked at the radio.

"Don't you ever listen to music?"

"Not now! I'm too busy being pissed off at you."

"You can't be that mad at..." Rachel never finished what she said after looking through her mirrors. "Ackk!" She screamed with surprise as Neil's car jolted forward with a bang.

"What the hell!" Neil looked back and spotted a white Excursion just before it slammed into them again. "Rachel! Step on it!" Her foot was already to the floor, and she quickly spotted their exit and sped over the yellow striped barrier.

"Take a left at the stop sign!" She swerved left causing the car to turn on two wheels before she stomped the gas and accelerated forward. But that's when whoever was behind fired a shot and hit the rear window. Neil instantly climbed to the back seat and pulled out a 12 gauge shotgun. Then he kicked the rest of the shattered glass out with his boot and blew out the SUV's windshield while taking out the passenger who fired at his car. "Take a right on the dirt road coming up!"

As she did, a second SUV screeched along the first and bashed the corner of the Mustang making Rachel compensate for the impact.

"Shit!" She yelled as she straightened up the vehicle. Then one of the Excursions advanced beside the driver's side door with the other in tow. "Neil!" She glanced behind at his face. "Hold on!" When he saw the look in her eyes, he braced himself, and Rachel braked hard. As she was now behind the other two vehicles, she sort of mumbled as she acted. "I'm really sorry about your car." Then she gassed on it and knocked one aggressor diagonally into the other, causing them both to spin around and crash into the trees surrounding the isolated road. When the Mustang came to a complete stop, Rachel attempted to catch her breath as Neil spoke to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She gasped, and Neil instantly jerked the handle on the Mustang and exited the vehicle.

"Stay!" He stared at her directly and slammed the door.

She watched him hold his pistol to the wreckage of the first vehicle, and then fire two shots. When he approached the second, some man was trying to exit. Neil yanked him from the overturned window and launched him to the ground. While he pointed his gun at the man's head, Neil checked for any others who might still be inside. Being satisfied there were no others, Neil kicked the man in his ribs. "Who the hell sent you? Who are you with?" When the man said nothing, Neil assaulted him again. "Answer me, Damn it!" Rachel couldn't stand to watch as Neil continued with rage. It wasn't until the man was hardly recognizable that he answered. "I'm one of Grandiose's members."

Neil felt no pity and unbuckled his belt. After he wrenched it from the loops on his pants, he clamped the man's hands behind his back. "A fucking traitor is what you are."

As he pulled the man by the arms away from the vehicle, a Porsche came skidding down the road leaving a trail of dust when it came to a halt behind the mustang. Neil looked at his car with panic, but Rachel was nowhere as three men jumped out. The men and Neil instantly pointed their guns at the other. Except it was Neil against three. One of the men questioned.

"Where is the girl?"

At that moment, Neil spotted Rachel inching her body backwards underneath the mustang as one of the men searched the vehicle. She held her finger over her lips indicating for Neil not to give her away. Not that he would divulge where she hid, but Rachel still gestured from instinct. So Neil tried to buy time.

"And what girl are you talking about?"

"As if you didn't know."

"As if she would be with me." Neil stated dryly.

"Lower your gun, or we shoot you."

"You think I'm stupid? I lower my gun, and you will shoot me anyways."

The men neared closer to Neil, never looking behind them, and all Rachel could see were their backs. She managed to scoot out a few more inches and free her arm enough to shoot two of the men, killing them instantly. But her gun locked as she tried to shoot a third, and the last man standing turned around abruptly. That's when Neil punched him furiously and stomped him to the ground.

"You are a dumb son of bitch to think I would ever tell you where she was." Then he called her as she completely squeezed out from under the vehicle. "Bring me the rope from the back seat, Rachel."

* * *

Afterwards, the two sat on the ground in front of what was left of the Mustang waiting for some of Neil's men to arrive.

"Are you alright?" He slipped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer to his side.

"Yeah..." She stared at the two men now restrained feeling rather fearful of her husband after his performance. He wasn't oblivious to the way she stiffened when he grabbed her body either, making him wish he had left her at the hotel. He never wanted Rachel to witness this sort of behavior, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

"Let me see your gun." Rachel handed it over, and he pointed and tried to shoot. "Hmph. Faulty damn weaponry. Take this." He handed her his other one, and she put it in her holster. Her breathing deepened as she replayed the events, but Neil could sense her thoughts and voiced harshly to himself. "They should have been here by now."

As the words left his mouth, several black Escalades roared down the road for about two miles before coming to a stop behind them. Neil crossed his arms when a dozen members stepped out. Neil pointed at Rod, Jim and Ray and motioned with his eyes at the two men he bound. Then he waved other members towards the destroyed vehicles. Another vehicle came rolling up after the members set to work. When it stopped, Allen stood and inspected the damage while leaning on the door. Then he moved his head back and forth and looked at Neil.

"Why make a scene unless you are going to make it worth your while? I swear, you can't take her anywhere." Allen spoke plainly.

Rachel let her arms drop to her sides and opposed his remarks. "They started chasing us."

But Neil quipped. "It's all part of her surname. Anyone with that name can't help but attract attention." Rachel gave a dismal stare as Neil kissed her forehead and brought her head to his chest. As he did, he spoke low where only she heard his voice. "Allen will take you back to the hotel. Rod and I have to handle this."

"Why can't I stay?" Rachel gave him a disapproving stare. "Don't make me leave. I'll be safer with you. Please don't make me leave." The earlier events caused Rachel to feel nothing but worry, but Neil responded decidedly.

"Those two men aren't allowed anywhere near my wife. And I will not allow you to hang around while we question them either. It's not going to happen."

"I don't want to leave." She grabbed the hem of his jacket and pleaded.

"Rachel, listen to me. I trust Allen, and he will take you back. Wait for me there."

"But...I want to stay with you. I have already proven myself, haven't I?"

Neil closed his eyes and disliked her objections. "You know better than to argue with me. I'll see you tonight." He pressed her lips and nodded at Allen to take her. Rachel wouldn't even look back at Neil when she stood and entered the passenger door that Allen held. Then he sped from the scene for the hotel.


	31. Chapter 31

How I hate to finish this story, since it has been so entertaining to write. Honestly, I'm kind of sad to see it go. With the ending, I wrote and erased, repeated and wrote some more. So I hope it's a good finish. Again, thanks for the comments and sticking with me through this crazy, dreamed up story. Lots of Love!

* * *

Allen pulled around the circular drive to the hotel and stopped his vehicle for the valet. While the attendant was busy handing Allen the necessary ticket in order to retrieve his vehicle later, Rachel stormed passed Neil's security and up the hotel's steps. She was in no mood for civility and completely ignored the greeters as she headed for the elevator. Rachel wanted to forget about the day's events. She couldn't understand why Neil would never let her do anything.

When she was finished with her shower, Rachel dressed and walked out of the washroom. But why was Allen sitting on the recliner? She glanced at him with a skeptical expression while throwing the towel from her hair on the back of a chair. Rachel ignored the red-head for the moment and started making tea. Afterwards, she took a cup of the hot contents and sat at the table. Then she looked at the man.

"Let me guess. He wants you to keep an eye on me so I don't sneak off."

"Something like that." Allen crossed his arms. Maybe he was annoyed with babysitting, but Rachel didn't want him there anymore than he wanted to be there. At his words, she stood back up and poured a second cup. When Allen saw her set the cup by the empty seat, he joined her at the table.

"So what am I allowed to do while the boss is out?" Rachel's forehead slumped to her fist as she waited for his disappointing reply, but Allen shrugged and sipped from his cup. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, can't I do something outside of the hotel? I've never toured the city."

Allen placed his chin in his hand and seemed to think it over a second. "Very well. Let us talk it over while we eat."

"Really?" Rachel's eyes widened. She certainly didn't expect him to agree.

"I suppose, but get your shoes on before I change my mind."

When Rachel walked in the hotel's restaurant on Allen's arm, several workers and regular guests looked bewildered by the two. Normally, Neil was always with the woman, but this time his absence caused the hearsay to begin. Allen was mindful of the staff and disregarded their unfounded conclusions. They should know enough by now, that without the boss at the hotel, somebody would need to keep an eye on Rachel. However, this is what bothered him the most about having to keep an eye on her. Any speculation about the two could definitely cause Allen problems down the line. That's why he thought getting out of the place might not be such a bad idea.

After the two finished eating, Allen once again called on valet to bring his car. The silver Lexus convertible was everything Rachel expected Allen to drive with it's fully loaded commodities and leather interior. She didn't care to admire the vehicle earlier. But now that she was in a better mood, she stepped in the passengers seat with excitement. When Allen got in, Rachel looked at him.

"I don't suppose you would let me drive?" She smiled jokingly.

"Nobody drives my vehicle." He started the ignition and looked at her like she was out of her mind. "I saw what you did to the boss's car. No way I am chancing that same fate."

"Fine, fine." After a few minutes, she looked out the window at the boutiques. "Do you want to take me shopping?"

"Alright." He turned left and pulled into a parking area. After finding a free spot he stopped. "Well, let's go."

Rachel took the arm he held to her, and the two started walking past different clothing shops. One in particular caught Rachel's eye, a music store, and she turned to Allen. "You know, I once saw a guitar at Neil's house in the other town. What can you tell me about that?"

Allen slightly narrowed his eyes. "Why are you asking me? You are his wife, after all."

"Yes, but I only remembered just now." As the two went inside, he shrugged.

"Ask him to play you a tune, and let me know his reaction." Allen chuckled, making Rachel dart an eye in his direction.

"I don't want to make him mad. Why do you find humor in provoking the boss?" She looked at some headphones and wondered. "Does he like music?"

"Are you trying to buy him a present?"

"Hmm. I guess it is a stupid idea. Let's just go to another store."

Allen followed Rachel into a jewelry store, and she stood still at the splendor of light reflecting off the diamonds and shiny chains behind the casing. She had never seen so many accessories. As Allen strolled in one direction, she eased her way through another before stopping behind a glass showcase where rows of watches set. "Maybe he would wear a watch if I bought it for him." She spoke her thoughts and turned to the woman behind the counter. "Do you engrave?"

"Of course." The woman answered with a haughty attitude. "Are you sure you meant to enter this store and not the less expensive shop on the corner."

Rachel looked puzzled by her remark and instinctively smoothed the skirt that ended above her knees. Maybe the woman judged her by age, thinking there was no way she could afford such luxuries. At moments like these, this was yet another reason Rachel missed life in the other town. There were residents who called her young, but at least everyone knew who she was. She gave the woman a disgruntled look and replied as though she never heard the comment. "I would like to see that watch there...the one with the black band."

The attendant huffed and opened the case. After placing a soft piece of cloth on top of the glass, the woman laid the watch for Rachel to examine. But when Rachel attempted to pick it up, the woman snatched it from her fingers.

"Excuse me." Rachel crossed her arms and stared at the woman. "I know you work off commission. Do you want to make a sale or not?"

The clerk glared. "We have young women such as yourself in here all the time. All you are good for is wasting my time and theft."

Rachel frowned. "You cannot assume that every young woman who comes in here is the same. I intend to make a purchase, so now you are wasting my time. I need a pen and a piece of paper to write down exactly what I want engraved on the back." The attendant still didn't believe Rachel but handed her the requested items. Rachel jotted down a message and slid it back to the woman. "That's the inscription I want. Now let me see the watch."

The clerk hesitated until Allen walked behind Rachel and held his hand towards the clerk. "Is there an issue?" He stated annoyed, having observed the interaction from a distance. Allen must have been intimidating because the woman immediately handed the watch to Rachel.

"What do you think?" Rachel turned to Allen. "I'm going to have it inscribed. Will the boss like it?"

"How should I know." Rachel frowned at his reaction when he continued. "Sweetheart, he'd probably like it since you are giving it to him, but I seriously doubt he'd ever buy something like that for himself."

"Then I'm buying it for his coming birthday."

Now that she was legal, Rachel pulled out a credit card. Neil may have ordered her to make purchases with his, but she couldn't see making him pay for his own gift. As the attendant took the payment, she looked over at Allen and then at Rachel.

"Do you have proof of identification?" Without thinking, Rachel provided her drivers license and handed it to the woman, but Allen instantly swiped it away. Luckily, the woman hadn't seen the name.

"Use mine." He pulled out two cards and handed them to the woman.

"Oh!" Rachel whispered. "Does that mean I can't buy anything? I don't want you making my purchases."

"Pay me later." Allen nodded to the clerk to run it.

The two waited for the engraving and finally left the store when Allen questioned. "So, what's the inscription?"

Rachel smiled to herself. "It's a secret."

Allen rolled his eyes at her childlike ways as the two entered a clothing store. This time, he followed her from rack to rack, and watched her try on several dresses for him to give his opinion.

"Too dark." He would say, or... "The boss would never let you wear anything so revealing." Sometimes his thoughts would be positive when he spoke. "Yes, aqua looks good against your skin tone." or "The design of that material brings out your best features."

Allen was no stranger to seeing women clothed or otherwise, so he never thought of Rachel as anything more than another body. Granted, he considered her qualities above average, but his thoughts never strayed beyond that line.

Throughout the rest of the day, Rachel forced Allen to sit through many grueling hours of her trying on shoes and clothes. She grimaced at his blunt comments more than once and was surprised that she left with any items at all.

* * *

By the time they reached the hotel, Rachel was exhausted from the days exertions. The car chase and shopping barely left her with enough energy to make it back to the penthouse. When Allen opened the door for her, Neil was inside waiting on the recliner with his arms crossed. The sight of Neil made Rachel sad all over again. Why couldn't he let her stay with him earlier that morning? Rachel laid all of her new belongings on the table, minus the watch, and looked over at Neil.

"I am tired, so I'm going to shower before I can no longer stand if that's alright."

He gestured with a tilt of his head towards the wash room but bore his eyes into Allen. When the shower started, he turned to him.

"You are returning my wife a little late, aren't you?"

Allen knew this would happen after spending much of the day with her, but he was ready for the lecture and shot a response right back at him. "You told me to watch her, and Rachel was tired of being cooped up in this hotel. Is there a problem?"

"Don't give me attitude! I don't want you out this late with her. The sun set two hours ago."

"You cannot seriously be jealous." Allen shook his head and glared. "Fine, no more late nights with her. But here's a thought...keep her with you, so you don't have to wonder where she is. Quit pawning your wife off on me."

Neil waved his hand through the air with frustration. "You know very well that I couldn't keep her with me today. I don't need to expose her to that sort of shit."

"What did you want me to do? Did you want me to keep her hostage in this room? There will always be some sort of crisis with the ranks. That's life in the mafia. You can't lock her away from the world."

Neil returned angrily. "I most certainly can. When her well-being is at stake, I don't particularly care what she wants. I will do as I please to keep her safe."

"Very well. Go ahead and do just that. But maybe it's time you did announce that she's your wife, so you can speed this Bonaldi bullshit along. Obviously, keeping the information hushed isn't putting either of your lives in any less danger. This morning is a prime example. They are still hunting you down, aren't they?" Allen crossed his arms. He knew he was probably out of line but wasn't going to hold the truth. That and he actually felt sorry for Rachel. However, in no way did Neil appreciate his flippant remarks as he pulled his gun from his coat and aimed. "I've heard enough out of you. Leave, before I remind you who runs this outfit."

Allen grit his teeth and frowned. "Do not point that shit at me. I swear, you need to get a grip on your temper. The fact is, you can't watch her every second of the day, and it's driving you crazy." With that, Allen closed the door behind him and left the blond to contend with his own possessiveness over the girl.

Neil never heard the shower turn off when Rachel walked out of the washroom with her bathrobe. At having heard the commotion between the two men, she questioned her husband. "Is something the matter?" She stood beside the bed and stared at the blond on the recliner. His eyes raised slightly with irritation, but then they returned to the door. Rachel sighed at his silence and approached the table where her new dresses lay covered in plastic. As she hung them in the closet, Neil pondered over the girl. He couldn't always have her with him, and he didn't want her with anyone else either. Allen was right. It couldn't go both ways, so how was that supposed to work? The boss momentarily ignored his own question and stood. While Rachel was busy removing plastic from a third dress, he walked straight up to her and caught her wrists, preventing her from moving at all.

"You should not have been out that late with another man." Neil gave her a fierce stare.

"I..I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away trying on clothes."

"Trying on clothes in front of Allen?" His glare made her shift her gaze to the table.

"I was only getting his opinion."

"My opinion is all that matters where you're concerned."

"But you said you trusted him..." Rachel trailed off and wondered why he was really upset.

"My wife is not to try on anything for any other man...ever!

His sharp voice made her cry, and tears began falling down her cheeks. Rachel's body trembled under his grip. Her helpless expression caused Neil to release her arms and huff. Then he stomped to the terrace where he sat with his arms crossed. Rachel stayed still for a couple of seconds, wiping her eyes and wondering what she did that was so wrong. Finally, she decided to leave him be for the moment. Her energy was lacking anyways, and she slipped into bed, leaving the plastic on the last two dresses. Maybe he would join her when he settled down a bit.

With as busy as her day went, sleep should have come quickly, however Neil was still outside absorbed in his thoughts. When she could bare his absence no longer, Rachel tossed the blankets off of her body and walked onto the balcony with only her panties and a sheer night shirt. She stood near and sighed at his state, noticing his complete lack of expression. But this was likely a cover, a way to cope with all the stresses of being an owner and leading a mafia group at the same time. In his world, there was nothing constant from day to day. He never knew what problem would arise or where. Those thoughts led to doubts about whether his own wife could handle his position. Yes, they were married, but Neil wondered if she would get sick of him eventually. Why would such a woman as Rachel want to stay with him? He knew he was mean to her half the time. He recognized the fear in her eyes when he became angry. But he was fashioned for this role during his upbringing and became more determined with his obligations than even his father. Eventually, it was Neil's way or none at all. He was never taught how to compromise and originally thought of marriage as any other signed contract. The only problem was, Rachel was anything but another business deal. Neil put her in a separate category above everything else of importance. Maybe he was slow to act reasonable with her on the outside, but she definitely touched a nerve. Her smile, no matter how faint, always managed to bring him joy.

Neil closed his eyes and imagined her smile. Although his composure remained unchanged, just thinking about her made him feel infinitely better. As he doted on the woman, soft legs descended around his hips, and the face of an angel shyly looked back at him. Rachel laid her palms gently on his bare chest, waiting for him to scold her or order her away. But Neil sighed heavily and spoke.

"Why are you out here bothering with me when you could be sleeping in a warm bed?"

"I...couldn't sleep without you." She responded and stared deep in his eyes.

"You will catch a cold with so little covering around your body."

It was true, the air grew significantly cooler as night fell, but Rachel hardly concerned herself with the weather. "You have on no shirt. Couldn't the same be said for you?"

"Heh. If you haven't noticed, I am hotblooded, so this temperature suits me fine."

Rachel's eyes looked sad as she slipped her hands around his neck and let them sag against his back. Then she said exactly what he needed to hear at that moment and whispered. "I love you, Neil."

His heart sped at her confession to him. Sometimes her sweet voice caught him completely off guard, and he treasured her more than anyone he ever cared about...even his parents. Neil wrapped her tightly to his chest, allowing her to rest her face against his neck. Her warm breath made him yearn for her closeness, and he started caressing her bare legs. "I guess if you're staying out here with me, I will have to keep you warm."

Neil was certain that the chills he felt along her skin were caused by his touch and not the crisp evening air. His hands skimmed higher along her body, until he pulled her face directly in front of him and gazed at her with wonder. "I love you too, Rachel."

Neil's words caused her to stop breathing, because he so seldom spoke what he felt. Then he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply as if afraid to lose her altogether. "I want you, Rachel. I want to feel all of you. I need to know that you are mine."

She hesitantly ran her fingers along the muscles that protruded from his arms. Her husband was too sexy. No wonder other women were always making advances. It suddenly didn't matter how tired Rachel felt a moment ago; feeling his hands against her skin made him impossible to resist. Rachel then whispered with the faintest of voice. "Neil, I've always been yours, since the moment we first met. Please come to bed with me."


	32. Chapter 32

Neil felt like he only slept for seconds when a loud beep woke him, forcing his eyes half open with a distorted glare. He stared at the bare-breasted woman he still held against his chest and wondered how he was going to reach his phone without disturbing her. As much as he wanted to ignore the device, Neil knew the disturbance in the middle of the night could only mean trouble. He slightly slid from underneath Rachel and stretched out his arm, barely gripping the phone and placing it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He questioned into the receiver with a low, gruff voice on only an hour's worth of sleep. "What? An explosion at the warehouse. Hell, I'll be right down."

Neil closed his eyes and breathed. He didn't want to leave Rachel alone by herself for even a moment, but the danger was minimal to her at this hour in the suite. So Neil scooted from underneath Rachel without so much as a stir from the girl. She must have been exhausted. He gently pulled the blankets over her body and kissed her forehead. After he dressed, Neil hurried out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel rolled away from the sunlight with a huff. That's when she noticed Neil was no longer in the bed. His absence disappointed the girl, but she figured he had to work early. She thought it funny that she didn't wake up when he left. Then she noticed the time. "Ten o'clock. How could I have slept half the morning away?" She stated to herself. "No wonder Neil is gone. I wonder why he didn't wake me up."

Rachel still felt tired from the day before, and noon approached quickly by the time she dressed and descended to the lobby. As she walked past the receptionist at the front counter, Rachel stopped with a jolt. Neil was walking through the lobby...with some woman on his arm. Rachel felt a little embarrassed with the staff watching the scene as well, but what could she make of it? She was sure there was a logical explanation, although nothing came to mind at the moment. Rachel decided to slip in the guest washroom to calm herself down. As she stared back at her reflection, Rachel thought. "Neil would not cheat on me. No. He would not do that. After the way he made me feel last night, he just wouldn't."

But as she thought this, Rachel couldn't help remember how members of the mafia were allowed to do as they please, and he was the mob boss. "Sigh."

Rachel exited the wash area and decided to head down to the auction room to talk to Allen. Maybe he could enlighten her. However, when she made it to his office, Allen wasn't there.

"Strange." She wondered. There weren't even any prospects. In fact, there was nobody present on the ground floor at all. Rachel couldn't help but feel something wasn't right considering they were supposed to have an auction that night. "Sigh."

As Rachel once again exited the elevator to the lobby floor, one of the staff walked towards her and stopped. Rachel looked at her with a puzzled expression when the woman handed her an envelope.

"Miss Rachel. I'm glad I finally found you. Earlier some woman wanted me to give this to you. She said it was urgent."

With hesitation, Rachel took the envelope as the employee entered the elevator. The girl bit her lip and slowly opened the corner. However, when she unfolded the note inside, it wasn't a note at all. It was a number. The number 308 stared back at her. Was it a room number? Rachel wondered and stood still for some seconds stroking pieces of her hair with her fingers. She looked down then up at the ceiling before entering the elevator. Nothing about going to this room felt right, but her curiosity wouldn't allow her to ignore the number either. She entered the elevator again and pressed floor thirty. After a few minutes, the floor dinged causing her to gasp at the intrusive sound. So many thoughts were running through her mind, none of which were logical. The absurdity of it all threw Rachel's train of thought. Her heart raced hard against her chest, and the usually observant female long forgot to focus on her surroundings.

Now she walked cautiously to the room. Fear of what she might find plagued her to absolute silence. She had an idea of what that would be, but at the same time, she was still in the process of convincing herself otherwise.

It appeared that room 308 was at the end of the hallway. When Rachel finally stood before the door, she noticed it was slightly jarred. The smallest crack stood before her and whatever, rather whoever waited.

Rachel decided to end the anticipation when a faint sound could be heard. The sound came from a woman. Rachel caught her breath and squeezed her eyes closed before pushing the door open. The door made no sound at all to alert anyone of her presence. But she could have never prepared herself enough for what she saw when she opened her eyes. Suddenly, Rachel felt ill...and weak all at the same time. All she could do was gaze at the man. He lay fully nude on the bed, and that woman she saw earlier straddled his hips with every part of her body exposed. It was pretty obvious what was going on, and Rachel stared with disbelief. She suddenly coughed, more like gagged at the sight of the two on the bed.

Both sets of eyes whipped in her direction, except Neil closed his immediately afterwards. Then the woman on top had the nerve to speak. "I see you received the note I left for you. You certainly have some boyfriend, but I couldn't let him get by with being a naughty boy. You really should have brushed up on how to pleasure a man before committing yourself to a mob boss. How they do get tired of innocent types quickly."

Rachel made no response to the woman, who now rubbed her fingers over his chest, and couldn't help but notice that Neil made no attempt to push the woman away...not even out of respect for his wife who stood before the two. She then focused her gaze towards Neil who now stared straight back at her.

"Leave, Rachel." He voiced in nearly a whisper, breaking the silence. Her eyes started blinking as to prevent the tears that threatened to fall. This is when Neil shouted angrily. "Don't you ever fucking listen? I said leave, damn it! Just...leave!"

Rachel glanced to the wall on the side and nodded once. She then focused on the ceiling and slid his ring off of her finger. The ring with Tepori's name made a loud clanking sound as it bounced off the marble flooring and eventually rolled beside the wall. She looked at Neil and spoke with the faintest breath. Her words trembled from her lips. "I d..on't know what I ever did to you to d..eserve this." Then she dashed from the room back to the elevators.

Once on the ground floor, Rachel flew towards the hotel's exit and skipped down the steps. As she did, one of Neil's Escalades pulled up and Allen jumped out with urgency. At first, he didn't notice Rachel hurrying down the steps, but Jim pointed to the girl as he stepped out of the vehicle. She turned around to notice Rod and Ray exit as well.

"Hey!" Allen shouted. "You can't leave! They are going to trap you!"

"Stay away from me! All of you! I will never go back in there!" Rachel rushed to a taxi that pulled close for any in need of a ride.

"What happened?!" Allen started towards her, but she wouldn't be captured this day.

"Neil! That's what! I caught him cheating! And he told me to leave!" Rachel reached for the door of the cab and lurched inside. As she did, the girl dropped the envelope along with the note she had been holding.

"Wait, Rachel! Damn it!" Allen hit the glass on the cab window as it started to pull away. "Neil wouldn't do that!" He watched the cab pull out of sight but still had no idea what was going on. "Shit, this is just perfect." He stated with anger. "First the warehouse and now this." But then he noticed the envelope and crumpled paper on the ground and picked it up. "308?" Then he looked at the men. "Come on! The boss is in trouble."

Allen entered the hotel and walked straight towards the counter. He was glad that room 308 faced the ocean and not the front street. That meant whoever was responsible did not see him and the others come inside the hotel. They wouldn't be expecting them. Allen figured the explosion at the warehouse was a diversion to lure the boss's men away, so they could make a jab at Neil and Rachel. That's why he hurried back as soon as he did.

"Move!" Allen ordered the attendant behind the counter and pulled up floor thirty on the screen. There were only two occupied rooms besides 308. He looked at the employee and pointed to the screen. "Call the guests in rooms 302 and 305. Tell them not to open their door under any circumstances. That there's is an unruly guest on that floor. We'll call them back as soon as there is no longer a threat. Got it?" The clerk nodded quickly and knew better than to ask questions. She immediately did as he said.

Allen and the others hurried to the elevator to floor twenty-nine. From there, they quietly took the stairs to the next level. At this point, their guns were drawn and ready to fire on any suspicious character. Allen would not walk into a trap. But he also knew that as soon as the first shot was fired, the adversaries would be aware of their presence. He cautiously looked through the glass on floor thirty and held up two fingers, indicating two men guarded the door. Then he swiftly opened the door while Rod and Jim clicked the hammers on their guns and pointed them at the men's heads. Allen spoke with a calm, crisp tone. "One move and you're dead."

They dragged the two to the stairwell and fastened their hands behind their backs with cuffs. Then Allen addressed Rod while taking their guns. "Rod, guard them. If they breath the wrong way, kill them." While Rod leaned against the railing of the stairs, Allen, Jim and Ray started down the v-shaped hallway. At the bend, Allen peeked around the corner and then retreated back to the side. This time he whispered to the other two. "There's one before the room and two just went inside." Allen seemed to think for a moment and took a breath before motioning the other two to follow him.

The three quietly, but quickly advanced towards the man with their guns pointed. When the rival did notice them, he froze where he stood. For someone guarding the room's entrance, he certainly wasn't prepared with his gun still set in its holster. As Jim retrieved the man's gun, Allen listened to the commotion behind the door. It sounded like strikes were being heavily inflicted against the boss.

"Ray, guard him. And Jim...be ready."

Jim nodded, and Allen brusquely swung the door wide. There were three opposing members on the inside. One assaulted the boss with a thick metal bar, and another attacked with the large buckle of his belt. The third pointed his gun to prevent the boss from trying to defend himself. Blood trickled from a large gash on the left side of Neil's face and whelps started forming against his chest. He glared at the intrusion anticipating more members of the opposing mafia, but instead his own men came to his aid. Allen didn't hesitate to shoot the man who held the gun, and the other two attacker's assaults on the boss halted when Jim shot both. Neil breathed and turned to his members. "Bring in the others. Kill them all." Then Neil darted for a waste basket and hurled all contents from his stomach. "The sons of bitches injected me with something. I don't know what."

After five minutes, it was done, and Jim and Ray rounded the lifeless aggressors along the floor while the boss still heaved over the can. But then there was still the matter of the woman who started this entire ordeal. Neil managed to zip up his pants and walked straight over to her. Then he slapped her hard causing her to back against the wall with fear while holding her cheek. "You have some fucking nerve. Who the hell do you think you are to put your filthy hands anywhere near me?!"

At her silence, Neil forced her body to the floor by the back of her neck.

"Who are you, damn it?!"

Whether out of fear or otherwise, she still said nothing, so Neil took out his gun. "Who the fuck cares who you are. You seemed pretty fucking into trying to trap my ass!" He jerked her to face him. "It's one thing to make an attempt on me. But when you fuck around with my personal life and involve my woman in this shit, you have a death wish, female or not." Neil clicked the hammer, feeling absolutely no remorse for the woman when she started to mutter.

"I..I'm Geraldo's girlfriend."

Neil only paused to vomit again before continuing. "No, you are nothing but his fucking puppet. Maybe he didn't tell you, but that girl you chased out of here..." Neil jerked the woman to her feet with her hair. "Your boyfriend plans on forcing her hand. I bet you thought he intended to marry you the entire time." His finger aimed for the trigger when her voice trembled.

"Please...don't kill me."

Neil glared hard at the woman. "Did you really think playing the fucking boss of another mafia group would work out in your favor?! Seriously?!" Neil shouted but then lurched her at Jim. "See what we can get out of this pathetic tramp." As Jim left with the woman, Neil continued. "Rod, you and Ray handle the cleanup. Allen, come with me." Neil bent down to pick up the discarded ring and gathered his strewn clothing. He also grabbed the waste can on his way to the door, and Allen followed him from the room.

* * *

Once he made it to the penthouse, Neil made an attempt to reach his wife while Allen sat on the recliner in the room waiting. The boss needed to smooth out this situation before Rachel did something stupid.

"Hello." Rachel strained to make her voice clear even though her crying made her voice significantly hoarse.

"Rachel. Are you alright?" There was silence on the other end as Rachel desperately attempted to control her tears. "Rachel!" Neil spoke again.

"Wh..what do you want?" Her words staggered.

"Where are you? I need to explain what happened."

"Explain? You want to explain why you were with someone else? How can there be an explanation?"

"Rachel, listen to me. About that…"

"No! You think I care about your reason? I don't."

"It's not like you think."

"You broke my heart and told me to leave!"

"I didn't mean for good."

"Oh, and I'm just supposed to stay with you and act like it never happened."

"It wasn't my fault, Rachel. If you would just listen."

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say."

"No, you have to hear the truth. Bonaldi set me up!"

"Oh sure. You had to sleep with her. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to ever talk to you again."

"Rachel, you know how I feel about you. Certainly you know that much by now."

"You don't feel. You left your wife in bed while you intended to have another woman. Is that the real reason you don't want to make our marriage public?"

"Damn it, Rachel. You have it completely wrong. Quit fucking thinking with your emotions. You know I wanted our marriage known, but circumstances..."

"I don't have any of it wrong. How could you tell me you love me and then sleep with some whore the very next day like I meant nothing at all. All I wanted was all of you, and you couldn't even give me that. I guess you never really cared about me at all. I thought you were different, but you are no better than any other member."

Neil responded with anger at her words and shouted into the phone. "So what if I did want a little something extra on the side. You won't dictate my life, and I don't need your permission for anything. You will not only do as I please, but you will stay where I say." Neil knew this would make matters worse, but the words spurted from his mouth before he could rationally think.

"I wish I had n..ever met you. You are nothing but a cruel man who took advantage of my feelings for you. I should have left you when I had the chance. I regret ever loving you. I wish we never got married." Rachel started crying uncontrollably when Neil replied to her words decisively.

"Fine. If you are willing to throw everything about our relationship out the window over this, let's just see how you get along without me. However, our marriage is set in stone, and I will not divorce you. So you can spend your time alone, because if I even think there is another man in the picture...you already know what I will do. And as my wife, you will let me know where you are every morning, or else. Take those words for what they're worth, because I absolutely mean "or else"." Then Neil hung up the phone and threw it against the wall.

* * *

During the days that followed, Neil seemed on a rampage to completely erase the Bonaldi threat. It was an awfully bold attempt to take the mob boss out in his own hotel. He began instructing his men to abduct members of the opposing group instead of just killing them off first. When they were finished getting available information, then they could eliminate them altogether. Neil now took the threat more seriously than before and wouldn't stop until the entire Bonaldi group fell apart.

The factor that drove Neil to such drastic measures more than anything was the fact that they interfered with his marriage. If he was to keep her safe even though she wasn't currently with him, he would have to make sure Bonaldi's men didn't find her. Rumors had spread that Rachel was dating the mob boss, so her disappearance certainly caused a stir. Unfortunately, law enforcement was also alerted to her missing presence. Neil quickly became the prime target of suspicion, although he couldn't officially be charged. He actually figured the detectives hired to investigate were working for Bonaldi. So he wouldn't even give them a hint of where Rachel might go. Her absence weighed heavily on the man, to the point where he could barely sleep at all. Neil threw himself completely into work, and there would be no stopping Neil from getting revenge. His men, the staff and business relations were extremely careful not to anger the owner. He seemed in no mood for anything less than seriousness at present. No one wanted to get on his bad side for sure, because they could possibly lose their jobs...or worse.


	33. Chapter 33

Two weeks passed, then five and finally eight. Rachel threw the blankets off her body in yet another strange room. Sometimes she wanted to return to the man, but the woman couldn't bare the humiliation. Neither could she understand how she was so incredibly naive to trust that Neil would ever be completely devoted to her. Given his attitude most of the time, why did she have to fall for him. Maybe she could have gotten over him in the beginning. What exactly made her stay in the first place? Rachel gave him her whole heart, and look what he did with it. "Sigh." She looked at her phone and instantly sent a message before tossing it to the other side of the bed. Who was she kidding? She loved the jerk and silently wept for the thousandth time since leaving as she dressed in some warmer clothes for the cold winter morning.

After the first week passed and Rachel could somewhat compose herself out in public, she used some of her savings to buy two failing, fine dining restaurants in the same city as the Royal Flush Hotel. She changed their names to Sandy Shores and The Whispering Sea. Neil didn't have to know she owned them, and the city offered many wealthy patrons. The restaurants needed new management, and she was just the woman for the job. She trained the employees to better address the needs of visitors without compromising their own integrity. She also returned to her tourist town and finished a home for a foreign prince. His chauffeur seemed oddly familiar, and Rachel assumed she could have seen him at the Royal Flush before. Between the town and her new restaurants, Rachel was able to keep her mind off of her own unhappiness. That is, until the hurt returned when she was alone. Nights were especially difficult on the woman.

But this day in particular, Rachel had a grand opening to attend at the Whispering Sea. Unlike the Sandy Shores, where she merely needed to add a few touch-ups, the Whispering Sea required renovation. She spent most of the last three weeks restoring this restaurant. Once complete, she directed the manager to send out invitations to all he felt would be interested in attending. This first impression would be crucial for upcoming business, and Rachel would personally ensure the opening night went smoothly.

As night fell and the time for opening the establishment approached, Rachel gathered the team and gave them all a final prep talk. Rachel handled the staff with such a professional attitude, it was hard to believe the girl was barely over twenty-two. Somehow, the employees left to their stations with more confidence than ever, all fears alleviated into what would be an absolutely successful evening.

When the guests began receiving their entrees, Rachel, who dressed in a silvery evening gown, began making rounds and talking to the patrons. One diner would obsess over the excellent menu which included some of Rachel's own recipes, while another would dote on the restaurant's décor. Halfway through the dinner rush, Rachel was satisfied with her investment in this restaurant. It was definitely worth her time and effort.

Rachel decided on a break and wanted to see how the bar faired. She separated the bar from the large dining room with solid oak pillars and tinted glass. The glass added a certain shine to the restaurant. It was translucent, giving the guest enough privacy from either side without completely restricting the view. Plus, the light that reflected from the chandelier complimented the patrons skin tone, possibly making the experience more romantic or more soothing for those on business ventures.

"I see you are busy as expected, Seth.. How are you holding up tonight?" Rachel questioned the bar attendant.

"Fantastic. This crowd is amazing compared to the crowd of one patron four weeks ago."

"Good." Rachel smiled. "I am pleased as well."

"Do you want a drink?" He smiled back at the blond.

"Ahh. You know the rules. No liquor on the job."

"But…aren't you the owner?" He asked. "Those rules don't apply to you."

"What good is an owner who doesn't lead by example. I'll take an iced water now, and a drink when things calm down a bit. Agreed?"

"Of course." He set her a glass on a napkin and watched Rachel walk towards the kitchen to check on the chefs.

As a server neared Seth with another order, a tall red-head sat in front of the bartender. Seth took the slip from the server and questioned the red-head. "What will you have this evening?"

"Hmm." The red-headed patron gazed at the kitchen. "Whatever that woman is having." He pointed to the blond female in the silver dress.

"Well…" Seth handed a tray to the server and replied. "I doubt you want a glass of water."

"Water?" The patron looked puzzled. "No…give me the owner's choice then."

"Very well. Do you like wine?"

"If it's good." Seth set a wine glass in front of him and the patron picked it up and swirled the contents to the light. "Hmm." Then he tasted. "This is a top notch merlot. The owner chose wisely. Perhaps introductions are in order. I'm always interested in broadening my employers business relations."

"Oh. You just missed her then." Seth pointed to the kitchen. "But Miss Rachel is sure to return since it is opening night."

The red-head nearly choked on his second drink as he gazed at the attendant. "You mean that woman in the silver dress is the owner?"

"Yes, sir. I know she looks young, but this restaurant was nothing until she bought the place. She saved the jobs of thirty employees."

The patron nodded. "I see." Then he started to stand when the bartender questioned.

"I thought you wanted to meet her."

"Indeed, but I will make acquaintances with the owner later this evening."

The patron handed the man a credit card before returning to the dining area where two other men sat at a table. After twenty minutes, Rachel returned to the bar with the empty glass. As she handed it to Seth, he turned to speak.

"There was a tall gentleman who wanted to meet you earlier. He enjoyed your pick of wine and said he wouldn't mind extending his business relations."

"Ahh. Where is this gentleman now? This restaurant could use the patrons to pass along a good word. That is what brings in the customers."

"Oh. He was sitting right over there with a couple of men, but I don't see him anymore."

"You didn't catch his name, did you?"

"No, he never introduced himself. Oh, but wait, he used a credit card. Hold on." Seth looked through the tickets and handed it over to Rachel. When she read the signature, her heart started to beat as she quickly glanced around the restaurant. Then she handed the receipt back to Seth.

"The name doesn't seem familiar. Perhaps I will make this gentleman's acquaintance later this evening."

"Funny, that's exactly what he said about you."

"Is it?" Rachel smiled again at Seth and decided it was time to leave the Whispering Sea, because the name on the receipt was familiar…too familiar. He was Neil's very own second hand, and Rachel didn't want to encounter Allen or anyone else from a mafia group for that matter. Before she left, Rachel quietly discussed being gone for a couple of days with the manager. He would be in charge until her return. She needed to breathe and intended to head for her tourist town and dodge a certain snoopy red-head. But it would take a couple of hours, and she wouldn't arrive until after eleven if she left now. So Rachel decided to stick it out in the city until morning. That would be best, since the long day had already exhausted her. At the close of the shift, Rachel gave her praise to the employees and had security escort her out of the restaurant. After she was sure there were no lingering guests, she waved at a taxi that drove her to a hotel across town.

Once inside her room, Rachel bathed and fell to her bed immediately afterwards. But knowing that Allen had spotted her made it nearly impossible to sleep. His presence reminded her more of Neil, and her tears started surfacing again. Sleep only came to Rachel when she could no longer cry any tears.

* * *

A black escalade returned to the Royal Flush and pulled around directly in front of the entrance. Allen didn't wait for the attendants to open his door for him. He barreled out with not even a glance at the employees. The staff knew tension was escalated and dared not speak to the red-head. Rod followed Allen inside while Jim parked the vehicle.

Allen waded through the guests still lingering around after the pre-dinner celebration earlier that evening. Every year, the Royal Flush invited the most influential individuals to a winter-themed gala. This sort of event was a huge promotion for the hotel. Satisfied guests would often return throughout the year for other attractions such as the city's spring music festival or the summer fireworks show. However, the difference between this year and previous years was the owner. He was in no mood to make acquaintances or mingle with potentially new guests. Not that he was ever the socializing type, but by this point, he couldn't care less if anyone returned.

Neil's second hand had enough of the boss's attitude. This very event caused the red-head to speak to Rachel despite the boss telling him to leave it alone, that he would handle bringing the girl back in his own time. Neil was angry with the woman. He wanted her with him and he wanted her to stay gone at the same time. When he told her to leave, he never expected her to want every memory of him gone. But Neil was becoming increasingly more unbearable, prompting Allen to retrieve the woman without the boss's approval. He might face consequences later, but he would tolerate the current situation no further. So Allen sent a dozen members throughout the area, attempting to locate exactly where the woman stayed since Neil wouldn't tell him. Finally, one of the men located her at a restaurant reopening in town. While Neil ignored the invitation they were sent by the restaurant manager, Allen set the card aside in case Neil changed his mind. It was quite fortunate for the boss's second that Rachel was spotted, and he also had an invitation. So he immediately gathered Rod and Jim for assistance. However, he never considered that Rachel was the owner. As soon as the bartender revealed the information, Allen left the Whispering Sea and instructed a couple of the members to pose as cab drivers. When he received conformation of her whereabouts, he decided to speak to the woman personally. But before Allen could go anywhere else, he must check in with Neil. God forbid he cause the boss anymore distress. The two went over the next evening's checklist. Allen would oversee the staff to make sure all preparations for the official opening of the gala were in order. That meant his confrontation with Rachel needed to happen quickly. So as soon as Neil dismissed the man, he was off to convince the boss's wife to return.

It took twenty minutes for Allen to arrive at the hotel where Rachel stayed. The hotel was less grand and much smaller than the Royal Flush. After walking inside, Allen stared straight at the attendant and ordered of the man working the night shift. "I need a key to room twenty-seven. Here's a thousand dollars…no questions asked."

Of course, the receptionist recognized Allen. And he was hesitant to do what he was told, but he knew the red-head meant business if he was standing in front of him too. As he handed over a room card, the attendant spoke. "Y..you're not going to kill her…are you?"

Allen was in no mood for chitchat and swiped the card from the man. "I said no questions." Then he headed for the elevator. When Allen entered Rachel's room, the girl seemed in a disturbed sleep on the bed. She never woke as he sat in the small recliner by the window, but her body twitched erratically at times. As he watched, Allen closed his eyes for a few seconds, before he too fell asleep.

It was sometime before six in the morning when movement in the bed caused Allen to open his eyes. He heard the girl moan and noticed how she clenched herself in a ball under the covers. Then all at once she darted for the washroom. At this, he raised his eye as she pushed the door shut behind her. Ten minutes passed before she emerged and threw herself back to the bed. Allen sighed at her obvious discomfort, and he finally let his presence known.

"Ahem." He said lightly, not wanting to completely scare the woman.

"Ahhh!" She screamed at his unknown presence. Despite his effort, he startled her anyway.

"I have come to take you back." Allen stated matter of fact as Rachel scooted to the back of the bed and held her knees.

"St..stay away fr...from me." Then she started to cry.

"Rachel, stop." Allen attempted to calm her without any luck.

"No. Y..ou. All of you… You had no right to come here after what he did. Just leave me alone."

"Rachel. You don't understand everything about what happened." Allen started to stand and neared closer to the bed even though she pleaded for him to stay away.

"Why are you even here? I'm not seeing another man, and I already text Neil every morning as we agreed so he won't force me to come back."

Allen sighed and sat on the bed. "You have to know the truth."

Rachel coughed and jerked the sheet against her wet face in attempt to wipe her tears. "Truth? You think I want details? Why have you come to torture me more? I'm fine as I am. Just leave!" Rachel felt sick to her stomach again and raced back to the washroom. This time she had no time to shut the door before puking over the commode. When she finished, Rachel splashed water over her face and grabbed a small towel before returning to the comfort of the bed. Allen then questioned the woman's symptoms.

"How far along are you?"

Rachel looked at the man with surprise and pulled the cover back over her body. "I drank too much last night."

"Bullshit. I happen to know you only had water, and you were completely sober when you got in that taxi." He walked over to her and jerked the blanket off her body. Her eyes showed terror when he raised her shirt and began feeling her belly. There wasn't much growth, however there was growth. "What are you…about three months?" Rachel lowered her shirt and could not restrain her tears. "Does the boss know?" Her silence told Allen that Neil did not know, and he sat next to the woman and wrapped his arms around her. "I have to take you back."

"No. He doesn't care if he hurt my feelings." She started to struggle and push him away, when Allen gripped her arms and made her face him.

"Hurt your feelings!? How could you be so quick to shun your marriage without even thinking about the situation clearly. You hurt his feelings, but he should have told you the truth anyways. That day was a trap. If you had paid attention to your surroundings instead of your emotions, you would know that. Neil told you to leave, because Bonaldi's men were going to kill you."

"No. Bonaldi doesn't want me dead. He wants me captured."

"But Neil wasn't going to take that chance."

"Oh, I see. He slept with that woman to spare my life. I feel so much better.." Rachel looked at the wall with disgust. "He should have let them kill me if that were the case."

"Listen to me, damn it. Rod, Jim, Ray and I had to save him that day. While we were checking on an explosion at the warehouse, Bonaldi's men entered the hotel. We arrived at the same time you left. By the the time we got to the room, Neil barely moved at all. Plus, they poisoned him. It took two days for him to leave the penthouse and quit puking. And it took another couple of weeks for his wounds to heal enough for people to stop gawking. He now carries a large scar on his left cheek as proof."

"I don't care." Rachel screamed. "I have been perfectly safe without any of you."

Allen leaned against the bed and spoke with a low, chilling voice. "You, little girl, have been safe, because your husband has been on a mission to kill every Bonaldi member who exists. He has been protecting you, even though you choose to stay gone. Not only that, but there are investigators who have been pointing the finger of blame at him for your disappearance. The boss has taken his fare share of grief over this relationship with you, yet he continues to protect you despite being poisoned, beaten and accused. It might be a different scenario if he intended to cheat on you, but then again, you are a mafia wife. You couldn't say anything if he did intend to sleep with that woman. If I were him, I would drag you by the hair and make you return. So I suggest you think seriously over my words before trying to separate from him altogether…especially since you carry his child. You are going to have to face him eventually." Then Allen thought to himself. "No wonder the boss didn't tell her. She was dead set in holding the incident against Neil whether there was a reason behind the matter or not.

"Wait. Where are you going. You can't tell him." Allen heard her words and glared back at her with fury. "Sweetheart, you have until tonight. If you don't tell him that you're pregnant, then I will." Then Allen slammed the door behind him and left the woman to stare at an invitation on the bed.

When Allen returned to the hotel, he immediately descended to the third floor and started supervising arrangements for the evening gala. As time passed, all was running smooth until a certain owner appeared. Allen could tell from the look on his face that a full reprimanding was imminent, however Neil only scowled at him harshly, before passing the red-head. Not a syllable was spoken which caused Allen a loss for words. The boss had to know that he left the hotel last night, but Neil's silence on the matter was far worse than his verbal abuse. And Neil knew Allen went to talk to Rachel.


	34. Chapter 34

Rachel sat silent for a long time and stared at the door. Her mind raced back to a conversation with the boss the day she left the hotel. She reacted to his call with hurt and anger, so their exchange did not end well. The two did not speak to the other over the receiver again, however Rachel took his words to heart. Every morning she texted him her location as he ordered, but that was the extent of their correspondence.

"Sigh." How many times that day replayed through her mind, but now she would be forced to remember without letting the image of Neil with that woman bother her. "Okay." Rachel thought. "Neil was gone when I woke up that morning. I thought something was out of place when I went to the first floor and nobody was there preparing for the auction. Then on the lobby floor, an employee said she was looking for me all morning with that envelope. The air seemed suspicious, but I went anyway because Neil was with that woman. Come to think of it, his expression didn't seem willing. But that was Neil too. He never seemed willing about anything. Sigh. What was he doing when I caught him with her?" Rachel laid back on the bed and gazed at the ceiling, before she concluded. "Nothing. He was just lying there. He couldn't have been there willingly, because his hands were laying idly by his sides." Rachel's heart beat hard when she sat up. "My pain was so great, that I never let him explain… What if he doesn't want to see me? He could be protecting me because of the deal with my father." Rachel glanced around the room and wondered if she had enough courage to return to the hotel. She looked at the invitation Allen dropped to the floor and sighed again. "Even if I look past Neil and that woman, the sight of him will completely terrify me. And then I have to tell him that I've been expecting this entire time? How will I ever keep my composure?"

* * *

There was such an unusual amount of tension in the air when the gala began, that Allen completely stayed away from the boss. Tepori's right hand man leaned against the back of the bar observing one side of the banquet hall with Rod on the other. Neil barely acknowledged the VIP's which made the atmosphere even thicker between Tepori's group. But at least the guests seemed unaware of the situation at hand and went about enjoying their evening with the ball room dancing and champagne. This was one of the few events that Neil actually allowed cameras in the banquet hall. He never allowed reporters, but cameras on occasion acted as sort of a promotional for the hotel. On the other hand, this was probably not the best time for cameras either. Different women kept approaching the boss as usual, and those investigators were also present, busily questioning the boss about Rachel's location. When one investigator would leave for refreshments, another would return to harass the man. At one point, Neil had enough and huffed at one of them.

"Did it ever occur to you that you are wasting your time. If I did know anything, I am obviously not talking. You have nothing to convict me on, so I suggest you leave me."

"Ah, I see, Mr. Tepori. Should I take that as a threat?"

Neil downed his drink and started away from the wine display. "Take it however the hell you want."

Allen breathed deep as the boss approached him. First Neil looked at Allen and then back at the elevator. "Why do you keep looking at the entrance? Are you expecting someone?" Neil kept eye contact, forcing Allen to speak.

"No. I'm only observing the guests in attendance. Why?"

Neil answered. "I know you saw her, so quit the fucking act. I told you to leave it alone."

"Yes, I know you did." Allen took a sip of his drink and glanced back at the entrance. "Are you telling me if she showed up, you would not want to see her?"

Neil scowled at the man for his interference. "It was not your place to speak to my wife. We have been through this."

"Somebody had to step in. Left up to the two of you, you would both die alone." Allen challenged the boss's reply.

"What if I don't want to see her? Did you ever consider that she has severely complicated my life?"

"Yes, but I also know you were happier with her."

"Quit fooling yourself. There is no such thing. If she does happen to show up tonight, I will just have her removed from my sight. I want nothing to do with a female who refuses to listen to reason."

"And if you were put in the exact situation, I bet you would also act irrationally. As a matter of fact, I'm sure she would be begging you to loosen the chain. That girl…is the most rational woman I know. It wasn't only you Bonaldi plotted against. They schemed against Rachel too, and you should have forced her to hear the truth."

"I will do what I please, so keep your damn opinions to yourself. And you better hope that she doesn't show up tonight, because I most certainly will have her removed." As Neil walked away from the man, Allen held up his glass to the air.

"Oh? We will see then, Boss." Sarcasm filled his words as he looked with an impassive expression back at the entrance. Allen was pretty sure Rachel would come given he threatened to tell Neil about her pregnancy.

* * *

As the orchestra concluded their third ballad for an intermission, Allen noticed a lovely blond exit the elevator. Her shimmering turquoise dress hung gracefully along her body and almost touched the floor. A sash, which was a slightly darker shade than the dress, tied below her breasts and draped down the middle of her back. She fashioned her blond strands down her right shoulder with tiny pearl flowers sequenced throughout. If the woman was single, every man in the room would be begging for her hand, believing in love at first sight. But Rachel was in no mood to ward off the unwanted. She had a compelling purpose for this evening and strolled past the gaping eyes. She may regret her actions afterward, but nothing was going to stop the woman from what she had to say. It was definitely like Rachel to act first and consider the dangers later.

When she approached the stage, Rachel noticed that members of the orchestra were busy enjoying some hors d'oeuvres the staff set especially for their honor. So she picked up one of the discarded microphones and tapped it gently.

"Good evening." She stated in a crystal clear voice where all could hear. At her words, eyes began turning towards the woman. And before she knew what happened, everyone faced her with curiosity. As Rachel spotted Allen and then Neil, she thought to herself. "Well, no turning back now." So she continued to the room crowded with business minded individuals, entertainers and artists.

"I am sure all of you are wondering what this announcement is about, so I will explain."

A member of the staff started to approach the woman when Rachel held up one finger and shook her head. At the realization of who it was, the staff member nodded and stepped back off the first step.

"I see many familiar faces here. Some I recognize from this hotel. Others have been to my restaurant not too far away called the Sandy Shores. But I have seen the majority of you at my tourist development in the mountains. Zephyr village is probably a well-known attraction by now."

Rachel paused to observe the crowd…and to make sure no guns were drawn.

"It is a place where tourists relax to escape the pressures of city life. A place where reporters are not allowed. A place where you can enjoy the luxuries of a big city without the pressures of your everyday routine. But I am in no way trying to advertise, so let me carry forward. I run my establishments by the name of Rachel Collins, so most of you won't recognize me away from my places of business. However, my sole purpose here today is to clear the name of Mr. Tepori. To my understanding of the rumor, there are many individuals blaming Mr. Tepori for the disappearance of a certain Grandiose heiress. But if you look closely, I am Ariana Grandiose, in the flesh."

Many guests present gasped at her revelation. Everyone knew of Grandiose's daughter. They heard of her marksman skills and knew not to cross her. They even saw her photo on television, but to have her make this announcement in front of them still shocked the crowd.

"So you investigators who are tireless harassing Neil…may promptly vacate the building. I am obviously alive and well."

Then there were more gasps, mostly from women, as Rachel addressed the owner by his first name. Hardly a man, much less a woman ever called Mr. Tepori by his first name. Rachel started to set the microphone on the podium when the last gasps triggered the memory of Neil with that woman. And another who was currently trying to gain his attention. Then she squeezed her fingers tightly around the mic and slipped something small out of her hand bag.

"Excuse me. I do have one final announcement before everyone resumes the enjoyment of this simply breathtaking gala which Mr. Tepori is hosting." Neil closed his eyes. He knew what was coming, and he would never be able to stop her in time before she continued.

"I realize there are rumors that Mr. Tepori and I are dating. The hearsay has been in circulation for some time now. However, I am here to extinguish the gossip for all you single men and women in the crowd."

Rachel gave a devious smile and made eye contact with all those in the room.

"Mr. Tepori and I are not dating…"

Sighs of relief were heard from both men and women, but then she added to her amusement.

"No, we are not dating. Because we are, in fact, married." She held up her drivers license. "See. My name is now Ariana Grandiose Tepori and has been for the last five months. But you are all still welcome to call me Rachel."

Rachel didn't know eyes could grow as wide as those shocked by her news. She gave a triumphant huff and a blank nod as she set the microphone back on the podium. Her news caused such silence that the heels on her shoes echoed as she stepped off the stage and through the crowd. All of a sudden, flashes from cameras bounced around the room. Women who previously thought she was nothing but the owner's fling suddenly cleared the area, unsure if Rachel would seek retribution. But Rachel ignored all of them and walked steadily towards the owner. She was thankful that the orchestra resumed, because she didn't want to keep the attention she held. Rachel only wanted to make a statement, which she did.

Her legs became weak as she approached the boss, but there was still the matter of the woman who previously sought Neil's attention. Rachel sweetly tapped the woman on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around before speaking plainly. "Get away from my husband." As the woman scurried away, Neil closed his eyes and grabbed Rachel's hand. Then he practically dragged her through the guests to a conference room in the back.

Once the door was secured and locked, he looked at the girl in front of him with outrage. "Are you stupid? What were you thinking? Do you have any idea the kind of danger you just buried us both beneath?"

"It was a spur of the moment decision. I was tired of dealing with other women."

"What makes you think I wanted everyone to know you were my wife after two months of not seeing you? I tried to tell you the truth, but you pushed me away. It wasn't the other way around."

Rachel's face became flushed at his reproof, and she started to shake. "I'm sorry."

"You told me I didn't care. You told me you didn't want to love me or be married to me. Then you put my life in further danger by making that announcement. Is this some sort of plot for revenge? Do you want me dead?"

"No! I didn't think about it that far ahead."

"No shit. I think you lost your damn mind."

"Well, I can't take it back now." Rachel answered exasperated.

"Geez, Rachel! Give me one reason why I shouldn't make you leave."

"B..because… I belong with you." Tears started to slip down her face as she thought he would completely reject her, but then his angered expression slightly softened.

"Ah hell, Rachel. If you were any other woman, I would have already sent you to..." Neil grabbed her face and turned her against the wall. "You are going to be the fucking death of me." Then he captured her lips and plunged against them with a voracious hunger. His mouth steadily moved lower to make sure this woman was really with him. He only stopped his kisses long enough to relocate them both to an oversized sofa in the back of the room. Then he consumed her entire body.

Afterwards, the two lay against each other, and neither made any attempt to move despite hundreds of guests on the other side of the door. After a few minutes of silence, Rachel gained the energy to speak.

"Neil, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Neil kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I…"

But she was unable to finish her words when suddenly the lights flickered on and off several times followed by utter darkness. Screams could be heard from beyond the door causing Neil to immediately lift his body.

"Neil?" Rachel gripped a hold of his arm as he began to dress himself again.

"Get dressed, Rachel." The girl could tell by his worried tone that the power outage concerned him too, so she instantly did as he said. It wasn't often that Neil became alarmed. Seconds passed when he spoke again. "Have your guns ready and stay right behind me. Do not stray for any reason. Understand?"

He unlocked and opened the door to reveal soft glowing lights from the generator. But there wasn't enough light to see clearly, and the couple exited the room with extreme caution.


	35. Chapter 35

Neil led Rachel through the bewildered crowd. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the lack of lights. Just as Rachel thought it was a simple power failure, Allen approached the couple and whispered. "Follow me." The red-head led them to the emergency exit, and they all climbed the stairs to the lobby floor. After observing the ground floor, the trio exited the stairwell and aimed for the front steps where Allen's vehicle was waiting. Neil and Rachel hurried to the back seat while Allen jumped in front with Rod. Then the car sped away from the hotel.

"What the hell is going on?" Neil leaned forward when he was sure nobody followed them. "Is this because of her announcement?"

"We don't know." Rod answered as he continued forward. Allen then elaborated.

"A message was sent to me at the start of the gala. But too many people were using the air waves at the same time, so I only received it fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, what did the message say, Allen?"

Allen shook his head. "They have about ten of your men, Boss. Jim, Ray…most of the higher ranking members. Apparently, they were off to retrieve Rachel, but luckily she wasn't at that hotel. Bonaldi was going to use her as bait to lure you. When she wasn't there, they jacked the other members instead."

"Me? How could they have known where I stayed?" Rachel questioned with confusion when Allen answered.

"Your manager, Rachel. You told him in private that you were leaving for a couple of days. He is not only on your payroll."

Rachel closed her eyes and shivered as Neil's arm slipped around her body and pulled her closer. He then spoke to Rod. "Drive to my house. We will figure out a plan there."

After everyone entered Neil's house, the three men sat around the round table in the dining room talking business. Allen spoke on his cell phone making sure the hotel staff handled the end of the evening smoothly, and Neil made calls to all he trusted for information. The boss learned that his men were taken to the Grandiose ranks for questioning, and members, who worked for Bonaldi, were responsible. Who those traitorous members were, however, was yet to be known. But they were forcing Neil to show himself. The gathering place for the Grandiose Group comprised of a two hour drive. A drive which Neil could no longer delay. So he immediately communicated with Sullivan about the specifics. Since none of Grandiose's members knew of Sullivan's connection with Neil, it made the impending danger a little less dangerous. But Sullivan also needed to heed the threats within the Grandiose Group, else he too would be apprehended. For the safety of the two groups, Sullivan became vigilant with any conversation with Tepori.

Once the men settled the arrangements, Neil went to check on his wife and explain the situation.. Not that he would allow her to become involved with the Grandiose plans, but it was a bit unusual for Rachel not to add her opinion. When he entered his bedroom, Rachel slept soundly under the covers. Neil didn't know what to think and sat close to her curled body. She stirred when he touched her hand and looked at him meaningful.

"What are you planning?" Her questioning blue eyes caused him to take a long steady breath. He just got her back, and now he had to leave.

"I have to go. You will be safe here." Rachel said nothing. Nothing she could say would change the situation anyway, so why bother. "Those rebel members of your father's took my men. I have to take care of this situation for good. Do you understand?" Rachel closed her eyes at his statement. She knew how dangerous the encounter could be and wished there was another way.

"Are you sure they took them?"

Neil nodded. "Sullivan confirmed the information my men gave me."

"Oh."

"Don't worry." Neil stroked his fingers along her spine. "I will contact you along the way. It shouldn't take us more than a few days to straighten out this mess. Alright?"

"Sigh." Rachel closed her eyes again.

"Hey. Wasn't there something you were going to tell me earlier?" Neil tilted his head to the side to better look at the woman's face.

"Oh… I can't even remember what it was with all the commotion."

"Hmm. Well, we are heading out now, so I'll be in touch with you soon." Neil kissed her cheek, and the men left the woman to sleep.

* * *

"Beep, beep." Rachel glanced at the clock which showed seven in the morning. But it wasn't the alarm which sounded. "Neil?" She then retrieved her phone and pressed an icon to view the message from Neil's number.

"Let's play a game of switching lovers."

"What?!" Rachel shouted out loud. Nobody but Neil knew her number, and this was definitely not him. So she keyed in a response. "Who is this?"

Whoever it was replied quickly. "Somebody who will have what he wants very soon. Looking forward to it."

Rachel froze. The only way that anyone other than Neil would have his phone, is if Neil was in trouble. Last night must not have gone according to plan. So Rachel messaged another number even though Neil explicitly ordered her to call nobody else. But she had no choice, and Rachel hoped it wouldn't put this man in danger.

"Mr. Sullivan. What is going on?"

"Do not leave the house, Rachel!"

That was the end of their communication. With urgency, Rachel immediately texted another number before further arrangements were made. Then she stumbled out of bed and found some day clothes and boots. She preferred to wear jeans, but she could better hide the guns she attached to her thighs wearing a skirt. So she settled for a pair of thick leggings. In between dressing and puking, Rachel kept glancing out the window for any unwelcome intruders. The woman also grabbed a large bag and carefully placed several more guns and ammunition inside. She made sure all the guns had their safety engaged and peaked out the window once more. Her ride arrived, and she headed out the door without a moments hesitation. Of all the times Rachel disobeyed what she was told, this stage in pregnancy was probably not the best.

Rachel hopped in the front seat of Yuri's car and looked at both Yuri and Michelle who sat next to her. Then she stared at Felicity and Tina who sat in back.

"Let's go to Hazelwood."

* * *

The women were on the road for almost two hours when they arrived at a house in the city of Hazelwood where Rachel grew up. It was a large two-story house away from the road. The group of friends followed Rachel to the front porch and watched as she pressed a series of buttons to deactivate the security system. When she walked inside, a strange feeling of nostalgia came over the girl, and she slowly entered the large family room. The place that used to bring such security for the woman, only reminded her of how much her entire life had been a hoax. Rachel quickly brushed her resentful thoughts aside and hoped they would at least be safe here for a while.

"We have a shelter downstairs. I used to think it was for bad weather, but I know better now. There is all sorts of paperwork stored in file cabinets. Follow me."

What Rachel was looking for was a location to the auditorium where the Grandiose Group would gather. Pictures and names would be helpful too, but an address is what she needed. The women looked through useless documents and paperwork for an hour before concluding there was nothing of importance in any of them. Rachel threw one stack on the floor and grumbled to herself.

"Who keeps nothing of use to anyone. These files are pointless."

She didn't want to destroy the room and reached back down to pick them up. She had to lower herself completely to reach one of the papers that slid underneath a file cabinet. But when she did, she saw a chain link attached to a portion of the floor by the wall.

"Hey! There's something else under here. Come help me."

All the girls approached and pushed the file cabinets out of the way, one by one. Finally, Rachel could clearly see the ring attached to the floor. She pulled up and revealed another batch of paperwork. But she had a feeling these were the exact documents she sought. Names and locations of each warehouse were hidden underneath the floor along with titles and deeds. There was also money and savings bonds from years earlier. Everyone watched as Rachel sifted through the addresses they found.

"This has to be it. Let's go, before anyone suspects anything."

* * *

When Rachel and the other women arrived at what she was now sure was the place, Yuri parked along side a large Suv. There was no way the car would be spotted right away, because all sorts of vehicles lined the parking area. But they had to stay cautious. This enormous building was in the middle of the country. So nobody would be able to rescue them should anything go wrong.

The women carefully walked between the vehicles pointed at the other and finally made it to the end of the line. The front entrance stood about thirty-five feet before the women, but the distance isn't what concerned Rachel. It was the three men that stood outside guarding the place, and Rachel didn't know whose side they were on. As if that wasn't enough, they couldn't have missed Yuri's sports car pull in.

"Okay." Rachel whispered to the others. "We might have some resistance entering." Rachel took out one of her pistols and shot the three men's weapons from their grip. Within seconds, the men were searching for the responsible party. Then Rachel started to move forward and spoke to her friends. "Come with me and aim those guns. But don't shoot unless I say."

The women came out of hiding, and Rachel addressed the men. "You are going to have to come with us." When they saw who led the women, one of the men shook his head.

"We have been ordered not to let you go inside. They intend to use you to kill Tepori."

"Who are you working for?" Rachel questioned the men and another answered.

"Sullivan gives our orders."

"They will kill Neil anyway, whether they have me or not." Rachel looked at Yuri and then at the others. "You understand that I have to go inside. Take these men to the car and make sure they don't try to alert anyone."

"Hmm." Michelle responded. "I love it when the tables are turned." She held her gun to the men, and the girls began leading them back to the car.

While her friends cleared the entry of guards, Rachel wrapped an SR-25 sniper rifle across her chest over the large bag containing weaponry and a pair of binoculars. Then she quietly entered the building with two pistols drawn and two reserves attached to her thighs. It seemed the hallway where she stood wrapped around the entire auditorium in a circular manner. There were also various rooms attached to the hallway. So she slowly walked along the back wall being ever attentive to any audible footsteps or voices. At one point she came across an entry to the auditorium itself. Rachel caught a glimpse of the room and quickly retreated against the wall. "Breathe Rachel. Breathe." She silently told herself. It was an enormous room. There were men on the stage speaking, and judging by the voices, it was not a friendly exchange. On top of everything, there were at least a hundred and fifty men present if not more. This gathering made the fear she felt in the midst of so many mafia members at her wedding feel like a child's birthday party. Rachel suddenly realized the dangers of an uninvited woman being in a place like this, and she slithered along the floor past the entrance to the room. No footsteps approached her, so Rachel figured she was in the clear for the moment. She needed to find the stairs to the balcony on top.


	36. Chapter 36

The woman walked about fifty feet before spotting a door with a stair symbol on the front. To her relief, it was unlocked and she ascended the stairs as silently as she could muster. Even though she heard many different voices, one wrong step would alert the men in an instant. She chose the boots on her feet for just this reason though. They had the sort of sole that wouldn't make noise when in contact with the ground.

Rachel finally approached the top of the auditorium. She slid on her belly to one of the rails to obtain a closer look at what was going on. Nobody used microphones, so Rachel strained to hear what they said. She slipped her binoculars over her eyes and viewed those men on the stage. The thought of so many caused Rachel's heart to beat roughly against her chest and a queasy feeling came over the girl. Then she thought. "This is not the best time to have morning sickness. Control yourself, Rachel."

She swallowed hard when a man walked on the stage and began speaking.

"This man has been hindering our efforts from the beginning. He has refused any cooperation with the Grandiose Group and intends to take over and rid all of you of the positions you have fought to achieve. To further his agenda, he has personally killed dozens of my members to eliminate any threat of interference. He wants to hold a strict hand over everything you do. Your livelihoods will crumble under the leadership of this man. And I intend to rid this instigator's threats on our organizations. Once he is removed from the picture, we can merge to become the largest, most profitable organization in the area as Alberto Grandiose himself always intended. Everyone will benefit from this merge. Your assets will double and wages increase…"

"You are a fucking lier. You will kill off most of Grandiose's group if you are in charge. They already know the dangers of working under a power hungry asshole like you."

"Who is that speaking with Neil?" Rachel questioned and looked in her binoculars again. "Oh my god…Mr. Bonaldi." Fifteen members stood on the floor around the stage where the opposing boss spoke. Then there was Neil and some of his highest ranks abducted in Rachel's place. She had to do something now. Some of the men with Bonaldi had guns in holsters and others had them pointed at Neil's men to make sure they didn't try anything. Bonaldi probably intended to kill Neil and pressure Tepori's members to switch to the opposing side to escape death. Throughout the ordeal, most of the crowd stayed silent. They probably didn't know exactly what was going on or whose side to trust.

Rachel crouched to the floor and looked through the eyepiece on her Rifle. Mr. Bonaldi started to speak when Rachel never let him finish his sentence. She immediately pulled the trigger of her rifle and shot one of the men who aimed a gun.

"What the hell?" Bonaldi shouted when Rachel fired on the man himself. But he foresaw it coming and threw one of his own men in front. She then shot four more who started for their triggers. Neil looked confused for a moment, and nobody else seemed to know where the shots were being fired from either. Rachel took this opportunity to erase three more, and then she slid back as some members started looking above them instead of just side to side. She crawled behind the seats on top, around to other parts of the platform. Then Rachel looked with her binoculars again, but Bonaldi and the remaining men were gone.

"Oh shit! Where did they go?" She thought. But she would be able to hear them stomping up the stairs way before they got to her. So she took her rifle and aimed for the ropes securing Tepori's members. At least, at this angle, she could shoot the ropes sideways instead of being directly in front like she was a few minutes ago. She freed Neil first. And Allen, Rod and Jim followed. But that's when she heard footsteps and immediately stopped. Neil would have to free Ray and the others on his own. By now, he probably knew who the sniper was.

She heard heavy boots on both sets of stairs to the balcony and decided to wait by the ones closest to her. As a man barged through the door, Rachel pulled the trigger on her pistol. She struck another before she jumped around the bodies and flew down the flight to the bottom. In the process, she dropped the gun she held, but there was no way to retrieve it. Then she rushed around the long hallway with more footsteps close behind. Rachel intended to exit the building altogether, but there was no time. So she raced inside the auditorium and darted down the aisle with dozens of eyes suddenly shocked by the woman's entrance between them. Rachel glanced behind and saw a man start to raise his gun. When she attempted to fire at him, it appeared her gun locked. But it didn't malfunction. She forgot the safety was engaged and ducked to avoid the bullet fired at her body. Then she stood back up and fired again, this time hitting the man in the stomach.

Rachel finally reached the stage and threw the large bag from her chest in front of Neil's members. There was no time for smalltalk, and Rachel unzipped the bag in a hurry. While the men continued what she started, Rachel took a few breaths and started expelling the contents of her stomach in some sort of bucket on the stage. She attempted to stand, but fell to her knees with exhaustion. After a minute, Rachel forced herself back to her feet as Neil and the others began backing the opposition out of the room. But as soon as the men were far enough away from her, somebody grabbed her from behind. A cold metal barrel against her temple caused Rachel to tremble.

"Take her guns, Sullivan!" The furious voice belonged to Bonaldi. Rachel didn't even see Sullivan with the group earlier. She wondered when he came in. But she couldn't believe that Sullivan was actually following his orders, and she looked at him with a hurt expression. Once she held no weapons, Bonaldi spun her around and swiftly knocked her on the back of her head which caused her to fall to the stage floor. But in a fit of defiance, Rachel stumbled to her feet and started to push Bonaldi. He merely gave an evil laugh, but her action outraged the man, and he squeezed his fingers around her throat .

"Tepori! It's you for her!"

Neil suddenly stopped. He and his men finished handling those who previously intended to kill them. But even so, it now seemed that Bonaldi acquired the upper hand.

"Let her go." Neil grit his teeth at seeing his woman held captive and lowered his gun.

"Don't give in to his demands, Neil!" Rachel screamed the words when Bonaldi forced her back to the floor with her face. "You are an awfully stupid woman…thinking you can come in here and take on the mafia. Your father should have taught you your place."

"It really takes a special type of man to continually assault a woman." Rachel looked up from underneath her strewn blond locks as Bonaldi kicked her in the side. The impact caused her to gag, but Rachel mouthed off to the opposing boss again as she stood. "You're nothing but a coward who threw his own member in the line of fire to take the blow in your place!"

"Don't you ever fucking shut up?!" This time Bonaldi launched her to the floor and placed his boot on top of her stomach. "You move and it will be your last!"

Rachel could barely see Neil at this point. Her eyes were swollen and her body hurt all over. But she did manage to see Allen whisper something to the boss. Neil looked like he was digesting the information for mere seconds, but then some realization caused him to suddenly look at her with panic.

"Take me, and let her go." His pained expression could not be ignored.

Bonaldi looked at Sullivan and snapped, signaling for Sullivan to retrieve the boss. As Sullivan followed orders, Bonaldi still aimed his gun at Rachel to ensure there were no mishaps.

"Shoot him." Bonaldi demanded of the man as Sullivan drew his gun. Tears fell from Rachel's eyes as she attempted to stop what happened next. No matter how beat up her body was, when Bonaldi ordered Sullivan to shoot Neil, Rachel lunged from underneath Bonaldi. But it was too late. She was just in time to see Sullivan shoot the man in the chest. Neil then fell to the floor with a thud as a thick red substance rushed from the spot where the bullet hit.

"Nooo!" She screamed. "Nooo! Why Mr. Sullivan? Why?" She crawled to Neil's body and cradled him with her arms. "Whyyy?" The woman wept bitterly before Sullivan dragged Neil out from under her. "Don't take him! Leave him alone."

"Move out of the damn way, Rachel!" Sullivan spoke to her in a tone that he never used with her before. It was sharp and fierce making her regret ever trusting the man. He was the biggest traitor of all…and he killed her husband. Rachel's anger escalated, and she lunged at the arms dragging Neil's body provoking Sullivan to throw her back to the ground. "I told you to stay. Haven't you had enough fucking problems with not listening?"

Bonaldi immediately piped in and jerked Rachel by the hair. "I'll handle this obstinate woman. After I'm done with her, she will never think about not listening again."

Bonaldi slightly lowered his gun away from the girl's head when he grabbed her, and Sullivan instantly took this opportunity to shoot him in the hand. The gun he held slid nearly eight feet, disarming the opposing boss. Rachel looked through her tear soaked eyes with utter confusion over the action. Then Sullivan kicked the gun further away from the adversary and spoke.

"Did you seriously think that I would let you harm this woman and live to tell about it? You held a fucking gun to her head. You are nothing but a worthless piece of shit."

"You!" Bonaldi growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You will pay big for your insubordination!"

"Like hell, I will!" Sullivan stated back to the man.

Then Bonaldi snapped and around fifteen men appeared from random seats up front. Rachel looked around with horror. These must be some of Bonaldi's men, or some of the men who turned. Rachel became horrified and confused. She was thankful nobody saw her slide across the stage where Sullivan set her guns. Even though she was in great pain, she managed to reach two of her guns. At the same time that Sullivan fired at the approaching men, she fired as well. Rachel hid behind the podium and started shooting as each reached the stage. The problem was, they started ducking below the stage and started firing back. A bullet lodged into the top of Sullivan's leg causing him to fall to one knee. But that didn't stop him completely. Only when several men approached did they manage to take his gun.

Rachel looked at the scene unfolding before her. Bonaldi was wounded, but now standing back up. Sullivan was subdued. There were dead bodies everywhere. And Neil… Rachel started crying uncontrollably. Sullivan shot him and dragged his lifeless body all the way to the end of the stage. Rachel couldn't control her tears and felt the situation was hopeless. She had nothing else to lose. So she breathed in deeply and glanced at Neil one last time, before deciding to shoot until the death. But when Rachel looked for her husband's body…he wasn't there anymore. Through all this, the rivals must have thrown his body to the floor with the others, and she didn't even have a chance to see his face once more. Rachel no longer cared about anything and started to step out from behind the podium when a round of firing startled the woman. First the three men around Sullivan dropped to the floor, then several others fell off the stage. Those, who still stood on the floor, had no time at all to turn around. They were dead before any of them knew what happened. But the last person left standing was Bonaldi. And for the first time, he seemed shocked at what he saw. There might have even been fear in his eyes, because Neil stepped in front of him with two guns pointed at his head.

"Now we end this." Neil stated matter of fact and bashed his temple with one of the guns and knocked him flat against the floor. After the opposing boss stayed down, Neil dealt him the harshest blows until the man barely moved at all. Then he looked up at Rachel, who by this point stared at him with her jaw dropped and an expression of total shock.

"What? But you…" She whispered breathlessly.

Neil answered her questioning eyes. "Bulletproof vest. Artificial blood." She gave a weak nod, before the sudden understanding of what just happened overwhelmed her mind. Then Rachel passed out in the middle of the stage with a thud. "Jim, Ray. Take care of this trash. I will meet you at the warehouse later." He looked at Rachel and gently lifted her from the floor. "Sullivan. Is there anywhere we can lay her?"

Sullivan pointed behind the stage. "There's a door to the right over there. While you see if she's hurt, I explain the situation to the ranks."

"Alright. I'll leave my other members with you in case there's a problem."

The two agreed as Neil carried Rachel off of the stage.

* * *

Rachel began to moan after Neil flipped on the light and laid her body on the sofa. The room must have been some sort of VIP hideaway, because it came equipped with many amenities. So Neil grabbed a couple of clean bar towels and ran them under cold water. Afterwards, he immediately approached Rachel and began wiping her wounds. He moved from the back of her head to her cheeks when she regained consciousness and opened her eyes. Then she began crying without knowing who was caring for her injuries.

"Rachel!"

"Sullivan…why?" She attempted to push Neil away when he scooped her to his body.

"Rachel. It's alright now." The girl cried in his chest for several minutes before coming back to reality and staring directly at him.

"Neil, but…" A sudden recollection of the earlier events returned to her memory, and Rachel threw her arms around Neil and held him with her life. "I thought you were dead. You…"

"It's okay. I have you. I told you I was smarter than him, and nobody can hurt you now."

"I want to go home, Neil. Please, please take me home. Let's go home." Rachel sobbed in his ear. "Please."

"Can you move, Rachel?" She didn't have any injuries to her abdomen, but Neil looked at her concerned, especially with the information Allen gave him earlier. Rachel needed to see a doctor.

"I can move." Neil stood first, and Rachel clenched his upper arm for support while he firmly gripped her side that wasn't hurt.

The two walked around the hallway to the exit of the building when Rachel remembered the women who brought her. "My friends. They are…" Rachel sighed. "They are holding the door security hostage."

Neil raised his eye. "Okay." He helped Rachel into one of his Suv's and went to direct the friends. After ten minutes, he returned to the drivers seat, and the three men returned to their station at the door.

"Wh..what did you do?"

Neil was livid with the four women who allowed his wife to put her life in danger. He would also make sure that their guardians kept a closer eye on their whereabouts. These women needed to fully understand who was in charge...and it wasn't them. "Don't you worry about it." Neil stated dryly and began the two hour trip back.


	37. Chapter 37

The sun began to set, and Rachel slept the entire ride, only waking when Neil took the keys out of the ignition. The dinging sound of his open door alerted her that they were home.

"Rachel, wait there and let me help you." But she wobbled out of the passenger side door making Neil rushed around to her aid. "I told you to wait for me."

"Huh?" She muttered as he took a quick breath at her lack of awareness. He would have scolded her if she wasn't so injured.

When the two entered the house, Neil sat the woman on the bed and disappeared inside the washroom. A few minutes later, steam billowed out of the door as he led Rachel inside.

"A warm shower will make you feel better. I will help you wash those wounds."

Rachel was in no mood to argue and let him remove both of their clothes. He was right. The hot water relaxed her to the point where she began nodding off against his body.

"Hey! You are going to have to stay awake in here." He lifted her frame off of the shower seat and began stroking his fingers along her belly. "That's what you were going to tell me last night, isn't it?" He made sure there were no bruises on the area and stood to his feet as well.

"But…how did you know?" Her voice was timid.

"You should have never gone to the Grandiose ranks in your condition. Bonaldi's assaults could have instantly ended your pregnancy. Do you know that? And your backtalk didn't help you along in any way either."

"But...you were in trouble."

"No!" Neil shouted more forcefully than intended but tried to soften his tone as he continued. "Don't ever put yourself in danger for me again. I won't allow it."

Rachel then whispered to herself. "You were there because you married me."

"Maybe, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for you either. And now that I know you carry my baby, your reigns just got a whole lot tighter."

Rachel recollected her near death experience and shivered. Maybe Neil was right. Maybe that's why women weren't allowed to lead the ranks. Just remembering that room full of men made her tremble. "Alright, Neil." Her voice shook and she wrapped her arms around his waist, relieved that he was still alive.

"Come on, Rachel. Let's go to bed." Rachel nodded as he turned off the water and handed her a towel.

* * *

During the weeks ahead, rumors of several immense explosions at various Bonaldi hangouts circulated through the Tempori and Grandiose ranks. Since these locations were out of rage of city limits, no investigations ever ensued the hearsay. But most believed it was truth, because shortly after, Tepori combined the Grandiose ranks with his own. This development could only indicate one fact…that Neil eliminated the evidence against Rachel's father. Plus, the last time anyone saw Bonaldi was that day at the Grandiose ranks.

Neil and Rachel continued to live in his house on the outskirts of the city where his most prominent establishment, the Royal Flush Hotel, was located. He felt his house was a more secure structure considering the dangers of the mafia, and he never again wanted Rachel to face the terrifying experience that she felt with the Grandiose ranks when she tried to rescue him. It was true, he probably wouldn't be alive had she not interfered. But he certainly wasn't going to encourage her to do it again. However, people talked. Rachel knew she impressed the man with her sharp shooting even though he wouldn't personally tell her. Maybe she would do it again if the situation presented itself. But he did have a pretty tight hold on the woman these days. Especially since a month passed since Rachel gave birth to a beautiful, little blond girl named Elsa. And he feared risking either mother or child. The only people he allowed to visit besides family were Allen, who was given the title of godfather, and Rod. Only when Elsa turned three months old would Neil allow the baby to have visitors. And it would have to happen at a location of his choice. He still wouldn't tolerate anyone at his personal residence.

One night after Elsa turned three months, they had returned home from such a visit, and he kept his eye on Elsa while Rachel showered. When it was his turn, Rachel laid down on the side of the bed next to the bassinet. As she rested, Neil watched how beautiful his wife looked next to their child…such innocence between the two of them. But despite his hot temper and a job that forced him to be cruel and unkind as Rachel often referred him, this woman had given him love when he thought the feeling didn't exist. In the beginning, he attempted to push her away. But the more he tried, the faster her smile grew on him. It was a smile he couldn't live without. All it took was a few short weeks to realize it was the woman he couldn't live without. He didn't know how, but Rachel managed to capture his heart. When he realized this, he made the decision to make Rachel his. At that point though, he didn't know their situations were similar, but he never wanted her any less either. And here she was with him, laying next to his child in his bed. He could have never foreseen being so incredibly overjoyed with any woman, except Rachel was anything but another female.

Neil stood quiet in the doorway, consumed with his own thoughts as he blankly stared ahead. But his silence began alarming the woman laying in bed, and she pushed off the blanket and sat. He made her so happy, but his expressionless gazes sometimes made her afraid that she was too much for him. She never could tell what he was really thinking or when something was bothering Neil, so she scooted out of bed and walked directly in front of him. Her fears caused tears to form in her eyes as she silently questioned what the man was thinking. Suddenly aware that his wife stood in front of him, Neil looked down and rubbed her eyes, reading her troubled thoughts clearly.

"You are worrying for nothing, you know. Lucky for you, I know exactly how to silence those fears."

"Wh..what do you mean?" Neil backed her against the bed and desirously pressed her lips. "Since Elsa's been born, we have hardly spent any time alone together, and I want you."

"But…mmm." Neil kissed her silent again, and before too long, she surrendered her thoughts to his affections. He knew exactly how to dissipate her worries. Afterwards, he held her until she slept soundly beside his three month old daughter, and he smiled and whispered to himself.

"You never could resist being kissed."

_The End  
XOXOXO_


End file.
